La famille est bien plus qu'une histoire de sang
by Zumkalt
Summary: Après être revenue aux USA avec Kurt pour rechercher leurs amis disparus, Jane fait face à ce qui l'a poussé à fuir. Une nouvelle quête commence avec ses tatouages, tandis que des ennemis, anciens et nouveaux, sortent de l'ombre. (Attention aux spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode 2x22).
1. Chapter 1 - Retour aux sources

Hey ! Je ne sais pas si comme moi vous avez été emballé par le Season Ending, mais l'épisode 2x22 a ouvert de nombreuses perspectives. Et même si je suis très occupé avec le travail (et _Trahisons_ ) jusqu'à la fin du mois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire cette petite histoire.

L'idée m'est venue d'un coup, et je devais absolument la mettre par écrit. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un OS en deux ou trois partis, ou une histoire au long cours pour attendre la saison 3 cet été. Je verrais en fonction de l'inspiration (j'ai quelques idées en stocks) et de vos commentaires.

 **La famille est bien plus qu'une histoire de sang**

…

.

En fin de compte, retrouver Patterson, Tasha et Reade avait été moins compliqué qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Qui que soient ceux qui étaient derrière l'enlèvement de trois agents fédéraux, ils n'avaient étrangement pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour couvrir leurs traces. Bien sûr avec le recul, cette décision était sans doute parfaitement calculée. Une fois encore ses tatouages s'étaient révélés dangereux. Pendant quelques temps, après l'arrestation de Shepherd, Jane avait sincèrement espéré que ces jours-là étaient derrières eux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. Au contraire, les dessins sur son corps semblaient avoir encore de nombreux secrets à livrer. Et ce, en dépit des efforts fournis à la fois par le FBI et…d'autres agences pour les décoder. Jane savait que pendant que l'équipe continuait à travailler sur les tatouages avec la bénédiction de la nouvelle directrice du FBI, Eleanor Hirst, la CIA et la NSA tentaient d'extraire la significations de ceux-ci, et d'autres informations, de sa mère adoptive.

Le fait que Shepherd ait été envoyée dans une prison secrète aussitôt après son arrestation n'était justement pas un secret dans leur petit groupe. Tasha et Reade avaient d'ailleurs fait valoir à l'époque qu'elle n'obtenait que ce qu'elle avait mérité pour ses crimes. Patterson de son côté semblait plus mitigée, partagée entre le désir de revanche après ce que la femme lui avait fait subir, et le respect de la loi. Car techniquement, même si elle était une terroriste, l'ancienne générale était une citoyenne américaine, et n'aurait pas dû être remise à la CIA. Encore moins pour être torturée sur le sol américain, comme cela semblait être le cas de ce qu'elle avait compris. Et même si la brune préférait la savoir là-bas qu'en liberté, une petite partie d'elle-même éprouvait de la compassion pour sa mère adoptive. Ses propres trois mois à être torturée jour et nuit dans l'Oregon l'avaient profondément marqué, et elle ne préférait pas imaginer ce que Shepherd endurait depuis deux ans, en dépit de toutes les vies qu'elle avait prises ou détruites.

Le fait que très peu d'informations soient parvenues jusqu'au FBI pouvait indiquer de nombreuses choses. Soit la CIA et la NSA n'avaient pas partagés ce qu'ils avaient obtenus, ce qui restait possible malgré leur bonne entente avec Nas, qui coopérait avec Keaton pour les interrogatoires. Soit Shepherd était aussi coriace qu'elle le paraissait et n'avait toujours rien révélé…

Ils avaient donc continué à décoder les tatouages et à neutraliser des criminels, mettant également au jour périodiquement quelques politiciens ou hauts fonctionnaires corrompus. À chaque arrestation, le sentiment avait été mitigé. D'un côté, ils étaient heureux de protéger leurs concitoyens de ces menaces. Mais d'un autre, sachant que Shepherd avait établie tout cela dans le cadre de son plan, ils avaient l'impression de continuer d'une certaine façon à jouer son jeu.

Pendant un temps, elle avait flotté dans sa petite bulle de bonheur après que Kurt et elle se soient enfin avoués leurs sentiments réciproques. Les semaines passant, elle avait commencé à croire que les jours sombres étaient derrières elle, et qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir la vie qu'elle avait choisi. Cette belle illusion avait perdurée quelques mois, avant que tout ne vole en éclat à nouveau. La réalité était venue se rappeler cruellement à elle, lui montrant que peu importait à quel point elle essaierait, elle ne pourrait jamais tourner le dos à son passé.

Quoi que, considérant le fait que les tatouages venaient de leur permettre de retrouver le reste de l'équipe elle ne pouvait probablement pas trop se plaindre. Après tout, elle avait amené cela sur elle-même…

Écartant ses pensées parasites, la jeune femme se reconcentra sur le moment présent. Kurt et elle étaient revenus depuis moins de trois jours, et ils se tenaient prêts à donner l'assaut pour libérer leurs amis. Du moins…elle l'espérait.

-« 3…2…1…Go » ! Lança la voix de Kurt dans son oreillette. Aussitôt, Jane et la demi-douzaine d'agents du SWAT qui l'accompagnait entrèrent dans l'entrepôt qu'ils ciblaient après avoir fait sauter la porte arrière. Le bruit sourd de la détonation de la charge se confondit presque avec celui, simultané, de l'explosion de la porte avant, par laquelle Kurt et un autre groupe d'assaut entraient. L'endroit était très mal éclairé et ils progressaient lentement, en éclairant la pénombre avec les lampes fixées au bout de leurs fusils d'assauts, afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise.

Brusquement, un crépitement d'arme automatique retenti quelque part devant eux, juste avant que la voix de Kurt ne retentisse à nouveau sur la fréquence.

-« Contact ! Au moins six hostiles » ! Jane sentit son cœur accélérer alors que l'adrénaline coulait à flot dans son organisme. Fort heureusement, sa…retraite volontaire…ne semblait pas avoir émoussée ses capacités, et du geste elle déploya immédiatement les hommes avec elle afin de prendre l'ennemi à revers. Elle espérait sincèrement que ses amis étaient sain et sauf, car si il leur était arrivé malheur suite à sa…fuite elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. La fusillade sembla augmenter en intensité à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient en suivant le chemin tracé par les caisses entassées sur une hauteur de plusieurs mètres. Machinalement, la brune jeta un regard sur les étiquettes, afin de s'assurer qu'elles ne contenaient rien susceptible d'exploser lors d'un combat.

Ne voyant rien d'anormal, elle fit progresser son groupe plus rapidement jusqu'à une vaste zone dégagée près du centre du bâtiment, éclairée par des spots sales pendant du plafond. À couvert derrière diverses caisses et pièces d'équipements industriels, plusieurs hommes tiraient à feu nourris en direction du groupe de Kurt, retranché un peu plus loin. En serrant les dents, Jane aperçut l'un des hommes du SWAT au sol, du sang s'écoulant de son gilet tactique pendant que l'un de ses camarades essayait de le trainer à couvert. La brune n'eut pas besoin de donner d'ordre, son groupe se sépara rapidement, professionnellement, pour prendre position et ouvrir le feu. Pris à revers, les criminels connurent un moment de flottement le temps de s'adapter à la nouvelle menace, permettant aux agents d'en abattre plusieurs.

Les tirs ennemis devenant plus décousus, les deux groupes reprirent leur manœuvre en tenaille. Se mettant à couvert derrière un pilier en béton après avoir couru sur quelques mètres, Jane se releva juste le temps de tirer sur un homme armé d'un fusil d'assaut qui essayait de s'abriter derrière un chariot élévateur. L'agent à côté d'elle s'écroula soudain au sol, tenant sa jambe ensanglantée. Sans réfléchir, la brune bondit aussitôt au milieu des tirs pour l'agripper par sa veste et le trainer à l'abri, pendant que deux hommes de son équipe les couvraient de leurs tirs.

-« Juste une égratignure Madame », la rassura l'agent alors qu'elle essayait de regarder sa blessure. Rapidement, l'attention de Jane fut attirée par un homme courant vers ce qui semblait être une vieille chambre froide. D'abord perplexe de le voir tenter de fuir vers ce qui semblait être une voie sans issue, la jeune femme se raidit en comprenant que le reste de l'équipe devait être à l'intérieur. Un frisson de peur la traversa lorsqu'elle le vit tendre la main vers le régulateur de température près de la porte. Non…hors de question qu'elle laisse cela arriver ! Ignorant les cris des agents près d'elle, la brune se redressa brusquement pour ouvrir le feu dans sa direction, le forçant à s'éloigner de la porte. La vive douleur qui traversa son bras gauche lui apprit qu'une balle venait de la toucher, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la tire en arrière.

-« Madame, est-ce que ça va » ? demanda l'agent du SWAT d'un ton concerné.

-« Oui, nous devons arriver jusqu'à cette chambre froide, je pense que les agents Patterson, Reade et Zapata sont à l'intérieur... ». L'homme étudia un instant la configuration des lieux, puis jeta un œil vers le groupe de Weller. En dépit de leur soutien, celui-ci et ses hommes étaient toujours bloqués au même endroit que précédemment. Il semblait y avoir bien plus qu'une demi-douzaine d'adversaires comme ils l'avaient pensé tout d'abord, et leurs tirs se concentraient vers l'entrée principale. Ils pouvaient compter au moins cinq corps au sol, et une demi-douzaine d'hommes qui continuaient à faire feu dans les deux directions.

-« D'accord, à 3 ». À la fin du décompte, Jane se releva à nouveau pour bondir vers la porte, pendant que l'homme la couvrait. Elle parcourut rapidement la distance qui la séparait de son objectif, avant de se laisser glisser derrière un pilier. Depuis sa nouvelle position, elle avait un bien meilleur angle sur les tireurs, et entreprit de les prendre pour cible. Attaqués maintenant depuis trois directions, ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à être neutralisés. La jeune femme se releva immédiatement pour essayer de regarder par le hublot, mais la pièce plongée dans le noir l'en empêcha.

-« Est-ce qu'ils sont ici » ? lui demanda Kurt maintenant à côté d'elle.

-« Je ne sais pas, je ne vois rien », répondit Jane en secouant la tête de dépit. La jeune femme dut s'écarter pour permettre à Kurt et à un autre homme de faire pivoter le volant métallique à moitié rouillé qui contrôlait l'ouverture de la porte. Leurs halètements d'efforts furent récompensés par un grincement horrible, alors que le lourd panneau métallique bougeait petit à petit. Le froid qui s'échappait par l'ouverture fut immédiatement perceptible, sans pour autant être insupportable, ce qui les rassura un peu. Rester à l'intérieur devait avoir été désagréable, mais sans doute pas mortel, comme l'indiquait le thermostat extérieur réglé sur l'un des niveaux les plus bas. Dès que l'espace fut suffisant pour laisser le passage à un homme, Kurt entra une lampe à la main, pendant que Jane attendait nerveusement à l'extérieur.

-« Ils sont là », cria bientôt Weller en éclairant les corps frissonnant de ses agents. Ligotés, bâillonnés, couverts d'ecchymoses, mais bien vivants. Se penchant immédiatement sur Patterson, la plus proche, il retira le chiffon sale qui couvrait sa bouche, pendant que d'autres agents entraient pour délivrer Reade et Zapata.

-« Hey patron, salua la blonde d'une voix fatiguée, tu as pris ton temps ». Le soulagement déferla dans la poitrine de Kurt, et il ricana à la tentative d'humour de son amie.

-« Désolé pour ça », dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Ses muscles ankylosés après être restée aussi longtemps immobile, la jeune femme manqua de s'écrouler et il la rattrapa de justesse en la portant à moitié vers la sortie.

-« Tout doux, nous vous avons retrouvés, tout ira bien maintenant », la rassura-t-il. Éblouie par les spots à l'extérieur de la chambre froide, Patterson cligna des yeux un instant avant de se tourner vers lui en remarquant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-« Nous » ? Pour toute réponse, Weller indiqua du pouce quelqu'un qui attendait non loin de là, en ignorant la petite pointe de contrariété qu'il ressentait en voyant que Jane était restée à l'écart et semblait aussi…incertaine. Comme si elle craignait de ne plus avoir sa place parmi eux. Après l'avoir retrouvée et persuadée de revenir, le voyage en avion avait été très long et maladroit. Il était même prêt à parier qu'elle avait fait semblant de dormir pendant une partie du trajet pour éviter de lui parler, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois de ça, il aurait dit que fuir non plus…

Bien sûr la retrouver était une immense source de joie...d'autant qu'elle ne lui avait pas rendu la tâche facile en allant se cacher au bout du monde. Fort heureusement, malgré ses efforts, une femme tatouée des pieds à la tête ne passait jamais totalement inaperçue. Et surtout, il savait comment elle fonctionnait, ce qui lui donnait un gros avantage sur quelqu'un d'autre pour la retrouver. Mais la jolie brune têtue qu'il avait appris à aimer à la folie avait depuis esquivé toutes ses tentatives de discuter de ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir ainsi. Il en avait évidemment une idée mais voulait entendre Jane le dire, chose qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à faire pour l'instant. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, Kurt avait pris son mal en patience et s'était donc concentré temporairement sur la libération de l'équipe. Maintenant cependant, ils allaient avoir un peu de temps pour mettre les choses au point. Et cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait pas Jane le fuir…pas une deuxième fois. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

-« Jane…c'est toi…Oh mon Dieu c'est vraiment toi », s'enthousiasma lentement Patterson en regardant son amie avec incrédulité. La brune lui répondit par une grimace qui pouvait passer pour un sourire, tout en tripotant nerveusement la bandoulière de son fusil d'assaut. Elle craignait cette rencontre depuis des jours…Non, honnêtement depuis des semaines, même si la perspective de les revoir était devenue plus forte depuis son retour sur le sol américain. Après tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'elle avait rampé hors de ce sac sur Time Square, après les erreurs qu'elle avait faites et qu'ils avaient trouvé la force de lui pardonner, ils se retrouvaient encore dans une situation horrible à cause de ses tatouages. Et donc de son plan, puisqu'elle avait aidé Shepherd à l'origine…Patterson avait perdu un petit-ami, assassiné par un suspect, et l'autre s'était révélé être une taupe de Sandstorm. Elle avait été enlevée et torturée par sa propre mère. Reade et Tasha avaient faillis mourir plusieurs fois…Honnêtement, elle pensait qu'elle ne méritait plus des amis comme eux, vu le nombre de fois où elle les avait mis en danger.

Avec une pointe d'angoisse, elle regarda Patterson qui s'approchait lentement, la fixant comme si elle ne croyait pas vraiment à sa présence. Attendant le moment où son émerveillement ferait place à la colère lorsqu'elle prendrait conscience qu'une fois de plus ce qui se passait était de sa faute.

-« Tu es là, tu es vraiment revenue », souffla la blonde encore étonnée en s'effondrant finalement contre elle lorsque ses jambes faiblirent à nouveau. Jane la rattrapa immédiatement, se raidissant malgré elle en sentant les bras de son amie se refermer sur elle.

-« Il t'a retrouvé », marmonna Patterson ne semblant toujours pas y croire, avant d'administrer un câlin d'une force surprenante à la brune, compte tenu de son état de faiblesse apparent. Jane se sentit partir, prise dans la chaleur de l'instant. Elle lui avait manqué, ils lui avaient tous manqués. Kurt plus que les autres, bien sûr, mais ses amis aussi. La magie du moment fut cependant rompue par une nouvelle voix.

-« Putain Reade, pince-moi », gronda Tasha en arrière-plan. Rouvrant des yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermés, Jane rencontra les yeux écarquillés de Zapata, soutenue par un autre agent. À ses côtés, Reade, soutenu par deux hommes regardait lui aussi avec incrédulité vers elle. Son cœur se serra en remarquant son état pitoyable. Si Patterson et Tasha portaient quelques bleus témoignant de leur lutte, probablement au moment de leur enlèvement, Reade faisait peine à voir. Sa chemise déchirée laissait voir de nombreuses écorchures et contusions. Son visage portait également les stigmates de violents coups, comme en témoignaient sa lèvre inférieure enflée et son œil droit tuméfié.

-« Merde…Jane…», souffla le seul captif masculin de l'équipe, en regardant lui aussi vers elle comme si il était face à un fantôme. Ce qui, étant donné la façon dont elle avait disparu pouvait tout aussi bien être le cas de leur point de vu.

-« Reade, qu'est-il arrivé » ? demanda Weller en voyant son ami beaucoup plus meurtris que ses deux éléments féminins.

-« Monsieur a voulu jouer au héros quand nos ravisseurs nous ont fouillé et se sont montrés…un peu trop tactiles avec Tasha et moi. Du coup ils se sont déchainés sur lui », soupira Patterson sans se retourner, toujours accrochée à Jane comme un koala à sa branche. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant Jane se raidir à nouveau. Mais avant d'avoir pu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, Kurt reprit la parole.

-« Bon, assez de bavardages, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter après vous avoir emmené à l'hôpital ».

-« Pour Reade d'accord, mais moi je vais bien » ! protesta Zapata en essayant de marcher toute seule.

-« Pareil ici », ajouta Patterson en se détachant de Jane. « Juste un peu ankylosée mais rien qu'un bon bain chaud ne pourra résoudre ».

-« Patterson, tu saignes » ! s'exclama son patron en regardant alarmé la tache rouge sur sa manche.

-« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je vais très bien », répondit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder son bras perplexe. Relevant le tissu, elle leur montra alors sa peau intacte.

-« D'où vient ce sang alors » ? demanda Tasha en tanguant un peu lorsqu'elle avança vers elle. Patterson ouvrit grand les yeux avant de pivoter vers Jane avec une rapidité qui faillit l'envoyer au sol.

-« Jane, ton bras » ! s'exclama l'analyste en comprenant que le fluide vital ne pouvait venir que de la personne avec qui elle venait d'entrer en contact. La même personne qui se tenait maintenant le biceps gauche et qui venait d'en retirer sa main rouge…

-« Juste une égratignure », tenta d'éluder Jane.

Mais en instant Kurt fut à côté d'elle, plaqua un mouchoir sur la plaie, et en la regardant avec inquiétude. Sa préoccupation lui réchauffa le cœur en même temps qu'elle lui fit mal. Comment pouvait-il encore s'inquiéter pour elle après…

-« Tout le monde à l'hôpital, pas de discussions » ! ordonna-t-il en voyant la brune prête à protester. Par-dessus son épaule, Jane aperçu Tasha et Reade échanger un regard complice, un simple petit geste qui la ramena des mois en arrière et manqua de lui briser le cœur. Pourquoi agissaient-ils si normalement ? Ils devaient la détester, pas compatir pour elle, pas après ce qu'ils venaient de traverser…

-« Monsieur, nous avons quelque chose », cria un homme de l'équipe d'intervention d'un peu plus loin dans l'entrepôt. Pendant que l'équipe était secourue, le reste du groupe avait poursuivi la vérification des lieux. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous devant une caisse ouverte, dont deux agents éclairaient le fond. Peint sur le bois, se trouvait un immense dessin, que Patterson reconnut immédiatement.

-« C'est l'un des tatouages dans le dos de Jane…».

-« Quel est l'intérêt, nous avons déjà ce tatouage non » ? grogna Tasha en appuyant une main sur une caisse voisine pour garder son équilibre, refusant l'aide de l'agent qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

-« Faites venir une équipe scientifique, ordonna Kurt, et dites-leur de scanner ce dessin avec tous les spectres lumineux possibles ».

-« Okayyy…Qu'avons-nous manqué au juste » ? demanda Patterson en lui jetant un regard spéculatif.

-« Nous vous expliquerons tout plus tard. Disons que…quelqu'un semble s'être amusé à nous envoyer un message à Jane et moi ». Devant la mine renfrognée de leur patron, les agents évitèrent prudemment de poser des questions, et se laissèrent finalement trainer vers les ambulances en attente à l'extérieur.

…

Kurt soupira en regardant les trois agents alités devant lui. Puisqu'ils étaient tous arrivés en même temps, le personnel médical avait accepté de s'arranger pour que les agents fédéraux soient installés dans la même chambre. Et à l'heure actuelle, deux d'entre eux essayaient de quitter leur lit en dépit des recommandations de repos qu'ils avaient reçus. Seul Reade, peut-être épuisé par son passage à tabac et par le froid, puisque ses vêtements avaient été en moins bon état que ceux de ses collègues, restait tranquillement à sa place en regardant le médecin argumenter.

-« Soyez raisonnables, vous souffrez d'une légère hypothermie, de déshydratation et de nombreuses contusions. Vous devriez vous reposer encore quelques temps… », plaida le praticien avec une note de fatigue désespérée dans la voix. En même temps, essayer de raisonner deux personnes aussi têtue que Tasha et Patterson pouvait avoir cet effet sur les gens, ricana mentalement Reade. Les deux femmes étaient têtues comme des mules, presque autant que Jane en fait. L'agent fronça les sourcils en observant la pièce. La brune tatouée brillait une fois de plus par son absence, ce qui était étonnant. Apparemment Weller s'était donné du mal pour la retrouver, d'après ce qu'il avait compris lorsque son patron avait détaillé son périple. Et sachant qu'elle était blessée il aurait dû être près d'elle. De son point de vu, le retour de la jeune femme était une excellente chose. Elle leur avait manqué à tous, et Weller avait été insupportable lorsqu'elle avait disparu du jour en lendemain. Il espérait juste qu'ils parviendraient à se réconcilier à nouveau, même si visiblement le problème venait plutôt de Jane cette fois-ci.

-« Où est Jane patron » ? demanda finalement Patterson, alors que le médecin abandonnait la lutte en la voyant poser les deux pieds au sol. Tandis que le pauvre praticien quittait la salle avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Zapata augmenta ses efforts pour se redresser complétement.

-« Oui, où est-elle ? Je dois botter son joli petit cul tatoué » ! Gronda-t-elle avec de grimacer en sentant ses côtes meurtries se rappeler à son souvenir. Kurt se rembrunit en frottant nerveusement son visage.

-« À côté, en train de se faire recoudre… ».

-« Tu devrais être avec elle. Après tout elle est ta…Enfin c'est Jane quoi », lui dit Patterson. Son presque lapsus ne passa pas inaperçu, ni la façon dont elle s'était reprise. Ils savaient tous que le sujet était douloureux pour Kurt, surtout étant donné la façon dont Jane avait tout quitté du jour au lendemain. Ce départ brutal avait été une surprise, une très mauvaise surprise. Après l'arrestation de Shepherd, ils avaient tous réévalués leur vie…Mais finalement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait quitté l'équipe, malgré de nombreuses offres de différentes agences et les mauvais souvenirs qu'ils avaient de la dernière année écoulée. Plus que tout, cela leur avait fait réaliser qu'ils étaient une famille et qu'ils devaient s'appuyer sur cela pour faire face à leurs démons…Ensemble. Et non pas fuir comme ils en avaient tous eu la tentation. Et Jane…ils savaient qu'elle faisait face à sa propre culpabilité, mais elle avait toujours été là pour aider chacun d'eux à remonter la pente. Puis du jour au lendemain, elle avait disparu…

-« Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit…pourquoi elle était partie » ? demanda finalement Reade, curieux de savoir si il avait obtenu des réponses à une partie des questions qu'ils se posaient.

-« Pas exactement, juste qu'elle était désolée…J'ai parlé un peu avec les moines avec qui elle vivait. Tout le monde m'a dit qu'ils l'ont encouragé à revenir, mais qu'elle a toujours dit que c'était inenvisageable… ».

-« Elle se blâme toujours pour ce qui est arrivé », soupira Patterson.

-« J'imagine…Mais je ne peux pas en être sûr puisqu'elle esquive la conversation à chaque fois », soupira à son tour Kurt d'un ton morne.

-« Au moins tu as réussis à la faire revenir », essaya de positiver Reade.

-« Uniquement par ce que vous avez disparus et qu'elle voulait m'aider à vous retrouver…».

-« Et sans cela, quel était son plan ? Rester cachée en haut de sa montagne le reste de sa vie » ? demanda Zapata d'un air incrédule.

-« Je ne sais pas…Je ne pense pas qu'elle avait réfléchit aussi loin…».

-« C'est tout de même étrange…Jane n'est pas du genre à fuir normalement », commenta pensivement Reade.

-« Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joie, intervint Tasha, mais est-ce que tu as pensé à t'assurer qu'elle ne prenne pas la clé des champs avant que nous ayons pu lui parler » ?

-« J'ai laissé Sanchez et Dawkins avec elle pendant que le personnel médical la recoud… ».

-« Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Cela va lui donner l'impression que nous lui en voulons… », marmonna Patterson d'un ton dépité. « Elle n'avait déjà pas l'air d'être très sûre de notre réaction en la voyant quand vous nous avez sortis de ce trou ».

-« Tu devrais vraiment aller la voir patron. Même si elle essaye de faire croire le contraire, nous savons tous qu'elle a besoin de toi », ajouta Reade en secouant la tête devant l'entêtement que ses deux amis mettaient à se compliquer la vie.

-« Je ne veux pas la brusquer… », répondit Weller d'un air incertain, avant de pratiquement bondir sur une infirmière qui entrait vérifier les patients.

-« Comment va Jane » ?! Exigea-t-il, manquant de faire sursauter la pauvre femme.

-« La brune couverte de tatouage ? Elle n'avait besoin que de quelques points. Elle doit être sortie maintenant ».

-« Quoi » ?! rugit un quatuor de voix incrédules et légèrement énervées.

-« Comment ça sortie » ? demanda Kurt d'un ton sec. Avisant l'un de ses agents qui entrait, le directeur adjoint tourna sa colère vers une nouvelle cible.

-« Miller, où est ma…où est Jane » ?! À son crédit, l'agent ne se laissa pas démonter. Il s'agissait d'un homme expérimenté qui travaillait depuis longtemps au bureau de New York, et connaissait bien Weller et Jane et le lien qui existait entre eux.

-« Elle a essayé de se faufiler hors de l'hôpital Monsieur », annonça tranquillement Miller. Patterson secoua la tête de dépit, alors que Zapata pestait abondamment.

-« Et où est-elle maintenant » ? demanda Reade en essayant de se redresser.

-« Les agents Dawkins et Sanchez ont obéis aux ordres qu'ils ont reçu de la directrice Hirst. Jane a été conduite au bureau de New York », répondit l'agent tiré à quatre épingles face à lui. La nouvelle provoqua un échange de regards inquiets entre les membres de l'équipe. Ce pouvait-il que la brune ait des ennuis dont ils ne savaient rien ? Cette fois-ci, Kurt ne mit pas longtemps à prendre une décision.

-« Je vais au bureau, en attendant… ».

-« En attendant rien du tout, grogna Tasha en faisant un effort pour poser les pieds au sol et se mettre debout. Le temps d'enfiler mes fringues et je viens avec toi ».

-« Moi aussi », clama Patterson en tendant la main vers le survêtement du FBI posé à côté de son lit qu'un agent avait apporté pour remplacer ses vêtements sales et abimés. Kurt voulut protester, mais un regard vers Reade qui secouait la tête depuis son lit lui rappela à quel point c'était inutile. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne changerait d'avis.

-« Partez devant, le temps de me lever et je vous rejoindrais là-bas », ajouta l'agent. Kurt soupira et se tourna vers l'agent Miller, qui comprit ce qu'il allait demander avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-« Je reste avec l'agent Reade Monsieur ». Avec un bref hochement de tête pour le remercier, Weller se mit en quête d'une infirmière pour obtenir les papiers de sorties de ses agents.

…

Le SUV se gara dans le parking du FBI, et Jane soupira en remarquant que Sanchez et Dawkins la regardaient dans le rétroviseur.

-« Désolé Princesse, mais nous devons obéir aux ordres », lui dit le latino.

-« Je sais les gars, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça », répondit doucement la brune en regardant ses équipiers d'un air fatigué. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Kurt après la chute de Sandstorm, il avait fallu sauver les apparences. Le règlement du Bureau interdisait à deux agents d'une même équipe d'entretenir une relation, et le directeur adjoint se devait de montrer l'exemple. Officiellement, Jane avait donc été rattachée comme consultante à une nouvelle équipe, celle de Sanchez. Évidemment elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec l'équipe de Kurt pour enquêter sur les tatouages. Mais lorsqu'aucun cas ne se présentait où que Patterson ne parvenait pas à décoder un nouveau tatouage, elle avait travaillé avec sa seconde équipe. Etre douée naturellement pour plusieurs formes d'art martiaux et parler 13 langues avait tendance à ouvrir de nombreuses portes après tout. Les liens qu'elle avait noués avec ses autres collègues n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'avec l'équipe de Kurt, car personne ne la connaissait mieux qu'eux, mais elle avait fait des efforts. Ils étaient relativement sympathiques et professionnels, mais n'ayant pas traversé tout ce que l'équipe avait subi depuis son arrivée au FBI, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche d'eux. Le fait qu'elle soit dans une relation avec leur patron n'aidait pas non plus à la franche camaraderie. Elle pouvait le comprendre, de leur point de vu elle pouvait rapporter tous leurs faits et gestes au directeur adjoint. Elle soupçonnait que c'était au départ pour cela qu'ils l'avaient surnommé « princesse », pensant qu'elle avait bénéficié des faveurs de Weller pour avoir le poste, puisqu'elle sortait avec lui. Mais au fil du temps, c'était plus devenu un surnom affectueux qu'une critique déguisée de son statut.

Le chef d'équipe était Alejandro Sanchez, un homme battit comme un ours dépassant Kurt d'une bonne tête. Elle plaisantait souvent avec les autres sur le fait qu'il était encore plus accro que Reade à la musculation. C'était également celui qui était le plus réservé vis-à-vis d'elle, sans pour autant lui être franchement hostile. En fait, il avait adopté un peu le même comportement que Reade avait eu avec elle lors de son arrivée dans l'équipe de Kurt. Poli, efficace, mais pas ouvertement amical non plus. Cela ne l'avait jamais gênée, tant qu'ils pouvaient travailler correctement ensemble les rares fois où ils avaient besoin d'elle, tout allait bien.

Son second, Éric Dawkins, était le spécialiste en tactiques, conventionnelles ou non. Depuis qu'elle l'avait présenté à Patterson, ils ne cessaient de se défier sur tout et n'importe quoi : échecs, dames, poker, mots fléchés, sudoku, jeux vidéo…tout ce qui pouvait prouver la supériorité de leur matière grise. La blonde menait pour l'instant leurs confrontations par 206 victoires contre 201…mais c'était avant qu'elle ne parte. Peut-être que la situation avait évoluée depuis. En regardant son coéquipier lui sourire dans le rétroviseur, la brune se demanda brièvement si cette proximité avait amené quelque chose de plus. Depuis David et Borden, son amie était devenue plus méfiante vis-à-vis des relations sérieuses, mais elle trouvait qu'elle et Éric iraient bien ensemble. Des trois, c'était lui qui avait toujours été le plus agréable envers elle, et donnait l'impression de ne pas vraiment se soucier qu'elle sorte avec le patron.

Et enfin le seul membre féminin de l'équipe, Hana Norikawa. Parmi les trois, elle était sans doute la plus amusante. Aussi douée pour piéger les gens avec des farces stupides que pour les infiltrations, elle était aussi une combattante hors pair dont les talents pouvaient presque rivaliser avec les siens. Si elle comptait bien les mois écoulés depuis son départ, la jeune femme devait être tout près du terme de sa première grossesse, ce qui expliquait son absence.

-« Jane…Pourquoi est-ce que tu as disparu comme ça » ? demanda finalement Dawkins.

-« Je…c'est compliqué », éluda la brune en détournant le regard vers la vitre côté passager.

-« Sans vouloir être vexant, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une explication plus convaincante pour Hirst », gronda doucement Sanchez en se tournant vers elle. « Ta disparition a mis une sacré pagaille au Bureau ». Jane haussa les épaules, et ils n'insistèrent pas, sachant à quel point elle n'aimait pas être brusquée.

-« Allons-y, elle doit nous attendre », dit simplement Sanchez en sortant du véhicule. Avec un nouveau soupir, la brune le suivit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Hirst lui voulait, mais au moins ses coéquipiers lui avaient épargné d'être trainée au bureau avec les menottes. Peut-être que le FBI avait finalement décidé de la réprimander pour avoir laissé fuir Roman deux ans plus tôt ? Un grand nombre de têtes se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle sorti de l'ascenseur avec son escorte. Certains agents lui adressèrent un petit signe amical, tandis que d'autres la regardèrent simplement passer devant eux pour se rendre dans le bureau que Hirst utilisait quand elle était de passage à New-York. Ce qui était le cas, puisque jusqu'à la veille elle avait entendu dire que la directrice était encore à Washington.

-« Jane…Il semblerait que le directeur adjoint Weller soit finalement parvenu à vous retrouver ». La femme souriait, et avait l'air étrangement…soulagée de la voir, ce qui était une surprise.

-« On dirait…», répondit la brune en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-« Vous avez l'air épuisée », commenta la directrice en la regardant attentivement.

-« Les derniers jours ont été…éprouvants », admis Jane à contrecœur.

-« J'imagine…L'agent Weller m'a informé des derniers développements au sujet de vos tatouages sur le chemin du retour. Je dois dire que tout cela est assez…surprenant »

-« Pour moi aussi…Je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout ça », répondit la brune sur un ton défensif.

-« Je ne vous accuse de rien Jane », lui dit calmement Hirst. « Je sais que…vous vous en voulez toujours pour ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce n'était pas votre faute ». Jane se raidit instantanément et son regard se fit fuyant.

-« Je…je ne veux pas en parler », dit-elle finalement, clairement mal à l'aise. Hirst soupira en secouant doucement la tête.

-« Jane…j'ai lu les rapports, tous les rapports…Sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Oscar, avec Bethany Mayfair, votre infiltration de Sandstorm…Je pense avoir une assez bonne idée de ce que vous avez vécu. Et je n'imagine même pas à quel point cela a dû être dur pour vous de traverser tout cela. Mais honnêtement, quelque part je vous admire. Vous avez eu des choix déchirants à faire, en allant contre votre propre famille, uniquement pour faire ce qui vous paraissez juste. Vous avez été placée dans une situation presque impossible, et pourtant, vous n'avez jamais cessé de vous battre ». Cette fois-ci Jane se tortilla davantage encore, mal à l'aise d'être félicitée après tout ce qui était arrivé à cause d'elle.

-« Les choses étaient…compliquées », finit-elle par dire.

-« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire en effet. Cependant, il a y une chose que je ne comprends pas ». Devant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme, la directrice poursuivit : « Je vous connais depuis deux ans maintenant, et jamais, jamais je ne vous ai vu fuir. Peut-importe les obstacles face à vous, vous avez toujours lutté de toutes vos forces. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi…pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à agir comme cela » ?

-« Les choses sont…différentes maintenant », soupira Jane en fermant un instant les yeux. Elle se sentait épuisée. Épuisée par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait essayées de contrôler depuis des mois. Épuisée par l'attente, la crainte que l'équipe se retourne à nouveau contre elle, comme lorsqu'elle s'était évadée dans l'Oregon et qu'ils l'avaient reprise. Enfin…au moins cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas eu à se battre avec Kurt. Il ne l'avait pas précipité contre un mur ni menotté, contrairement à la dernière fois…Et pourtant, vu la façon dont elle avait brisé son cœur une nouvelle fois elle s'était à moitié attendu à ce qu'il soit moins compréhensif. En fait, elle l'avait même espéré, car quelque part cela aurait fait les choses plus faciles pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas eu à faire face à ses sentiments pour lui. Bien sûr, rationnellement elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix et qu'ils devraient en discuter à un moment où à un autre. Avec ce qu'ils avaient découverts sur ses tatouages, ils devraient à nouveau travailler ensemble.

Eleanor Hirst n'était pas une imbécile. Avant d'occuper le poste de directrice du FBI, elle avait été agent de terrain pendant de nombreuses années. Elle avait travaillé dans plusieurs Task Forces inter-agences, sur des affaires aussi sensibles que variées. Son côté un peu anticonformiste et son management souple lui avait valu de nombreux problèmes avec une frange bureaucratique et carriériste du FBI. Mais pourtant, elle était parvenue à grimper aussi haut dans la hiérarchie en se targuant de bien comprendre les gens, ce qui lui permettait de s'adapter à ses interlocuteurs. Au fil du temps, elle avait remarqué la dynamique de l'équipe de Weller, et celle-ci tournait en grande partie autour de Jane. Elle savait qu'ils lui en avaient voulus un certain temps lorsqu'ils avaient appris la mort de Mayfair et le rôle que la brune avait involontairement joué dedans. Mais depuis, ils semblaient tous avoir laissé cette épisode derrière eux, et intégré Jane à leur…et bien le terme le plus juste était sans doute famille. L'alchimie qui existait entre eux était fascinante, et ils étaient tous extrêmement protecteurs les uns des autres. Elle ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi la brune en face d'elle avait fui ainsi.

-« Différentes en quoi » ? demanda Hirst perplexe. « Est-ce par rapport à votre mariage avec l'agent Weller ? Je sais que certaines personnes peuvent parfois paniquer et se sentir prises au piège lorsqu'elles prennent conscience de la force de cet engagement, mais je n'avais pas conscience que c'était votre cas… ».

-« Non, ce n'est pas ça…Kurt a toujours été fantastique », souffla Jane en secouant à nouveau la tête.

-« Eh bien quelle que soit la raison, vous devriez lui en parler. Ainsi qu'à votre équipe. Tout le monde a été très inquiet après votre disparition. Et à vrai dire Weller a été de loin le plus insupportable… ». Malgré elle, Jane sourit devant l'ironie de la chose.

-« Il a toujours été têtu », acquiesça-t-elle avec une tendresse presque nostalgique.

-« Vous savez, vous auriez pu lui parler pendant le vol de retour. Et parler à votre équipe à l'hôpital…En fait, les agents Sanchez et Dawkins n'avaient ordre de vous ramener ici que si vous essayiez de quitter les lieux en douce ». La brune la regarda d'un air méfiant.

-« Pourquoi faites-vous ça » ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

-« Parce que l'équipe de Weller, votre équipe, est la meilleure dont dispose le FBI. Et que depuis votre départ, les résultats s'en ressentent. Sans parler du fait que vos amis ont tous été très inquiets pour vous. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble je pense qu'ils méritent au moins une explication…».

-« Je…je ne peux pas », souffla Jane d'un air nerveux.

-« Pourquoi ? De quoi avez-vous si peur Jane » ? demanda la femme en se penchant vers elle par-dessus son bureau.

-« Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal », gronda la brune d'un air à la fois agacé et…apeuré ?

-« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi leur feriez-vous du mal » ? fit Hirst perplexe.

-« Pas volontairement, je ne pourrais jamais leur faire ça. Mais…je suis dangereuse pour les gens qui sont autour de moi… », répondit vivement Jane

-« Jane, ce qui est arrivé à l'agent Knight n'est pas votre faute ».

-« Bien sûr que si ! Si je n'avais pas laissé échapper Roman… », commença la jeune femme tatouée avant d'être interrompue.

-« Comment ça ? Quel est le rapport avec votre frère ? Est-ce que vous l'avez vu sur les lieux » ? demanda Hirst cette fois-ci d'un ton plus sec. Le sujet était encore délicat. Kurt et la plupart des agents, même Hirst, avaient à l'époque compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas abattre froidement son propre frère. Le seul membre restant de sa famille biologique…Mais d'autres, comme Tasha, avaient été un peu plus contrarié sur le fait qu'elle l'ait laissé s'échapper.

-« Il n'était pas dans la voiture mais…je l'ai aperçu deux jours plus tôt », avoua finalement Jane.

-« Quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'a jamais été mentionné » ?

-« Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit lui au début. Alors j'ai cherché de mon côté. J'ai fouillé tout le quartier, interrogé tous les témoins potentiels mais rien… ».

-« Est-il possible que vous ayez fait erreur » ? demanda la directrice du FBI maintenant un peu calmée, sachant à quel point le sujet était douloureux pour son interlocutrice.

-« Je ne sais…je ne sais plus, soupira la jeune femme. Après ce qu'il s'est passé à Washington, j'ai passé tellement de temps à le chercher…J'ai interrogé des centaines de personnes, regardé des dizaines d'heures d'enregistrements de vidéos surveillance…Mais rien…Ensuite j'ai cru le voir, et deux jours après Allie est blessée dans une fusillade…C'est trop gros pour être une coïncidence», ajouta la brune d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Elle avait encore des flashs de l'incident régulièrement. Elle et Allie en train de discuter à la terrasse de ce café, avec Eva qui gazouillait gentiment dans la poussette face à elle. Et puis le SUV arrivant presque au ralenti, la vitre côté passager qui s'abaissait, et le canon de l'arme automatique qui dépassait…En criant un avertissement, elle avait tiré Allison au sol, se jetant au passage sur la poussette pour faire un rempart de son corps au bébé. Elle se rappelait encore distinctement le crépitement des balles autour d'elles et les cris paniqués des autres clients. Elle se rappelait les hurlements d'Eva, paniquée par le bruit et les cris…Et elle se rappelait relever la tête pour voir Allie allongée au sol à côté d'elle, du sang s'écoulant de son ventre…

-« La vérité c'est que…tous ceux qui s'approchent de moi sont en danger », souffla à nouveau Jane d'un ton empreint de douleur et de regret.

-« C'est faux. Ce n'était pas ta faute », intervint une nouvelle voix très familière. Tirée de ses sombres pensées, Jane sursauta et se tourna à moitié vers la porte du bureau, remarquant enfin Kurt. Et pas seulement Kurt, mais toute l'équipe aussi. Patterson et Tasha avaient l'air d'aller bien, enfin autant que quelqu'un pouvait aller bien après plusieurs jours de captivité. Reade quant à lui venait manifestement juste d'arriver, et était à moitié appuyé sur son équipière et à moitié contre le chambranle. Jetant un regard vers Hirst, elle comprit que la directrice devait savoir depuis un certain temps qu'ils étaient derrière elle et écoutaient tout ce qui se disait.

-« Mais… », commença la brune, avant d'être coupée par Patterson.

-« Il a raison Jane. L'enquête est remontée jusqu'à un détenu en cavale poursuivit par l'équipe d'Allie. Même si elle va moins sur le terrain, elle supervise toujours les affaires. Le tireur voulait venger son frère, mort dans une fusillade avec les Marshals la semaine précédente, lorsqu'ils sont venus lui poser des questions à propos de l'évasion ». Jane écarquilla les yeux.

-« Alors…il n'était pas impliqué avec Sandstorm » ? demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle n'osait pas y croire.

-« À notre connaissance non, c'est ce que j'essayais de vous expliquer », lui répondit Hirst.

-« Si tu nous avais laissé une chance de te parler, tu l'aurais su », gronda Zapata d'un ton accusateur.

-« Je…je… », commença Jane avant d'être interrompu lorsque la Latina s'approcha d'elle et la serra presque à l'étouffer.

-« Est-ce que tu as une idée d'à quel point nous avons été inquiets ? Tu as disparue du jour au lendemain en laissant à peine une note avec…en laissant à peine une note », reprit Tasha en regardant vers Weller d'un air gêné. Jane rougit en se rappelant les conditions de son départ. Le maigre sac avec quelques vêtements, et la feuille de papier posée avec son alliance sur la table du salon. Lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester…Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de Kurt à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Presque au moment où elle était partie, elle avait regretté cette décision. Pendant des semaines, elle avait ensuite essayé de se convaincre qu'elle faisait ce qui était nécessaire pour le protéger…Ne pouvant cependant jamais empêcher le remord de la ronger…Et finalement, il était tout de même venu pour elle.

-« Au final j'avais raison…Vous avez été enlevés, et visiblement par quelqu'un qui connait mes tatouages… », fit-elle finalement remarquer.

-« Et alors ? Nous sommes agents fédéraux, les risques font partie de notre métier », rétorqua calmement Reade. Ils avaient tous eu des soupçons, mais maintenant ils comprenaient mieux la situation. La seule explication pour qu'elle agisse de cette manière, était que quelqu'un menace de s'en prendre à eux. Après ce qui c'était passé avec Allie, elle avait dû se persuader qu'elle était la cible, et avait fuit en pensant les protéger.

-« Mais, mes tatouages…», commença Jane. Cette fois-ci ce fut Kurt qui l'empêcha de parler. S'approchant rapidement, il attrapa doucement son visage à deux mains pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Maintenant écoute moi bien tête de mule ! Peu importe qui a fait ça, nous allons les retrouver et les arrêter. C'est ce que nous faisons de mieux, mais nous avons besoin de toi pour ça…j'ai besoin de toi…En ce qui concerne tes tatouages, ils ont aidé beaucoup de gens malgré les circonstances. C'est même peut-être la seule chose positive dans le jeu tordu joué par Shepherd. Et même si ils changent, ils nous ont permis de retrouver l'équipe. Alors je t'interdis de penser que tout est de ta faute ! Sans toi…sans ce que tu as subi, nous n'aurions jamais pu arrêter Sandstorm. Sans compter que tu as sauvé Allie et Eva...encore une fois », lui dit résolument son mari.

-« Mais… », souffla Jane alors que ses yeux se mouillaient de larmes. Sans la laisser poursuivre, Kurt se pencha et l'embrassa. Le cœur de la brune faillit s'arrêter. Kurt…Kurt ne la détestait pas…Il l'aimait encore, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, la façon dont elle avait sûrement brisé son cœur en le quittant d'une manière aussi brutale. Son corps réagit instinctivement et le baiser se fit plus passionné, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge poli leur rappelle l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-« Bien que je sois ravie que les choses s'arrangent entre vous, serait-il envisageable de garder les choses un minimum décentes et professionnelles ? Du moins tant que vous êtes dans mon bureau » ? leur demanda Hirst avec un sourire amusé.

-« Désolé », marmonna Kurt en rougissant, alors que l'équipe ricanait derrière eux, amusée par la façon dont Jane parvenait à faire perdre le contrôle à leur si sérieux patron. Et par la manière dont il parvenait à faire la même chose pour elle. Patterson semblait littéralement rebondir sur place à l'idée que la situation entre eux soit en voie d'amélioration. Rougissant aussi, Jane se laissa tout de même aller un peu plus contre Kurt, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Désolé de casser l'ambiance, dit finalement Reade, mais…qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de tatouages qui changent » ? Kurt échangea un regard avec Jane, avant de sortir de sa poche le petit disque métallique. Sous les regards curieux de l'équipe, il posa doucement l'objet contre l'oiseau sur le cou de Jane, déclenchant à nouveau l'apparition de l'étrange lumière à travers les tatouages de la brune. Comme elle portait cette fois-ci un débardeur noir, ils ne pouvaient pas voir le résultat sur les tatouages de son torse, mais l'absence de manches permettait tout de même de voir ce que cela donnait sur ses bras. Les agents poussèrent un concert de petits cris étonnés, et même Hirst eu l'air surprise, avant de se pencher vers l'avant pour regarder de plus près.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc » ? demanda Zapata en s'approchant à son tour.

-« Vous vous souvenez de la boite destinée à Jane que personne n'arrivait à ouvrir ? Et bien ce truc était dedans. Comme la boite, il ne réagit qu'à nos deux contacts simultanés. Et dès qu'il entre en contact avec un tatouage eh bien…ça donne ça », dit Kurt en retirant le disque du tatouage faisant disparaitre la lueur.

-« Est-ce que c'est douloureux » ? demanda Patterson à son amie avec inquiétude.

-« Non, c'est plus un picotement en fait. Nous avons fait quelques tests en revenant au bureau mais personne ne sait pourquoi ils réagissent de cette façon. Mais d'après les médecins ça n'a pas l'air dangereux », les rassura Jane en voyant leurs mines inquiètes.

-« Je ne veux pas paraître alarmiste, mais si ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, comment peuvent-ils en être sûrs » ? fit Reade d'un air soucieux.

-« Ils ne peuvent pas mais…ce ne serait pas logique », dit Kurt après un nouvel échange de regard avec Jane. Si la brune avait essayé d'éviter toute conversation sérieuse avec lui durant leur retour, elle avait tout de même accepté de discuter de ses théories sur les tatouages.

-« Celui qui nous a envoyé la boite connait mes tatouages. Il savait qu'ils réagiraient de cette façon, du moins certains d'entre eux. Et les seuls qui pouvaient en avoir connaissance sont…les membres de Sandstorm », dit finalement Jane.

-« Et leur plan initial était que tu travailles avec eux une fois que tu aurais réussi à infiltrer le FBI…Ce qui veux dire qu'ils n'auraient logiquement pas mis en place quelque chose de dangereux pour ta santé », dit pensivement Tasha.

-« Donc…ce sont probablement eux qui sont derrière tout ça », commenta son coéquipier.

-« Mais nous avions démantelé tout le réseau…Tous les agents de Sandstorm sont morts ou en prison, du moins ceux dont nous avions connaissance », lui fit remarquer Patterson.

-« Pas tout le monde en fait », marmonna Zapata en regardant vers Jane qui se crispa à nouveau.

-« Tasha » ! lui fit sèchement Kurt.

-« Non…elle a raison », soupira finalement la brune. « Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce jour-là, à ce que j'aurais pu faire différemment…mais, je ne pouvais pas…je ne pouvais pas abattre Roman comme ça », dit-elle finalement en relevant les yeux vers Zapata.

-« Je sais Jane…désolée…Je pense que je suis juste frustrée par tout ce qui arrive alors que nous pensions en avoir finis avec Sandstorm…Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais pu tirer sur ton frère de sang-froid…Tu n'es pas comme lui ».

-« Il était…ma seule famille », lui dit Jane avec un triste sourire.

-« C'est faux ! Nous sommes une famille ! Et tu en fais partie ! Et nous l'avons été bien avant aujourd'hui…Même si je sais que…nous n'avons pas toujours été très agréable avec toi, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mayfair…protesta douloureusement Tasha, mais tu comptes énormément pour nous Jane ».

-« Tasha a raison. Personne ne t'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que quelqu'un nous ciblerait pour attirer ton attention », ajouta tranquillement Reade.

-« Ce dont nous ne sommes pas encore sûr d'ailleurs », intervint Hirst. « D'après les rapports préliminaires, aucun d'entre vous n'a vu ou entendu mentionner Roman ni Sandstorm, que ce soit pendant votre enlèvement ou pendant votre captivité ». Les agents secouèrent tous négativement la tête en regardant leur patronne. « Bien, même si nous soupçonnons l'implication d'anciens membres de Sandstorm, pour le moment nous n'avons aucune certitude, alors nous traiterons cette affaire comme toutes les autres. J'ai informé l'agent Kemal que vous aviez été secouru et que nous avions de nouveaux développements sur les tatouages pour savoir si elle avait des informations à ce sujet. Agent Patterson, votre équipe travaille actuellement sur les nouveaux tatouages qu'ils ont scannés, mais en attendant vous devriez tous rentrer chez vous et vous reposer un peu ».

-« Bien sûr, Jane aura besoin d'être en forme pour la suite », commenta Zapata, s'attirant des regards surpris de tout le monde, mais particulièrement de son amie tatouée.

-« Pourquoi » ?

-« Parce qu'après le temps que nous avons passé à nous inquiéter pour toi lorsque tu as disparue, je te garantit que tu vas être punie. Et tu n'as même pas idée de tout ce que j'ai imaginé te faire en attendant le moment où nous t'aurions retrouvé », lui répondit Tasha avec un sourire à la fois taquin et vindicatif. La brune lui renvoya un regard légèrement inquiet, avant de se tourner instinctivement vers Kurt, comme pour le supplier de l'aider.

-« Désolé ma belle, mais pour une fois tu pourras vraiment dire que tu as mérité ce qu'il va t'arriver », lui répondit Weller avec un petit sourire en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-« Oh ça va être amusant, j'ai plein d'idées moi aussi », ajouta Patterson en se frottant les mains avec un regard taquin vers Jane. Cette fois-ci, ils rirent tous en voyant le regard légèrement horrifié de la brune. Elle savait qu'elles ne lui feraient pas de mal, mais ensemble Paterson et Zapata pouvaient être aussi redoutables qu'insupportables…

-« Mais en attendant…Câlin groupé », cria d'un coup la blonde avant de se serrer contre ses amies, attirant également Weller et Reade qui semblaient légèrement plus réticents à la démonstration d'affection.

-« Très bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, rentrez chez vous » ! les chassa Hirst avec un air faussement sévère. Le petit groupe obtempéra et tout le monde se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

-« Bon sang…Ça a vraiment été une semaine pourrie », marmonna Tasha en s'adossant à une paroi de la cabine sitôt la porte refermée.

-« Tu peux le dire…Mais maintenant que nous sommes au complet, les méchants n'ont qu'à bien se tenir », répondit Patterson en faisant preuve de son entrain habituel.

-« Très juste…Quant à toi, la prochaine qu'il te prend l'envie de courir te cacher à l'autre bout du monde, je te garantis que nous n'arrêterons pas de te chercher, et que nous te ramènerons par la peau des fesses si nécessaire » ! ajouta Zapata avec un regard sévère. La brune lui répondit par un sourire penaud.

-« Jane n'ira nulle part », dit tranquillement Kurt. « Je vous dépose tous chez vous, et ensuite je ramène ma ravissante épouse à la maison, où je passerais toute la nuit à lui donner de très bonnes raisons de ne pas repartir ». Le sous-entendu dans sa voix et dans son regard fit instantanément augmenter la température de Jane, en même temps qu'elle rougissait violemment. Bon sang, il lui avait tellement manqué…Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir lui parler, lui assurer à nouveau qu'elle n'était pas partit à cause de lui mais…il n'y avait rien de mal à une petite réconciliation sur l'oreiller non ? se dit-elle alors que Kurt passait un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis je promets que je ne mords pas ^^.**

Vous l'avez compris avec cette fin de chapitre, il y aura au moins un chapitre 2 et peut-être un 3. Au-delà, et bien ce sera à vous de me dire si vous préférez une histoire longue ou juste un OS.


	2. Chapter 2 - Là où j'appartiens

Comme promit voici le chapitre 2 de cette fic'. Ce ne sera pas le dernier, il y'en aura au moins un 3ème, et un 4ème. Ensuite je verrais si je la fais durer un peu ou pas. J'ai pas mal d'idées, reste à voir si elles peuvent coller entre elles ^^.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à BlindSpotTeam10, Hm, Clementine20 et Louserie pour vos reviews

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Là où j'appartiens**

…

.

Raccompagner Reade, Tasha et Patterson chez eux leur pris un moment, mais Jane savoura l'instant. Entendre ses amis se chamailler à l'arrière du SUV lui rappelait le bon vieux temps, quelques mois en arrière, lorsque tout semblait plus simple. Fort heureusement ils lui avaient assurés qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas pour leur enlèvement, même si celui-ci n'avait visiblement eu pour but que de la forcer à revenir. Par contre, ils avaient clairement fait savoir qu'ils ne lui pardonneraient pas de s'être sauvé comme cela sans rien leur dire, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas payé pour tout le temps où ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle…

Inutile de dire que même si elle savait qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal, elle craignait ce que Patterson et Tasha avaient prévu pour elle. La latina surtout était très rancunière, et particulièrement imaginative lorsqu'il fallait se venger. D'ailleurs, la jeune analyste et elle avaient passé tout le trajet à la narguer sur ce qu'elles allaient lui faire, mais sans lui donner de détail. Jane savait que c'était parfaitement calculé pour la forcer à essayer d'anticiper ce qui allait lui arriver. Les connaissant, ce serait certainement quelque chose qui allait la rendre folle, sans pour autant être cruel. Après tout, à part Kurt, elles étaient probablement les personnes qui connaissaient le mieux toutes ses petites faiblesses. Même en sachant cela, il y avait tout simplement trop de possibilités pour toutes les envisager, et le regard amusé de Zapata lorsqu'elle était descendue la dernière montrait qu'elle en était bien consciente.

Maintenant qu'elle était seule avec Kurt dans le véhicule, elle sentait la nervosité l'envahir à nouveau. Son mari n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, tout du moins pas autant qu'il était en droit de le faire étant donné la manière dont elle avait quitté leur appartement et sa vie. Mari…depuis qu'elle était partie en lui laissant uniquement sa bague et un pauvre petit mot d'excuse, elle avait fait son possible pour essayer de se convaincre que les choses étaient terminées…Qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'approcher de lui afin de ne plus lui faire courir de risque…Elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'après avoir brisé son cœur à nouveau, il ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Et pourtant il était revenu pour elle…Il l'avait même appelé sa femme devant le reste de l'équipe. Un petit mot qui était sorti tellement naturellement qu'elle avait failli ne pas y faire attention. Mais un petit mot qui montrait que leur histoire n'était pas terminée malgré ce qu'elle avait craint.

-« Tu penses trop », dit d'un coup Kurt, manquant de la faire sursauter, avant de poser sa main droite sur son genou.

-« Je suis désolée », marmonna la brune en tournant les yeux vers l'extérieur.

-« Eh, regarde-moi », l'appela Kurt en attrapant doucement son menton avec sa main droite pour la forcer gentiment à le regarder. La brune lutta pour retenir les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas envi qu'après s'être donné tout ce mal pour la retrouver et la ramener, Kurt pense qu'elle ne voulait pas être ici. Elle le voulait plus que tout…Elle pensait seulement ne pas mériter un tel bonheur. « Tu es la fille la plus têtue que je connaisse, mais c'est pour cela que je t'aime. Arrête de te mettre dans des états pareils, tout ira mieux maintenant. Je comprends que tu aies eu peur et que tu aies essayé de nous protéger à ta façon… ».

-« Je t'ai fait du mal… », le coupa sa femme dans un murmure. Kurt reporta momentanément son regard sur la route, avant d'aviser une place libre et de s'y garer. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se tourna vers elle.

-« Je ne vais pas te mentir, il y a un moment où j'ai vraiment été en colère contre toi pour disparaître comme ça sans explications. Mais beaucoup moins que ce que j'ai été inquiet sur ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver…En fait c'était probablement ça le plus difficile. Imaginer que quelqu'un aurait pu te faire du mal…que Roman aurait pu agir contre toi pour se venger…Que tu pouvais être blessée, seule et mourante dans un coin… », avoua difficilement l'agent du FBI en la regardant avec un mélange de douleur et d'amour dans le regard.

Jane crut sentir son cœur se rompre à l'idée des tourments qu'il avait vécus, et les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues. L'idée même d'avoir pu le faire autant souffrir était juste insupportable. Pendant des semaines, des mois, elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait. Que Kurt finirait bien par passer à autre chose, tout en sachant au fond d'elle-même que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait tout simplement beaucoup trop de choses entre eux pour qu'il accepte son absence aussi facilement.

-« Tu sais…chaque matin, il y avait un petit moment, juste quelques secondes où en me réveillant j'étais parfaitement heureux. Je m'attendais à chaque fois à me retourner et à te trouver à côté de moi…Mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux…tu n'étais pas là et je me retrouvais seul dans notre lit…Te perdre c'était…tu vas trouver ça stupide après tout ce que nous avons vécu mais…c'était comme perdre Taylor une deuxième fois. Même si je savais que tu n'es pas elle…quelque part c'était encore plus douloureux ».

-« Je ne voulais pas tout ça », balbutia la brune. Voyant les larmes continuer de couler sur ses joues, Weller se détacha rapidement et décrocha la ceinture de sécurité de la jeune femme. Après quelques contorsions, il parvint à l'attirer contre sa poitrine et elle se lova contre lui.

-« Je sais ma belle…mais j'aurais juste aimé une vraie explication au lieu de trouver l'appartement vide et ton mot à mon réveil…Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, je pense que je méritais au moins ça…».

-« Bien sûr », acquiesça immédiatement la brune toujours contre lui. « Mais je craignais que si je le faisais… »

-« Je ne te laisse pas partir », compléta Kurt avec un mélange d'affection et de frustration dans la voix. Évidemment qu'il n'aurait jamais permis qu'elle parte comme cela, même pour les protéger. D'une certaine façon, il n'était pourtant absolument pas étonné, la jolie brune contre lui avait toujours fait passer les autres avant elle-même. Un trait de caractère qui s'il était la plupart du temps admirable, et lui avait permis de devenir une meilleure personne après son effacement mémoriel, la poussait aussi à trop peu se soucier de sa propre sécurité et de son propre bonheur à son goût.

-« Oui…mais je craignais aussi…de ne pas avoir la force de le faire…si je devais te l'annoncer », avoua doucement Jane toujours serrée contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit la poitrine de Kurt se gonfler sous elle, avant qu'il ne soupir, clairement frustré.

-« Tu te préoccupe vraiment trop des autres sans penser à toi-même…Et tu es également trop têtue pour ton propre bien… ». Malgré elle, Jane sourit devant l'ironie de la situation, étant donné que c'était un trait de caractère qu'ils partageaient.

-« Je croyais que c'était pour cela que tu m'aimais », dit-elle dans une timide tentative pour le taquiner. Même si secrètement elle espérait que la réponse serait positive. Elle ne doutait pas vraiment de ses sentiments pour elle, après tout il était venu à l'autre bout du monde pour la retrouver, mais l'entendre ne faisait jamais de mal…Surtout après des mois de solitude.

-« Eh bien…Je suppose que cela dépend des jours », répondit très sérieusement son mari, même si elle percevait l'humour dans sa voix. Jane leva la main pour essayer de le frapper sur l'épaule, mais il l'intercepta facilement. Rabattement sans méchanceté sa main contre son corps, il resserra son étreinte l'immobilisant complétement. La brune frémit de se retrouver ainsi maintenue contre lui, sans défense. Kurt ne lui ferait jamais de mal, cela elle en était sûre. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas un grand nombre de choses qu'il pouvait lui faire alors qu'elle était impuissante. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra par anticipation. Leurs petits jeux lui avaient manqués aussi, et elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Et à en juger par le sourire qu'elle sentait, sa tête appuyée contre celle de son mari, il était évident qu'il savait qu'elle savait.

-« Je vous conseille de ne pas aggraver votre cas en attaquant un agent fédéral Madame Weller…Vous pourriez le regretter », chuchota l'agent à son oreille d'un ton ludique. D'un coup, Jane eu l'impression que la température dans l'habitacle du SUV venait d'augmenter en flèche. Un petit frisson la parcourue, que Kurt dû percevoir aussi, car il rit doucement.

-« Vraiment ? C'est bas de votre part de menacer une femme sans défense agent Weller », articula difficilement Jane en essayant de combattre le désir qui menaçait de la submerger. Après tous ces mois d'abstinence forcée, se trouver aussi proche de son mari était une véritable torture. Une douce et très agréable torture…

-« Je ne sais pas… », fit mine de réfléchir Kurt sans relâcher son étreinte. « La Jane que je connais n'est pas exactement sans défense…Même si je sais comment corriger ce petit détail », ajouta-t-il presque malicieusement en se penchant pour mordiller légèrement le lobe de son oreille, puis embrasser son cou exposé.

-« Je vous trouve…beaucoup trop confiant…agent Weller », murmura Jane en essayant de toutes ses forces de se retenir de gémir devant ses attentions.

-« Oh vraiment ? Même si je fais ça ? Ou encore ça » ? demanda Kurt avec amusement, ponctuant chaque question d'un baiser léger sur ce petit endroit qu'il savait si sensible, juste à la base de son cou, près de la naissance de sa clavicule. Cette fois-ci, sa femme ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir, sentant comme à chaque fois toute volonté l'abandonner. Tout son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être brûlant, et même si elle était assise, la jeune femme sentait ses jambes faiblir.

-« Même…dans…ce cas-là », répondit-elle difficilement en tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Ce qui ne l'avancerait pas beaucoup, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à l'étreinte de Kurt. Pas à moins de lui faire mal en tout cas, et ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne ferait jamais quelqu'un chose comme ça. Tout comme ils savaient que si ils adoraient souvent contester l'autre pour le contrôle lors de leurs ébats, Jane était celle qui abandonnait le plus facilement lorsque Kurt parvenait à la piéger et à user de ses faiblesses, comme en ce moment. Une situation qui ne déplaisait ni à l'un ni à l'autre, et faisait ressortir le côté dominateur de l'agent du FBI. Et même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas l'avouer, du moins pas facilement, Jane aimait parfois se laisser porter par l'instant et laisser Kurt diriger les choses. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, elle avait une parfaite confiance en lui et en sa capacité à ne pas dépasser ses limites.

-« Je vais sans doute devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure alors », la nargua gentiment l'agent. Alors qu'il reprenait ses baisers, il maintint sa femme contre lui d'une main et la deuxième descendit pour commencer à caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, juste au-dessus de son genou. Le gémissement de plaisir que laissa échapper sa femme fut plus fort et plus long cette fois-ci, et il sourit triomphalement en voyant la résistance de la jolie brune fondre à vue d'œil. Kurt continua quelques secondes, avant d'arrêter et de laisser Jane lui échapper.

-« Bon…je crois que nous devrions poursuivre cette…discussion à la maison », dit-il avec regret en se souvenant qu'ils étaient encore en pleine rue. Jane, le visage encore rouge d'excitation regarda rapidement autour d'eux afin de s'assurer que personne ne les avaient vu.

« Je suis d'accord…Il serait dommage que le directeur adjoint du FBI soit arrêté en pleine rue pour exhibitionnisme… », répondit la jeune femme en essayant de garder son sérieux. Le regard que Kurt lui jeta en réponse fit encore augmenter la sensation de chaleur en elle. Elle savait parfaitement que si elle continuait à le pousser ainsi, son mari allait vraiment tout mettre en œuvre pour lui faire perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Pourtant, il lui fallait bien admettre qu'elle en mourrait littéralement d'envie. L'agent du FBI les ramena chez eux en un temps record, et presque sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il la souleva à moitié du sol pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Jane se laissa porter jusqu'à leur appartement, profitant du moment où Kurt se débattit avec les serrures pour glisser une main sous sa chemise. Distrait par son contact, l'agent mis quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire à déverrouiller la porte, avant d'entrainer sa femme à l'intérieur.

Jane eu à peine le temps de se laisser envelopper par l'atmosphère familière du lieu, avant d'être plaquée contre le mur de l'entrée. Les lèvres de Kurt se pressèrent à nouveau sauvagement contre les siennes et elle s'abandonna volontiers au baiser. Après quelques instants, les deux amoureux durent cependant s'écarter pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre, ils entreprirent ensuite de commencer à se déshabiller mutuellement en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Pris tous les deux par l'instant, ils ne firent pas totalement attention à leur environnement, et Kurt heurta un objet dans le salon, juste à l'entrée du couloir menant aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Le rire de Jane devant sa maladresse mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle regarda la cause de l'incident de plus près. Il s'agissait d'une toile à demi- peinte, qui venait de tomber du chevalet sur lequel elle était posée lorsque Kurt l'avait percuté. Dessus se trouvait une représentation seulement en partie terminée d'elle-même et de Kurt, à côté de Sarah et Sawyer. Sa belle-sœur et son neveu étaient déjà entièrement peints avec un grand luxe de détail, tandis que Kurt ne l'était encore qu'à moitié. Elle-même n'était qu'esquissé, les quelques coups de pinceaux rapides qu'elle avait donnés sur la toile pour se représenter formant vaguement sa silhouette. Pour quelqu'un qui regardait rapidement, il ne semblait y avoir que trois personnes sur le tableau…un peu comme cela avait été le cas avec son départ. La brune sentit sa gorge se serrer en regardant l'œuvre inachevée, symbolisant à elle seule le trou qu'elle avait laissé dans la vie de Kurt en disparaissant…Et pas seulement dans la sienne, mais aussi dans celle de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle avait prévu de l'offrir à sa belle-sœur pour son anniversaire, mais étant partit entre temps…le tableau était resté à sa place, attendant d'être terminé.

-« Est-ce que…est-ce qu'ils m'en veulent » ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-« Sarah beaucoup au début…Elle a vraiment eu du mal à accepter que tu disparaisses sans même un adieu correct…Même si je soupçonne que c'était surtout parce que j'étais insupportable à l'époque et qu'elle n'aimait pas me voir dans cet état », soupira Kurt en comprenant sans mal où elle voulait en venir. « Mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle a repris le dessus, et elle m'a toujours encouragé à continuer à te chercher ».

-« Et…Sawyer » ? Cette fois-ci son mari hésita. Si les choses avaient été maladroites au début, lorsque Sarah était passée pour une visite surprise quelques temps après la chute de Sandstorm pour les trouver tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées progressivement. Sa sœur avait d'abord été très claire sur le fait qu'elle n'approuvait pas qu'ils sortent ensemble, pas après que Jane se soit faite passer pour Taylor. Même si la jeune femme avait été moins proche que lui de leur amie disparue, son retour miraculeux dont il avait persuadé tout son entourage, pour finalement apprendre qu'elle était morte de la main de leur père l'avait bouleversé. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps et d'explications à Kurt pour lui faire changer d'avis. Bien sûr, les révélations sur le fait qu'après son arrestation Jane avait été torturée pendant trois mois par la CIA avaient grandement contribuées à améliorer les choses. Sarah avait été horrifiée par ce qui était arrivé à la petite-amie de son frère, et son ressentiment s'était progressivement envolé. Le cas de Sawyer avait été très différent, car il était beaucoup moins impliqué dans toute l'affaire Taylor Shaw. Lorsqu'au premier diner où il avait invité Jane, la jeune femme lui avait été présentée comme leur amie d'enfance, son neveu l'avait accepté sans problèmes. Tout comme il s'était facilement adapté lorsqu'elle lui avait été présentée une nouvelle fois quelques mois plus tard comme la petite-amie de son oncle. Pour le petit garçon qui avait vu les deux adultes s'embrasser au bas de l'immeuble, la situation était logique. Avec l'innocence de l'enfance, personne ne lui avait rien dit des évènements tragiques des mois écoulés, et il avait à peine sourcillé lorsqu'on lui avait dit que Jane préférait être appelée comme cela, et qu'elle n'était pas Taylor.

Ensuite, tous les deux étaient devenus très proches, malgré le fait qu'ils habitaient dans deux villes différentes, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir se voir tout le temps. Les prouesses de Jane au combat en faisaient pour lui une sorte de super-héroïne qui combattait le crime aux côtés de son oncle, et comme elle ne refusait jamais de passer du temps avec lui ou de lui montrer quelques mouvements d'autodéfense, la brune était vite devenue sa tante préférée. Son départ sans même un adieu avait été très dur à expliquer au petit garçon, qui avait très mal pris la chose.

-« C'est…compliqué », dit-il finalement, imitant sans le vouloir l'excuse habituelle que fournissait sa femme. « Il t'adore et le fait que tu disparaisse sans explication, sans même lui dire au revoir…cela lui a fait beaucoup de peine. Il pensait…il pensait que tu ne l'aimais plus… ». Le beau visage de sa femme se tordit à nouveau dans une expression douloureuse qui faisait peine à voir, et il s'approcha à nouveau pour l'attirer contre lui.

-« Il m'en veut… », comprit Jane avec un soupir attristé. Elle avait bien évidemment envisagé cette hypothèse, mais la voir se réaliser à son retour n'était pas plus facile pour autant. Tout comme entendre la peine qu'elle avait causée à sa famille n'était pas facile à entendre.

-« Eh bien…oui…Mais je suis certain que lorsque tu le verras et que lui expliqueras, il comprendra. Pour l'instant il est triste et en colère, mais c'est un petit garçon intelligent, il passera outre…il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps » essaya de la réconforter Kurt.

-« Est-ce que…tu penses que vous me pardonnerez tous un jour » ? demanda la brune en relevant la tête vers lui avec espoir.

-« J'en suis sûr…Tout le monde dans l'équipe a compris pourquoi tu avais réagis comme ça. Même si ta disparition nous a fait de la peine à tous, tu n'as rien fait de mal ».

-« Est-ce que ce sera vraiment aussi simple » ? demanda Jane clairement sceptique.

-« Une fois que tu auras subi la punition que Patterson et Tasha ont prévue oui », répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire taquin. Sa femme poussa un petit gémissement désespéré à cette idée. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais qu'elles ne te feront pas de mal ».

-« Je sais…mais elles vont tout faire pour me rendre folle », marmonna la brune d'un ton légèrement craintif. Après tant de temps passé seule, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait gérer tout ce que ses amies avaient prévu pour elle.

-« Si tu veux réellement te faire pardonner, je pense que je pourrais être…convaincu…de tempérer leurs idées les plus sauvages », proposa Kurt avec un petit haussement de sourcil suggestif. Après tant de mois sans la toucher, il avait un mal fou à se contrôler pour être sûr qu'elle était prête. Et il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il avait affirmé à l'équipe qu'il allait donner à la brune de très bonnes raisons de rester…

Jane le regarda quelques secondes, surprise, avant de sourire. Si son mari voulait des faveurs sexuelles en échange de son pardon, elle était plus que disposée à accepter.

-« Vraiment ? Et que faudrait-il pour vous convaincre agent Weller » ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton mutin, en passant les bras autour de son cou, retombant instantanément dans leur petit jeu précédent.

-« Oh, je peux penser à un certain nombre de chose », répondit son mari avec un faux sérieux en la soulevant sans effort. Jane enroula automatiquement les jambes autour de sa taille, et se laissa porter vers leur chambre pendant qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément.

…

La jeune femme se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard dans les bras de Kurt, son dos reposant contre le torse puissant de l'homme de sa vie. Elle savoura un moment la chaleur née de sa proximité avec Kurt, réalisant à quel point ce simple geste lui avait manqué. Si les journées avaient été difficiles, les nuits passées à dormir seule avaient été un véritable supplice. La brune n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle en était venue à adorer ce simple petite geste d'affection avant de se retrouver seule à nouveau. Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres en repensant à leurs récents ébats. Le sexe avec Kurt lui avait manqué aussi, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Le petit jeu auquel il s'était livré à la fois pour la punir et pour la convaincre de rester l'avait rendu folle. Connaissant ses points faibles, il l'avait rapidement immobilisé dans leur lit, puis caressé, embrassé, taquiné sans pitié encore et encore en la maintenant aux portes de la délivrance, avant de lui accorder enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Et même si elle s'y attendait après leurs petits préliminaires dans la voiture, elle avait été forcée de mettre sa fierté de côté et de le supplier pour qu'il lui donne enfin ce que son corps réclamait désespérément.

Non pas que cela lui ait déplu, bien au contraire. Le moment n'en avait été que plus grandiose. D'ailleurs, elle savait qu'il avait « souffert » lui aussi à essayer de réfréner ses propres pulsions suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle craque. Étant donné à quel point elle semblait lui avoir manqué, il s'en était fallu d'un rien qu'elle ne gagne leur petit jeu juste parce que Kurt mourrait d'envie de la faire sienne à nouveau.

Les deux fois suivantes où ils avaient cédé à l'appel de leurs deux corps avaient été plus douces, plus tendres, mais toutes aussi satisfaisantes, bien que la sensation soit différente. Épuisés, ils s'étaient ensuite endormis presque en même temps, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Éprouvant l'envie de s'étirer pour faire passer les courbatures résultants de leurs retrouvailles passionnées, la jeune femme commença à essayer de se dégager doucement du bras que Kurt avait passé autour de sa taille. Le croyant endormi, elle réprima un petit cri de surprise lorsque l'étreinte se resserra.

-« Bien essayé, mais le coma sexuel ne te suffira pas pour m'échapper à nouveau », lui dit son mari d'une voix amusée. Se tortillant un peu, Jane se retourna à demi pour voir qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais qu'il souriait.

-« Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, j'ai été séquestrée et sauvagement attaquée…je devrais peut-être porter plainte d'ailleurs », riposta la brune en essayant de garder son sérieux.

-« Par un homme très sexy », précisa Kurt avec un faux sérieux lui aussi, comme si le détail avait de l'importance. « D'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas vous avoir entendu vous plaindre Madame Weller », ajouta-t-il avec un mélange d'humour et de fierté dans la voix.

-« C'est parce que vous avez honteusement triché Monsieur Weller », répondit Jane ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Oh vraiment ? J'ignorais qu'il y avait des règles. D'ailleurs, je devais bien rappeler à ma femme sexy tout ce qu'elle risquait de manquer en prenant la clé des champs une nouvelle fois », souffla Kurt dans son oreille, avant d'embrasser le tatouage de son nom sur le dos de la brune. Jane frissonna à nouveau et tenta de se dégager pour se retourner, mais enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes son mari l'en empêcha.

-« Je sens que tu as encore besoin d'un peu de persuasion », ajouta Kurt avant d'embrasser le tatouage d'oiseau sur son cou. La brune gémit lorsque les lèvres de son homme frôlèrent sa peau, et redoubla d'effort pour se dégager, ne voulant pas laisser la victoire à son mari à nouveau. Fort heureusement, la sonnerie de son téléphone fournit une distraction opportune, et Kurt dû la libérer pour répondre. Jane en profita immédiatement pour s'assoir à califourchon sur sa taille, plaquant ses mains sur les épaules de l'agent musclé pour essayer de le forcer à rester allongé. Le sourire amusé de Kurt disparut lorsqu'il commença à parler à son interlocuteur et que la brune saisit l'occasion pour commencer à embrasser son torse. Le directeur adjoint essaya de résister courageusement tout en poursuivant sa conversation, s'efforçant de rester maître de lui-même malgré ce que sa femme lui faisait subir. Il se jura de faire payer à Jane le petit sourire triomphant qu'elle arborait alors qu'elle le tenait à sa merci.

Après avoir raccroché, il se redressa sans trop lutter du fait de leur grande différence de force, avant de s'assoir en resserrant son étreinte sur la brune qui avait refermé ses jambes dans son dos et ses bras autour de son cou.

-« Je pense que vous venez d'augmenter la durée de votre punition Madame Weller », dit-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air sévère, avant de l'embrasser.

-« Et je pense que j'y survivrais », répliqua la brune avant de l'embrasser en retour.

-« Nous verrons cela…plus tard…Hirst nous attend pour un briefing », soupira à contrecœur Kurt en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de son épouse. Avec un petit sourire coquin, celle-ci ondula des hanches contre lui. « Elle devrait pouvoir attendre encore un petit peu non » ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent. L'agent perdit le peu de volonté qu'il avait de résister pour le principe, et la laissa le pousser à nouveau sur le lit. Ils firent à nouveau passionnément l'amour, avant qu'un coup d'œil au réveil de nombreuses minutes plus tard ne les convainque finalement de se lever.

-« Prend ta douche pendant que je prépare le petit-déjeuner », proposa Kurt en sortant du lit.

-« Pas de douche commune » ? fit mine de s'attrister Jane en s'étirant langoureusement, lui donnant une vue parfaite sur son corps magnifique couvert de tatouages. Dans un suprême effort de volonté, Kurt parvint à détourner le regard pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

-« Sorcière », marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant, poursuivit par le rire de la brune, heureuse de sa petite victoire. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué…Même après leurs ébats de la nuit, et leur câlin du matin, il éprouvait encore le désir de la sentir contre lui, d'embrasser et de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau si douce. Tout en préparant les œufs brouillés, il sourit pour lui-même, s'amusant du pouvoir que la brune avait sur lui. Il se rappelait avec tendresse leur première fois, où Jane même si elle était passionnée l'avait laissé diriger leurs ébats. Progressivement cependant, elle avait pris confiance en elle. Le changement ne manquait jamais de l'étonner, entre la Jane toujours calme et réservée au travail, presque timide sur certains sujets, et la jeune femme joueuse et sauvage lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était probablement l'une des nombreuses raisons qui lui faisait l'aimer autant.

Après une douche rapide, Jane se dirigea par réflexe vers la commode dans leur chambre, ouvrant le tiroir pour y trouver…tous les vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas emmené avec elle. Kurt lui ayant assuré qu'il l'aimait toujours, un fait qu'il lui avait démontré à de nombreuses reprises cette nuit, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi surprise. Néanmoins le fait de voir qu'il avait tout laissé en place, attendant son retour, faisant palpiter son cœur d'un mélange d'amour et de douleur. Si ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant ses mois seule était une indication, elle savait très bien ce que Kurt avait dû vivre. Par certain côté, sa situation était même plus cruelle, car à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui…chez eux, cela avait été pour un trouver un rappel constant de leur vie commune.

-« Tu es encore en train de trop réfléchir », lui dit calmement la voix de Kurt dans son dos. Avec un petit sourire triste, la brune se retourna vers lui, uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, deux de ses pulls préférés dans les mains.

-« Tout est tellement…comme avant… ».

-« Bien sûr, pourquoi aurais-je changé quoi que ce soit » ? lui demanda son mari d'un air étonné.

-« Parce que je t'ai abandonné et… ».

-« Et j'ai toujours su que je parviendrais à te retrouver et à te ramener. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime. À la folie. Et que ta place est ici, avec moi », répondit sérieusement Kurt en s'approchant.

Sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux, la jeune femme abandonna ses vêtements sur le sol, et vint se blottir dans ses bras. L'agent fédéral retint difficilement un soupir frustré devant sa réaction. Il avait énormément de mal à accepter le fait qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'attendrait, presque comme si elle pensait ne pas avoir le droit d'être heureuse. Il savait que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Roman à Washington l'avait beaucoup plus affecté qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, mais il avait pensé que cet épisode était derrière eux lorsqu'elle avait emménagé avec lui. Même si elle avait montré quelques signes de nervosité lorsqu'ils cherchaient des informations sur son frère, il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur qu'elle pouvait partir sur un coup de tête. Cela dit, cette solitude forcée l'avait amené à réfléchir et il devait admettre qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans ses actions.

Après la chute de Sandstorm, ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments mutuels et avaient démarré une relation sans vraiment s'assurer qu'ils avaient fait le tri dans leur vie. Un certain nombre de sujets avaient toujours été soigneusement évités, comme son temps à la CIA par exemple. Il avait une certaine idée de ce qu'elle avait subi, mais elle n'était jamais entrée dans les détails. Jane ne parlait jamais non plus de ce qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où Keaton était venu la chercher au siège du FBI, ni de ce qu'elle avait ressenti jour après jour en sachant que l'équipe l'avait abandonnée et que personne ne viendrait à son aide. Kurt frissonnait encore rien que de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper par elle-même…

Ils n'avaient jamais non plus abordé le fait que Kurt avait laissé la CIA l'emmener, une chose dont il n'était pas fier du tout. Mais sans doute trop gentille, ou trop craintive à l'idée de briser l'équilibre qu'ils avaient trouvé, la brune ne le lui avait jamais reproché. Et de son côté, le directeur adjoint du FBI ne voulait pas aborder lui-même le sujet par crainte de réveiller de mauvais souvenirs. Des mauvais souvenirs elle en avait certainement, s'il en jugeait par les cauchemars qu'elle avait eus régulièrement après qu'ils aient emménagés ensemble. À force de cajoleries il avait fini par lui arracher qu'elle en souffrait depuis sa captivité, mais son cœur avait manqué de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter car ils étaient de moins en moins violents. Ce qui impliquait que les plus durs avaient eu lieu après son retour au FBI, et qu'à l'époque elle y avait fait face seule. Toutes ses autres tentatives pour essayer de la faire s'ouvrir un peu à ce sujet et l'aider s'étaient heurtées à un refus obstiné. Finalement, puisque les cauchemars avaient progressivement cessés, il avait simplement laissé tomber le sujet, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rouvrir de vieilles blessures.

Cependant, avec le recul, il comprenait que Jane avait voulu se persuader, tout comme lui, qu'ils avaient laissé tout cela derrière eux, pour se tourner résolument vers l'avenir. Ensuite, il y avait eu la naissance d'Eva, et le début d'une difficile relation à distance pour voir sa fille. Ils avaient fait quelques voyages dans le Colorado, pour la naissance, puis régulièrement ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'Allie estime le bébé assez âgé pour prendre l'avion et l'emmener voir son père à New-York. Une fois encore, Jane avait fait un admirable travail d'adaptation à cette situation très particulière. Bien sûr, elle savait ce que représentait la naissance du bébé pour lui, mais étant donné les conditions dans lesquels elle avait appris la nouvelle, l'effort avait dû être important pour elle. Même si elle connaissait un peu Allie, pour avoir travaillé avec elle quelques fois, le fait qu'elle soit revenue de trois mois en enfer pour non seulement être rejetée par l'équipe, mais en plus apprendre qu'il avait mis son ex petite-amie enceinte n'avait pas dû être facile à gérer. Au début trop occupé à s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation de père à distance, Kurt avait bien finit par se rendre compte de la chose, mais comme à son habitude Jane avait écarté ses préoccupations.

Puis il y avait eu la fusillade. Il se rappelait encore son appel paniqué, avec les sirènes des secours et les hurlements de sa fille en arrière-plan. Kurt et l'équipe s'étaient précipités sur place, pour ne trouver que les équipes scientifiques. Un nouveau message de Jane les avait alors dirigés vers l'hôpital où Allie était opérée. Ils avaient trouvé Jane dans la salle d'attente faisant nerveusement les cents pas en berçant Eva qui, fatiguée de pleurer, s'endormait doucement sur son épaule. La brune serrait possessivement le bébé contre elle en observant les alentours avec méfiance, et ils avaient pu la voir porter la main à son arme lorsqu'un infirmier avait fait claquer une porte un peu trop fort. Pendant que Tasha et Patterson s'occupaient de calmer Jane, Kurt avait rapidement pris la direction de l'enquête à distance, pendant que Reade se rendait sur place pour superviser les opérations sur le terrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin était venu les avertir qu'Allie était hors de danger. À la réflexion, il savait qu'il aurait dû être plus attentif à son épouse lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu Eva en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de quelques minutes seule. Alors qu'ils patientaient près de la chambre d'Allie, attendant qu'elle soit autorisée à recevoir des visites, tout le monde avait fini par remarquer l'absence de Jane. Comme elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, Kurt avait laissé le bébé à sa mère qui venait de se réveiller, sous la supervision de Tasha et Patterson, pendant qu'il fonçait chez eux. Il y avait trouvé Jane roulait en boule sur le canapé, l'air misérable.

Il était évident qu'elle se reprochait ce qui était arrivé, mais peu importe à quel point il avait essayé de la persuader du contraire, Jane avait refusé de l'écouter. Maintenant, il comprenait que toutes ses insécurités avaient dû ressortir à ce moment-là, mais sur l'instant, ne voulant pas la brusquer, il avait décidé d'attendre qu'elle se calme un peu pour lui en parler. Mais le lendemain à son réveil, il avait trouvé l'appartement vide et l'alliance de sa femme sur la table avec cette note maudite. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, il allait tout faire pour la convaincre de rester, quitte à utiliser les moyens les plus déloyaux à sa disposition. Après quelques instants, les larmes de la jolie brune cessèrent enfin de couler et il la força doucement à relever la tête vers lui.

-« Tu me comprend bien Madame Weller ? Ta place et avec nous, et nous ne te laisserons plus partir ». Jane hocha lentement la tête, et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

-« Ce qui me fait penser…j'ai quelque chose pour toi ». Curieusement, la brune l'observa se diriger vers sa table de nuit et en ouvrir le tiroir. Précautionneusement, il en sorti quelque chose qu'il lui tendit. Avec un petit halètement, la jeune femme reconnu son alliance. Voyant qu'elle hésitait à s'en saisir, Kurt attrapa doucement sa main et lui passa délicatement la bague au doigt.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme se méprenne et lorgne sur ce qui m'appartient », dit-il d'une voix rauque avec un sourire crispé, espérant qu'une pointe d'humour parviendrait à faire baisser un peu la tension. Jane observa quelque instant la bague sur son doigt, son cœur battant la chamade. Kurt l'aimait encore…il voulait encore d'elle dans sa vie…

-« Merci », souffla-t-elle finalement, les yeux brulants d'amour et de soulagement en regardant son mari avant de se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras. Ils savourèrent tous les deux le câlin pendant un long moment, avant que Kurt ne se racle la gorge.

-« Allez, à table où nous allons vraiment être en retard », ajouta-t-il gentiment. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, il se doucha tout aussi vite et ils prirent le chemin du bureau.

…

 _Trois quart d'heure plus tard, bureau du FBI_

Dans l'ascenseur, Jane observa nerveusement le défilement des chiffres qui la rapprochait de leur étage. Secrètement, elle espérait que l'équipe n'avait pas changé d'avis sur elle après avoir pris un peu de recul. La brune serra un peu plus la main de Kurt, qui l'attira contre lui pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas autant, personne ne va te faire de mal, je te le promets », souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-« Je sais c'est juste que… ».

-« Que tu penses trop aux autres. Tasha, Reade et Patterson sont des adultes responsables, ils t'en ont voulu un peu au début parce que tu nous a tous fait peur en disparaissant, mais ils ne détestent pas pour autant », la rassura Kurt. Mentalement il prit note d'avoir une petite discussion avec l'équipe. Ils allaient devoir sérieusement travailler sur les insécurités de Jane, car il était évident qu'elle craignait qu'ils ne l'abandonnent en raison de sa dangerosité supposée. Et vu son enfance, du moins le peu de souvenirs qu'elle en avait récupéré, il savait qu'elle craignait la solitude plus que tout.

-« Alors…tu me protégera de Tasha et de Patterson » ? lui demanda sa femme avec une moue attendrissante, essayant de cacher son anxiété.

-« Bien essayé mais non…Je ne suis pas assez inconscient pour me dresser entre elles et leur proie. Mais qui sais…Peut-être que dans quelques jours je changerais d'avis », la nargua son mari avec un petit sourire taquin en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Avant que Jane ne puisse protester ou essayer de le convaincre davantage, les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant Tasha et Patterson qui semblaient les attendre avec impatience.

-« C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous », les salua la spécialiste informatique avec un grand sourire, en notant avec bonheur leur proximité et la bague que Jane portait à nouveau sur son annulaire gauche.

-« On dirait que quelqu'un a eu une nuit passionnante et agitée », fit remarquer Zapata avec un sourire très intéressé en remarquant pour sa part que même si Jane semblait un peu nerveuse, elle rayonnait littéralement par rapport à la veille. Son patron aussi avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu. Elle fut récompensée de sa petite pique en voyant Jane rougir, ce qui n'était pas une surprise puisque la brune était terriblement réservée sur certains sujets et notamment le sexe. Cette fois-ci pourtant, elle ne s'en tirerait pas facilement, car après des semaines à s'inquiéter pour elle, Zapata voulait absolument quelques potins juteux à se mettre sous la dent. Et Jane finirait par leur dire ce qu'elles voulaient savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-« Salut », répondit Jane l'air toujours un peu gêné. Après avoir échangé un regard, ses deux amies attrapèrent chacune un de ses bras.

-« Tu tombes très bien, après le briefing de Hirst, nous aurons une longue conversation sur ce qui arrive aux vilaines filles qui font inutilement s'inquiéter leurs amies pendant des semaines », chantonna presque la latina en la trainant vers la salle de conférence, alors que Jane jetait un regard quémandant du soutien à son mari, qui suivit le mouvement en se contentant de sourire.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Qu'ont préparé Tasha et Patterson pour Jane ? Réponse dans le chapitre 3 ^^.

 **Vous connaissez le refrain, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans une review.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Site Noir

Hey !

J'espère qu'il reste encore quelques lecteurs dans le coin, malgré le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre 3.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Hm, Louserie et Dborah pour vos reviews

 **Dborah** : Merci pour ta review, content que tu aimes ces deux fic's. Rassure toi, comme tu peux le constater l'histoire n'est pas abandonnée. Mais comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 36 de _Trahisons_ , j'avais mal calculé le temps nécessaire pour écrire deux chapitres soit environ 10 000 mots en moyenne (15 000 si on compte un chapitre de _La famille_ en plus) par semaine.

Je vais essayer de m'organiser différemment afin de faire paraître régulièrement un chapitre pour cette fic' (toutes les deux semaines maximum, j'espère plus souvent).

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et de NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 3 – Site Noir**

…

.

 _Bureau du FBI_

Sans vraiment résister, Jane se laissa conduire jusqu'à la salle de conférence par ses amies. Dès leur entrée, elle remarqua les petits sourires de Reade et Hirst, qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de cacher leur amusement.

-« Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il ne vous a fallu que deux heures pour retrouver le chemin du bureau », salua la directrice en essayant de paraître sévère.

-« Jane a essayé de me séquestrer », répondit tranquillement Weller en accusant la brune sans vergogne.

-« Quoi ! C'est toi qui m'a… » commença à protester sa femme avant de se rendre compte des regards amusés et intéressés de ses amies fixés sur elle. La brune s'arrêta net de parler et se mit à rougir furieusement, rendant impossible de se méprendre sur ce que Weller avait fait pour elle.

-« Que t'a fait le patron » ? demanda Patterson en souriant.

-« Oui, ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin donne nous des détails », réclama Zapata avec empressement, la faisant rougir encore plus. Reade secoua la tête, soulagé de voir que la situation était revenue à la normale. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Jane allait devoir maintenant faire face à deux amies rancunières, très imaginatives...et très avides de potins.

-« Je ne dirais rien », marmonna Jane en se recroquevillant un peu sur elle-même.

-« Est-ce que c'est un défi » ? demanda Patterson avec amusement en enroulant un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules.

-« Parce que si ç'en est un, tu es tombée sur les mauvaises personnes. Je te garantis que tu vas nous dire tout ce que nous voulons savoir », renchérit Tasha en exécutant le même geste que son amie blonde. « D'ailleurs…je suis étonnée que tu parviennes encore à marcher droit, je pensais que le patron devait te donner de bonnes raisons de rester », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton malicieux, faisant rougir encore davantage son amie si c'était possible. Même Weller sembla un instant hésiter à la réprimander, mais décida finalement qu'il pouvait laisser passer tant que sa femme adorée était la cible. Il savait que ses agents ne diraient ou feraient rien qui puisse réellement faire souffrir Jane, pas après ce qu'ils avaient tous traversés, mais allaient tout de même lui faire savoir qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle. Connaissant sa femme et Tasha, il n'était pas vraiment surpris de la remarque de cette dernière. Jane était très discrète sur certains sujets, contrairement à Zapata qui n'allait pas se priver de la taquiner sur quelque chose susceptible de l'embarrasser.

-« Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je propose que vous repoussiez vos petits jeux avec Jane à après ce briefing », coupa la directrice du FBI en mettant temporairement fin à l'embarras de la jeune femme. Tasha et Patterson n'en avaient cependant pas fini avec elle, et la forcèrent sans méchanceté à s'assoir entre elles deux.

La brune regarda avec une pointe d'envie Kurt prendre place en face d'elle, sa proximité lui manquant déjà. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas vraiment mécontente des démonstrations d'affections de Tasha et Patterson. Même si elle savait qu'elles avaient prévus de lui faire payer leur inquiétude, savoir qu'elles tenaient à elle et ne la détestaient pas pour ses erreurs était un soulagement.

-« Qui commence » ? demanda Reade.

-« Celui qui vient de poser la question », répliqua aussitôt sa coéquipière faisant ricaner le reste de l'assistance. De bonne grâce, l'agent commença son récit.

-« Avec Tasha, nous suivions une piste dans un hangar désaffecté ».

-« Quel genre de piste » ? demanda Hirst.

-« À propos de…Roman… », dit finalement Reade en jetant un rapide regard vers Jane, dont la respiration s'accéléra. « Nous cherchions Jane, et nous nous sommes dit que Roman était soit lui aussi à sa recherche, soit impliqué dans sa disparition…».

-« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'en a parlé », gronda Kurt en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils. Ses agents eurent la bonne grâce de paraîtres contrits devant la réprimande.

-« Eh bien…Avec Jane partit tu étais…distrait », marmonna diplomatiquement Reade avant que sa coéquipière ne le coupe.

-« Oh arrête, il était insupportable », répliqua Tasha en roulant des yeux. Kurt la foudroya du regard, et en le voyant faire, Jane se sentit partagée entre l'envie de sourire et la tristesse d'avoir été la cause de son comportement. Son amusement devait cependant être en partie perceptible, car Patterson se tourna vers elle.

-« Tu trouves ça drôle ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de subir sa mauvaise humeur tous les jours et de l'entendre grogner comme un ours ».

-« Eh je vis avec lui », lui rappela Jane avec un sourire malicieux.

-« Oui eh bien ne fais pas la maline, à ta place j'éviterais de me faire remarquer. Après tout c'est toi qui nous as laissé avec ton mari grognon sur les bras », répliqua la blonde en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Le sourire de Jane pâlit légèrement sous la réprimande, avant qu'elle ne remarque le sourire de son amie et ne comprennent que c'était une taquinerie et pas un vrai reproche. Elle aurait pourtant été en droit de le faire, puisque techniquement elle les avait effectivement abandonnés.

-« Pour sa défense, il était déjà grognon avant », intervint Zapata en lançant un regard effronté à son patron et ami.

-« Dites…vous savez que je suis dans la pièce » ? demanda Kurt d'un air faussement vexé, heureux de voir que sa femme adorée et ses amies étaient toujours proches, même si c'était pour se liguer contre lui. Les trois jeunes femmes ricanèrent doucement en réponse, alors que Reade restait sagement dans son coin pour éviter d'attirer leur attention. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien à quel point elles pouvaient être insupportables et imaginatives toutes les trois ensembles.

Hirst regarda l'échange avec amusement, attendant le bon moment pour les ramener vers leur conversation initiale. D'aucun pourrait critiquer ce manque de professionnalisme, mais la directrice savait d'expérience que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle laissait ses agents agir de manière plus détendue qu'ils en perdaient leur but pour autant. Au contraire, elle trouvait que les résultats étaient meilleurs sans forcer les hommes et femmes sous ses ordres à agir comme des robots suivants le règlement à la lettre. C'était particulièrement vrai pour l'équipe Weller, qui avait de plus vécus bien plus d'épreuves ces dernières années en luttant contre Sandstorm que la majorité des autres équipes du FBI dans toute leur carrière. Une fois l'agitation un peu calmée, elle attira donc l'attention des participants vers le sujet principal de la réunion.

-« D'accord. En mettant de côté le fait que vous soyez partis là-bas sans renforts et sans prévenir qui que ce soit, que pouvez-vous nous dire d'autre » ?

-« Nous avons eu un tuyau concernant la présence de Roman là-bas », avoua Reade d'un air gêné.

-« Quel genre de tuyau » ? lui demanda Kurt, ayant déjà une petite idée de ce qui c'était passé.

-« Un…appel anonyme », admit Tasha en détournant les yeux. Weller prit une profonde inspiration alors que ses agents se tortillaient mal à l'aise. Même Jane parut honteuse, et la raison en était facile à deviner. Ses amis avaient tellement voulus la retrouver qu'ils avaient négligé la prudence la plus élémentaire, en se jetant dans ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un piège, sans même vérifier l'information. Il s'agissait d'une erreur de débutant qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à les voir commettre, mais une fois encore il était mal placé pour juger. Après tout, lui aussi perdait tout sens de la mesure lorsque Jane était concernée.

-« Je vois…De toute évidence les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévus », commenta Hirst, se doutant que les agents s'en voulaient déjà assez comme cela.

-« Pas vraiment…Roman n'était pas là, mais nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Une dizaine d'hommes nous attendaient et une fois à court de munitions… ».

-« Ils m'ont capturé », admis Tasha en grognant de colère et de honte à ce souvenir. L'un des hommes était arrivé derrière elle et l'avait neutralisé facilement. « Ensuite ils ont menacés de me tuer si Reade ne se rendait pas… ». La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase car c'était inutile. Ils savaient tous que Reade n'aurait pas pris ce risque avec sa coéquipière, sa meilleure amie.

-« Ensuite, nous avons été emmenés dans l'entrepôt où vous nous avez trouvé », compléta l'agent masculin.

-« Et toi » ? demanda Kurt à Patterson. La jeune spécialiste informatique se tortilla elle aussi d'embarras.

-« J'ai reçu un message de Tasha me demandant de venir dans le Bronx pour l'aider dans une filature ».

-« Mais ce n'étais pas Tasha », comprit Kurt.

-« Non, ils se sont servis de mon téléphone pour appâter Patterson en lui faisant croire que j'avais une piste pour retrouver Jane », grogna la latina.

-« Et…j'en avais tellement envie que je ne me suis pas méfiée », admis la blonde. « Pas plus que je ne me suis demandé pourquoi elle avait besoin de moi sur le terrain alors qu'elle avait Reade avec elle ».

-« Et vous êtes aussi tombée dans une embuscade », compléta la directrice en regardant la jeune femme.

-« Oui madame. Le temps que je comprenne que c'était un piège, j'étais déjà encerclé. J'ai été assommée et je me suis réveillée dans la chambre froide avec Reade et Tasha », soupira la jeune femme semblant un peu honteuse. Par réflexe, Jane tendit la main pour frotter doucement le bras de son amie en signe de réconfort. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant, d'autant qu'il était rare que la brune se montre tactile avec quelqu'un d'autre que Weller. En dépit du fait qu'ils s'étaient tous beaucoup rapprochés de Jane avec la fin de Sandstorm, elle semblait parfois maintenir une certaine distance, comme pour se protéger. À la réflexion, elle ne devrait pas en être surprise, après ce que la jeune femme avait traversé, ils avaient tous continué d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Elle était d'ailleurs à peu près certaine que personne ne lui avait présenté d'excuses pour avoir laissé la CIA l'emmener ou pour l'avoir constamment rabaissé à son retour. Malgré tout, la brune ne le leur avait jamais reproché et avait continué à les aider et à se mettre en danger pour arrêter les plans de sa mère, peu importait le prix pour elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait craint que l'éventuelle implication de Roman dans la fusillade qui avait blessé Allie puisse les braquer contre elle. Ceci-dit, il ne tenait qu'à eux de lui prouver le contraire, et elle avait le plan parfait pour cela.

-« Donc à aucun moment l'un d'entre vous n'a vu ou entendu directement Roman… », dit pensivement Hirst, la tirant de ses réflexions. Les trois agents secouèrent négativement la tête, alors que Jane se mordillait les lèvres.

-« Peut-être qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans », dit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Malgré la façon dont son frère et elle s'étaient quittés, alors qu'elle pointait une arme sur sa tête sans pouvoir presser la détente, elle l'aimait toujours. Ils partageaient le même sang, ils s'étaient protégés l'un l'autre depuis l'enfance, même si elle n'en avait plus beaucoup de souvenirs. Et plus que tout, elle se sentait coupable de la façon dont elle s'était comportée avec lui en étant Remi. Ses amis observèrent avec une pointe d'inquiétude son regard se faire lointain, alors qu'elle repensait sans doute à sa décision de laisser Roman partir. Même si officiellement le rapport de Kurt avait été présenté de telle façon qu'elle apparaisse comme n'ayant pas eu la possibilité de le stopper, son équipe et Hirst connaissaient la vérité. Le sujet les avait divisé pendant quelques temps, Tasha et Reade lui reprochant notamment d'avoir laissé un criminel fuir, alors que Kurt et Patterson défendaient son choix en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas pu abattre de sang-froid son propre frère.

Bien sûr, à l'époque Tasha était rendue furieuse par sa blessure et Reade par ce qui était arrivé à sa coéquipière alors qu'il faisait face à ce que le coach Jones lui avait fait dans le passé. Une fois leur colère un peu retombée, ils avaient finis par admettre que Jane ne pouvait tout simplement pas tuer son frère, ni le condamner à un voyage vers un site noir de la CIA. D'un autre côté, ils devaient également être vigilant, car Jane avait tendance à penser que les gens pouvaient tous avoir une deuxième chance. Considérant son propre cas, ils pouvaient le comprendre, mais savaient aussi qu'ils allaient devoir la protéger d'elle-même. Si Roman était bien impliqué, c'était qu'il en voulait à l'équipe et à sa sœur pour avoir arrêté Shepherd, et nul doute qu'il essayerait d'utiliser les sentiments de la brune pour arriver à ses fins si nécessaire.

-« Jane…Je sais que tu penses que ton frère peut encore…être ramené du bon côté… », commença prudemment Reade, ne voulant pas la brusquer. « Mais depuis qu'il a retrouvé sa mémoire, il a volontairement décidé d'aider Shepherd avec son plan… ».

-« Mais elle s'est servie de lui parce qu'il était en colère contre nous…contre moi…pour lui avoir menti et avoir effacé sa mémoire ! Et vous l'avez dit, rien ne prouve qu'il est impliqué », protesta la brune en leur jetant un regard presque désespéré.

-« Jane…je sais que vous voulez croire qu'il mérite une chance de…rédemption, mais votre situation et la sienne sont très différentes », lui dit Hirst aussi gentiment que possible. « La perte de votre mémoire vous a rendu meilleure que…Remi, et l'accord que vous avez passé avec le FBI a effacé tous les crimes que vous auriez pu commettre pour Sandstorm en échange de votre aide. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de Roman… ».

-« Il a essayé d'aider aussi », plaida faiblement Jane en détournant le regard, comme si elle venait de se rappeler que s'opposer à eux trop violemment pourrait lui valoir des ennuis. Kurt soupira doucement et se retint à grand peine de se lever pour aller la serrer dans ses bras. Avant même sa disparition, ils n'abordaient presque jamais le sujet, même si il savait que Jane avait encore du mal à se faire à sa décision. Il avait toujours su qu'elle cherchait Roman, mais l'entendre donner le détail du temps qu'elle y avait passé à Hirst la veille lui montrait qu'il y avait encore des choses qu'il ignorait sur sa femme. Le directeur adjoint du FBI s'en sentait coupable, car cela montrait qu'il n'avait pas été aussi attentif à son bien-être qu'il aurait dû l'être. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait sûrement remarqué les signes, même si Jane était extraordinairement trop douée pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Un regard échangé avec ses agents lui montra qu'ils étaient probablement parvenus à la même conclusion. Patterson passa à nouveau un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

-« Je sais qu'il a fait quelques bonnes choses à cette période. Mais il a ensuite fait son choix en suivant à nouveau Shepherd…Tu ne peux pas nier que tes nouveaux tatouages ont un lien avec Sandstorm, et à notre connaissance Roman est le seul membre du cercle intérieur qui n'est pas mort ou en prison ».

-« C'est vrai, mais nous ne les connaissons peut-être pas tous. Il n'est peut-être pas le seul qui nous a échappé…La directrice Hirst a raison, nous le soupçonnons mais pour le moment nous n'avons aucune preuve que Roman soit relié à ce qui est arrivé », fit remarquer Tasha, venant au secours de Jane de manière inattendue.

-« Quelqu'un qui sait que nous le cherchons nous a attiré là-bas pourtant », lui fit remarquer son coéquipier. « Et nous étions manifestement un appât pour que les Weller viennent nous chercher et tombent sur le symbole ». Malgré sa tristesse à l'évocation de son frère, Jane sourit en entendant son ami se référer à eux comme à un couple marié. Ses yeux tombèrent par réflexe sur sa bague, et elle commença à la faire jouer nerveusement autour de son doigt. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard croisa celui de Kurt, qui semblant comprendre son trouble lui envoya un discret clin d'œil, faisant se gonfler son cœur d'amour. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur mari : quel autre homme irait à l'autre bout du monde pour retrouver la femme qui partageait sa vie après qu'elle lui ait brisé le cœur à nouveau ?

-« Ce qui veut dire que nous devons enquêter sur le tatouage qu'il représente », commenta Zapata en se tournant vers Patterson.

-« Mon équipe et moi ne sommes pas encore parvenu à le décoder », répondit la blonde en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Ce qui me fait penser, comment nous avez-vous retrouvé » ? Demanda Reade en regardant alternativement Jane et Kurt.

-« Les coordonnées de l'entrepôt étaient codées dans l'un des tatouages », répondit Kurt en regardant sa femme.

-« Vraiment ? Lequel ? Et comment l'avez-vous décodé sans Patterson » ? Demanda Tasha.

-« Je résolvais déjà des enquêtes avant que cette équipe ne soit formée », marmonna Kurt en la regardant l'air légèrement vexé. Son attitude fit sourire à nouveau Jane, son mari pouvait être un tel bébé parfois.

-« Je sais patron, ne le prend pas mal mais…ni toi ni Jane n'êtes vraiment des pros dans ce domaine », lui dit la Latina.

-« En fait…celui-ci était plutôt simple », intervint la brune, ce qui fit se tourner les têtes vers elle.

-« Comment ça » ? demanda Reade curieux.

-« Avec notre contact, le disque métallique qui était dans la boite fait briller certains tatouages ».

-« Nous l'avons tous constaté en effet, quel rapport avec la manière dont vous avez retrouvé le reste de votre équipe » ? demanda à son tour Hirst.

-« Tous les tatouages ne brillent pas lorsque le disque entre en contact avec Jane, intervint Kurt. « Comme le tatouage de l'oiseau apparaissait sur le métal la première fois que nous l'avons touché ensemble, nous avons supposé que cet élément particulier avait une importance ».

-« Vous avez décodé l'oiseau » ? demanda Patterson avec excitation.

-« Pas vraiment », la détrompa Jane. « Nous ne savons pas quelle était sa signification originale, mais lorsqu'il brille, j'ai remarqué que certaines des plumes luisaient différemment des autres. Nous avons compté trois groupes avec des teintes différentes et nous avons essayé d'appliquer ces chiffres aux autres tatouages ».

-« Et vous avez obtenu quelque chose » ? demanda Tasha avec empressement.

-« Pas au début…Comme tu l'as dit, Kurt et moi ne sommes pas aussi calés que Patterson pour ces trucs-là », admit Jane en la regardant.

-« Nous avons laissé un de tes techniciens rentrer les chiffres dans ton algorithme et chercher une correspondance pour nous, Donnovan, Declan…quelque chose comme ça », commenta Kurt en regardant son experte informatique. Concentré sur sa femme et sur le fait de retrouver son équipe, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux détails.

-« Dylan », précisa Jane.

-« Dylan est un bon élément », approuva Patterson. « Qu'a-t-il trouvé » ?

-« L'algorithme a mis en évidence tous les tatouages comportant un chiffre sous une forme ou une autre. Jane a remarqué que l'on pouvait en combiner certains suivant le modèle définit par les plumes de l'oiseau ».

-« Ensuite Dylan a fait remarquer que certains chiffres pouvaient être remplacés par des lettres, ce qui nous a permis d'obtenir l'adresser », termina Jane.

-« Je vois…Nous pouvons donc supposer que ce plan était construit depuis longtemps considérant la date à laquelle ces tatouages ont été fait », commenta pensivement Hirst en se tapotant pensivement le menton.

-« C'est une possibilité, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi cet entrepôt a été choisi à l'origine. Manifestement quelqu'un au courant de ce double encodage des tatouages savait pour sa localisation et s'en est servi pour nous attirer là-bas, mais cela voudrait dire que ce plan était prévu à l'époque même où ils pensaient que Jane coopérerait avec eux… », fit remarquer Patterson.

-« Ils comptaient peut-être se servir de l'entrepôt comme point de replis…Nous savons que Shepherd voulait rallier Weller à sa cause et qu'elle a envoyé Jane se faire passer pour…Taylor Shaw afin de se rapprocher de lui. L'entrepôt était peut-être un refuge pour eux si les choses tournaient mal », dit Reade d'un air gêné. Les yeux de Jane se voilèrent immédiatement alors que son esprit repartait à ce soir terrible où elle avait appris qu'Oscar lui avait menti et où Kurt l'avait arrêté.

-« Jane, nous savons que tu ne voulais faire de mal à personne », lui dit immédiatement son mari depuis l'autre côté de la table, avant d'adresser un regard noir à Reade qui marmonna une excuse rapide. Patterson frotta doucement le dos de son amie pour la réconforter, et y vit une occasion d'arranger un peu les choses.

-« Le patron a raison Jane…et pour ce que ça vaut…je suis vraiment désolée que nous ayons laissé la CIA t'emmener…et pour avoir été aussi… ».

-« Oh arrêtes », la coupa Tasha. « Tu n'as jamais été cruelle avec elle. Si quelqu'un doit présenter des excuses c'est moi. Je me suis comportée comme une vraie salope…». La brune se sentit partagée entre la joie que ses amies lui témoignent leur sollicitude et la douleur lorsqu'elle repensa à cette triste période.

-« Merci…mais…je ne veux plus vraiment en parler », marmonna-t-elle finalement en baissant les yeux.

-« Mais tu devrais peut-être le faire…Nous avons tous eu beaucoup le temps de réfléchir après ta disparition, et personnellement je pense que nous n'avons pas manipulé les choses de la bonne façon. Nous t'avons laissé faire face à tout ce qui est arrivé seule…Alors que tu avais été torturée pendant des mois, nous t'avons ignoré et…rabaissée constamment », ajouta Reade d'un ton coupable.

-« Vous avez tous tellement souffert à cause de moi…je comprends que vous étiez en colère », répondit rapidement la jeune femme, les faisant froncer les sourcils devant son empressement à prendre tout le blâme.

-« Peu importe à quel point nous étions en colère Jane, tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu voulais nous protéger, et même si je pense toujours que tu aurais pu venir nous en parler bien avant au lieu de vouloir régler tout cela seule, compte tenu de ta situation je peux comprendre que tu ne te sois pas senti assez en confiance pour le faire », soupira Zapata. La concernée ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Patterson ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-« Ce n'est pas sujet à débat, c'est une affirmation. Et même si cela fait mal, je peux comprendre que tu aies pu douter de notre attachement pour toi compte tenu de ce qui c'était passé. Nous aurions dû en parler et régler bien avant, mais il a fallu que tu disparaisses à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Allie pour que nous en prenions conscience ».

-« Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de tout, nous avons nous aussi notre part de responsabilité et d'erreurs dans ce qui est arrivé », appuya Kurt.

-« Mais c'est fini, maintenant tu es coincée avec nous ! Je te l'ai dit, cette équipe est une famille et tu en fais partie, que tu le veuille ou non » ! conclut résolument Zapata alors que les yeux de Jane s'embuaient de larmes. Le cœur de la brune manqua d'exploser de joie et de soulagement, alors qu'ils détruisaient peu à peu ses craintes et pansaient les blessures de son âme. Après un petit moment de calme pour laisser à tout le monde le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, Hirst se racla la gorge.

-« Bien, je suis heureuse que tout s'arrange et que la dynamique de votre équipe reparte sur de bonnes bases. Cependant, je suis tout de même concernée par le fait que vous ayez vu Roman sans le mentionner à qui que ce soit », dit-elle en regardant la brune tatouée.

-« Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit bien lui », répondit Jane d'un ton peu convaincant.

-« Jane…Je pense assez bien vous connaitre maintenant, je sais que vous n'auriez pas mis autant d'effort dans vos recherches si vous pensiez que vous aviez fait erreur sur la personne… ».

-« J'avais l'intention d'en parler…si j'étais sûre que c'était bien lui et que la situation pouvait être réglée de manière…pacifique », marmonna la jeune femme en détournant les yeux.

-« Je ne vous demande pas de lui tirer dessus à vue…Mais compte tenu de ce que nous savons, Roman est une menace crédible, et il pourrait se servir de votre attachement contre vous pour nuire à cette équipe ».

-« Même si c'est mon frère, je ne le laisserais pas faire ça », protesta Jane d'un ton plus combattif.

-« J'en suis sûre, mais comme l'ont dit vos amis, vous n'avez pas à porter ce poids seule. Si votre frère vous contacte, je veux votre parole que vous ne garderez pas ça pour vous ». Jane se sentit légèrement blessée que la femme puisse remettre en cause sa volonté de protéger l'équipe, mais compte tenu de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'elle avait gardé des secrets, elle pouvait le comprendre.

-« Si il est arrêté…est-ce que Roman aura droit à un vrai procès ou est-ce qu'il sera juste envoyé dans le même endroit que notre…mère » ? Demanda finalement la brune avec hésitation. Sa question causa un haussement de sourcil général tant il était rare que la jeune femme fasse référence au fait que Shepherd était sa mère adoptive. Kurt observa sa femme avec inquiétude, sachant ce qui la tracassait. Même si Shepherd avait essayé de la tuer, de tous les tuer en fait, il savait que Jane éprouvait de la compassion pour ce qu'elle devait endurer aux mains de la CIA…Compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait vécu la même chose deux ans plus tôt, elle était très bien placée pour connaître les méthodes de Keaton, et ne les souhaiterait probablement à personne, même à quelqu'un comme Shepherd. Étant donné l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour son frère, il était compréhensible qu'elle craigne qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose.

-« Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour que ce soit le cas. La situation de Shepherd est particulière, et répondait aux circonstances exceptionnelles et à la menace immédiate qu'elle représentait. Même si Roman a repris le flambeau, il est douteux qu'il puisse être parvenu à rassembler les ressources nécessaires pour mener le même genre de projet », répondit honnêtement la directrice du FBI après quelques instants de réflexions. Comprenant que c'était le meilleur qu'elle pourrait obtenir, Jane hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

-« Si nous sommes obligés de revenir sur tous les anciens tatouages avec ce nouveau paramètre cela risque de prendre un certain temps », commenta Reade pour ramener la conversation sur les nouveaux tatouages de la brune.

-« Oui, c'est très malin», admit Patterson. « Un code dans un code… ».

-« Avons-nous au moins pu identifier le propriétaire de l'entrepôt » ?

-« Non, il s'agit d'une société écran, et nous ne sommes pas encore parvenu à remonter la piste », répondit Kurt en secouant la tête.

-« En fait…il y aurait peut-être une autre option », commença Zapata avant de jeter un regard nerveux vers Jane. « Nous pourrions poser la question à Shepherd… ». Son amie sursauta devant cette idée, et le reste de l'assistance eu l'air sceptique.

-« De ce que nous savons elle n'a pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce sera différent » ? demanda Patterson.

-« Nous ne perdons rien à essayer », répondit la latina en haussant les épaules.

-« Très bien, je vais transmettre l'information aux agents Keaton et Kemal pour avoir leur opinion », dit la directrice du FBI après un instant de réflexion. « En attendant reposez-vous, j'ai besoin de cette équipe en forme dès que nous aurons une piste. Son commentaire marqua la fin de la réunion, et profitant de la distraction générale, Jane essaya discrètement de se glisser vers la sortie. Malheureusement pour elle, Zapata n'avait aucune envie de lui en laisser l'opportunité et se dressa entre elle et la porte.

-« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas échapper à ton châtiment n'est-ce pas » ? La nargua la Latina. La brune se figea en voyant que son petit manège était découvert, et commença à reculer prudemment pour butter contre Patterson qui la ceintura en douceur. Sous le regard amusé de Kurt, sa femme fut entrainée par ses amies vers le laboratoire de l'analyste, où elles pourraient régler leurs problèmes à loisir sans interruption.

…

 _Bureau du FBI, sept jours plus tard._

Une semaine. Jane avait finalement tenu une semaine. Une longue semaine à subir tout ce que ses amies avaient prévus pour elle avant de craquer. Leur plan s'était avéré d'une simplicité enfantine, mais terriblement efficace en même temps, et semblait reposer sur deux axes : Jane doit être punie pour nous avoir fait peur, et Jane doit comprendre qu'elle a le droit d'être heureuse et que nous l'aimons. Après quelques jours pour évaluer ses réactions, Tasha et Patterson avaient ensuite sournoisement décidé de combiner ces deux idées.

Sachant qu'elle était plutôt réservée en public, elles avaient entrepris de lui donner de fréquentes marques d'affections, essentiellement des câlins, spécialement lorsque d'autres agents pouvaient en être témoin. Et malgré son embarras, la brune avait commencé à réellement apprécier toutes ces démonstrations d'affections, ce qui rendait cette petite punition innocente encore plus redoutable, car elle en venait presque à réclamer ces petits moments d'attention, même si cela l'embarrassait ensuite.

De même, le comportement de Kurt ne l'aidait absolument pas. Son mari s'était ligué avec ses amies contre elle, et profitait de chaque moment de distraction pour la câliner, l'embrasser ou simplement l'effleurer. Comme il choisissait des moments où ils étaient en public pour effectuer discrètement cette dernière action, elle ne pouvait pas réagir sur l'instant. Et comme il connaissait ses points faibles, ses petites attentions la laissaient souvent dans un état de frustration terrible lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin et répondre aux sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas cruel, et chaque soir lorsqu'ils étaient seuls chez eux, il lui accordait enfin ce qu'elle avait parfois attendu pendant de trop longues heures.

En dehors de ces séances de sexe incroyables avec Kurt, Jane réapprenait surtout doucement à vivre avec lui. Lorsqu'il ne la taquinait pas, il prenait bien garde à ne pas trop la submerger et à lui laisser le temps de se réapproprier leur espace commun. En fait, ce n'était que maintenant, après des semaines et des semaines de solitude, qu'elle mesurait vraiment à quel point elle aimait être avec lui au quotidien. Pas seulement pour le sexe, mais juste pour sa présence auprès d'elle. La façon qu'il avait de lui préparer le petit-déjeuner tous les matins, la possibilité de se blottir contre lui en regardant la télévision ou en lisant un livre au lit étaient autant de petites choses qui remplissaient son cœur d'amour.

Les seuls moments où elle obtenait une pause étaient lorsqu'ils allaient sur le terrain, ou chacun agissait de manière très professionnelle devant les dangers encourus. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Tasha de lui donner toutes sortes de petits surnoms ridicules et affectueux comme « ma petite luciole sexy » ou d'autres variantes faisant référence à son corps tatoué, au grand amusement de Patterson qui suivait les opérations sur la radio et de Kurt et Reade. Ce dernier était le seul qui accordait régulièrement un peu de répit à Jane, en l'aidant parfois à échapper à ses amies trop envahissantes.

Le dernier exemple en date fit encore rougir ses joues d'embarras lorsqu'elle se remémora la blague que lui avait joué Zapata. Après une expédition plutôt salissante dans un entrepôt désaffecté à la recherche d'une piste sur Roman qui n'avait finalement menée nulle part, son amie avait caché ses vêtements de rechange alors qu'elle prenait une douche. À sa sortie, Jane n'avait retrouvé sur le banc qu'un pantalon de survêtement bleu ciel et un t-shirt rose marqué « I'm sexy and I know it ». N'ayant pas d'autres choix, elle avait dû revêtir ces vêtements, avant de retrouver l'équipe au milieu de l'open-space pour le débriefing. La plupart des agents l'avait regardé passer avec amusement alors qu'elle essayait de raser les murs et d'être le plus discrète possible, une tâche incompatible avec la couleur de ses vêtements. Les réactions amusées et compatissantes des agents présents lui avait également fait prendre conscience d'une chose. En dépit de ce qu'elle pensait, et des réactions de quelques aigris, Jane était devenue assez appréciée par le reste du personnel du bureau.

Cela avait probablement à voir avec son affectation officielle à une autre équipe que celle de Kurt, qui l'avait amené à coopérer avec d'autres agents. Sans arrogance, elle avait fait étalage de ses compétences et de son efficacité, ce qui combiné à sa gentillesse l'avait rendu populaire, notamment auprès des jeunes recrues qu'elle était toujours prête à aider à progresser dans les techniques de combat et les langues étrangères. De toute façon, personne ne se serait permis de réflexions désobligeantes face à elle, d'une part par crainte de ses compétences, et d'autre part par crainte des réactions du directeur adjoint. Nul doute que Weller ne prendrait pas bien toute agression, même verbale, contre sa femme.

Des paris étaient d'ailleurs en cours pour savoir combien de temps elle allait résister aux blagues de Zapata, tout le monde connaissant le penchant compétitif des deux femmes.

-« Comment va la plus sexy des œuvres d'art » ? Demanda Tasha avec une affection amusée en la voyant entrer dans le laboratoire de Patterson.

-« Pitié arrêtes, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Rich », gémit la brune en lui jetant un regard vexé.

-« Eh, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…peut-être que nous devrions vous enfermer tous les deux dans la même cellule » ? Proposa son amie en faisant mine de réfléchir à la question.

-« Dotcom est un criminel, mais il n'a pas mérité ça », répondit Kurt avec un faux sérieux. Plissant les yeux, sa femme s'approcha de lui avec l'intention manifeste de lui faire payer cette taquinerie, mais il la maitrisa facilement. En quelques secondes, Jane se retrouva immobilisée contre lui, son dos contre le torse de Kurt, ses bras refermé autour des siens la privant de tout mouvement. La brune se débâtit sans conviction pour essayer de lui échapper, mais un baiser léger déposé sur son cou la fit changer rapidement d'avis.

-« Trouvez vous une chambre », gouailla Zapata. Piégée par la douce torture que lui infligeait Kurt, Jane ne trouva rien à répondre, utilisant toute sa volonté pour essayer de ne pas se donner en spectacle devant le reste de l'équipe. Heureusement personne d'autre n'était présent, ce qui expliquait que son mari se montre aussi démonstratif.

-« Allez Jane, tu sais que tu n'as qu'une chose à faire pour que tout s'arrête », lui dit gentiment Patterson depuis sa chaise où elle tapotait distraitement sur son clavier.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, ses amies n'avaient pas fait mystère des règles du petit jeu qu'elles avaient mis au point. Ni Tasha ni Patterson n'étaient cruelles, et elles ne lui infligeraient jamais plus de taquineries que ce qu'elle ne pouvait encaisser. Elles avaient même dès le départ annoncé qu'elle pourrait échapper à son châtiment si elle admettait à voix haute qu'elle n'était pas la seule responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé de mauvais à l'équipe, et promettait de ne plus se mettre en danger stupidement pour eux. Pour faire bonne mesure, Zapata ayant ensuite ajouté qu'elle devait admettre la supériorité de ses amies, les instincts compétitifs et protecteurs de Jane avaient repris le dessus la poussant à faire exactement l'inverse. Avec le recul, elle commençait à comprendre que ses amies la connaissaient trop bien et utilisaient son caractère têtu contre elle pour la forcer elle-même à faire durer sa punition.

-« Vous n'avez pas encore assez tourmenté cette pauvre Jane » ? Demanda Hirst d'un ton mi- amusé mi- compatissant en entrant dans la pièce. Le comportement de l'équipe n'était pas vraiment en accord avec le règlement et le sérieux attendu de la part d'agents fédéraux entrainés, mais elle le tolérait car elle sentait que l'équipe avait besoin de ce petit jeu pour se ressouder. D'ailleurs, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne, et se montraient toujours très professionnels en public, alors elle ne voyait pas de raisons de les réprimander.

-« Non, mais vous arrivez juste à temps, Jane allait nous dire que nous avions gagné », répondit Zapata d'un air béat.

-« Dans tes rêves » répondit la brune en essayant d'avoir l'air confiante. En réalité, elle arrivait à ses limites. Rien de ce que lui faisait endurer ses amis, et Kurt, n'était cruel ou vraiment humiliant, mais sa fierté l'empêchait tout simplement d'admettre qu'ils avaient raison.

-« Vous devriez tout de même lui accorder une pause », fit remarquer la directrice du FBI en ne commentant pas le fait que la brune était davantage blottie contre Kurt que réellement tenue captive dans ses bras.

Là encore les démonstrations d'affections n'étaient pas vraiment encouragées, ni même autorisées, mais elle ne voyait rien de mal à cela compte tenu du fait qu'ils restaient décents et n'étaient pas en public.

-« On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance…Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te laisser t'en sortir si facilement…Cependant, puisque nous t'aimons bien, nous sommes prêtes à envisager un second choix », proposa Tasha avec un sourire dangereux en échangeant un regard complice avec Patterson.

-« Tu as le droit à une journée de repos si tu acceptes la punition alternative », ajouta la blonde avec un sourire malicieux.

-« Laquelle » ? demanda Jane avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-« Je ne sais pas…je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit capable d'encaisser ça », fit mine d'hésiter Zapata en regardant Patterson.

-« Je peux encaisser n'importe quoi », protesta aussitôt la brune tatouée, son sens de la compétition entrant instantanément en réveil.

-« Vraiment n'importe quoi » ? Demanda Patterson avec un sourire amusé. En la voyant échanger un regard entendu avec Tasha, Jane hésita, saisie d'un mauvaise pressentiment.

-« Eh bien…Il faudrait que ce soit quelque chose qui soit vraiment une punition et qui lui fasse comprendre qu'elle ne doit plus se sacrifier pour nous…Que nous sommes une famille et que quoi qu'il arrive nous l'affronterons ensemble », enchaina Tasha, faisant mine de réfléchir attentivement à la question pour diminuer un peu le sérieux de la remarque.

-« Mais nous l'aimons quand même alors il ne faut pas que ce soit quelque chose de trop cruel », approuva Patterson. Amusé, Kurt observa ses amies poursuivre leur conversation comme si sa femme n'était pas dans la pièce, ayant déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle projetait.

-« Quelque chose de vraiment insupportable pour elle, mais totalement indolore », poursuivit Zapata, retenant un sourire en voyant Jane se crisper. Manifestement son amie avait des soupçons sur ce qu'elles projetaient.

-« Une heure de chatouilles par jours devrait suffire », fit mine de réfléchir Patterson.

-« Pendant une semaine », compléta Tasha en attendant avec amusement la réponse de leur amie. Avec un petit gémissement désespéré, la brune se laissa aller contre Kurt en comprenant qu'elle s'était faite piéger. Ses amies avaient parfaitement calculé leur coup, et l'avaient tourmenté juste ce qu'il fallait pour la porter à ses limites et la pousser à implorer une pause, la plaçant devant ce choix impossible. Toutes les deux savaient à quel point elle craignait ce petit supplice affectueux. Avec un petit frisson, elle se rappela le jour où elle avait un peu trop taquiné Kurt et qu'il avait découvert son point faible en cherchant un moyen de se venger sans lui faire de mal.

-« Vous bluffez », dit-elle finalement en essayant de garder un visage déterminé.

-« Tu le pense vraiment ? Alors peut-être que nous devrions augmenter les enjeux, disons…deux semaines…», renchérit Zapata en attendant presque avec jubilation sa réponse. Son amie se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement, essayant de prendre une décision. Kurt resserra affectueusement son étreinte et l'embrassa chastement sur la joue, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas une chance. Observant avec amusement et un peu d'étonnement la relation entre ses agents, Hirst dû avoir l'air perplexe, car Reade à côté d'elle la renseigna.

-« Jane a l'air dure et presque invincible, mais elle a un point faible…elle est vraiment très chatouilleuse ».

-« Au point de craindre les menaces des agents Tasha et Patterson » ?

-« Oh oui. Cela peut paraître enfantin, mais elle n'y résiste pas. Quelques minutes suffisent généralement aux filles ou à Weller pour la faire craquer et elle est prête à faire n'importe quoi pour y échapper ».

-« Tic-tac tic-tac », dit Patterson en faisant mine de regarder sa montre.

-« Continue d'hésiter, si tu penses que nous bluffons tu ne crains rien », dit Zapata en s'amusant de l'air nerveux de Jane alors qu'elle essayait toujours de prendre une décision.

-« Elles ne vont pas vraiment le faire n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda à mi-voix Hirst à son agent, trouvant amusant de voir Jane hésiter autant pour ce qui n'était qu'un petit jeu innocent.

-« Non, elles veulent seulement la faire stresser un peu. Jane est juste trop têtue et elles en profitent, elles savent qu'elle ne voudra pas s'avouer vaincue aussi vite. Mais même si elles mettent leurs menaces a exécution, ce ne sera jamais pour plus de quelques minutes, elles savent à quel point cela pourrait rendre Jane folle. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient lui faire du mal ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Elles veulent juste la forcer à admettre que tout ce qui arrive n'est pas de sa faute », répondit Reade sur le même ton en regardant son amie essayer frénétiquement de prendre une décision.

-« Attention, le délai approche… », annonça Zapata. Les yeux de Jane s'écarquillèrent de crainte, avant que ses épaules ne tombent lorsqu'elle admit sa défaite.

-« D'accord, d'accord, vous gagnez », soupira-t-elle. Même si c'était frustrant, mieux valait s'avouer vaincue et leur accorder cette petite victoire plutôt que de courir le risque de subir ce genre de punition. Elle sentit la poitrine de Kurt se soulever rapidement contre son dos alors qu'il riait doucement de ses malheurs.

-« Tu peux répéter plus fort, je n'ai pas très bien entendu », dit Tasha en se penchant pour faire mine de tendre l'oreille. Avec un nouveau soupir, Jane réitéra l'aveu de sa défaite.

-« D'accord, intervint Hirst. Je pense que Jane a compris la leçon. Mais après tout ce qu'elle a traversé récemment, vous pouvez bien lui accorder une journée de pause gratuite ». Depuis sa position dans les bras de son mari, Jane leva des yeux éperdus de reconnaissance vers elle.

-« Vous n'êtes pas amusante », marmonna Zapata en faisant la moue comme un enfant à qui on viendrait de retirer son jouet.

-« Non, mais je suis votre supérieure », fit remarquer la directrice avec un sourire satisfait.

-« Tu es une petite chanceuse », grogna la Latina avant de tirer la brune des bras de Kurt pour lui faire un câlin. « Mais je te préviens, à la moindre tentative de nous fausser encore compagnie, tu le regretteras vraiment », menaça-t-elle ensuite en brandissant un index vengeur sous son nez. Après de nombreuses promesses qu'elle avait compris la leçon, ils passèrent ensuite au point sur l'enquête, qui n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup progressée. Le professionnalisme des actions menées et le fait qu'aucun des morts de l'entrepôt n'avait pu être identifié, malgré les compétences évidentes qu'ils affichaient, les renforçant seulement dans l'idée que Sandstorm était impliqué...

Alors que Kurt s'éloignait dans un coin du bureau pour discuter avec Hirst et que Tasha et Patterson tournaient maintenant leur énergie vers Reade afin de se venger d'une remarque qu'il avait faite à sa coéquipière, la brune remonta chercher son téléphone, oublié dans un tiroir. Elle était à mi-chemin de son bureau lorsqu'elle remarqua que plusieurs agents regardaient curieusement derrière elle. Se retournant, elle avisa deux hommes en costume sombre et l'air patibulaires qui s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

-« Jane Doe ? Vous devez venir avec nous », dit l'un d'eux d'un ton sévère en brandissant un badge devant ses yeux.

-« Pourquoi » ?

-« Question de sécurité nationale, nous avons des questions à vous poser sur vos liens avec des terroristes connus. Et je vous conseille vivement de répondre sans quoi les choses pourraient devenir très vite déplaisantes pour vous », poursuivit l'homme sur le même ton froid.

L'attention de Jane était cependant attirée par les trois lettres bleues du sigle de la CIA, un frisson de peur la parcourant à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau dans un site noir. Peut-être avaient-ils capturé Roman, où alors ils pensaient tout simplement qu'elle savait où il se trouvait…Mais au moins cette fois-ci elle était libre de ses mouvements et pouvait se défendre, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle glissait inconsciemment dans une position de combat, le poids de son corps bien réparti sur ses jambes et les mains légèrement écartées, prêtes à intercepter toute attaque.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Étant donné la longueur de ce chapitre j'ai pris du retard sur le chapitre 37 de _Trahison_ s, qui ne sera peut-être posté que tard ce soir, voir demain matin avant que je parte au travail. Je vais faire mon maximum pour terminer aujourd'hui mais je ne promets rien.

 **Please review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Réunion de famille

Bonjour tout le monde. Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué mais cette histoire s'est transformée en fiction longue durée. À la base c'était quelque chose que je voulais éviter, car avec _Trahisons_ à deux chapitres par semaine cela fait beaucoup à écrire. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai trop d'idées pour rester comme ça, donc je vais poursuivre cette fiction en parallèle, mais à un rythme plus lent pour l'instant (environ un chapitre tous les 10-15 jours).

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Hm et Louserie pour vos reviews

 **Louserie** : la réponse dans ce chapitre, avec une autre réapparition ^^

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et de NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 4 – Réunion de famille**

…

.

 _Bureau du FBI, New-York_

Une fois Jane sortie, la directrice Hirst remarqua le changement d'attitude de ses agents.

-« Les choses avancent lentement », commenta Weller en s'asseyant sur un coin de bureau, l'air pensif.

-« Jane est têtue je ne t'apprends rien patron, nous devons prendre notre temps pour ne pas la brusquer », commenta Reade en croisant les bras avec un soupir.

-« Ai-je raté quelque chose » ? demanda finalement leur supérieure.

-« Non M'dame », répondit Zapata en la regardant dans les yeux. « Nous évaluons juste nos progrès dans le traitement de Jane ». Devant son froncement de sourcil perplexe, Patterson se dévoua pour lui expliquer la situation.

-« Vous savez que Jane est têtue… ».

-« Vraiment ? Je n'avais absolument pas remarqué », la coupa Hirst d'un ton ironique. Un petit rire parcouru l'assemblée, avant que Patterson ne reprenne en souriant.

-« Oui, c'est une vraie surprise pour tout le monde…Plaisanterie mise à part, nous essayons de pousser Jane à se confier sans trop la presser ».

-« Se confier à quel sujet » ?

-« Tout ce dont elle a besoin de parler…Jane est une personne assez discrète et secrète », commenta Zapata.

-« J'ai déjà remarqué cela chez elle. Elle est sûre d'elle mais sans en faire trop ni se mettre en avant… ».

-« C'est en partie son caractère et en partie à cause des tatouages », commenta Kurt en se frottant le menton. « Même lorsqu'elle essaye de…se faire discrète, on la remarque forcément. L'avantage d'être à New York c'est que la plupart du temps elle parvient à ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Mais dans certaines circonstances…ou avec certaines personnes…elle a droit à des regards ou des remarques désagréables ».

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas les avoir fait retirer au laser ? Tout du moins les plus visibles » ? demanda Hirst en remarquant son air irrité. Connaissant Kurt Weller, il ne devait pas bien prendre ce genre d'attaque contre sa femme.

-« Jane dit que c'est parce qu'ils ont permis notre rencontre et qu'ils servent à aider les gens. Elle n'a jamais voulu prendre le risque de les retirer avant que nous les ayons tous élucidés… »

-« Ce qui pourrait prendre un certain temps, surtout maintenant qu'ils ont un double sens » commenta sa supérieure.

-« C'est vrai mais à force d'y réfléchir…nous pensons qu'elle a une autre raison de ne pas les faire retirer ».

-« C'est une sorte de châtiment auto-infligé…Puisque les tatouages étaient autant son plan que celui de Shepherd pour infiltrer le FBI…elle les garde comme un rappel de ses erreurs », expliqua sombrement Tasha.

-« Je vois…d'après vos réactions, j'imagine que vous n'avez compris cela que récemment », dit Hirst, toujours observatrice.

-« Oui…Même après tout ce temps, Jane ne se confie pas facilement ».

-« Et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment lui en vouloir après ce qu'elle a traversé …ni après le fait que son thérapeute se soit révélé être une taupe pour Shepherd », commenta Patterson tristement.

-« Patterson…Borden nous a tous roulé, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… », soupira Zapata en s'approchant pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-« C'est ce que le docteur Sun m'a dit…Tout comme Jane…Elle n'en parle pas beaucoup mais…je sais qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à se souvenir de lui pour empêcher cela… »

Hirst fronça à nouveau les sourcils, parfois il était facile d'oublier combien l'équipe Weller avait souffert pour arrêter Shepherd. L'agent Patterson avait perdu son petit-ami assassiné en enquêtant sur un tatouage, puis Borden s'était révélé être une taupe qui avait utilisé ses sentiments pour renseigner Shepherd sur leurs agissements et griller la couverture de Jane. Non seulement cela, mais il avait aussi tiré sur la jeune analyste lorsqu'elle avait compris sa trahison, puis l'avait livrée à sa supérieure pour être torturée.

Les agents Reade et Zapata avaient faillis être tués plusieurs fois en affrontant les hommes de Sandstorm, et le premier avait même dû mettre fin à sa relation avec la sœur de l'agent Weller pour les protéger. Ce dernier pour sa part, avait été manipulé pour croire que Jane était en réalité son amie d'enfance disparue, Taylor Shaw, avant de découvrir que ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour se rapprocher de lui. Pire, il avait appris que Shepherd avait un intérêt pour lui depuis des années et avait financé ses études, un fait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter, ce qui était compréhensible venant de quelqu'un d'aussi intègre. Lorsque la nouvelle avait été connue, plusieurs voix s'étaient élevées pour le renvoyer de son poste, dont celle du procureur fédéral Weitz. Feu Pellington avait pourtant pesé de tout son poids pour éviter cela, et il avait eu raison comme le montrait le fait que Weller et son équipe étaient parvenus à arrêter Shepherd. Par la même occasion, cela lui avait permis de lever tout soupçon de collusion pesant sur lui, même si elle-même avait dû intervenir à nouveau pour lui éviter un renvoi après l'arrestation de Shepherd. Avec le temps les pressions politiques étaient retombées, d'autant que l'équipe de Weller et le bureau de New York affichaient l'un des meilleurs taux de résolution d'enquêtes du pays.

Cependant, celle qui avait payé le prix le plus élevé était sans doute Jane. Bien sûr, compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait activement contribué à la création de ce plan lorsqu'elle était Remi, il aurait été facile de porter tout le blâme sur elle. Elle savait que depuis que certains détails s'étaient ébruités, même si une grande partie de l'affaire était encore confidentielle, quelques agents la méprisaient pour cela. Mais Hirst n'était pas comme eux. Sa carrière avait été bâtie sur une grande rigueur, associée à une grande ouverture d'esprit qui lui permettait de se mettre à la place de ses interlocuteurs, criminels, victimes ou agents, afin de mieux les cerner. De son point de vu, la considérer comme seule responsable, c'était ignorer le fait que Jane n'était plus Remi. Après son effacement de mémoire, la jeune femme avait changé, en mieux. Du propre aveu des agents qui l'avaient côtoyé et des rapports de son équipe, il était apparent qu'elle avait réellement envie d'aider les gens depuis qu'elle avait rampée nue et couverte de tatouages en dehors de ce sac déposé sur Time Square. Très vite elle s'était ensuite attachée à l'équipe Weller, avant que le passé ne la rattrape.

Ses tatouages avaient attirés entre autre l'attention de Tom Carter, le directeur adjoint de la CIA qui l'avait enlevé et torturé, donnant l'occasion à Oscar, son ex-fiancé d'apparaitre comme un sauveur. Même si la jeune femme s'était méfiée, le fait qu'il lui apprenne que le plan d'effacer sa mémoire pour infiltrer le FBI et exposer la corruption d'une partie des dirigeants du pays était le sien avait entrainé beaucoup de questions, qui étaient venues s'ajouter à celles qu'elle se posait déjà sur son identité. Menacer son équipe et Kurt Weller, pour qui elle semblait avoir développé un attachement précoce avait également garanti sa coopération forcée à ce projet. Là encore, il serait facile d'arguer qu'elle n'aurait eu qu'à informer le FBI des menaces pour que tout s'arrête, mais son expérience lui disait que dans ce genre d'affaire les choses étaient rarement aussi simples. Considérant de plus le niveau de préparation de Shepherd, elle doutait qu'une éventualité n'ait pas été prévue pour faire face à cela. Même si le calcul du cerveau de l'organisation reposait sur le fait que sa fille, même sans ses souvenirs, s'opposerait au gouvernement si elle y était progressivement incitée, Shepherd était si méticuleuse qu'elle devait avoir étudié toutes les options, comme la présence de Borden en tant que taupe le montrait.

La jeune femme avait ensuite été manipulée, ne se rendant compte que trop tard de qui étaient réellement les personnes derrière Oscar lorsque Mayfair avait été tuée devant ses yeux. En dépit d'être un agent fédéral, Hirst comprenait ce que Jane avaient dû ressentir à cet instant. Évidemment, elle aurait alors pu contacter l'équipe pour avouer ce qui venait de se passer, mais cela l'aurait privé des réponses dont elle avait besoin.

De son point de vu, il était également toujours possible que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Weller et son équipe, ce qui l'avait incité à essayer de régler le problème seule. D'autant plus que, se sentant sans doute honteuse de s'être fait manipuler ainsi, elle avait dû hésiter à avouer ses erreurs à son équipe. À la place, elle avait donc traqué Oscar et l'avait confronté, ce qui l'avait laissé avec un ex-fiancé mort et plus de questions sur la personne qu'elle était vraiment lorsque l'homme lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas Taylor Shaw. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, à son retour chez elle Weller l'avait confronté à son tour et arrêté sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Là encore, elle pouvait comprendre ce que son subordonné avait ressenti. Manifestement, il s'était également senti proche de Jane, bien plus qu'un agent n'aurait dû l'être d'une victime sur laquelle il enquêtait. Apprendre que l'identité de Jane n'était qu'un mensonge pour se rapprocher de lui l'avait fait se sentir trahi, même si sa colère semblait avoir une autre raison que seule son équipe avait l'air de connaitre. Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire face, la CIA s'était arrangée pour faire transférer Jane sous son autorité. Trois mois d'enfer s'en étaient suivis pour la jeune femme, torturée jour et nuit sans répit dans une prison fantôme pour des informations dont elle ne disposait pas à l'époque.

Le fait qu'elle soit parvenue à s'évader seule, après les blessures et les privations qu'elle avait subies, était à la fois un petit miracle et un témoignage de ses compétences. Malheureusement pour elle, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrangées à partir de là. Capturée à nouveau, elle s'était vu proposer un choix peu agréable, infiltrer Sandstorm ou être rendue à la CIA. Lorsqu'elle avait pris la suite de Pellington après son assassinat par Shepherd et qu'elle avait découvert le déroulement exact des faits et la teneur de l'accord qui lui avait été imposé, elle avait été choquée. L'agent en elle comprenait que le FBI et la NSA avaient sur le moment impérativement besoin de Jane pour obtenir des informations, mais la façon dont cela avait été fait la heurtait. Encore aujourd'hui, en voyant la façon dont Jane et l'équipe Weller fonctionnaient, elle se demandait si même en colère après ce qui était arrivé à Mayfair ses agents auraient laissé la CIA l'emmener à nouveau. Une question à laquelle tout le monde était probablement heureux de ne pas avoir à donner de réponse, même si elle soupçonnait que Nas aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout pour forcer Jane à coopérer. Elle ne l'avait rencontré que quelque fois, et encore seulement après l'arrestation de Shepherd, mais le niveau d'obsession qu'elle montrait envers la femme était assez inquiétant de son point de vue.

Plus tard, lorsque sa couverture avait été compromise et qu'elle avait dû ramener son frère après lui avoir effacé la mémoire, Jane avait dû faire face à l'hostilité des agents et de Pellington. Hostilité compréhensible après les pertes subies lors du raid sur la ferme, mais cela n'avait certainement pas rendu sa situation plus facile. Pour toutes ces raisons, dès sa prise de fonction elle avait proposé à Jane de partir dans l'endroit de son choix avec une nouvelle identité une fois l'affaire résolue. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, plutôt…de la compassion. Une fois ce que Jane avait vécu clairement apparent après la lecture des rapports, elle avait été sincèrement peinée et admirative. En dépit de la situation, de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, la jeune femme avait lutté pour stopper Shepherd, ce qui lui avait coûté cher si l'on pensait au fait que son frère, le seul membre de sa famille biologique lui avait clairement dit qu'il la haïssait avant de se rallier à leur mère adoptive dans son projet d'attentat…

Bien sûr, elle ne niait pas que Jane avait fait des erreurs, ni même que son ancienne personnalité avait commis de nombreux crimes. Mais depuis que sa mémoire avait été effacée, elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour aider les autres et faire ce qu'elle pensait juste. D'une manière générale, étant donné les mois de torture qu'elle avait endurés, on pouvait également considérer qu'elle avait suffisamment payé pour ses erreurs.

-« Je ne vois pas comment Jane aurait pu se rappeler de qui était vraiment le docteur Borden, ou Nigel Thornton puisque c'était son véritable nom. De ce que je sais elle n'a jamais eu le moindre contrôle sur les flashs mémoriels… », commenta Hirst en sortant de ses pensées.

-« Ce qui est notre problème à l'heure actuelle. Par rapport à son comportement passé et récent, nous pensons qu'il y a des choses dont elle ne nous a jamais parlé. Des choses qui la perturbent et lui font craindre de perdre notre affection. Considérant la façon dont nous l'avons traité lors que nous l'avons ramené au FBI…ce n'est probablement pas étonnant mais maintenant… », commença Zapata.

-« Nous essayons de la convaincre de s'ouvrir un peu », poursuivit son coéquipier. « Parce que même si nous avons tous voulus croire que ce qui est arrivé il y a deux ans était réglé, le fait est…que nous n'en avons pas parlé ».

-« Ce qui n'est pas très sympa de notre part parce que…après tout ce que nous avons traversé, Jane a toujours été là pour nous soutenir et nous réconforter quand nous en avions besoin après l'arrestation de Shepherd. Mais de notre côté…nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de tout ce qui l'a conduit dans cette situation. Nous avons juste…recommencé à lui parler à un certain moment comme si de rien n'était, sans vraiment faire le point », soupira Patterson.

-« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Toi tu as toujours été…au moins correcte avec elle. De mon côté j'ai été cruelle en la rabaissant constamment lorsqu'elle est revenue et Reade l'a ignoré la plupart du temps », grimaça Zapata.

-« Peu à peu, nous avons…assouplis notre position devant les efforts qu'elle faisait pour nous aider et une fois que nous avons vu ce que cela lui coûtait. Ce qui n'empêche que les souvenirs de cette période doivent être très douloureux pour elle, et qu'ils doivent la hanter. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais pris la fuite en pensant que nous la détestions… », approuva son coéquipier d'un air dépité.

-« Eh bien…compte tenu du fait que vous vous sentiez trahi à l'époque, votre comportement n'est pas inattendu », répondit Hirst en secouant la tête.

-« C'est vrai mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus facile à justifier. Jane aussi avait des raisons de nous en vouloir, notamment parce que nous l'avons…parce que je l'ai… », commença Kurt.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que la CIA allait l'emmener pendant que nous avions le dos tourné », compatit Patterson en s'approchant pour poser doucement une main sur son épaule.

-« C'est vrai…mais d'une certaine façon je l'ai abandonné… », marmonna le directeur adjoint d'un ton lugubre.

-« Et aucun d'entre vous n'a essayé d'aborder le sujet avec elle depuis » ? Les agents se regardèrent tous d'un air gênés, avant de hocher négativement la tête avec un bel ensemble.

-« Nous n'avons jamais osé », avoua honteusement Reade en détournant les yeux. « Comme tout avait l'air d'être revenu à la normale…c'était juste plus facile de ne pas en parler et de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ».

-« J'ai abordé un peu le sujet lorsque j'ai compris que ses cauchemars étaient liés à cela mais…je n'ai jamais osé non plus reparler du jour où la CIA est venue la chercher », avoua à son tour Kurt en se frottant nerveusement le cou.

-« Je vois…Encore une fois, considérant ce que votre équipe a subi lors de l'enquête sur Sandstorm, je peux comprendre vos réactions. Cependant, il me semblait avoir demandé à ce que vous soyez tous évalués par le docteur Sun une fois Shepherd enfermée… » ?

-« Nous n'aimons pas…trop nous confier », admis Zapata après une courte hésitation. « En fait je pense que tout le monde a abordé juste le minimum nécessaire pour être autorisé pour le service actif ».

-« Pourquoi » ? demanda sa supérieure, ayant déjà une idée de la réponse mais voulant l'entendre de vive voix. Une fois encore les agents échangèrent un regard avant que la Latina ne se fasse une nouvelle fois la porte-parole du groupe.

-« En fait…l'affaire Sandstorm nous a beaucoup rapproché, mais cela a aussi eu un certain effet sur les relations que nous avions avec le reste des agents…. »

-« Étant donné la présence d'une taupe et les multiples trahisons, votre équipe s'est repliée sur elle-même pour former un front uni face au monde extérieur ».

-« Oui. Même si les choses vont mieux, nous avons tous traversés une période de grosse crise de confiance…envers nous-même ou envers les autres. Les choses semblaient de plus en plus dingues au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de Shepherd, et il était difficile de savoir à qui faire confiance en dehors de l'équipe. À chaque intervention, nous ne donnions aux autres agents que le minimum d'informations nécessaire pour accomplir la mission afin d'éviter les fuites…. ».

-« Je comprends, mais quel rapport avec Jane » ?

-« Jane…a toujours tout fait pour nous aider à abattre Shepherd, peu importe le coût pour elle. Son implication dans la mort de Mayfair était déjà difficile à avaler, mais nous avons été encore plus méfiants lorsque nous avons appris que l'organisation était dirigée par sa famille, et nous l'avons rejetée encore plus violemment. Pourtant, elle a continué à encaisser sans se plaindre et à couvrir nos arrières sur le terrain, et petit à petit elle a regagné notre confiance. Et au final…cela lui a coûté son frère. Nous n'y pensions pas vraiment à l'époque, pour nous Roman n'était qu'un tueur de flics et un criminel, mais pour elle…c'était le seul membre de sa famille biologique encore en vie. Le seul lien avec son enfance…Lorsqu'elle a dû lui effacer la mémoire pour le ramener au FBI, elle voulait lui offrir une deuxième chance. Un nouveau départ débarrassé des souvenirs de leur enfance comme elle en avait eu l'opportunité. Puisqu'elle était devenue meilleure, j'imagine que d'une certaine façon il était logique qu'elle espère que ce serait pareil pour Roman », expliqua Zapata.

-« Mais Sam Pellington ne voyait pas les choses ainsi… », commenta Hirst en se souvenant des rapports qu'elle avait lus.

-« Non pas exactement. Sa première réaction a été de vouloir envoyer Roman à la CIA pour qu'ils…forcent les souvenirs hors de lui », répondit Patterson avec un petit frisson. Pour avoir connu la torture des mains de Shepherd, elle ne souhaitait cela à personne, même à Roman en dépit de ce qu'il avait fait. Et encore son calvaire n'avait duré que quelques heures, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que Jane avait traversé durant trois mois interminables…

-« Une décision davantage motivée par sa colère suite à la perte d'autant d'agents lors du raid que par la logique. Les rapports médicaux étaient formels, à cet instant Roman n'avait aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit ».

-« Ouais…Ce n'est que parce que Jane a supplié le patron d'intervenir que Pellington a accepté de nous laisser un peu de temps pour lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs de manière plus conventionnelles, un peu comme nous avions essayé de le faire avec elle. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je n'ai pas été très agréable avec elle à cet instant », soupira Tasha.

-« Il faut bien avouer que la situation n'était pas propice à la compréhension. Le raid venait d'échouer, Reade était à l'hôpital après avoir failli être enterré vivant, nous étions à la recherche de Patterson qui avait disparu et Pellington avait éjecté Nas puisqu'elle dirigeait l'opération sur le terrain », commenta Kurt en croisant à nouveau les bras.

-« Mais la dose de Zip que Jane avait injecté à Roman était bien plus faible que dans son propre cas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve la mémoire », intervint Hirst

-« Exact mais personnellement je ne me sentais pas vraiment d'humeur compréhensive ni patiente à l'époque », commenta Zapata. « Jane ne me l'a jamais reproché, mais je sais que cela lui a fait mal…De son point de vue, nous ignorions totalement ses sentiments en menaçant son frère… Pire nous la forcions à risquer sa relation avec lui pour essayer de stopper Shepherd».

-« C'était sa plus grande crainte, et cela s'est confirmé », approuva Patterson avec une mine attristée. « Nous l'avons forcé à mentir à Roman en disant que c'était Shepherd qui avait effacé sa mémoire, espérant mieux le contrôler ainsi. Malgré ses doutes, Jane a obéit et au final… ».

-« Quand Roman s'est rappelé qu'elle était celle qui avait effacé sa mémoire, il a essayé de la tuer », termina Zapata.

-« J'imagine qu'être rejetée par son propre frère et l'avoir poussé dans les bras de Shepherd à nouveau n'a pas dû être facile à vivre », dit Hirst en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Non…Mais elle n'en a jamais parlé…pas à nous en tout cas », répondit Reade en jetant un regard vers Weller.

-« Elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet avec moi non plus », soupira Kurt en secouant la tête. « Je sais qu'elle a mal vécu cette période, mais elle est tout simplement trop gentille pour nous le dire. Après l'arrestation de Shepherd, je pense qu'elle craignait qu'en faisant une remarque, nos relations se dégradent à nouveau ».

-« Alors elle a fait ce qu'elle fait de mieux, encaisser et faire profil bas en attendant des jours meilleurs », grommela Zapata d'un air à la fois affligé et irrité.

-« Et nous étions tellement soulagé que l'affaire avec Sandstorm soit terminée que nous l'avons laissé faire ».

-« D'accord, je comprends que Jane ait pu craindre de dégrader vos relations mais… ».

-« Vous ne connaissez pas Jane aussi bien que nous », la coupa Patterson. « Enfin sauf votre respect, je veux dire bien sûr que si vous la connaissez mais… », poursuivit nerveusement la jeune femme.

-« Du calme agent Patterson, je ne l'ai pas mal pris, continuez », la rassura la directrice avec un geste négligent de la main.

-« Jane…donne l'impression d'être forte et indépendante mais…en fait elle craint deux choses plus que tout : nous faire du mal, et se retrouver seule », précisa la spécialiste informatique.

-« Je ne comprends pas, elle est pourtant partit à l'autre bout du monde… », répondit Hirst d'un air perplexe.

-« Uniquement parce qu'elle pensait nous protéger…Mais pour elle, cela a dû être l'enfer parce que comme nous essayons de le lui faire admettre, nous sommes sa famille. Même si elle fait des efforts de socialisation, vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'elle ne croule pas vraiment sous les amis. Depuis qu'elle a rampé hors de ce sac, elle n'a presque connu que nous ».

-« Sauf si on prend en compte sa petite amourette avec Oliver mais étant donné la façon dont cela s'est terminé… », commenta Zapata.

-« Qui est Oliver » ? demanda Hirst.

-« Un homme qu'elle a rencontré lors d'une enquête peu de temps après son retour…Elle se sentait seule et il était intéressé alors…ils ont commencé à se voir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui, mais à cette période il lui offrait un sentiment de normalité dont elle avait besoin pour avancer ».

-« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enlevés tous les deux par des hommes qui en avaient après l'argent que le père d'Oliver avait détourné », poursuivit Reade.

-« Je me souviens de cette histoire…l'affaire Kind c'est ça ? Elle n'était pas liée à Sandstrom…».

-« Non, Jane s'est juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ».

-« Et ensuite ce type l'a largué comme une vieille chaussette sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas prêt à être dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui avait une histoire aussi compliquée que la sienne », marmonna Patterson en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-« Je ne vais pas me plaindre », grogna Kurt.

-« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, le patron n'est pas vraiment fan de Kind », ironisa Tasha.

-« Il a mis Jane en danger » !

Patterson ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que Jane était assez grande pour se défendre seule et qu'Oliver n'était pas responsable des crimes de son père, mais Tasha l'en dissuada d'un hochement de tête négatif. Leur supérieur n'avait presque aucune tolérance envers ceux qui blessaient sa femme, peu importe que ce soit volontaire ou non.

-« Très bien ne nous éloignons pas du sujet…Pourquoi Jane n'a-t-elle jamais abordé cela avec le docteur Sun » ? demanda la directrice. Les agents se regardèrent à nouveau, avant que Kurt ne prenne la parole.

-« Elle ne lui fait pas confiance. Lorsque nous avons voulu évaluer Roman, Sun a déclaré qu'en raison des traumatismes de son enfance et du fait qu'il a été entrainé à tuer dès le plus jeune âge, il n'était pas réintégrable dans la société civile. Sa recommandation était de l'enfermer et de lui fournir un traitement adapté ».

-« Mais Jane a eu la même enfance que lui », dit Hirst en comprenant ce qui devait troubler la jeune femme

-« Oui…elle ne l'a jamais dit clairement, mais nous pensons qu'elle craint qu'en laissant Sun l'évaluer, elle ne demande à la faire enfermer aussi », soupira Patterson.

-« Jane ne semble pourtant pas présenter de troubles nécessitant une mesure aussi radicale », commenta la directrice du FBI en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Nous le savons, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de redouter cette possibilité. Nous avons beaucoup réfléchit lorsqu'elle a disparu et nous pensons qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ne nous dit pas…peut-être des souvenirs désagréables qui lui seraient revenus », commenta Reade.

-« D'où vos…techniques d'approche un peu inhabituelles ».

-« Eh bien…Jane est têtue, elle a besoin d'affection mais elle est tellement réservée qu'elle n'ose pas le montrer ou en réclamer. Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà vu faire un câlin à quelqu'un » ?

-« Maintenant que vous en parlez…À part à l'agent Weller pratiquement jamais…En fait si l'on excepte la semaine écoulée je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu vous montrer de l'affection de manière aussi expansive », dit pensivement son interlocutrice.

-« Parce que cela la gêne, surtout si il y a du public. La plupart du temps, elle ne fait des câlins aux gens qui comptent pour elle que dans des circonstances graves où elle pense qu'ils ont besoin de réconfort. C'est assez triste au fond, personne ne devrait hésiter à témoigner de l'affection à ses proches…qui sais si après ce ne sera pas trop tard », dit Patterson son sourire disparaissant progressivement.

-« Patterson, ce qui est arrivé à David n'était pas de ta faute, pas plus que ce n'était celle de Jane », essaya de la réconforter Tasha en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Je sais…Mais quand je vois Jane avoir peur que nous la rejetions…que je la vois avoir peur de montrer ses émotions…je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse les mêmes erreurs que moi ».

-« Ne t'inquiète, nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'arrive pas », la rassura Reade.

-« Tout à fait, nous allons corriger ce petit problème en lui montrant que nous tenons à elle », ajouta Kurt.

-« Même si nous devons la câliner tous les jours durant les 10 prochaines années pour la convaincre…Les chatouilles sont juste là en bonus, c'est tellement amusant de la voir rire et se tortiller dans tous les sens », s'amusa Patterson avec un petit sourire.

-« C'est vrai que c'est assez fascinant de voir que la fille qui a pu résister à trois mois aux mains de la CIA craque pour quelque chose d'aussi innocent et enfantin », approuva Tasha.

-« Tu parles, tu aimes surtout l'entendre te supplier », commenta son coéquipier en roulant des yeux.

-« Eh, on s'amuse comme on peut. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ça pas vrai patron » ? demanda la Latina avec sourire taquin à son supérieur.

-« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles », répondit Weller aussi sérieusement que possible. Les deux membres féminins de son équipe ricanèrent devant ce mauvais mensonge. Même si Jane était de nature discrète sur ce genre de sujet, elles avaient réussis à lui arracher quelques confessions croustillantes et amusantes sur ses jeux nocturnes avec Kurt lors de leurs soirées entre filles.

-« J'imagine que cette pauvre Jane n'a pas la moindre chance », commenta Hirst avec amusement en se tournant vers Reade.

-« Non, Patterson et Tasha peuvent être infernales lorsqu'elles ont une idée en tête…D'autant que c'est pour son bien ».

-« Nous savons que cela peut paraître bizarre et que ce n'est pas vraiment le comportement que l'on attend d'agents professionnels et entrainés…mais c'est le meilleur moyen que vous avons trouvé pour l'habituer à ne pas cacher ses émotions et lui faire comprendre qu'elle a le droit d'être heureuse. Jane est tout simplement trop têtue et trop réservée pour l'admettre autrement, peu importe le nombre d'arguments que vous lui donnerez. Elle est tout à fait capable de vous écouter essayer de la convaincre pendant des heures pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête dès que vous avez le dos tourné, alors nous sommes obligés de…tricher un peu » expliqua Patterson avec embarras.

-« Tout va bien. Tant que cela n'affecte pas le travail de cette équipe et celui des autres agents et que vous restez professionnels durant les enquêtes je n'ai aucune objection. Au contraire, plus vous réglerez les choses entre vous et plus ce sera bénéfique pour la cohésion du groupe. Compte tenu de l'affaire qui s'annonce, nous aurons besoin de vous tous à cent pourcents de vos capacités. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si vous vouliez faire du mal à Jane…Si je peux toutefois me permettre un conseil, ne la brusquait pas trop. Même si elle est têtue et que vos méthodes…peux conventionnelles…pour la convaincre qu'elle fait partie de cette famille ne la blesseront pas, inutile de la submerger. Elle a vécu seule pendant des mois, elle aura sûrement besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'adapter au fait de vous avoir constamment près d'elle. Accordez lui des pauses de temps en temps », répondit Hirst

-« Vous l'appréciez beaucoup aussi n'est-ce pas » ? demanda Patterson en souriant.

-« J'avoue avoir un faible pour Jane. Certes elle a commis des erreurs, mais lorsqu'on lui a donné la chance de changer elle l'a saisie. Je trouve sa force de caractère et son abnégation admirable, compte tenu de ce qu'elle a subit beaucoup auraient fui ou succombés au désir de vengeance…Mais pas elle. A la place elle a tout mis en œuvre pour sauver de nombreuses vies. J'ai le plus grand respect pour ses capacités et son sens moral ».

-« C'est Jane », acquiesça simplement Reade en haussant les épaules. « C'est comme ça que nous l'aimons, même si parfois nous aimerions qu'elle soit plus…égoïste et pense un peu à elle ».

-« Très bien…même si je suis flattée que vous me fassiez assez confiance pour me dire tout cela, j'aimerais que vous ayez tous au moins une séance avec le docteur Sun. Je sais que ce doit être difficile à admettre, mais vous avez visiblement encore des choses à régler, et l'aide d'un professionnel ne fera pas de mal. Et cette fois-ci c'est un ordre », ajouta tranquillement la directrice.

-« Et dire que je commençais à bien vous apprécier », marmonna Zapata faisant ricaner ses camarades devant son franc-parler. La directrice du FBI se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin, mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, ils furent interrompus par l'entrée précipitée de l'agent Dawkins.

-« Éric ? Déjà prêt à te prendre ta raclée de la journée ? demanda Patterson avec un petit air sûr d'elle en affichant un plateau d'échecs sur son ordinateur.

-« Pas le temps pour ça ! Patron, il y a deux types de la CIA qui veulent embarquer Jane » ! Répondit rapidement Dawkins en regardant Weller. Le choc et l'incompréhension figèrent la pièce pendant un instant.

-« Quoi » ? demanda finalement Kurt trop incrédule pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-« C'est sûrement une erreur », dit Patterson en ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets. Après quelques secondes, la colère et la peur se propagèrent dans le groupe.

-« Non sûrement pas, hors de question de laisser ça arriver à nouveau ! Ils devront me tuer d'abord » ! Gronda Zapata toute bonne humeur envolée. Kurt serra les poings de rage, et fut le premier à quitter la pièce au pas de course.

…

 _Bureau du FBI, open-space_

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », répondit sèchement Jane.

-« Ne jouez pas à ça, nous savons que Shepherd est votre mère et j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous conduire dans un site sécurisé pour répondre à quelques questions », répondit l'homme d'un ton arrogant qui l'irrita encore davantage.

-« Un site sécurisé, c'est comme cela que vous appelez un site de torture clandestin », gronda la brune entre ses dents serrées alors que la peur et la détermination se disputaient le contrôle de son cerveau.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, la CIA ne mène pas ce genre d'opération sur le sol américain, c'est illégal », répondit l'homme avec un sourire narquois.

-« Bien sûr, la CIA respecte toujours la loi », ironisa la jeune femme même si son visage resta dur. « Je n'ai rien à vous dire, adressez-vous au directeur adjoint Weller » ajouta-t-elle en commençant à se tourner.

-« On m'a donné l'ordre de vous conduire là-bas et vous allez venir avec nous de grès ou de force », répondit l'homme avant de faire une erreur monumentale. Ignorant les regards concernés des agents autour de lui, dont certains commençaient à s'approcher en entendant le ton monter, il attrapa Jane par le coude.

Ce fut la scène qui accueillit l'équipe Weller et Hirst lorsqu'ils arrivèrent rapidement du couloir menant au laboratoire. La réaction de Jane ne les surprit pas, même si ils admirèrent sa rapidité d'exécution.

Dès que sa main se posa sur elle, la brune pivota immédiatement et écarta son bras d'un vigoureux revers avant de le frapper au plexus, le faisant reculer alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Son collègue s'avança immédiatement en tentant de sortir son arme mais la brune s'avança à son tour pour lui faire lâcher prise en appuyant sur un point de pression près de son pouce. L'agent de la CIA tenta ensuite un crochet du gauche qu'elle para avec son avant-bras replié, avant de le frapper sur le genou, le faisant tomber au sol. Sans perdre de temps, Jane se glissa derrière lui pour enchaîner avec une prise d'étranglement, son coude droit refermé autour de sa gorge.

-« Lâchez-le », toussa son collègue en tentant de reprendre son souffle et en braquant vers elle l'arme qu'il venait de récupérer au sol d'une main tremblante.

-« Lâchez votre arme » ! Exigea immédiatement Zapata en pointant la sienne sur sa tête. L'agent de la CIA se redressa, et remarqua enfin les nombreuses armes pointées sur lui par de nombreux agents du FBI dont certains semblaient passablement en colère.

-« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez intérêt à avoir une sacré bonne explication », gronda Kurt en s'approchant, manifestement animé d'intentions meurtrières.

-« Jane tout va bien, nous allons réglez ça. Lâchez-le s'il vous plait », demanda Hirst en voyant la jeune femme continuer à étrangler son agresseur. Son regard croisa celui effrayé et déterminé de la brune, qui après quelques secondes consentit à relâcher sa prise. Au bord de l'inconscience, l'homme au sol reprit frénétiquement son souffle alors que Patterson s'approchait de Jane.

-« Est-ce que ça va » ?

-« Il m'a attaqué », répondit simplement la jeune femme, tout le corps tendu et ses yeux regardant frénétiquement la sortie.

-« Votre terroriste domestique a refusé d'obtempérer. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas en cellule » ? répliqua le premier agent en se relevant lentement.

-« Jane n'est pas une terroriste, elle est une précieuse collaboratrice du FBI. Et j'aimerais savoir qui vous a autorisé à venir dans mon bâtiment pour essayer de l'enlever », demanda sèchement Hirst en croisant les bras.

-« Mon supérieur… Et je maintien que cette salope devrait être dans une cellule », répliqua l'homme avant d'être brutalement soulevé du sol par les mains que Kurt referma autour de son cou.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire » ?! Gronda-t-il en le plaquant contre un pilier.

-« Agent Weller ça suffit », exigea Hirst qui même si elle comprenait sa réaction ne voulait pas aggraver l'incident et commencer une guerre inter-agence.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel » ? demanda une nouvelle voix depuis l'ascenseur. Avec un frisson, Jane regarda Keaton approcher et commença à nouveau à glisser dans une position de combat, le regard noir et les épaules tendus.

-« Wow tout doux Jane, je viens en ami », répliqua aussitôt l'homme en levant défensivement ses mains vides devant lui.

-« En ami ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vos gorilles apprivoisés ont essayé de l'arrêter et de l'emmener de force » ? Demanda sèchement Zapata en pointant maintenant son arme sur la tête du deuxième agent qui essayait lui aussi de se relever.

-« Quoi » ? demanda Keaton manifestement surpris. « D'accord, tout le monde devrait se calmer, ce n'est qu'un regrettable malentendu ».

-« Un malentendu ? Ce type voulait m'emmener dans un site noir », cracha Jane en indiquant l'agent qui avait démarré l'affrontement. La colère et la peur était perceptible dans sa voix et l'équipe foudroya les agents de la CIA du regard, alors que Kurt devait être retenu par Dawkins et un autre agent de se précipiter à nouveau sur l'homme qui avait insulté Jane.

-« Ok, discutons calmement…dans un endroit plus tranquille », soupira Keaton.

-« La salle de conférence », lui répondit Hirst d'un ton glacial. Suivant leur directeur, les deux agents de la CIA se trainèrent vers ladite salle, suivis par les agents du FBI qui continuaient à les foudroyer du regard. Les membres de l'Agence prirent place sur le côté droit de la table, alors que l'équipe de Kurt se groupait autour de Jane, dans un témoignage très clair de soutien, à l'opposé. Le directeur adjoint resta debout derrière le siège de sa femme, et posa les mains sur ses épaulés, les frottant doucement lorsqu'il en sentit la tension. Son cœur reprenant un rythme plus normal, Jane se détendit légèrement lorsque Patterson attrapa également sa main droite pour la serrer doucement. Le soutien de son équipe était bienvenu. Même si contrairement à la dernière fois elle n'avait pas cru qu'ils laisseraient la CIA l'emmener, la terreur était toujours présente.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer » ? Attaqua Keaton en regardant ses agents, manifestement mécontent des évènements.

-« Nous avons reçu l'ordre d'amener Jane Doe sur le site de détention de la prisonnière connue comme Shepherd ».

-« Non, j'ai demandé à ce que Jane Weller soit escortée sur ce site…en tant qu'enquêtrice pas en tant que prisonnière. Je n'ai jamais mentionné Jane Doe », répliqua Keaton.

-« Je ne comprends pas…ce ne sont pas les ordres que nous avons reçus », répondit son agent en plissant le front de perplexité.

-« Peu importe pour le moment, que voulez-vous à Jane » ? demanda Hirst.

-« Attendez ! Jane WELLER » ? demanda le deuxième agent en regardant alternativement Kurt et Jane, semblant enfin comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Oui, Jane est ma femme », répondit sèchement Kurt en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Je ne comprends pas, on nous a dit que nous devions emmener la fille d'une terroriste connue, de force si nécessaire…pas la femme du directeur adjoint du FBI », pâlit légèrement l'homme en avisant le regard noir que Kurt et son équipe lui jetait.

-« Jane est effectivement la fille adoptive de Shepherd, mais c'est hors de propos, répondez à ma question » ! Dit Hirst les yeux plissés.

-« Et moi ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous avez crû que vous pouviez débarquer et l'emmener comme si de rien n'était », dit Kurt en fixant cette fois-ci Keaton, le parallèle avec la première fois où Jane lui avait été enlevée douloureusement évident dans son esprit.

-« Je n'ai pas débarqué, j'ai donné des ordres pour qu'elle soit invitée à…»

-« Invitée, c'est comme ça que vous appelez ça maintenant » ? Siffla furieusement Patterson.

-« Allez prendre l'air », ordonna Keaton à ses agents. Une fois les deux hommes sortis, le directeur adjoint de la CIA se tourna à nouveau vers Jane.

-« Écoute…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, manifestement les ordres que j'ai donné ont été interprétés différemment. J'ai besoin que tu vienne avec moi ».

-« Qu'elle vienne où » ? demanda Kurt les dents serrés, manifestement encore en colère et très soupçonneux.

-« Sur un site noir de la CIA », admit Keaton.

-« Vous vous foutez de nous » ?! demanda Reade alors que le reste de l'équipe commençait à manifester bruyamment son opposition.

-« Du calme, laissez-moi finir », réclama Keaton en levant à nouveau les mains devant lui avant de reprendre une fois le calme un peu revenu. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de torturer Jane à nouveau. Cela fait deux ans que j'interroge régulièrement sa mère mais elle n'a toujours rien lâché. Avec les nouveaux tatouages nous avons essayés un nouvel angle d'approche et elle a enfin ouvert la bouche, mais elle ne veut parler qu'à Jane ».

-« Ça sent le coup fourré cette histoire », commenta Zapata en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous faire confiance » ? demanda finalement Jane, un léger tremblement dans la voix. Keaton sembla comprendre ses réticences, car il se recula un peu dans son siège.

-« Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir après ce que je t'ai fait. Mais j'obéissais aux ordres, comme je te l'ai dit il y a deux ans, il n'y avait rien de personnel. Je promets que ce n'est pas un piège ».

-« Oui parce que votre parole à beaucoup de valeur », ironisa Patterson.

-« Contactez l'agent Nas si vous ne me croyez pas. Elle doit nous retrouver là-bas ». Jane hésita, et releva légèrement la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et croiser le regard de Kurt.

-« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit », lui dit immédiatement son mari en l'attirant contre lui, sa tête reposant contre son torse.

-« C'est vrai, mais c'est une opportunité que nous devons saisir. Je vais être franc, cela fait un moment que nous avons laissé tomber la torture. Tu étais déjà une coriace, mais Shepherd…elle est encore d'un autre niveau. Nous avons presque tout essayé et c'est à peine si elle accepte de nous donner l'heure du jour. C'est la première fois que nous avons enfin l'occasion d'obtenir des informations d'elle depuis deux ans », ajouta Keaton en regardant la brune.

-« Ce n'est pas le problème de Jane », rétorqua aussitôt Patterson.

-« Peut-être…mais sa mère a sûrement des choses à dire sur ces tatouages lumineux…Ou même sur Roman. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des informations sur ton frère » ? Tenta l'agent de la CIA en regardant à nouveau la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Espèce d'enfoiré ! C'est minable de se servir de son intérêt pour Roman pour essayer de l'attirer là-bas », s'indigna Zapata en le foudroyant du regard. Après quelques instants de protestations virulentes, Hirst se tourna vers Jane.

-« Jane, personne ne vous oblige à rien. Je comprends vos craintes après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Cependant, le directeur adjoint Keaton à quelques points valables. Il est vrai que ce pourrait être une opportunité qui pourrait nous aider à progresser dans toute cette histoire. Même si nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à Shepherd, elle est tellement arrogante qu'elle laissera peut-être échapper quelque chose d'utile. Mais je ne vais pas vous donner d'ordre, la décision est entièrement la vôtre ». La jeune femme se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, pesant le pour et le contre. Keaton ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, pas plus que Shepherd. L'idée de se retrouver à nouveau sur un site noir était pour tout dire terrifiante. Mais d'un autre côté, elle pouvait peut-être obtenir quelques informations sur Roman ou au moins sur ses tatouages luminescents…

-« Je…je vais le faire », dit-elle finalement, son hésitation montrant clairement combien la décision lui coûtait. Keaton afficha un air de satisfaction tinté de soulagement, alors que l'équipe se resserrait autour de la brune.

-« Tu n'es pas obligée », lui dit Kurt en se penchant vers elle.

-« Je sais mais…ils ont raison. Nous obtiendrons peut-être des informations utiles. Pour le moment nous n'avons rien à part les tatouages, et qui sait combien de temps il faudra pour les décoder… ».

-« D'accord, alors si Jane y va, nous y allons aussi », dit résolument Patterson.

-« C'est une prison secrète pas un site touristique », fit valoir Keaton en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Comme si nous allions vous faire confiance pour sa sécurité », répliqua Reade en croisant les bras.

-« Je me moque de ce que tu veux. Nous venons tous avec elle ou Jane ne bouge pas d'ici », gronda Kurt en écho.

-« D'accord, d'accord », soupira le directeur adjoint de la CIA, conscient que son homologue du FBI ne céderait pas sur ce point.

-« Et si l'un de vos hommes de mains ne fait ne serait-ce que regarder Jane de travers, on le descend », ajouta Zapata d'un ton mortellement sérieux. La brune lui jeta un regard soulagé et reconnaissant, mais occupée à foudroyer l'agent de la CIA du regard, son amie ne s'en aperçut pas.

-« Je vous garantit que ce ne sera pas nécessaire ».

-« Ça vaut mieux pour toi », lui dit Kurt en lui jetant un regard qui promettait milles morts s'il manquait à sa parole.

…

 _Cinq heures plus tard, site noir de la CIA, localisation inconnue_

La camionnette s'immobilisa finalement dans un crissement de pneu. Jane prit une profonde inspiration et serra un peu plus fort la main de Kurt. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et que ce soit faute de réseau ou à cause d'un brouilleur, cela faisait plus de trois heures que leurs téléphones ne captaient plus rien. Au départ, les hommes chargés de les emmener sur place avaient voulus leur bander les yeux afin de garder la localisation de la prison secrète, mais l'air paniqué de Jane à cette idée avait entrainé de vives protestations de Kurt et de l'équipe. Finalement, les agents de la CIA avaient changé de véhicule, les entassant à l'arrière d'un van aux vitres obscurcis les empêchant de voir la route et les environs.

-« Tout va bien se passer ma belle », lui souffla son mari. L'équipe lui adressa des regards de soutien mais personne ne fit de commentaires, préférant laisser le couple dans sa bulle.

-« Vos armes », exigea le chauffeur en ouvrant la porte.

-« Je ne crois pas non », riposta aussitôt Zapata en portant la main sur la crosse de son automatique d'un air menaçant.

-« C'est bon laisse les entrer », intervint Keaton en sortant rapidement du bâtiment, voulant éviter un incident. Le petit groupe suivit le directeur adjoint de la CIA à travers un dédale de couloirs dans ce qui était manifestement un bureau désaffecté. Ils passèrent devant une cellule carrelée sale et brillamment éclairée dont la porte était ouverte. L'odeur de saleté et d'humidité qui en émanait ramena de très mauvais souvenirs à la surface, et inconsciemment Jane se rapprocha de Kurt alors que sa respiration accélérait.

-« Jane, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, nous sortons immédiatement », essaya de la rassurer son mari en lui serrant la main plus fort.

-« Non…ça va aller », souffla la brune en prenant plusieurs petites inspirations. Keaton s'arrêta devant deux portes.

-« Salle d'observation à gauche et ta mère à droite », dit-il.

-« Ne t'en fait pas, nous sommes juste à côté », lui assura Zapata en lui tapotant l'épaule. Patterson s'approcha pour l'enlacer brièvement et Reade lui adressa un clin d'œil. Après une autre étreinte de Kurt, Jane attendit quelques secondes qu'ils aillent se placer dans la salle d'observation, avant d'entrer à son tour.

Sa mère adoptive l'attendait, assise sur une chaise dans une combinaison sale qui rappelait celle qu'elle-même avait portée deux ans plus tôt. Elle semblait amaigris et ses cheveux blond décolorés étaient emmêlés et avaient par endroit retrouvés leur couleur initial. Quelques ecchymoses marquaient encore son visage, ce qui était étrange puisque Keaton avait dit qu'ils avaient abandonné la torture physique.

-« Bonjour Jane, c'est gentil de rendre visite à ta vieille maman », la salua la femme en la regardant avec une lueur rusée et déterminée dans les yeux, malgré sa mine fatiguée.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mère et fille

Hello tout le monde, bienvenu dans ce chapitre 5 de _La Famille est bien plus qu'une histoire de sang_. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, le rythme de parution est beaucoup plus lent que pour _Trahisons_ et la raison en est double. D'une part _Trahisons_ reste ma fic' principale et j'espère bien la terminer avant le début de la saison 3, et d'autre part, je travaille sur plusieurs OS qui sortiront progressivement au fil des semaines.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à BlindSpotTeam10, Hm et He pour vos reviews

 **Hm** : Un début de réponse dans ce chapitre, mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour savoir ce que Shepherd veut vraiment à Jane.

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et de NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 5 – Mère et fille**

…

.

 _Prison fantôme de la CIA, localisation inconnue._

Essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble, Jane prit place sur la chaise métallique boulonnée au sol en face de celle de sa mère. Bien qu'elles soient séparées par une table métallique, elle aussi fixée au sol et porteuse d'un anneau où passaient les chaines retenant Shepherd, la brune ne se sentait pas aussi confiante que d'habitude.

Cela avait probablement à voir avec l'atmosphère oppressante du lieu, qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Ou peut-être que c'était juste de se retrouver face à face avec sa mère adoptive dans ces conditions…Même si elle avait toujours gardé le secret, Jane se sentait assez partagée à propos de Shepherd. Certes la femme était une criminelle et une terroriste, qui dans sa folie avait entrainé la mort de centaines d'innocents au nom de sa cause. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le gouvernement qui l'avait orienté vers cette voie. La corruption dont elle avait été témoin lors des enquêtes sur les tatouages, et dont elle avait même été victime en tant qu'ancien membre d'Orion, était bien réelle. Les méthodes de Shepherd étaient discutables, et encore il s'agissait un euphémisme, mais son combat était louable.

Ceci-dit il y avait d'autres moyens de corriger les défauts du monde, comme l'équipe le prouvait en enquêtant jour après jour pour arrêter ceux qui voulaient nuire à des innocents. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cela qui troublait le plus Jane. Lors de son temps seule loin de tout, l'isolement avait parfois été si grand qu'elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois à s'arrêter dans un village pour observer un peu les interactions humaines. Durant l'une de ses haltes dans un endroit isolé du Népal, elle avait été étrangement attirée par un petit enfant jouant avec sa mère. Le jeu n'avait rien de compliqué, il s'agissait de lancer des anneaux d'étoffes de couleurs autour de piquets de bois de différentes tailles plantés dans le sol. Mais ce qui avait retenu son attention était le fait que la mère du bambin, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans, s'amusait à compliquer le jeu en le déconcentrant avec un baiser ou un câlin dès qu'il essayait de lancer .

À chaque fois le petit garçon protestait en feignant un air ronchon mais finissait toujours par éclater de rire. Au bout d'un certain temps, il parvint cependant à atteindre toutes les cibles, et poussa un grand cri de joie qui se termina en fou rire lorsque sa mère le souleva dans ses bras pour le couvrir de baisers. L'acte mignon avait déclenché un sentiment de tendresse et de désir en elle, mais pas seulement. Un souvenir avait émergé des brumes de son esprit, un souvenir dont elle préférerait presque qu'il soit resté oublié.

 _Flashback_

 _La scène se déroulait de nombreuses années en arrière, puisque Shepherd était plus grande qu'elle. Une version plus jeune de Jane…Remi…se tenait à côté de sa mère adoptive en regardant fixement vers le fond de la cours. Elle portait un sweat sans manche vert, un legging noir, et soupesait un couteau dans sa main droite. Shepherd quant à elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un jean bleu, et la regardait avec attention les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. L'endroit semblait être une ferme, puisque sur sa gauche se trouvait une grange peinte en rouge avec des montants de portes blancs. Alignée devant elle, à une dizaine de mètres se trouvaient plusieurs pastèques posées sur une barrière._

 _-« Je ne comprends pas, j'ai déjà fait ça », se plaignit Remi._

 _-« Pas exactement. Ton but est d'atteindre les cibles sans les faire tomber au sol », précisa Shepherd avec un sourire amusé._

 _-« C'est impossible » ! grommela la pré-adolescente en essayant d'évaluer la force nécessaire pour que son arme se plante dans la peau dure du fruit, sans pour autant le faire chuter._

 _-« Avec de l'entrainement et de la détermination, rien n'est impossible »._

 _-« Ça à l'air simple quand tu le dis », marmonna Remi en lançant son arme sans grande conviction. Manquant de force, l'objet se contenta de rebondir sur la peau du fruit avant de tomber, tandis que la pastèque vacillait sur son support._

 _-« Remi ! Concentre toi, tu sais que tu peux faire mieux » ! La gronda sa mère._

 _-« Je suis concentrée… », répondit la version alternative plus jeune de Jane en roulant des yeux._

 _-« Ne lève pas les yeux comme ça jeune fille ! J'ai raison et tu le sais. Tu as ça en toi, sinon tu n'aurais pas survécu dans cet orphelinat… ». Sa remarque provoqua une réaction instantanée. Remi crispa le poing avant de prendre un autre couteau de lancer sur la table près d'elle et de le projeter de toutes ses forces. Cette fois-ci l'arme empala la cible, mais l'impact fit tomber la pastèque au sol où elle éclata en morceau._

 _-« Trop fort », commenta Shepherd. « Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Ta colère te rend forte, mais tu dois la contrôler. Ne la laisse pas obscurcir ton jugement, au risque de te faire tuer ou de faire tuer tes camarades »._

 _-« Je n'ai pas de camarades, on voyage tout le temps », répliqua Remi avec une moue qui la fit paraître aussi jeune qu'elle était réellement, loin de la mine sérieuse qu'elle arborait d'habitude au cours de ses entrainements._

 _-« Cela viendra…Je veux juste être sûre que tu seras en sécurité. Ce pays n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'il en a l'air, même si la violence n'y est pas aussi développée que dans ton pays natal »._

 _-« C'est pour ça que je veux entrer dans l'armée comme toi. Je veux protéger les gens. Je veux te protéger et je veux protéger Roman ». Un instant, Shepherd sembla désarçonnée avant de s'approcher pour caresser ses cheveux avec affection. « Tu as un cœur beaucoup trop bon pour ce monde Remi. Si tu suis cette voie, il te faudra être plus dure. On te demandera bien plus de prouver tes capacités qu'à n'importe qui, surtout dans un milieu d'hommes. Tu seras scrutée et testée en permanence pour voir si tu es à la hauteur ou si tu vas flancher. L'armée est pour les gens concentrés… »._

 _-« Si je réussis, je pourrais m'engager » ?_

 _-« Tu as encore quelques années pour y penser avant d'avoir l'âge minimal. Mais si tu réussis, je te ferais des macaronis au fromage ce soir. Même si tu devras convaincre ton frère de t'en laisser un peu, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne cesse de grandir de jour en jour », dit Shepherd, ses yeux se perdant un instant dans le vide alors qu'elle pensait sans doute à son deuxième enfant._

 _-« Yeah » ! Clama victorieusement la version plus jeune d'elle-même en se remettant à la tâche avec application après ce sursaut de motivation._

 _Fin du flashback_

-« Je suis là pour des réponses », dit simplement Jane en s'asseyant bien droite, essayant de ne pas laisser le contrôle de la conversation à sa mère.

-« C'est ce que je constate…Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir. Les gens ici manquent singulièrement de conversation », répondit Shepherd avec un sourire en coin.

-« Ne fais pas comme si nous étions proches », marmonna Jane d'un ton plus incertain qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. À cause de son souvenir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que Shepherd semblait vraiment l'aimer lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

-« Tu me vexe. Est-ce une façon de parler à sa mère » ?

…

 _Salle d'observation_

-« Heureuse de vous revoir, même si j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances », les accueillit Nas lorsque l'équipe entra. Elle était surprise de tous les voir, ne s'attendant qu'à la présence du couple Weller et peut-être celle de Zapata, la plus rancunière vis-à-vis de tout ce qui était arrivé durant la traque de Sandstorm. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Kurt, qui semblait plus que préoccupé. Elle pouvait le comprendre, Shepherd avait joué un grand rôle dans sa vie, à son corps défendant. Non seulement la femme avait payé pour ses études, mais elle avait intrigué pour que son déroulement de carrière corresponde à ses plans, en le forçant à rester à New-York. Ensuite, elle lui avait envoyé sa propre fille sous une autre identité pour essayer de le manipuler, en faisant passer Remi…Jane…pour Taylor Shaw.

En dépit du fait que leur relation ne pouvait pas fonctionner, l'agent de la NSA éprouvait toujours une certaine tendresse pour Weller. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un intérêt romantique, il était évident que Kurt était fou amoureux de sa femme et elle-même n'était pas une briseuse de ménage. Toutefois, ses sentiments pourraient être décrits comme…une amitié nostalgique. Kurt lui avait temporairement offert la stabilité dont elle avait besoin lors de la lutte contre Sandstorm. Il lui avait permis de reprendre pied après que la taupe dans son équipe l'ait mise sur le bord. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Jane à travers la vitre sans teint. La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune femme, c'était lorsque sa propre équipe l'avait trainée menottée en dehors du motel où elle se cachait. Même si Jane représentait son meilleur point d'accès à Sandstorm, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour la brune. Les marques sur son corps ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ses trois mois de captivité, même si certaines semblaient nouvelles. Un rapide coup d'œil sur Weller lui avait montré quelques bleus et égratignures, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Compte tenu de ce qu'elle venait de traverser, il était logique que Jane soit prête à tout pour ne pas être remise à nouveau à la CIA, et elle ne s'était sans doute pas rendue sans se battre. Exploiter sa crainte d'être remise à l'Agence avait été facile, d'autant que la brune était réellement désireuse de corriger ses erreurs et de se venger de ceux qui l'avaient manipulée.

Avec le recul, elle éprouvait un certain remord. Certes à ce moment-là, la menace que représentait Sandstorm paraissait justifier les mesures prises. Pourtant, plus elle avait travaillé avec Jane et plus son respect pour l'amnésique tatouée avait grandi. Le traitement que lui avait réservé son équipe à son retour avait été…rude…voir cruel même. Pourtant, elle avait continué encore et encore à essayer de les protéger, à mettre sa vie en danger pour arrêter les plans de Shepherd. Rien n'avait été facile, prise entre une famille qui dirigeait la plus importante organisation de terrorisme intérieur vue aux États-Unis depuis des décennies et une équipe qui faisait tout pour lui faire sentir qu'elle ne faisait plus parti du groupe. C'était cela qui l'avait poussé à espionner ses séances avec Borden. L'agent de la NSA avait dans un premier temps eu du mal à comprendre la réaction des agents du FBI.

Ils s'étaient sentis trahi et elle pouvait admettre qu'ils veuillent le faire payer à celle qui les avait trompés, mais cela faisait courir un risque à la mission. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait s'ils avaient seulement conscience d'à quel point ils avaient envoyé Jane près du bord, et ce qui se serait passé si la brune n'avait pas été aussi décidée à faire ce qui était juste. Quelqu'un de moins fort mentalement aurait pu laisser le ressentiment la submerger et refuser de coopérer, voir même se retourner contre le FBI par vengeance.

Mais pas Jane. La jeune femme avait fait ce qui lui paraissait juste, a un prix élevé pour elle. En la voyant aussi hésitante devant Shepherd, il était facile de voir combien être à nouveau dans une prison fantôme lui pesait. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, les souvenirs qu'elle en avait devaient être terrifiants. Une fois encore, Nas se sentit admirative de l'effort fait par Jane afin d'obtenir des réponses. L'équipe lui rendit son salut, puis Patterson s'approcha de la vitre.

-« C'est une très mauvaise idée », marmonna-t-elle en regardant son amie agir sans son assurance coutumière, faisant froncer les sourcils à l'agent de la NSA.

-« Ne soyez pas aussi nerveuse. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point ce doit être dur pour Jane de venir dans un endroit comme celui-ci, mais je vous assure qu'elle est parfaitement en sécurité. Elle peut nous permettre d'obtenir des informations importantes et personne ici n'est là pour lui faire du mal».

-« Ça c'est sûr, parce que sinon je le descends », gronda Zapata en jetant un regard noir vers Keaton.

-« Pourquoi autant d'agressivité » ? demanda Nas surprise. Elle avait cru que depuis le temps les tensions se seraient un peu apaisées, surtout qu'ils avaient dû travailler ensemble pour empêcher Sandstorm de ravager Washington.

-« Eh bien…Il y a eu un…problème », admit Keaton. « Quelqu'un a modifié mes ordres et a demandé à ce que Jane soit emmenée ici de force... ».

-« Quoi ? Qui » ? demanda l'agent de la NSA choquée.

-« Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai quelques hommes de confiance qui cherchent pour moi », soupira le directeur adjoint de la CIA en se frottant nerveusement le visage. Maintenant, Nas comprenait mieux l'air tendu de l'équipe et leur présence en force. Ils étaient là pour protéger Jane, non pas de sa mère, mais de ses gardiens...

-« Kurt…je t'assure que je n'ai jamais donné cet ordre…Après ce qu'elle a traversé, je n'aurais jamais fait cela à Jane », se sentit obligé de préciser Nas.

-« Ça ne vous a pas gêné de la menacer de le faire la dernière fois », grommela Reade de mauvaise humeur.

-« Écoutez…ce qui s'est passé lorsque nous avons ramené Jane du New-Jersey est regrettable. Mais à l'époque, cela semblait être la bonne chose à faire pour obtenir une avance sur Sandstorm…D'ailleurs, si ma mémoire est bonne vous n'avez pas très bien géré cela non plus. Je vous avais prévenu que Jane avait une connexion forte avec vous et que nous pourrions la convaincre de nous aider, mais vous avez passé votre temps à la rejeter. Aucun d'entre vous n'a pensé à ce qui aurait pu se passer si cela avait poussé Jane dans les bras de Shepherd à nouveau », ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Nas.

-« Bien sûr que si ! Nous y pensons tous les jours depuis qu'elle a disparu et que nous essayons de comprendre pourquoi elle n'a pas senti qu'elle avait d'autres options…pourquoi elle n'est pas venue vers nous », répliqua Tasha d'un ton à la fois peiné et en colère, alors que ses amis arboraient les mêmes expressions peinées.

-« Ok, tout le monde se calme nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, mais pour soutenir Jane », gronda finalement Kurt en regardant toujours vers sa femme dans la pièce voisine. « Nous ne savons pas pourquoi Shepherd a souhaité d'un coup lui parler, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit prête pour ça », marmonna-t-il ensuite sous son souffle.

-« Shepherd est…incroyablement coriace et malgré tous nos efforts elle n'a presque rien révélé. Même la…torture…bien que je désapprouve ces méthodes, n'a rien donné. Pour une raison étrange, elle semble cependant vraiment tenir à parler à Jane, et c'est quelque chose que nous pouvons exploiter », commenta l'agent de la NSA.

-« Eh bien, même si elle n'aime pas ça et nous non plus, Jane est sa fille », fit remarquer Reade en croisant les bras.

-« C'est quand même bizarre…je veux dire, elle a quand même essayé de la tuer… », grommela Zapata.

-« Parce que Jane s'opposait à sa mission et qu'elle s'était retournée contre elle mais…dans son esprit je pense qu'elle reste sa fille. Maintenant qu'elle s'est faite arrêter et que Roman est dans la nature…il ne lui reste que Jane », répondit Kurt sur le même ton. Brièvement les autres occupants de la pièce tournèrent leur attention vers lui. Manifestement, le directeur adjoint du FBI avait consacré un certain temps à réfléchir à ce sujet.

-« Avons-nous raté quelque chose » ? demanda finalement Nas avec curiosité. Weller fronça les sourcils avant de se frotter nerveusement le visage, observant sa femme essayer de se retenir de se tortiller devant sa…belle-mère. Il la connaissait mieux que personne, et voyait clairement à quel point être enfermée dans cette petite pièce était éprouvant, même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

-« Quand Jane a disparu…j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour…réfléchir » dit-il finalement.

-« À propos de quoi » ? lui demanda Patterson en cessant temporairement de regarder son amie pour s'approcher de son patron et poser une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-« Sandstorm…Jane…Remi ».

-« Comment ça Remi » ? demanda Reade perplexe.

-« À cette époque…j'étais trop en colère pour penser clairement. Lorsque nous avons ramené Jane et que nous l'avons…forcé à coopérer, j'étais toujours…incertain. Je lui en voulais pour ses mensonges, pour ses erreurs. Quand j'ai appris que sa mère était à la tête de Sandstorm…il y a eu une période où cela a été dur de lui faire confiance, malgré ce qu'elle avait traversé ».

-« Nous nous sommes tous senti de la même façon », admit Tasha avec une pointe de honte dans la voix.

-« Peut-être…mais en vérité, au fond de moi…je savais que Jane n'était pas celle qu'elle semblait être…Pas dans un sens négatif, elle a fait des erreurs, mais elle a payé pour ça…Même en sachant qu'elle avait participé à ce plan…je sentais qu'elle était sincère en disant qu'elle regrettait…Je sentais qu'elle était sincère en disant vouloir arrêter Shepherd. Pourtant, nous ne lui avons pas vraiment laissé le choix, en lui montrant que si elle ne coopérait pas, l'alternative serait pire pour elle… », dit douloureusement Kurt en se rappelant ces jours sombres, alors qu'il jetait un rapide regard vers Keaton qui restait imperturbable, ne voulant visiblement pas les provoquer.

-« Mais malgré la façon dont nous l'avons traité, elle a continué à nous aider et à essayer de nous protéger », fit remarquer Reade d'un air gêné.

-« Bien sûr, c'est Jane…elle ne pourrait jamais faire volontairement du mal à l'un de nous », souffla Patterson en regardant à nouveau vers son amie.

-« Oui…Mais cela va au-delà de ça…Dans les premiers temps…Jane était vraiment perdue. Nous étions horribles avec elle et Shepherd…essayait de la ramener de son côté…en réveillant Remi ».

-« Comme le jour où je lui ai reproché de ne pas avoir tué Kantor pour gagner la confiance de Roman et Shepherd… », se rappela Nas.

-« Vous avez fait quoi » ? demanda Tasha d'un ton choqué.

-« Oui…tu lui as dit qu'elle était une tueuse alors qu'elle essayait de faire face à ce que sa mère voulait réveiller en elle », poursuivit Kurt sans se préoccuper de l'éclat de Zapata.

-« Jane n'est pas une tueuse » ! protesta Patterson.

-« J'ai beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour ce que Jane a enduré, mais vous devez reconnaitre qu'elle a été entrainé pour ça depuis son enfance. Se battre fait partie d'elle, c'est un réflexe enracinée au plus profond d'elle-même », répondit Nas en secouant la tête.

-« Si vous lui avez dit ça, pas étonnant qu'elle ait du mal à nous faire confiance, elle doit toujours se considérer comme une bombe à retardement », souffla Reade consterné.

-« Ce qui est complétement faux », dit tranquillement Keaton, attirant toute l'attention sur lui.

-« Comment ça » ? demanda Nas perplexe.

-« Réfléchit. Jane est-elle capable de tuer quelqu'un qui la menace ou menace sa famille ? Bien sûr, comme chacun d'entre nous. Elle l'a probablement fait de nombreuses fois durant ses enquêtes avec le FBI. Est-elle une tueuse de sang froid ? J'en doute fortement. Si c'était vrai elle nous aurait tué moi et mes hommes en s'évadant dans l'Oregon. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que nous lui avons fait pour essayer de la faire parler. Et pourtant, au lieu de se venger après nous avoir tous mis KO, elle a juste saisi sa chance de s'échapper. Nous tuer aurait pu lui faire gagner plus de temps pour s'enfuir avant que quelqu'un ne se mette à sa recherche, et pourtant, elle a fait le choix de nous épargner », expliqua Keaton. Sa remarque provoqua des réactions mitigées, l'équipe étant clairement partagée entre l'envie de le frapper pour ce qu'il avait sous-entendu avoir fait à Jane, et se sentir soulagée que quelqu'un d'autre ne pense pas que leur amie était une meurtrière.

-« Donc Jane…pense encore à elle comme étant Remi » ? demanda Patterson à Kurt, en préférant ne pas s'attarder sur ce que son amie avait vécu dans un endroit semblable à celui-ci.

-« Quelque chose comme ça », soupira Kurt en se frottant le visage. « Je pense que certains des souvenirs qu'elle a récupéré de la période où elle était Remi ne sont pas…agréables, et qu'elle n'a jamais osé en parler ».

-« Mais…pourquoi ? Nous sommes ses amis, sa famille…», murmura Patterson.

-« Une famille qui s'est déjà tournée contre elle une fois…Et ensuite sa…vraie famille, Roman et Shepherd se sont eux aussi retournés contre elle en essayant de la tuer lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'elle ne suivait plus leur plan », lui rappela Reade.

…

-« Pourquoi m'as tu fais venir ? demanda Jane en essayant de ne pas se montrer préoccupée par l'état physique de sa mère. Sa combinaison trouée et ses hématomes lui rappelaient ce qu'elle-même avait vécu, et elle ne souhaitait cela à personne, pas même Shepherd.

-« Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour voir ma fille chérie » ? demanda la prisonnière avec un sourire narquois.

-« Fille chérie ? Tu as essayé de tuer mes amis en me forçant à regarder. Tu as demandé à Roman, mon propre frère de me tuer », répliqua sèchement Jane.

-« C'est vrai que quand tu nous a trahi j'étais vraiment en colère…mais je suis passée à autre chose maintenant ».

-« Après avoir essayé de raser la moitié de la côte ouest de la carte », grommela Jane. Shepherd soupira en se penchant un peu plus en arrière sur sa chaise.

-« C'était notre plan tu sais…le tien, le mien et celui de Roman. L'aboutissement de tous les sacrifices que nous avons fait pour venger tous ceux qui sont morts, nos amis, nos frères d'armes, pour mettre fin à la corruption ».

-« En tuant encore plus de gens » ?

-« Certains sacrifices sont nécessaires. Tu l'avais compris avant et un jour…tu le verras à nouveau », répondit Shepherd en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça », protesta la brune tatouée en se raidissant.

-« Quand ce gouvernement corrompu menacera tes proches, tu changeras d'avis. As-tu déjà oublié comment la CIA a essayé de se débarrasser de toi lorsqu'Orion a été dissout ? Ils vous ont utilisé toi et tes camarades pour servir leurs propres buts, avant de vous jeter comme des objets inutiles. Est-ce que cela ne te met pas en colère » ?

-« Bien sûr que si ! Certaines nuits, je revois encore le missile frapper l'hélicoptère ! Je ressens la chaleur du souffle sur ma peau. Je me rappelle l'odeur du sang et de la chair carbonisée ! Les gens qui ont fait ça sont des monstres et méritent d'être traqués et enfermés ! Mais tuer des innocents dans l'espoir d'atteindre ces personnes, cela ne nous rend pas meilleurs qu'eux », protesta Jane en se penchant vers l'avant les poings serrés comme si elle résistait à l'envie de frapper la femme menottée devant elle.

-« Un tel feu…Il est tellement dommage que tu ais oublié qui tu étais en chemin…Bien sûr c'était l'un des risques du ZIP, mais nous espérions vraiment qu'une fois que tu verrais Oscar et Roman, tu retrouverais ton chemin vers nous ».

-« Remi n'existe plus », répondit Jane en essayant de garder une voix assurée mais en échouant totalement.

-« Vraiment ? Tu as son corps, ses aptitudes, une partie de ses souvenirs…».

-« Mais je n'ai ni sa haine ni sa soif de sang », gronda Jane en se reculant sur sa propre chaise.

-« Soif de sang, c'est comme cela que tu te perçois ? Je vois…c'est leur travail n'est-ce pas ? Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau, t'ont ramolli avec leurs théories sur le bien commun. Tu es née pour survivre Jane. Roman et toi, vous avez survécu à des choses que tes…amis, ne peuvent même pas imaginer dans cet orphelinat avant que je vous sorte de cet enfer. Avant mon arrestation, Roman m'a dit ce que tu lui avais raconté…Tu n'es pas forcée de me croire, mais je ne vous ai jamais poussé à devenir comme cela ».

-« Non, tu nous a juste utilisé », l'accusa Jane en essayant de reprendre son calme.

-« Eh bien…j'imagine que d'un certain point de vue on peut le penser », concéda Shepherd avec une moue pensive. « Je ne mentais pas en disant que vous trouver là-bas a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Tout le monde vous considérait comme trop dangereux pour être adoptés, mais pas moi. Pour moi…vous étiez seulement un frère et une sœur forcés à faire des choses qu'aucun enfant ne devrait connaitre pour survivre. Au début vous étiez un peu sauvages c'est vrai, mais j'ai réussi à vous canaliser. Vous aviez seulement besoin d'un cadre et de limites fermes pour pouvoir grandir, même si j'admets que vous étiez parfois épuisants. J'ai parfois, même souvent, été dure avec vous, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aimais pas. Je devais vous préparer à survivre dans ce monde injuste… ».

-« Je me rappelle…la première fois que je t'ai dit que je voulais entrer dans l'armée », admit Jane avant de se crisper devant son aveux spontané et de jeter un regard nerveux vers la vitre sans teint. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu et Shepherd fronça brièvement les sourcils, tant cela tranchait avec son caractère. Qu'elle soit Remi ou Jane, elle connaissait sa fille et certaines de ses réactions ne cadraient tout simplement pas avec sa personnalité.

-« Dans la ferme » ?

-« Oui, quand tu m'apprenais à lancer des couteaux…Tu m'as dit que si je suivais cette voie, je devrais être plus dure…qu'on demanderait bien plus à une femme pour prouver ses capacités dans un milieu d'hommes ».

-« Et tu l'as fait…Tu as intégré les forces spéciales…Je me rappelle encore le jour où tu es revenue avec ton uniforme de cérémonie à la maison. Tu étais magnifique, si forte, si fière…Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de toi que ce jour-là…Ensuite tu as décidé que les missions classiques n'étaient pas assez dures pour tester tes capacités, et tu as intégré Orion. J'étais contre, je ne faisais pas confiance au commandant de cette unité, mais tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête. Quelques mois plus tard des officiers sont venus frapper à ma porte…Je les ai vu arriver par la fenêtre, et avant même d'ouvrir je savais ce qu'ils allaient dire. J'avais déjà fait cela tant de fois pour les familles des hommes sous mes ordres…Roman aussi savait, même si il a eu plus de mal à accepter que tu sois déclarée tuée au combat. Puis tu es revenue pour nous dire ce qui était arrivé, et nous avons décidé de prendre des mesures. Tu avais toujours une certaine foi dans le système depuis que tu étais petite, tu pensais qu'être dans l'armée te permettrait de changer les choses, et je voulais te laisser faire tes propres expériences. Et cela t'a presque tué…À ton retour, nous avons commencé à élaborer notre plan, et tu as recruté plusieurs de tes anciens camarades pour ça ». Jane frissonna malgré elle devant le caractère poignant des paroles de sa mère adoptive. Une partie de son esprit lui criait de se méfier, que la femme était certainement en train d'essayer de la manipuler. Mais une autre part d'elle-même voulait désespérément en apprendre plus sur son passé, comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ces choix...Maintenant elle avait un début de réponse.

-« Sais-tu pourquoi Nigel a intégré notre groupe » ? demanda Shepherd après quelques instants de silence. Malgré elle, Jane hocha négativement la tête, attentant presque impatiemment la réponse, tout en espérant que Patterson tiendrait le choc. Au moins son amie était avec l'équipe, ils pourraient l'aider à faire face à d'éventuelles révélations douloureuses. « Tu te rappelles de sa femme Chris…Elle t'a trouvé dans les montagnes après l'attaque. Tu étais gravement blessée, déshydratée, à moitié morte en fait. Elle t'a ramené dans le village où ils avaient établis leur dispensaire et ils t'ont soigné. Tu as mis un certain temps à récupérer, pendant qu'ils te cachaient des Talibans et des Américains. Un jour, alors que tu avais presque récupéré, deux hommes des services de renseignements de la Défense se sont présentés à ta recherche. La CIA n'avait pas trouvé ton corps, alors ils t'ont étiqueté comme une traitresse pour que tu sois traquée comme un animal. Ces hommes ne t'ont pas vu, mais ils se sont doutés de ta présence. Tu as compris le danger et quitté le dispensaire avec l'aide de Nigel. Depuis les montagnes vous aviez une superbe vue sur le village…Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un raid de bombardiers américains ne le raye de la carte. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas te trouver, ils espéraient que tu serais parmi les victimes. 139…C'est le nombre de morts…139 civils innocents, femmes, enfants, vieillards tués dans le seul espoir de t'atteindre également. Lorsque tu es revenue, tu avais enfin compris ce qu'était réellement ce gouvernement, et Nigel avait juré de nous aider pour venger sa femme ».

-« Quelles preuves…quelles preuves ai-je que c'est la vérité » ? demanda Jane d'une voix tremblante.

-« Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir », répondit sa mère en agitant les menottes qui retenaient ses poignets à la table pour lui rappeler sa situation. « Écoute ton instinct, tu sais que je dis la vérité ». La brune plongea son regard sans les yeux de Shepherd à la recherche de la moindre trace de doute, de mensonge, mais n'y trouva qu'une conviction sans faille.

-« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi mauvais que cela, ce ne sont que des cas isolés », répondit finalement Jane, son ton sonnant faux même à ses propres oreilles.

-« Des cas isolés ? Regarde où nous sommes ! As-tu une idée de ce que je subis ici », cracha Shepherd avec colère en désignant la salle exiguë d'un mouvement sec du menton.

-« Je n'approuve pas ce qui ce passe ici, mais n'essaye pas de te faire passer pour une victime » ! Riposta Jane les yeux flambants de colère. « Tu as tué de nombreux innocents…Tu as essayé de tuer mes amis, tu as torturé Patterson » !

-« Chaque guerre nécessite des sacrifices. Tu en étais consciente en acceptant que ta mémoire soit effacée, Roman en était conscient et j'en étais consciente à partir du moment où vous m'avez prise en vie. Je savais que quelque chose comme cela arriverait, car c'est dans la nature de ce gouvernement d'employer de telles méthodes. Ce qui m'agace c'est de te voir ici avec ta belle alliance au doigt, vivant ta petite vie tranquille au service de ce pays corrompus alors que ce plan était le nôtre ! Tu as renié ce que tu étais et m'as laissé pourrir dans cet enfer » ! L'accusa sa mère.

-« Tu crois que cela me fait plaisir de te voir ici » ?! Protesta Jane à la fois incrédule et en colère. « Tu es une criminelle mais je préférerais mille fois te savoir en prison après un procès légal que dans un endroit comme celui-ci ».

-« Comment peu tu savoir ce que je vis ici » ? demanda Shepherd d'un ton sarcastique.

-« Parce que je suis passée par là », répondit sèchement la brune tatouée.

-« Que veux-tu dire » ? demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils

-« Lorsque je suis revenue et que je vous ai raconté l'histoire de Cade me gardant prisonnière d'où pense tu que venaient les bleus ? L'histoire était fausse, mais mes blessures étaient bien réelles. Quand son père a dit à Kurt sur son lit de mort qu'il avait tué la vraie Taylor Shaw et que je ne pouvais pas être elle…il m'a arrêté. Dès que la nouvelle est arrivée aux oreilles de la CIA, ils m'ont récupéré et amenée dans un endroit comme celui-là. Pendant trois mois, j'ai vécus tout ce que tu as vécus : les passages à tabacs, la privation de sommeil, d'eau, de nourriture, les chocs électriques, la noyade, les positions de stress, les drogues hallucinogènes…Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne pouvais rien faire pour que cela s'arrête parce que je n'avais pas la moindre réponse à leur donner. Pas la moindre putain de réponse à aucune de leurs foutus questions parce que je n'avais presque aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit avant de me réveiller dans ce sac et qu'Oscar m'avait gardé dans le noir ensuite. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, parce que même si je le leur avait dit, ils ne m'auraient pas cru » ! Cracha Jane, sa phrase se terminant par un cri alors qu'elle se tenait à demi dressée sur la table, les mains serrant les bords avec force, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa mère adoptive.

-« Quoi ?! Non…Kurt devait te protéger, il le devait, c'était son rôle, c'est le genre d'homme qu'il est », marmonna la dirigeante de Sandstorm d'un ton incrédule. Le choc ne dura pas, et alors que Jane se rasseyait, le souffle haletant, le visage de Shepherd se mua en un masque de rage.

-« Ce connard, je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance. Je pensais qu'il verrait la justesse de notre cause…Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as tué Oscar, surtout après avoir couché avec lui, pour aller ensuite vers quelqu'un comme ça » ! Jane sursauta devant l'accusation au moment où elle s'apprêtait à défendre Kurt et regarda vers la vitre sans teint l'espace d'un instant. Un frisson de peur la parcourut à l'idée que son mari vienne d'apprendre ce secret qu'elle lui avait caché pendant des années. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, alors autant mettre les choses au point.

-« Tu n'arrêtes pas de plaindre Oscar, mais ce n'était pas un homme bien », dit-elle finalement. « Il prétendait m'aimer, mais il ne voulait que sauver ses fesses. Lorsque je l'ai confronté après la mort de Mayfair et que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus lui obéir, il avait tellement peur de ce que tu lui ferais pour avoir échoué qu'il a essayé d'effacer ma mémoire à nouveau ». Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Shepherd resta figée par le choc.

-« Il n'aurait jamais osé, il savait à quel point tu étais importante pour nous », murmura-t-elle finalement, le doute clairement perceptible dans ses yeux.

-« Eh bien si, il l'a fait. Et tu sais quoi ? Malgré les différends qu'il y a eu entre nous, je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir épousé Kurt. Parce que contrairement à Oscar, il me rend meilleure », répondit Jane avec détermination.

-« Alors tu ferais bien de prier pour que ton frère ne l'apprenne pas, il ne prendra pas très bien le fait que Kurt ne t'ai pas protégé comme il aurait dû le faire ».

-« Il devrait se rappeler que Kurt a empêché Pellington de le livrer à la CIA », répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme.

-« Eh bien…je pense que tu auras l'occasion de le lui dire toi-même lorsque tu trouveras la clé », dit calmement Shepherd en reprenant un visage neutre après le choc des dernières révélations.

-« Tu veux parler de la boite ? Nous avons déjà trouvé la signification de l'oiseau ».

-« L'oiseau n'était qu'un plan B…Une zone de replis pour toi et Kurt si les choses tournaient mal au FBI…même si apparemment j'ai surestimé son bon sens ». Cette fois ci, Jane se rappela le but de sa visite et ne réagit pas à l'attaque contre son mari.

-« Donc c'est Roman qui nous a envoyé la boite ? Dans quel but » ?

-« Pour attirer ton attention, en dépit de ce que tu nous a fait, j'imagine qu'il veut encore te protéger… », répondit Shepherd en haussant les épaules, même si il était évident qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

-« Ce que je vous ai fait ? Et me protéger de quoi » ?

-« De ceux contre qui nous luttons et de toi-même », répondit Shepherd de manière cryptique. « Quant à ce que tu as fait…Tu as ruiné le plan, tu nous a empêché de rebâtir un monde meilleur… »

-« Un monde que tu voulais bâtir sur le sang de dizaines de milliers d'innocents » protesta Jane.

-« Comme je te l'ai dit, certains sacrifices sont nécessaires. Mais tu le verras bien assez tôt ».

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda la jeune femme tatouée avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix à l'idée que Roman soit tellement en colère contre elle qu'il cible ses amis…sa nouvelle famille…pour se venger.

-« Tu sais pourquoi nous avions prévus ce double encodage sur les tatouages ? Parce que l'ampleur de la corruption qu'ils dévoilaient était tout simplement trop importante pour tenir sur ton corps en une seule couche. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Nous savions que tu risquais de te retourner contre nous une fois que l'effacement de ta mémoire aurait changé ta personnalité. Mais au fond de nous, Roman et moi savons que tu es toujours notre Remi…Nous savons que tôt ou tard tu verras la vérité et que tu nous rejoindras à nouveau », lui dit Shepherd avec une conviction inébranlable.

Les mots frappèrent Jane comme un coup de fouet, car ils semblaient matérialiser toutes ses craintes. Sans réfléchir elle se leva d'un bond pour quitter la pièce le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 5_

Bon un chapitre un peu plus « discussion » que je l'avais prévus. Le prochain sera un peu similaire, mais l'action va revenir bientôt c'est promis.

Comment Kurt et l'équipe vont réagir à toutes ses révélations ? La réponse plus tôt que vous le pensez. En attendant, pensez à la petite review qui fait plaisir ^^


	6. Chapter 6 - Confrontations

Hello tout le monde, comme promis voici le chapitre 6 de cette histoire, un peu plus rapidement que la dernière fois.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Spiigrl et Hm pour vos reviews

 **Spiigrl :** Thanks to your support .

 **Hm** : La suite arrive plus rapidement que la dernière fois mais ne t'y habitue pas trop ^^

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et de NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 6 – Confrontations**

…

.

 _Prison fantôme de la CIA, localisation inconnue_

Dans la salle d'observation, l'équipe regardait avec nervosité Jane confronter sa mère sur le fait qu'elle avait tenté de les tuer et avait ordonné à Roman de l'abattre. À bien y réfléchir, Shepherd avait fait sa première erreur majeure ce jour-là, en demandant à son fils d'abattre sa propre sœur puis en tentant de le tuer lorsqu'il avait échoué à son test. Brièvement Roman s'était retourné contre elle, donnant l'opportunité à Jane d'effacer sa mémoire. En dépit de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui reprocher, Roman avait sauvé sa sœur et surtout leur avait finalement donné la piste dont ils avaient besoin pour retrouver Shepherd, celle de l'argent. Même si ensuite la colère l'avait poussé à rallier Sandstorm à nouveau, sa brève période de coopération leur avait fourni l'avance dont ils avaient besoin.

La discussion devint ensuite plus tendue lorsque la CIA et Orion furent mentionnés. Quand Jane détailla ses cauchemars à propos de l'attaque en Afghanistan, les regards se tournèrent naturellement vers Kurt.

-« Je savais qu'elle rêvait de cette période, mais elle n'a jamais voulu rentrer dans les détails », soupira l'agent en réponse à leur question muette. « La plupart du temps je dois juste me contenter de la prendre dans mes bras le temps qu'elle se calme et qu'elle se rendorme », ajouta-t-il avec une certaine frustration.

-« Je ne savais pas qu'elle ressentait tout cela », grimaça Tasha alors qu'elle essayait d'imaginer ce que pourrait être de se rappeler de la mort de ses coéquipiers, de ses amis de manière aussi détaillée. Une pointe de culpabilité la saisie, lorsqu'elle repensa à la manière dont elle avait traité Jane après son arrestation dans le New-Jersey.

-« Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne savons probablement pas…Jane est très douée pour cacher ses faiblesses et faire croire que tout va bien. Trop douée même…», grommela Reade.

-« C'est stupide » ! Éclata soudain Patterson dont l'attention était toujours fixée sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre. « Jane n'est pas Remi, elle ne cautionnerait jamais un massacre de grande envergure ».

-« Eh bien c'est l'un des risques. Shepherd tenait absolument à voir Jane, mais nous ne sommes pas certains de ses intentions. Toutes les informations que nous obtiendrons seront à prendre avec des pincettes, mais pour le moment elle s'est déjà montrée plus loquace que je l'ai jamais vu », commenta Nas les sourcils froncés par la concentration, probablement pour essayer de discerner le but caché derrière les révélations de l'ancienne militaire.

-« Jane se rappelle d'avoir grandi avec Shepherd » ? demanda d'un coup Zapata avec inquiétude en entendant la conversation se poursuivre. Ce n'était pas tant la révélation qui lui faisait peur, que l'impact qu'elle pourrait avoir sur son amie. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient les doutes de la jeune femme, il était facile de voir le choc dans son attitude, même si elle faisait l'effort de ne pas le montrer à Shepherd. Cela expliquait sans doute aussi pourquoi elle n'en avait rien dit. Elle avait tout simplement peur qu'ils la détestent en l'apprenant…

-« C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle était aussi réticente à lui parler…En plus de venir dans une prison fantôme à nouveau bien sûr », commenta Reade en se frottant nerveusement le visage, faisant écho à ses pensées.

-« Elle doit avoir peur que nous nous retournions contre elle encore une fois », soupira Patterson. « C'est vrai que cela peut paraître étrange que Jane se rappelle d'elle comme d'une mère...mais si elle se souvient que Shepherd les a sauvé quand Roman et elle étaient enfants…Peut-être même que Shepherd les aimait vraiment à sa façon…Cela doit être perturbant pour elle ».

-« Et inquiétant pour nous. Vous avez dit que Shepherd a essayé de renforcer leur connexion à son retour, sans succès. Mais si maintenant Jane retrouve des souvenirs et se lie à sa mère, elle pourrait redevenir une menace », dit Keaton, même s'il avait l'air sceptique à propos de quelque chose.

-« Vous ne l'approcherez pas » ! Gronda Patterson en se dressant d'un coup devant lui. « Jane n'est pas comme ça ! Le fait de se rappeler son passé ne fait pas d'elle une criminelle ».

-« J'admets tout de même que c'est préoccupant. Nous connaissons Jane, mais personne ne sait vraiment qui était Remi, à part Roman et Shepherd. Si ses souvenirs venaient à réveiller des sentiments pour sa famille, ses motivations pourraient varier…elle pourrait être plus vulnérable à leurs manipulations. D'un autre côté, si Shepherd est persuadée de pouvoir la rallier, Jane pourrait obtenir davantage d'informations » fit valoir Nas.

-« Ça suffit ! C'est vous deux qui avez insisté pour que Jane vienne ici parler à Shepherd. Jane est sa propre personne, pas votre pion pour avoir des informations, ni celui de sa mère. Même si elle retrouve des souvenirs cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle redeviendra Remi, il y a une différence entre les émotions et l'intention. Shepherd joue sûrement avec nous pour semer la division. D'ici c'est la seule chose qu'elle peut faire », dit Kurt en les foudroyant du regard.

-« Tes sentiments t'aveuglent. Si elle retrouve les souvenirs qui l'ont poussé à devenir Remi, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu pourras lui faire confiance » ? demanda Keaton en secouant la tête. Kurt voulut lui dire qu'au contraire cela faisait de lui la personne qui connaissait le mieux Jane, mais quelqu'un lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-« Est-ce que vous avez déjà oublié tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous ? C'est grâce à Jane que nous avons pu arrêter Sandstorm. Elle en a fait bien plus que vos deux agences réunies. Et vous voulez la juger sur une intention qu'elle n'a peut-être même pas » ! Protesta Zapata.

-« Tasha a raison. Elle a eu plusieurs occasions de rallier Sandstorm, de nous tuer tous, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. À la place elle a continué à se mettre en danger pour nous aider. D'ailleurs elle a déjà retrouvé les souvenirs qui sont censés avoir poussé Remi à suivre ce plan, la mort de son équipe probablement ordonnée par des membres de votre agence ! La seule chose qu'elle a demandé en échange de sa…collaboration, c'est que nous la laissions sauver son frère et nous avons refusé de le faire à sa façon… », intervint Reade en regardant Keaton fixement. « Cela me perturbe aussi qu'elle puisse éprouver…je ne sais pas…une espèce de reconnaissance ou d'affection pour Shepherd si elle se rappelle vraiment qu'elles étaient proches lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Mais Jane n'est pas un robot, vous ne pouvez pas lui demander d'ignorer ce dont elle se souvient, ce qu'elle ressent, pour agir uniquement comme vous aimeriez la voir faire ».

La dispute s'interrompit lorsque Shepherd mentionna le nom de Borden, son vrai nom, et que Patterson se figea sur place avec un regard hanté. Cet élément de son passé était toujours douloureux pour la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas totalement admis que Borden s'était servi d'elle malgré l'aide de ses amis et du docteur Sun. Elle préférait également ignorer la petite voix qui lui disait que peut-être le médecin l'avait vraiment aimé, que tout n'était pas faux dans leur relation, et qu'il avait été seulement entrainé par Shepherd et par son désir de vengeance. C'était bien trop douloureux. Connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé Borden à agir ainsi était à la fois la réponse à une question qu'elle s'était posée de nombreuses fois, en même temps qu'une torture. Cela le rendait également plus humain, quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours essayé de refuser de faire depuis qu'il lui avait tiré dessus et avait laissé Shepherd la torturer.

-« Hey…Il a peut-être eu des raisons de se sentir en colère, mais cela ne justifie pas ce qu'il t'a fait », lui dit doucement Tasha en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-« Je sais, je…J'imagine juste que c'était plus facile de me dire qu'il était mauvais. De me dire que…rien entre nous n'était vrai », répondit son amie blonde d'une voix étranglée. Avant que Kurt ou Reade ne puissent aussi lui témoigner leur soutien, la discussion entre Jane et Shepherd s'échauffa, lorsque leur amie reprocha à cette dernière de généraliser et de s'en être pris à son équipe. Les agents dans la pièce observèrent avec étonnement sa réaction, car ils l'avaient rarement vu aussi démonstrative dans sa colère. L'étonnement laissa vite place à la colère lorsque Jane révéla à Shepherd le détail de ses trois mois de captivité dans l'Oregon après son arrestation par Kurt. La mention de cette action qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui encore fit se sentir honteux le directeur adjoint du FBI, avant qu'il ne se joigne aux regards haineux adressés par son équipe à Keaton lorsque Jane dévoilait l'ampleur des tourments qu'elle avait subi. La honte refit cependant surface quand Shepherd s'étonna qu'il n'ait pas protégé Jane. Certes à l'époque il était en colère contre elle pour s'être faite passer pour Taylor, mais il avait su ensuite qu'elle avait réellement cru être son amie d'enfance pour la simple et bonne raison que tout le monde lui avait dit qu'elle l'était. Cependant il ne lui avait jamais mentit en disant que en colère ou pas il n'aurait jamais approuvé qu'elle soit torturée.

Il se figea cependant net comme le reste des agents en entendant Shepherd dire que Jane avait couché avec Oscar. Le regard nerveux que la brune leur jeta à travers le miroir sans teint et la façon dont elle rentra légèrement les épaules montra sans conteste que l'affirmation était vraie, et que sa femme se sentait honteuse, sans doute à la fois de ce qu'elle avait fait et de la façon dont il venait de l'apprendre. Honteuse et sans doute un peu craintive maintenant qu'ils venaient de l'apprendre.

-« Attend…quoi ?! Ne me dites pas qu'elle a vraiment couché avec ce salopard » ! Gronda Tasha les sourcils froncés de colère.

-« Attendons d'avoir plus de précisions », conseilla vivement Patterson en venant au secours de son amie tatouée. « Connaissant Jane les choses ne sont sûrement pas aussi simples que cela ». La Latina n'eut pas le temps de continuer à protester contre le comportement de Jane qu'une autre révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe quand la jeune femme poursuivit en disant que son ex-fiancé avait essayé d'effacer sa mémoire lorsqu'elle avait déclaré vouloir arrêter de suivre le plan après la mort de Mayfair.

-« Quel connard » ! S'agita Tasha, sa colère ayant manifestement trouvé une autre cible.

-« La pauvre…je n'imagine même pas à quel point elle a dû être terrifiée lorsqu'il a essayé de faire ça…Après ce qu'elle a traversé en se réveillant seule et perdue sur Time Square, l'idée de perdre sa mémoire à nouveau…cela devait être horrible », compatit Patterson alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. De leur côté, Kurt et Reade serraient nerveusement les poings, ne sachant pas si le fait qu'Oscar soit déjà mort était une bénédiction ou une malédiction qui les empêchait de réclamer vengeance.

Le cœur de Kurt se gonfla cependant de joie et d'orgueil lorsque Jane prit sa défense, et affirma qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'être avec lui car il faisait ressortir le meilleur d'elle. Porté par ses émotions, la confirmation que Roman était sans doute derrière l'envoi de la boîte ne l'émut pas plus que cela. La conviction de Shepherd selon laquelle sa femme les rallierait inévitablement à nouveau provoquant son départ précipité de la salle d'interrogatoire le tira cependant de ses songes et le fit réagir au quart de tour.

…

Jane sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver dans le couloir, la respiration haletante. Une fraction de seconde elle envisagea de fuir à nouveau très loin. Son équipe…sa famille…ils venaient tous d'être témoins de la conviction de Shepherd quant au fait qu'elle redeviendrait inévitablement celle qu'elle était avant de se réveiller sur Time Square. Ils venaient d'apprendre…Kurt venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait couché avec Oscar, l'homme qui les avait menacé et qui avait tué Mayfair, ce qui mettait en doute son jugement. Elle avait eu raison depuis le début, elle était dangereuse et sa présence leur faisait courir un risque à tous. Avant qu'elle ne puisse cependant esquisser un geste, une porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et un bras musclé la saisie par la taille pour l'attirer à l'intérieur.

Malgré le choc et la surprise, la jeune femme se débâtit, tentant de se retourner pour faire face à son assaillant, des souvenirs de sa propre détention dans l'Oregon lui revenant, faisait s'accélérer son cœur et sa respiration.

-« Jane ! Jane ! Arrête, c'est moi ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal » ! L'exhorta une voix familière. Celle de Kurt. Malgré ses sentiments troublés, la brune arrêta immédiatement de se tortiller pour s'abandonner à cette étreinte si réconfortante. Son mari continua de la tenir contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille dont elle ne comprenait même pas le sens tant elle était troublée. S'accrochant à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle se laissa néanmoins bercer par ce son réconfortant en fermant les yeux. Elle ne vit donc pas le reste de son équipe la regarder avec un mélange de compassion et de tristesse, alors que Nas et Keaton observaient la scène mal à l'aise devant ce flanchement soudain. L'agent de la CIA en particulier peinait à croire que la femme forte qui avait encaissé trois mois de tortures sous sa garde, sans lâcher autre chose qu'un hurlement de douleur de temps à autre, puisse être dans cet état.

Finalement, sentant ses tremblements s'arrêter et sa respiration se faire plus régulière, Kurt s'écarta doucement pour forcer sa femme à le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre en venant ici, mais au moins Shepherd nous a donné quelques informations…Trop peut-être de ton point de vue. Mais personne ne t'en veux à propos de ce qu'elle a dit, tu n'as pas besoin de fuir. D'accord » ?

-« Elle a raison, je suis dangereuse », nia immédiatement Jane en secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser les larmes qui y perlaient toujours.

-« Pas pour nous Jane. Nous te connaissons, nous savons que tu ne nuiras jamais volontairement à l'un d'entre nous », intervint Patterson en s'approchant d'eux.

-« J'ai tué Mayfair » ! Protesta la jeune femme. L'équipe partagea un sursaut collectif, avant que les agents n'échangent des regards troublés. Dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu prendre cette déclaration au pied de la lettre, mais savaient que quelque chose se cachait sûrement derrière. D'autant plus que la première fois qu'ils avaient interrogé Jane après son évasion, elle avait affirmé qu'Oscar avait tiré, ce que le scanner avait confirmé.

-« Jane…qui a pressé la détente » ? lui demanda gravement Reade après un instant de silence. La brune tourna son attention vers lui, le regardant comme si elle ne comprenait pas le sens de la question avant de répondre : « Oscar ».

-« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça » ?

-« Parce que Mayfair avait trouvé notre point de réunion et…qu'elle braquait son arme sur moi ».

-« Attend ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous a jamais parlé de ce détail avant » ?! S'exclama Zapata, la faisant presque sursauter.

-« Sa mort vous affectait beaucoup, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de…remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle venait de comprendre que j'avais participé au piège qu'on lui avait tendu alors…je comprends sa réaction », répondit tristement Jane.

-« Et donc quoi ? Oscar a eu peur pour toi et il a tiré » ? demanda Reade.

-« Oui ».

-« Et ensuite » ?

-« Il a fui et je suis restée pour essayer d'aider Mayfair mais…elle ne voulait pas et…il y avait tellement de sang et…je n'avais rien pour arrêter l'hémorragie…», murmura la jeune femme les yeux perdus dans le vide, comme si elle revivait ce jour funeste. Puis elle se mit à frotter vigoureusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme si elle les voyait encore couvertes de sang. Voyant sa peau rougir rapidement, Kurt se dépêcha de lui saisir les poignets pour la forcer doucement à arrêter.

-« Jane…est-ce que tu savais ce qui allait se passer » ? Poursuivit Reade sous le regard du reste de l'équipe qui avait déjà compris ce qu'il essayait de faire.

-« Non…Oscar avait promis que personne ne serait blessé tant que je suivais les ordres. Les missions qu'il m'a données…À chaque fois j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'accepter mais…je ne voulais pas vous faire courir de risque, et elles avaient l'air insignifiantes. J'ai compris mais trop tard…Ensuite j'ai voulus vous le dire mais…vous étiez mes seuls amis et…j'avais peur de vous perdre une fois que vous sauriez ce que j'avais fait. Après l'attaque de Cade, j'avais aussi pris conscience que…si quelqu'un le voulait vraiment, il pouvait vous atteindre…Mais quand j'ai vu tout le monde célébrer le sauvetage des bébés…comme une famille…j'ai su qu'il fallait que j'arrête tout alors je suis allée voir Oscar pour lui dire que je refusais de continuer... », expliqua douloureusement Jane les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

-« Qui a tué Mayfair » ? La brune tatouée hésita un instant, repensant à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, avant de relever la tête vers lui.

-« Oscar », admit-elle finalement à contrecœur, alors que son équipe soupirait de soulagement. « Mais si je n'avais pas suivis les instructions d'Oscar, Mayfair serait peut-être encore… ».

-« Jane, personne ne peut changer le passé. Tu peux continuer à te torturer des heures durant à propos de ce que tu aurais pu faire ou ne pas faire, mais cela ne changera rien à ce qui est arrivé. Je comprends que tu te sentes coupable. C'est vrai que tu as fait des erreurs et que cela a abouti à la mort de Mayfair, mais tu n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Le résultat est le même c'est vrai, mais cela compte beaucoup pour nous que tu ne voulais pas sa mort et que tu aies essayé de l'aider », intervint Patterson. Cela l'attristait énormément que son amie ait porté le poids de toute cette culpabilité seule pendant aussi longtemps, par peur qu'ils ne se retournent contre elle si elle mentionnait à nouveau ses erreurs. Et cela l'attristait encore plus qu'ils n'aient rien remarqués, même si ils avaient tous eu leur lot de problème à gérer ces deux dernières années.

-« Tout le monde fait des erreurs ma belle. Mais une fois que c'est fait…la seule chose à faire et d'en tirer des leçons et de vivre avec. Si j'avais été plus attentif j'aurais peut-être remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien et Oscar n'aurait pas pu te manipuler si facilement. Si Nas nous avait prévenus dès le départ à propos de ta mission au lieu d'attendre un an, nous aurions peut-être pu éviter cela. Si Mayfair s'était reposée sur nous pour l'aider à se disculper au lieu de faire cavalier seul en pensant nous protéger…beaucoup de choses auraient pu faire qu'elle serait encore en vie aujourd'hui », dit Kurt aussi calmement qu'il pouvait en saisissant doucement son visage à deux mains pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux avec ses pouces.

-« Si Reade et moi ne lui avions pas fourni l'adresser après avoir traqué Oscar sur les caméras de la surveillance routière, elle ne se serait jamais rendu seule là-bas », ajouta Zapata, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers elle et son coéquipier.

-« Quoi ?! Vous n'avez jamais parlé de ça », s'étonna Kurt.

-« Parce que nous nous en voulions pour ça…Et qu'à l'époque, même si c'était injuste et cruel c'était plus facile de rejeter le blâme sur Jane », admit honteusement la Latina en jetant un regard d'excuse à son amie.

-« Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire que tu le méritais, ni même à le penser », gronda d'un coup Patterson en se tournant vers Jane alors que la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche. Surprise, la brune décida sagement de se taire pour ne pas provoquer son amie trop protectrice.

-« Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule fautive, alors tu n'as pas à porter tout le blâme seule », vint à son secours Kurt.

-« Il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à avaler par contre. Pourquoi avoir couché avec Oscar » ? demanda Zapata d'un ton qui oscillait maintenant entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Jane se raidit, sachant que cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne la confronte sur ce sujet, même si elle avait plutôt pensé que ce serait Kurt qui prendrait l'initiative. Elle leur devait néanmoins une explication, et après une petite pause pour se donner le temps de rassembler ses pensées, et retrouver un peu de courage, prit la parole.

-« L'une des missions que m'avait confié Oscar était de faire rompre Kurt et Allie. À l'époque je ne voyais pas pourquoi c'était si important, même si aujourd'hui cela peut paraitre évident ».

-« Ils avaient prévus que Weller deviendrait directeur adjoint à la place de Mayfair et ils te voulaient avec lui pour l'influencer », commenta Keaton qui prit la parole pour la première fois.

-« Oui », admit Jane avant de tourner les yeux vers son équipe. « Kurt était avec Allie et…ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble. Même si j'avais des sentiments pour lui…nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble parce que…ce n'était pas professionnel qu'un enquêteur et sa victime soient proches. Oscar…il me connaissait et il prétendait toujours m'aimer alors…j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. Pour une fois j'avais quelqu'un qui me désirait vraiment et…j'en avais envie. J'avais envie de savoir ce que cela faisait d'être vraiment aimée, alors…Je sais que c'était stupide et qu'il vous avait menacé. Je savais ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance mais ça a été plus fort que moi… », termina honteusement la jeune femme en détournant le regard, ne voulant pas voir la colère et le dégout dans leurs yeux.

-« Oh Jane », soupira Patterson avant de faire un pas en avant et de la prendre dans ses bras. Surprise par sa réaction Jane hésita un instant, mais finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

-« Ok…Je n'aime toujours pas cette idée mais…je peux comprendre le raisonnement », dit Tasha en secouant la tête d'un air légèrement exaspéré, comme si elle voulait blâmer Jane pour ses erreurs mais savait que c'était inutile car son amie se les reprochaient déjà suffisamment elle-même.

-« Une sacrée erreur de jugement », commenta Keaton, s'attirant des regards irrités de l'équipe pour son intrusion qui n'aidait absolument pas.

-« À votre place je me ferais discret. Comment avez-vous pu lui faire subir tout ça » ?! Gronda Patterson d'un air à la fois attristé et en colère en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Jane, se remémorant ce que la jeune femme venait de confier à sa mère, et donc indirectement à eux, avant de sentir son amie se tendre à ce souvenir. Probablement aussi parce qu'elle venait de prendre conscience qu'ils avaient entendu la description qu'elle avait faite de ses tourments.

-« Écoutez, je sais que vous m'en voulez mais cela n'avait rien de personnel. On m'avait donné l'ordre d'interroger un combattant ennemi et… ».

-« Et quoi ?! Jane ne se souvenait de rien. Les seules choses qu'elle pouvait éventuellement dire concernaient Oscar, tout le reste elle ne l'a appris qu'après son évasion », cracha Zapata alors que Reade la retenait difficilement de s'élancer vers le directeur adjoint de la CIA pour l'étrangler.

-« Mes supérieurs ne croyaient pas à l'amnésie », répondit Keaton semblant étrangement mal à l'aise.

-« Vraiment ? Le polygraphe l'a pourtant montré à son arrivée au FBI, et les médecins ont tous donné le même avis », protesta Patterson.

-« Vous voulez dire Borden ? Le même médecin qui était en fait une taupe de Shepherd ? Celui qui était sous votre nez » ? demanda l'agent de la CIA de manière sarcastique. Cette fois-ci se fut Jane qui resserra son étreinte sur son amie blonde en la sentant sursauter comme si elle venait d'être giflée, afin de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

-« Espèce de salopard ! Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez pour dire ça ?! Patterson n'est pas responsable du fait que ce type se soit servi d'elle pour obtenir des informations. Il était médecin et après la…mort de David il savait qu'elle était vulnérable », gronda Tasha en serrant les poings alors que l'équipe foudroyait Keaton du regard.

-« D'ailleurs, d'autres médecins ont confirmé le diagnostic », rétorqua sèchement Kurt. « Jane ne voulait pas un seul avis et elle a été examinée par deux autres spécialistes qui lui ont fait faire un scanner pour vérifier les réactions de son cerveau ». L'équipe regarda le couple avec étonnement, eux non plus n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cela.

-« Je n'étais pas au courant », dit lentement Keaton d'un air étonné.

-« Normal, seuls Jane, moi et Mayfair le savions en plus des médecins concernés ».

-« Tout le monde disséquait ma vie…mon absence de vie et…étudiait mon corps dans les moindres détails alors…quand Kurt m'a dit que je pouvais demander un autre avis médical avec une personne de mon choix…c'était la première fois que je pouvais décider réellement quelque chose par moi-même. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait des…chances que je retrouve mes souvenirs. Et Kurt…il savait que je voulais un peu d'intimité, alors il a accepté de ne le dire à personne », précisa Jane. Reade et Tasha observèrent leurs amis un peu vexés par ces cachoteries, avant de se rappeler qu'au départ ils avaient été plutôt réticents à laisser Jane, une victime et une civile, intégrer l'équipe et aller sur le terrain. Pour Patterson, ce n'était cependant qu'une autre manifestation du lien qui existait entre le couple Weller, avant même que Kurt ne pense que Jane était Taylor.

-« Donc...vraiment aucuns souvenirs » ? demanda Keaton l'air abasourdi et mal à l'aise.

-« Autres que les quelques brides que je retrouve parfois et ceux dont Oscar, Roman ou Shepherd m'ont parlé aucun », répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

-« Quel est le problème » ? demanda Kurt d'un ton sec en voyant l'agent de la CIA soudain méditatif.

-« Je…j'ai toujours pensé que c'était faux…une ruse pour gagner votre affection en vous apitoyant. Je pensais que…avec suffisamment de…persuasion elle parlerait », avoua Keaton manifestement troublé.

-« On dirait que vos infos ne sont pas si fiables que ça », cracha Zapata d'un air dégouté en lui jetant un regard noir.

-« Attendez…est ce que je suis le seul à trouver çà louche » ? demanda Reade qui semblait lui aussi réfléchir avec attention depuis quelques secondes.

-« Je ne mens pas », se défendit Jane en lui jetant un regard blessé.

-« Quoi ? Non je ne parlais pas de toi, je sais que tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien…enfin presque rien. Je parlais de cette histoire avec la CIA… ».

-« Commet ça » ? demanda Kurt perplexe.

-« Nous savons que Jane a fait partie d'Orion et que c'est pour cela que Carter la voulait…au point de l'enlever dans la rue et de la torturer », ajouta l'agent avec un regard noir vers Keaton.

-« Eh attendez, je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai jamais été impliqué de près ou de loin dans ce programme, et je ne travaillais pas sous les ordres directs de Carter à l'époque », répondit l'agent à son accusation implicite en levant les mains devant lui.

-« Oh super, vous êtes digne de confiance alors. Nous allons tous vous pardonner ce que vous avez fait à Jane et devenir meilleurs amis pour la vie », ironisa Zapata en continuant à le foudroyer du regard.

-« Même si je comprends vos sentiments, nous déchirer n'avancera à rien. Il me semble que l'agent Reade avait quelque chose à dire », intervint Nas pour éviter que la confrontation ne s'envenime.

-« Personne ne trouve bizarre qu'au moment où Shepherd semble se décider à coopérer un peu, et qu'elle ne demande à parler qu'à Jane, des types de la CIA débarquent pour essayer de l'emmener » ?

-« Encore une fois je n'y suis pour rien, ce ne sont pas les ordres que j'ai donné », répondit Keaton l'air légèrement agacé.

-« C'est vous qui le dîtes », marmonna la Latina d'un ton dubitatif.

-« Partons du principe qu'il dit vrai », la coupa son coéquipier. « Ce serait stupide de sa part d'essayer de nous retirer Jane sous notre nez, surtout avec seulement deux hommes. La dernière fois…ils n'ont pu l'emmener que parce que… ».

-« Parce que je l'avais arrêté, ce qui leur donnait un motif pour l'emmener de manière officielle », termina pour lui Kurt en avisant son regard gêné. Il sentit la main de sa femme se refermer sur la sienne à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir qui leur pesait à tous les deux bien que pour des raisons différentes. L'agent ne se sentit qu'encore plus honteux qu'elle tente de le réconforter alors que c'était elle qui avait vraiment souffert de cette décision.

-« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler mais…combien d'hommes sont venus te chercher » ? demanda Reade en se tournant vers son amie.

-« Cinq », lui répondit celle-ci à contrecœur.

-« Ce qui est déjà plus cohérent avec ce que tout le monde sait de tes capacités. Comment s'est déroulé ton…transfert » ?

-« Ils sont venus avec un papier de transfert à mon nom, et l'agent qui me surveillait les a laissé me détacher, me mettre d'autres menottes et…m'emmener au garage. Une fois dans la voiture, l'un des hommes m'a mis une cagoule noire sur la tête et quelqu'un m'a injecté quelque chose dans le cou. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que…je n'étais pas transférée dans une prison fédérale…En me réveillant, j'étais dans ma cellule dans l'Oregon, avec juste ma…combinaison et un horrible mal de crâne ». Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur la fin, et Patterson s'approcha pour lui frotter gentiment le bras tandis que Kurt la serrait contre lui.

-« Donc vous n'avez pas supervisé son transfert » ? demanda Reade en se tournant vers Keaton.

-« Non, je l'ai trouvé dans sa cellule en arrivant. On m'a donné un dossier assez succinct en me demandant de la faire parler mais c'est tout », répondit l'agent de le CIA en plissant les yeux alors qu'il se mettait à réfléchir.

-« Attendez…si vous n'avez pas ordonné ni supervisé son transfert…qui l'a fait pour la CIA » ? demanda Zapata oubliant momentanément sa colère.

-« Je l'ignore. Le directeur des opérations clandestines m'a confié cette mission, mais j'ignore si c'est lui qui a fait transférer Jane ».

-« Quelqu'un ayant l'autorité de le faire a bien autorisé cela, les agents que j'ai interrogé quand j'ai su que Jane n'était plus dans nos locaux ont dit que les hommes qui l'avaient emmené avaient un ordre de transfert en règle », fit remarquer Kurt les mâchoires serrées. S'il mettait la main sur l'homme qui avait ordonné cela…

-« Autre question », poursuivit Reade. « Pourquoi est-ce que la CIA n'a pas essayé de récupérer Jane après son évasion » ? Jane sursauta et lui jeta un regard perdu. « Non pas que c'était quelque chose que je souhaitais », se dépêcha de préciser son ami. « Même lorsque j'étais en colère contre toi pour…tes mensonges et…le fait que Mayfair soit morte, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu subisse tout ça ».

-« À partir du moment où elle avait rejoint le FBI à nouveau c'était redevenu votre problème », dit Keaton en haussant les épaules. « Personnellement je ne lui aurais pas fait confiance alors qu'elle avait clairement été envoyée pour vous manipuler, mais si vous vouliez l'intégrer à nouveau dans votre équipe grand bien vous fasse. Au final vous aviez raison puisque cela vous a permis de stopper Shepherd ».

-« Mais vous n'avez jamais vraiment cherché à…la récupérer » ? demanda Patterson un peu étonnée.

-« Pourquoi faire ? Je devais seulement obtenir des renseignements. Nous l'avons cherché pendant deux semaines après son évasion, et dès que la nouvelle qu'elle était revenue au FBI nous est parvenue j'ai demandé à mes hommes de se consacrer à des missions plus urgentes. Au bout de quelques semaines nous avons reçu un flot d'informations en provenance de votre agence, alors je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de la ramener et de lui extorquer des informations de force puisqu'elle semblait les donner volontiers ».

-« Pellington a dû les transmettre au moment où Shepherd a démasqué Jane et essayé de la tuer. Protéger sa couverture n'avait plus beaucoup de sens après ça », comprit Reade.

-« Et personne à la CIA n'a demandé à ce qu'elle soit ramenée dans votre garde » ? demanda Zapata d'un ton dubitatif.

-« Pas à ma connaissance. Ensuite vous avez arrêté Sandstorm et votre directrice a obtenu une amnistie complète pour Jane, personne n'avait de raison de s'en prendre à elle… »

Kurt jeta un regard à sa femme, s'étonnant de la trouver si silencieuse alors que tout le monde parlait d'elle et lui rappelait des choses qu'elle préférait sans doute oublier. Il remarqua que sa main gauche était dans sa poche et semblaient jouer avec quelque chose à en juger par les mouvements de ses doigts sous le tissu. Peut-être un talisman ou un gri-gri qu'elle avait ramené de son périple…Il se fit une note mentale pour lui en parler plus tard.

-« Revenons à Carter », dit-il finalement. « Nous savons qu'il a piloté Orion, mais il n'a pas pu prendre cette décision tout seul. Jane était dans les Navy Seals, ce qui veut dire que certains responsables militaires devaient être au courant pour affecter des hommes à cette opération ».

-« Je me rappelle…Quand Carter m'a torturé, je me suis rappelé l'avoir croisé…avant tout ça. Je portais un uniforme et je l'ai entendu essayer de…vendre son projet d'unité spéciale à un homme avec beaucoup de décorations. Quand j'ai mentionné Orion il est devenu comme possédé. Il était étonné que…je puisse être au courant sûrement parce que…il pensait avoir fait disparaitre tous les témoins ».

-« Pour que cet homme ait eu une certaine influence, il devait être au moins général…Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais parlé de çà » ? lui demanda son mari en se tournant vers elle avec un regard attristé.

-« Mon appartenance à Orion est du passé et cela n'aidait pas à stopper Shepherd…Ensuite comme personne n'a demandé, je n'ai rien dit… », répondit la concernée en détournant les yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, Kurt se demanda combien de ces petits secrets la belle brune pouvait encore garder soit par embarras, soit par crainte de leur réaction. Ils allaient vraiment devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet, hors de question de tolérer plus longtemps ce comportement de martyr. Un rapide coup d'œil vers les sourcils froncés de son équipe lui apprit que le sentiment était partagé. La première étape était de faire sortir sa femme de cet endroit qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, et de la mettre en confiance…Il comprenait que voir dévoiler au grand jour qu'elle avait couché avec Oscar puisse la gêner. Elle semblait réellement honteuse de cette…erreur, mais compte tenu de la façon dont ils l'avaient traité par le passé, il comprenait qu'elle ait voulu garder le silence à ce sujet. Une partie de lui était légèrement en colère pour ça, mais le directeur adjoint du FBI se sentait surtout triste que la femme qui partageait sa vie ne se soit pas assez sentie en confiance pour soulager ce poids sur sa conscience auprès de lui. Certes quelques années en arrière, si il avait appris ce qu'elle avait fait au moment où ils l'avaient ramené de force au FBI, il l'aurait probablement haït pour cela. Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et même si il n'appréciait pas l'idée de la femme qu'il aimait intime avec l'homme qui l'avait manipulé et avait tué son mentor, il connaissait suffisamment Jane pour savoir qu'elle se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable pour cela sans qu'il en rajoute.

Cette même culpabilité qui avait été trop lourde à porter et l'avait poussé à fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Il ne savait pas à quels jeux tordus Roman et Shepherd comptaient jouer pour la punir, ou la faire rallier leur cause si telle était vraiment leur intention. Kurt avait beaucoup de mal à croire que la dirigeante de Sandstorm puisse se montrer aussi magnanime avec celle qui avait provoqué sa chute en se retournant contre elle et en aidant le FBI. Mais peu importait au fond, il protégerait sa femme quoi qu'il arrive, même s'ils allaient certainement devoir déployer des efforts considérables pour la rassurer sur le fait que les révélations du jour n'avaient pas changées la manière dont ils la percevaient. Resterait ensuite à la convaincre de leur dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, une tâche qui, il le savait déjà, ne serait pas facile…En dernier recours, il pourrait toujours laisser Patterson et Tasha lui délier la langue en utilisant les moyens les plus déloyaux à leur disposition si elle persistait à se montrer aussi têtue…

-« En fait…il y a probablement quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner à ce sujet », commenta Nas en regardant par la vitre sans teint. Dans la pièce voisine, Shepherd semblait regarder vers eux, même si il était impossible pour elle de savoir qui était dans la pièce, avec un petit sourire en coin très irritant.

-« Je ne veux rien lui devoir », refusa immédiatement Jane.

-« Jane…Je sais qu'être ici aujourd'hui vous demande un effort considérable. D'après vos réactions il est évident que vous avez retrouvé certains souvenirs liés à Shepherd qui vous perturbent…Je suis aussi bien consciente que nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance, et qu'elle semble avoir son propre ordre du jour vous concernant. Mais si ses réactions d'aujourd'hui sont une indication, elle semble avoir eu le temps de réfléchir au…lien qui existe entre vous. Sa colère lorsqu'elle a su que la CIA vous a torturé semblait sincère et… »

-« Ou elle est juste une très bonne menteuse », coupa la jeune femme.

-« C'est possible en effet, mais les seuls choses dont elle a accepté de parler durant ses interrogatoires concernaient votre frère et vous… ». La brune tatouée releva la tête vers elle d'un air clairement perturbé par cette révélation.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous en a pas parlé avant » ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Au départ cela n'avait pas l'air de mener à grand-chose, et je ne pensais pas que Jane accepterais de…retourner dans un endroit comme celui-ci pour obtenir des réponses. Mais maintenant, avec les nouveaux tatouages, la donne a clairement changée », répondit son ex petite-amie.

-« Mais est-ce qu'on peut faire confiance à ce qu'elle dit » ? demanda Reade clairement sceptique.

-« Difficile d'en être sûr, mais elle en sait certainement beaucoup plus que nous sur Orion. Elle a parlé de plan de secours concernant l'entrepôt où votre équipe a été conduite, ce qui peut indiquer qu'il reste d'autres ennemis dans la nature. Nous ne savons presque rien de l'état réel de Sandstorm, ni du nombre d'hommes restant à l'extérieur. Certains d'entre eux pourraient vous cibler et cibler Jane pour le rôle que vous avez joué dans l'arrestation de leur leader, ou ce pourrait être quelque chose de totalement différent. Les tatouages pourraient mener vers quelque chose d'encore plus gros…», fit valoir Nas. Les regards passèrent de l'un à l'autre alors que tout le monde attendait que Jane prenne sa décision.

-« Elle a raison, » admit Tasha à contrecœur. « Manifestement quelqu'un avec des appuis à la CIA a tenté de semer le trouble avec cette tentative de récupérer Jane. Si Shepherd peut nous fournir des informations sur qui ils sont… ».

-« Très bien alors je vais avec elle », gronda Kurt.

-« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée », commença à protester Nas.

-« C'est non négociable. Shepherd joue probablement avec nous, alors je ne laisserais pas ma femme seule avec elle » ! Même si elle essaya de ne pas le montrer, Jane se sentit immensément soulagée à la fois par son soutien et par le fait qu'il ne semble pas trop en colère après ce que sa mère avait révélé de ses erreurs.

-« Très bien » soupira finalement Nas, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis.

…

Le couple entra dans la pièce, et ils eurent la satisfaction de voir les yeux de Shepherd s'écarquiller légèrement de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Kurt suivant Jane.

-« J'aurais dû me douter que là où ma fille était tu ne pouvais pas être loin…Même si je pense que ton titre de chevalier protecteur est un peu usurpé », dit-elle en toisant Kurt avec un petit air supérieur dès qu'elle se remit de sa surprise.

-« Même si vous êtes très mal placée pour me faire des remarques à ce sujet…c'est quelque chose que je regrette. J'étais en colère quand j'ai découvert que Jane n'était pas Taylor c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle soit torturée pour cela », admit Kurt à contrecœur.

-« Comment peux-tu défendre ce gouvernement en sachant ce qu'ils font. Ce qu'ils ont fait à la femme que tu prétends aimer » ? lui demanda Shepherd en secouant la tête comme si elle était déçue de son comportement.

-« Certains éléments sont corrompus ces vrais. Mais vos méthodes ne sont pas mieux. Je me rappelle clairement que vous avez tué un vieil homme sans défense que vous prétendiez être votre ami juste sous mes yeux », répliqua sèchement l'agent en croisant les bras, debout derrière Jane, sans relever son attaque contre la véracité de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme.

-« J'ai payé pour les soins de Sean pendant des années. J'avais du respect et de l'affection pour lui, et je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser souffrir aussi longtemps de ses blessures…Dès qu'il a commencé à laisser fuiter des informations, c'était l'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups, te couper l'herbe sous le pied et mettre fin à ses souffrances en lui offrant une mort rapide. Il était arrivé au terme de son utilité de toute façon », répondit Shepherd en haussant les épaules, s'attirant un regard dégouté du couple devant sa désinvolture à sacrifier des vies pour sa cause.

-« Nous voulons des informations sur Orion », intervint Jane.

-« Et en échange de quoi » ? Demanda sa mère en lui jetant un regard curieux.

-« La vie de Jane. La CIA a essayé de l'arrêter à nouveau », coupa Kurt avant que sa femme ne puisse dire quelque chose. Bien sûr il grossissait volontairement le trait, mais si ce que Nas avait dit sur l'intérêt de Shepherd pour la vie de Jane était vrai, cela valait le coup d'essayer. L'étincelle de colère qui s'alluma dans les yeux de la femme menottée lui laissa un instant penser qu'il pouvait y avoir du vrai dans cette affirmation, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son visage de pierre.

-« Vraiment ? Avec l'aide qu'elle vous a fournis j'aurais imaginé qu'elle serait mieux protégée », dit-elle d'un ton mi- dubitatif mi- accusateur.

-« Nous pensons que certains éléments de la CIA impliqués dans Orion la trouve dangereuse maintenant que vous avez décidé de lui parler. Dès que vous en avez manifesté l'envie, des gorilles ont débarqué pour essayer de la trainer de force dans une autre prison fantôme… ».

-« Étonnant que tu ne les aient pas laissé faire », le nargua Shepherd, faisant se contracter fortement ses mâchoires. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? Je suis sûre que vous avez dû recevoir beaucoup d'information de la part de Bethany Mayfair. Après tout, son implication dans Daylight allait bien plus loin que vous ne le pensez. Est-ce que vous savez que c'est elle qui a prévenu Carter du risque que tu représentais lorsque le tatouage menant à Guerrero a été décodé par ton amie Patterson » ? demanda-t-elle à Jane. « Comment vont ses tympans au fait » ? S'enquit-elle ensuite avec une fausse préoccupation qui se transforma en sourire satisfait lorsque la brune perdit son calme et essaya de bondir par-dessus la table pour l'étrangler avec un cri de rage.

-« Jane ça suffit, c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut » ! Cria Kurt en la ceinturant pour la trainer en arrière.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

La suite des révélations de Shepherd au prochain chapitre.

 **Comme d'habitude, une petite review fait toujours plaisir^^.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Preuve de loyauté

Hello tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 7 de cette histoire, après une période assez compliquée et un manque de temps effrayant pour écrire deux fic's en même temps.

Désolé pour ce retard, à la base ce chapitre aurait dû être publié il y a plus d'une semaine, mais comme ceux qui suivent _Trahisons_ le savent, j'ai récemment connu quelques problèmes familiaux qui m'ont gardé éloignés de mon clavier.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Fan28, Kaddu, Guest et Hm pour vos reviews

 **Hm** : Effectivement la CIA n'a pas fini de faire des siennes, tu le verras dans ce chapitre^^.

 **Gues** t : Thanks for reviewing.

 **Fan28** : le retour à la normale ne va en effet pas être facile, surtout avec ce qui arrive dans ce chapitre.

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et de NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 7 – Preuve de loyauté**

…

.

 _Prison fantôme de la CIA, localisation inconnue_

Kurt connaissait sa femme par cœur, mais sa vigueur le surprit tout de même. Elle était pourtant menue et toute légère, la vie au grand air dans les montagnes l'ayant certainement gardée en forme mais sans lui permettre de réellement manger à sa faim, ou tout du moins de prendre du poids. Par rapport à lui, elle était même un vrai poids plume, mais sa rage compensait largement cela, et même avec ses deux bras fermement enroulés autour de sa taille, il peinait à la ramener en arrière et à l'empêcher d'étrangler Shepherd.

-« Jane, elle te provoque, arrêtes », dit-il fermement en parvenant enfin à la ramener contre lui pour l'immobiliser. La brune tatouée se débattit encore quelques secondes, avant de s'arrêter, le souffle court, le corps tremblant sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

-« Tu vois, il y a encore du Remi en toi », constata tranquillement Shepherd avec satisfaction, manifestement peu affectée par le fait que sa fille adoptive ait essayé de lui nuire.

-« Pourquoi ? Parce que vous la provoquez en vous vantant de ce que vous avez fait à sa meilleure amie » ? répliqua sèchement Kurt. Techniquement Tasha et Patterson étaient les deux meilleures amies de Jane, mais il savait que sa femme avait une légère préférence pour la spécialiste informatique blonde. Elle prétendait que c'était parce que Patterson était moins sauvage dans ses taquineries, mais il savait qu'au fond, elle se méfiait encore un peu de la Latina après le traitement qu'elle lui avait fait subir à son retour. Certaines cicatrices intérieures étaient juste trop douloureuses pour être oubliées ou du moins pardonnées si facilement. Considérant le fait qu'ils avaient tous fait comme si de rien n'était et n'avaient jamais réglé ce problème ensuite, ce n'était pas si étonnant…encore une chose qu'il aurait à corriger dès que possible.

-« Amie ? Comment peut-elle être amie avec des gens qui lui ont fait ça », ricana Shepherd.

-« Patterson est loin d'être celle qui s'est montrée la plus dure avec Jane lorsque nous avons appris qu'elle nous avait menti. Au contraire, c'est même elle qui a été la plus…humaine avec elle, lorsque nous l'avons forcé à travailler avec nous. En réalité si quelqu'un est à blâmer pour ce qui lui est arrivé…c'est moi ».

-« Comme c'est touchant, je suis sûre que tu n'étais pas aussi prompt à venir à son secours la dernière fois », commenta la femme menottée d'un ton sarcastique. « Je dois dire que je suis déçue par ton comportement. Si j'ai accepté ce plan en dépit des risques, ce n'était que parce que je pensais que tu la protégerais. Avec les tatouages menant à Guerrero, et Mayfair impliquée, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la CIA ne s'en mêle. Je n'aurais cependant jamais imaginé que tu laisserais la femme que tu prétends aimer subir tout ça ».

-« Je me suis faite passer pour son amie d'enfance qui s'est révélée être morte. Je lui ai menti et à cause de moi Mayfair est morte, je comprends qu'il m'en ait voulu », le défendit Jane. Étrangement, cela fit se sentir Kurt plus mal encore, en ne faisant que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité. Jane avait toujours assumé ses actes, mais là, son attitude de martyr qui voulait endosser seule la faute de tout ce qui était arrivé était de trop.

-« Peu importe à quel point j'étais en colère, cela ne justifie pas ce que je t'ai fait…ce que j'ai laissé t'arriver », répondit Kurt en la regardant et en secouant la tête, sans plus se préoccuper de Shepherd.

-« Vraiment » ?! Ironisa la femme en s'immisçant à nouveau dans leur conversation. « Tu penses que de simples mots vont effacer ce que tu as fait » ? Kurt retint de justesse la réplique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Sur ce plan là, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne changerait le fait que sa femme, même si elle ne l'était pas encore à l'époque, avait subi des mois de tortures à cause de son inaction.

-« Est-ce que c'est Roman qui a enlevé mes amis » ? demanda finalement Jane, à la fois pour échapper à la tension naît de la remontée à la surface de tous ces souvenirs douloureux et pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. Sa mère adoptive l'observa un instant, avant de consentir à répondre :

-« Avec des amis pareils…Mais puisque la question semble tant te préoccuper…Je ne sais pas. S'il voulait attitrer ton attention c'était certainement le meilleur moyen, tu as toujours été loyale envers ceux qui te tenaient à cœur…même si j'aurais préféré que cette loyauté reste envers nous ». La dernière partie fut à peine plus qu'un murmure mais Jane et Kurt l'entendirent tout de même, la brève lueur de douleur qui passa dans les yeux de la prisonnière les surpris, et la brune sentit son cœur se serrer malgré elle. À sa façon tordue, Shepherd l'avait certainement aimé, et le faisait peut-être encore. Très vite, la femme se reprit et leva à nouveau le regard vers eux : « Mais comme tu dois le savoir, nous sommes très mal desservis par la poste ici, et cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu des nouvelles de ton frère ».

-« Est-ce qu'il prépare quelque chose » ? Demanda froidement Kurt, en essayant de ne pas oublier de quoi Shepherd était responsable. Une petite partie de lui comprenait sa douleur d'avoir perdue sa fille, mais dans le même temps il était déterminé à ne pas la laisser atteindre sa femme à nouveau. Visiblement ces longs mois de solitude avaient permis à sa…belle-mère…de faire le point sur ses décisions, et elle regrettait certainement de ne pas avoir réussi à ramener Jane…Remi…de son côté au lieu d'essayer de la tuer. Là encore, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt de laisser arriver. Jane avait eu une deuxième chance et l'avait saisie, même si le coût avait été terrible, et il était hors de question de laisser Shepherd gâcher tout cela.

-« Maintenant qu'il sait que sa sœur adorée lui a mentit et nous a trahit avant d'essayer d'effacer sa mémoire ? C'est probable… ».

-« Et vous ne nous direz rien j'imagine ».

-« Non. D'une part parce que je ne sais rien de son plan et d'autre part…Qu'ai-je à y gagner ? Je ne sortirais pas d'ici…Alors que si je laisse Roman travailler, je récupèrerais bientôt mon fils et ma fille et nous serons une famille à nouveau ».

-« Nous ne sommes pas une famille, tu m'as utilisé, tu as essayé de me tuer », répondit Jane en la foudroyant du regard, même si à sa grande honte sa voix faiblit un peu sur la fin.

-« Ta bouche dit une chose mais tes yeux en disent une autre. Je sais que tu as récupéré quelques souvenirs de ton enfance. Est-ce que tu penses réellement que je t'aurais fait du mal sans une bonne raison ? Je vous ai toujours protégés toi et ton frère lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes et que je vous ai sortis de cet enfer. Je vous ai peut-être poussés pour vous endurcir, mais c'était pour vous rendre aptes à survire à ce monde corrompu. Cite moi une seule fois où j'ai été inutilement cruelle avec vous », répondit sa mère adoptive en lui jetant un regard sévère.

En réponse, Jane baissa les yeux, afin de ne pas croiser le regard de son mari. Tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait récupérés de son enfance au côté de Shepherd, même s'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, lui donnaient raison. Sa mère s'était toujours montrée autoritaire, dure, mais juste. De petits gestes montraient mêmes que à sa façon elle les aimait vraiment, et cela la perturbait grandement. Elle ne voulait éprouver que du dégout et de la haine pour la femme qui n'aurait pas hésité à sacrifier des dizaines de milliers de vie pour parvenir à ses fins, mais elle en était incapable.

Nerveusement, ses doigts se glissèrent à nouveau dans sa poche pour y trouver le seul petit témoignage de son passé qu'elle conservait. Kurt tourna des yeux préoccupés vers elle, et manqua ainsi le regard soudain plus vif que Shepherd riva sur sa fille. Rapidement, un léger sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle semblait réaliser quelque chose, avant que son visage ne redevienne aussi stoïque que d'habitude.

-« Peu importe que vous prétendiez tenir à elle, vous avez essayé de la tuer, c'est cela qui compte », grogna Kurt en resserrant un bras protecteur autour de sa femme.

-« Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon », riposta sèchement Shepherd

-« C'est vrai, mais moi j'ai essayé d'arranger les choses ! Alors que vous, vous avez délibérément sacrifié votre propre fille. Vous avez même demandé à son propre frère de la tuer ».

-« C'est vrai…Lorsque j'ai appris que Remi avait trahit notre cause, notre famille, j'ai été très en colère. Je lui avais pourtant donné plusieurs fois l'occasion de revenir avec nous mais elle a fait un choix différent…même si j'en viens à me demander si ce choix était vraiment le sien… ».

Cette fois-ci ni Kurt ni Jane ne répondirent, car il y avait du vrai dans sa remarque. Jane n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de coopérer contre sa famille pour éviter de retourner en enfer. Bien sûr elle aurait pu se retourner contre eux et rejoindre le camp de Shepherd à la première occasion, mais ce n'était pas la personne qu'était Jane…Jamais elle n'aurait participé volontairement à un plan pour tuer des milliers d'innocents, et cela ne lui avait laissé qu'une option. En pensant à la façon dont ils l'avaient contrainte à les aider, Kurt se sentit à nouveau dégoûté de lui-même. Pire que tout, il se sentait dégoûté d'avoir donné à la brune des raisons de croire que le FBI et lui seraient capables de la livrer à la CIA sans remord si elle n'infiltrait pas Sandstorm.

-« On dirais que j'ai touché un point sensible », le nargua Shepherd. Se forçant à ignorer sa colère, Kurt essaya de regarder au-delà, et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas. Shepherd semblait effectivement tenir à Jane, et être en colère de ce qui lui était arrivé par sa faute. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le troublait, après tout la femme avait élevé Jane et Roman, alors il était possible que même à sa façon tordue elle les aime réellement. Non ce qui le troublait c'était l'impact que cette découverte pouvait avoir sur sa femme. Visiblement, elle luttait encore pour essayer de déterminer qui elle était réellement, et avait dû retrouver certains souvenirs qui la faisaient douter. Apprendre que Shepherd la considérait toujours comme sa fille et regrettait d'avoir essayé de la tuer n'allait pas l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Il aurait préféré se dire que l'ancienne générale mentait, qu'elle essayait de semer le trouble et de les diviser, mais ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux paraissait sincère.

-« Tu voulais refaire de moi une tueuse », protesta finalement Jane, sans toutefois quitter l'étreinte de Kurt. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle devait avoir l'air pitoyable, ainsi blottie contre son mari, incapable de faire face à sa mère seule. Les choses qu'elle venait d'apprendre étaient cependant trop…trop tout en fait. Cela faisait tout simplement trop d'informations difficiles à assimiler en un cours lapse de temps, et elle se sentait…confuse…perdue.

-« Tuer n'était qu'un moyen de parvenir à nos fins, ce n'est pas cela qui te définissait. Tu as toujours été déterminée, loyale, et prête à te sacrifier pour les autres, et cela ne semble pas avoir changé si j'en juge par ta réaction. Je trouve seulement dommage que tu ne fasses pas confiance aux bonnes personnes… ».

-« Certains abusent de leur pouvoir c'est vrai et je suis…quelque part je suis contente que les tatouages nous aident à les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais je n'approuve pas tes méthodes. Rien ne justifie la mort de milliers d'innocents, il y avait d'autres façons de lutter », répondit la brune tatouée, retrouvant un peu de feu dans ses yeux.

-« Les gens ne sont pas le seul problème, c'est tout le système qui est corrompu. Crois-tu vraiment que le citoyen lambda que tu prétends protéger s'inquiéterait de savoir pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée dans un endroit comme celui-là » ? Demanda Shepherd en désignant la pièce d'un signe du menton. « Non, il trouverait certainement que tu as mérité ce qui t'arrive, même sans avoir toutes les informations pour juger. Il se baserait sur les déclarations mensongères des gouvernants, retransmises par les médias à leur botte, sans chercher plus loin ».

-« Ça suffit nous perdons manifestement notre temps ici », l'interrompit Kurt en poussant doucement Jane vers la sortie.

-« Tu vois ? Même ton cher mari sait que j'ai raison et veut t'éviter de voir la vérité ! Mais un jour tu verras que j'ai raison et tu reviendras vers nous » ! Clama Shepherd en se tordant pour les suivre du regard alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

Leur entrée dans la salle d'observation se fit dans un silence de mort, et Kurt sentit Jane se crisper contre lui. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle évitait soigneusement le regard des personnes présentes, et en particulier de leurs amis. Le directeur adjoint du FBI resserra l'étreinte autour du ventre de sa femme, essayant de lui témoigner toute son affection. Finalement, se fut Patterson qui rompit le silence, et la tension, en venant serrer Jane dans ses bras.

-« Cette femme est cinglée, ne l'écoute pas ».

-« Mais si elle avait raison ? S'il restait vraiment une part de Remi en moi ? Si j'étais…dangereuse » ? Demanda la brune d'une voix si faible qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-« Patterson à raison, Shepherd essaye sûrement de jouer avec nous. Ne tombe pas dans son piège de mère aimante et repentie, elle a essayé de te tuer, de tous nous tuer », lui dit fermement Tasha.

-« Je sais mais…elle a l'air si convaincue… »

-« C'est le problème avec les extrémistes. Ils sont persuadés d'avoir raison et sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour imposer leur vision des choses », intervint Reade.

-« De toute façon, je ne sais pas trop si nous pouvons faire confiance au peu qu'elle nous a dit, ou si l'isolement a endommagé sa santé mentale », commenta Keaton en regardant Shepherd qui souriait avec satisfaction à travers la vitre sans teint.

-« Ce sera un débat pour un autre jour, la première étape c'est de sortir de cet endroit », les coupa Kurt en voyant que sa femme jetait des regards nerveux et méfiants vers Keaton, comme si ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre pouvait lui donner une raison de la garder ici. Avec un froncement de sourcil, l'agent se dit que c'était tout à fait possible, son homologue de la CIA ayant clairement exprimé, tout récemment encore, le fait qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Jane. L'espace d'un instant, Kurt eu presque envie de le voir essayer, pour lui donner un prétexte pour extérioriser sa colère. Keaton sembla le remarquer, car il fit prudemment un pas en arrière en croisant son regard, restant à bonne distance de Jane.

-« Bien sûr, nous pourrons faire un débriefing de tout cela dans un endroit plus convenable », acquiesça Nas en voyant à quel point la jeune femme tatouée avait l'air perturbée.

Sans réellement prendre garde à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Jane se laissa entrainer vers leur moyen de transport qui attendait toujours devant le bâtiment. Son esprit tournait en boucle, essayant de faire le tri parmi toutes les choses qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et d'assimiler le fait que son équipe…sa famille connaissait maintenant certains de ses plus noirs secrets. Tout le monde pris place à l'arrière, et l'homme de la CIA qui leur servait de chauffeur referma la portière sur eux. Sans surprise, Jane se laissa tomber sur la planche de bois qui servait de banquette à la droite de Kurt, Tasha s'installant à sa droite près de la portière arrière, tandis que Reade et Patterson s'asseyaient en face d'eux.

-« Ok, je sais que l'épreuve que tu viens de vivre n'était pas…agréable mais…ne me frappe pas d'accord ? C'est une idée de Tasha ». La brune l'observa avec étonnement se lever, puis placer ses mains sur ses avant-bras pour l'empêcher de bouger, même si Kurt tenait de toute façon toujours sa main gauche. L'étonnement céda la place à l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle entendit un cliquetis caractéristique, puis sentit le froid de l'acier se refermer sur son poignet droit.

-« À quoi est-ce que vous jouez » ? Demanda Kurt surpris en fronçant les sourcils. Jane se tourna vers Zapata, qui sourit et referma l'autre menotte sur son propre poignet gauche.

-« Je sens que mademoiselle tête de mule risque encore d'essayer de prendre le large, alors je prends mes précautions. À moins de m'emmener avec elle, elle n'ira nulle part tant que nous n'aurons pas eu le temps de la convaincre qu'elle n'est pas l'horrible personne qu'elle pense être ».

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça », marmonna la brune sans conviction.

-« Non mais c'est tout comme. Et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour te convaincre que tu es notre amie et que nous tenons à toi », répondit fermement la Latina, avec un sourire à la fois affectueux et légèrement menaçant. Même si les mots réchauffèrent le cœur de Jane, le ton fit courir un petit frisson glacé dans son dos. Elle savait à quel point Tasha pouvait être déterminée lorsque quelque chose lui tenait à cœur, et elle ne lui laisserait pas un instant de répit tant qu'elle ne se serait pas ralliée à son point de vue. La fatigue la rattrapant maintenant que la tension de la journée évacuait peu à peu son corps, la jeune femme se laissa cependant rapidement bercer par les cahots de la route et les paroles de réconfort de ses amis, avant de s'endormir contre le torse de Kurt qui resserra un bras protecteur autour d'elle.

…

 _Quatre heures plus tard, bureau de Hirst_

-« Je vois…Même si nous avons obtenus certaines informations, qu'il nous faut encore vérifier, cette petite…sortie était probablement prématurée », soupira la directrice du FBI en regardant les agents fatigués et nerveux assis devant elle, après que Kurt eu terminé son rapport. Ses yeux balayèrent brièvement la veste posée entre Jane et l'agent Zapata afin de camoufler leurs avant-bras, et sachant ce qui se cachait en dessous, la femme retint de justesse un sourire. Il n'y avait vraiment que Zapata pour penser à des choses comme cela afin de garder son amie dans son champ de vision, même si elle pouvait comprendre ses craintes. Depuis son entrée, le seul élément civil du groupe regardait fréquemment vers la sortie, comme si elle envisageait de fuir à nouveau.

-« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », marmonna Reade en se frottant nerveusement le visage.

-« Jane », reprit Hirst en attirant l'attention de la brune tatouée qui se força à croiser son regard. « Je sais que les derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles pour vous, et que vous essayez encore de…eh bien de retrouver votre place dans cette équipe et dans ce travail, par rapport aux derniers évènements. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que vous représentiez une menace…».

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous si gentils avec moi après ce que j'ai fait » ? L'interrompit nerveusement Jane, causant un froncement de sourcils généralisé.

-« Jane, soupira Kurt, nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu as fait des erreurs c'est vrai, mais nous en avons tous fait. Tu n'avais aucune intention de nuire, et c'est cela qui fait la différence ».

-« Mais… ».

-« Pas de mais » ! Gronda soudain Patterson, les surprenant par sa fougue. « Tu es notre amie et nous savons que tu ne nous feras jamais volontairement du mal. Peu importe ce que Shepherd essaye de te faire croire sur qui tu étais avant, ce qui compte c'est la personne que tu es maintenant. Après…après avoir été torturée, après…ce que nous t'avons fait à ton retour, tu aurais pu te retourner contre nous…Décider que le FBI ne valait pas les efforts que tu faisais. Tu aurais pu rallier Shepherd et nous tuer tous…Mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Peu importe ce que tu as traversé, tu as essayé de nous protéger et de protéger des innocents encore et encore, même si le prix à payer était élevé pour toi », dit douloureusement l'agent blonde en se penchant pour attraper sa main libre, les yeux embués de larmes.

En réponse, Jane sentit sa propre gorge se serrer et ses yeux s'humidifier. Depuis son retour, ses amis et son mari ne cessaient de lui répéter à quel point ils tenaient à elle et étaient désolé de ce qu'elle avait traversé, mais elle peinait toujours à se faire à la situation. Une partie d'elle-même ne parvenait pas à oublier sa propre culpabilité, et les souvenirs qu'elle avait récemment récupérés ne faisaient rien pour arranger cela.

-« Vous êtes la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse », soupira à son tour Hirst en reculant dans son fauteuil.

-« Ça c'est un euphémisme », marmonna Zapata, arrachant quelques sourires aux autres agents.

-« Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler de tout ce qui est arrivé pour pouvoir avancer. J'imagine à quel point ce doit être dur pour vous, et je conçois que vous soyez inquiète de la réaction de vos amis s'ils venaient à apprendre certains détails sur vos erreurs », poursuivit la directrice du FBI comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompu.

-« Parce que nous n'avons pas toujours été compréhensifs avec toi quand tu avais besoin de notre aide », approuva sombrement Kurt.

-« Au lieu de ça nous avons même essayé de t'enfoncer en rejetant notre colère et nos propres erreurs sur toi parce que…c'était plus facile de te blâmer que de faire face à nos échecs », enchaina Reade.

-« Et si tu dis que tu comprends et que nous avions des raisons d'être en colère, je te botte les fesses » ! Gronda Patterson son visage soudain à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune. « Nous étions tristes après la mort de Mayfair et en colère que Sandstorm s'en prenne à nous, mais tu avais fait tout ça en pensant nous protéger. Rien n'excuse ce que nous t'avons fait en te menaçant de te livrer à Keaton si tu ne nous aidais pas à arrêter Shepherd, sans même penser à ce que tu avais vécu dans cet enfer ».

-« Jane…Il est visible que ces secrets vous rongent de l'intérieur...Si vous ne voulez pas faire cela pour vous, faite cela pour votre équipe, ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état », poursuivit Hirst d'un ton raisonnable. C'était un coup bas, mais Jane ne réagissait que pour aider les autres au détriment d'elle-même alors…

-« Je ne peux pas… » souffla Jane en détournant les yeux.

-« Je conçois très bien que cela soit difficile de vous confier. Votre ancien thérapeute s'est révélé être une taupe pour Shepherd, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas de tous les professionnels de santé qui travaillent ici. Je vous assure que je veux vous aider mais si vous n'y mettez pas du votre…je devrais penser à la sécurité de cette équipe et vous retirer du terrain jusqu'à ce qu'un avis favorable soit émis par un psychologue ».

-« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça » ! Protesta Jane, semblant retrouver un peu de sa combattivité.

-« Bien sûr que si. Honnêtement, je vous apprécie énormément et je détesterais avoir à le faire. Mais si vous persistez à vous culpabiliser et à vous renfermer ainsi sur vous-même, Roman pourrait se servir de vos sentiments contre vous et votre équipe et vous pousser à commettre des erreurs…C'est un risque que nous ne pouvons pas courir ».

Kurt voulut protester, sachant que le terrain était la seule chose qui permettait à sa femme d'évacuer un peu la pression à l'heure actuelle. Cependant, il savait que Hirst était dure mais juste et ne faisait pas cette menace par plaisir. L'honnêteté le poussait à admettre que si Jane gardait des secrets, l'équipe pouvait en effet se retrouver en danger, même sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

-« En fait…il y a peut-être une autre solution », dit lentement Zapata, attirant l'attention générale.

-« Laquelle » ? Lui demanda sa supérieure intriguée.

-« Jane a peur de nous faire confiance et que nous la rejetions, comme lorsque nous avons appris qu'elle avait couché avec Oscar. Honnêtement je peux comprendre ses hésitations après ce qui est arrivé il y a deux ans…En fait je me moque de ses secrets et de ce qu'elle pense avoir fait de mal. Par contre, je n'apprécie pas que cela la mine autant… ».

-« Et donc ? Que proposez vous » ?

-« Patterson et moi connaissons tous ses points faibles. Laissez nous nous en occuper, et elle nous dira très vite tout ce que nous voulons savoir. Tu sais que nous en somme capable », ajouta la Latina en se tournant vers son amie avec un sourire affectueux qui désamorçait un peu la gravité de ses paroles.

-« Tasha a raison, cela nous fait vraiment mal de te voir dans cet état parce que tes secrets de hantent alors…s'il faut ça pour t'aider à aller mieux parce que tu ne l'admettras pas autrement…je suis prête à l'aider à te faire craquer », approuva Patterson en la regardant avec résolution.

La brune frissonna devant l'intensité des regards qu'elle recevait, se sentant en conflit. Une part d'elle-même voulait soulager sa conscience et leur confier ce qui la tourmentait, ses souvenirs, ses erreurs, ses doutes, ses peurs…Mais dans le même temps, elle craignait qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ils ne finissent par la rejeter, lorsqu'ils comprendraient qu'elle était la cause de leurs malheurs. C'était une conclusion douloureuse mais logique à laquelle elle était arrivée après de longues réflexions durant sa retraite forcée dans les montagnes. La préoccupation de ses amis envers elle était touchante et presque rassurante, mais elle craignait qu'elle ne résiste pas à un examen minutieux de ses souvenirs en tant que Remi. Elle savait également que ses amies ne changeraient pas d'avis maintenant qu'elles avaient une idée en tête. Leurs menaces amicales n'étaient pas vaines, elles ne lui feraient certainement pas de mal, pas après avoir passé autant de temps à l'assurer du contraire, mais elles utiliseraient toutes ses petites faiblesses pour la convaincre de leur dire ce qu'elles voulaient savoir. Pas par sadisme ou par désir de la punir pour ses erreurs, mais juste parce qu'elles pensaient que c'était le meilleur moyen de l'aider en la poussant à se confier, et à ne pas essayer de s'en sortir seule.

-« Elles ont raison. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es revenue ici juste pour aider Weller à nous retrouver et repartir ensuite », ajouta Reade alors que Jane se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres.

-« Très bien…Vous avez donc trois choix : soit vous consentez à admettre que cette équipe tient à vous et vous leur confiez ce qui vous tourmente, soit vous acceptez l'aide d'un professionnel de votre choix, soit je vous laisse entre les griffes des agents Patterson et Zapata ». La dernière partie fut prononcée avec un petit sourire, mais Jane savait que Hirst était sérieuse. Elle avait un petit côté anti-conventionnel qui déroutait certains agents, habitués à suivre le règlement à la lettre, mais que Jane trouvait d'habitude rafraîchissant. Malheureusement, cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle était tout à fait capable de mettre cette menace un peu folle à exécution, afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait…

-« En fait les trois choix ne sont pas exclusifs », commenta Kurt en prenant la main libre de sa femme et en faisant courir son pouce sur les tatouages qui s'y trouvaient.

-« Très bien, je pense que vous devriez tous rentrer vous reposer », dit Hirst.

-« Tasha, sois gentille et rend moi ma femme s'il te plait, je te garantis qu'elle ne m'échappera pas », demanda Kurt en se tournant vers son agent, puis vers Jane. La concernée frissonna un peu sous la chaleur de son regard, sentant sans même qu'il ait besoin de le verbaliser l'amour que Kurt éprouvait pour elle. Avec un petit ricanement amusé, la Latina délivra son amie, avant de l'attirer dans un câlin, rapidement rejointe par Patterson, puis de laisser son patron entrainer la brune vers l'ascenseur.

…

 _Deux jours plus tard, bureaux du FBI_

Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, Kurt ne l'avait pas harcelé pour la convaincre de parler à leur retour à leur appartement. À la place, il l'avait entrainé sur le canapé pour regarder un talk-show sans intérêt, se contentant de la câliner et d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à parler. Comprenant finalement qu'il n'allait pas essayer de la forcer à se confier, Jane s'était détendue petit à petit. Le lendemain, elle avait même accepté d'aborder brièvement le sujet de leur rencontre avec Shepherd, avant de retourner au bureau. Ils poursuivaient toujours les recherches sur Roman et sur les nouveaux tatouages, même si ses amis profitaient de chaque pause pour essayer de la pousser à se confier. Pour l'instant ils ne faisaient que lui parler, et elle se sentait progressivement plus en confiance, mais la jeune femme savait que plus elle tarderait à parler et plus Patterson et Zapata se montreraient insistantes et…créatives pour lui délier la langue.

-« La directrice Hirst nous attend au labo », commenta Reade en passant la tête par la porte de la salle de sport où Jane se défoulait sur un mannequin en compagnie de Tasha, pendant que Patterson consultait un rapport sur sa tablette. Ses amies ne la lâchaient plus d'une semelle depuis la veille, comme si elles craignaient qu'elle ne prenne la fuite si elles la quittaient des yeux une seconde. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais elle trouvait leur préoccupation bien plus rassurante que gênante. Elle avait l'impression d'être importante à leurs yeux, et le sentiment était loin d'être désagréable, surtout après des semaines de solitude.

-« Une idée de ce qu'elle veut » ? Demanda sa coéquipière en refaisant rapidement sa queue de cheval.

-« Non, mais le patron doit nous rejoindre là-bas ». Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'antre de Patterson, croisant effectivement Kurt à la porte. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la surprise les arrêta cependant net. La pièce était vide de techniciens, et à la place se trouvaient Hirst, Nas, Keaton assis sur une chaise, le visage couvert de contusions et un bras en écharpe, ainsi que deux autres hommes en costume sombre.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Patterson d'un ton soupçonneux en regardant l'homme en costume trois-pièces qui lorgnait sur son matériel, mais fixa son regard sur Jane dès qu'elle entra.

-« James Meyers, directeur de la CIA. Nous sommes ici pour parler à Jane…Weller », se présenta l'homme sans jamais quitter Jane des yeux. Aussitôt, Patterson et Tasha se placèrent entre lui et leur amie, alors que Kurt se tournait vers Hirst.

-« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire » ? demanda-t-il à sa supérieure avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix. Comprenant sa réaction, celle-ci laissa passer, et se contenta de faire signe à Nas.

-« Hier il y a eu un…incident. Un groupe d'hommes armés est entré dans le site où nous détenions Shepherd et l'a libéré », expliqua l'agent de la NSA.

-« Shepherd est dans la nature » ?! S'étrangla Reade. Jane ferma les yeux en voyant l'un de ses pires cauchemars se réaliser. Maintenant sa mère allait reprendre son plan et probablement aussi traquer l'équipe pour lui avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues.

-« J'imagine que c'est pour ça le bras en écharpe », commenta Tasha en regardant Keaton.

-« Oui, Roman n'a pas apprécié ce que j'ai fait à sa mère, ni d'apprendre que j'étais celui qui a torturé sa sœur », grimaça l'agent en bougeant difficilement sur sa chaise.

-« Roman était là » ?! Demanda presque avidement Jane, désireuse d'avoir des nouvelles de son frère malgré les circonstances.

-« Oui, il dirigeait l'attaque. Il voulait me tuer mais Shepherd l'en a empêché, même si j'ignore pourquoi ».

-« Mais comment a-t-il fait pour trouver la prison ? C'était censé être un site secret non » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Ça l'était oui, mais nous avons une assez bonne idée de la façon dont il a localisé l'endroit…et de l'aide qu'il a reçu », répondit le directeur de l'Agence en regardant toujours fixement Jane.

-« Attendez…Vous pensez que Jane l'a aidé ?! Vous êtes à côté de la plaque » ! Protesta Zapata.

-« Vraiment ? Certains des éléments qui ont été porté à notre connaissance après votre visite semblent dire le contraire… ».

-« Pourquoi, parce que Shepherd a essayé de jouer avec nous » ? Gronda Kurt.

-« Non parce que la loyauté de votre femme est visiblement vacillante ».

-« La loyauté de Jane est envers cette équipe, et elle ne vacille pas », contra immédiatement Reade.

-« Le fait que Jane regrette que sa mère ne soit pas dans une prison officielle ne veut pas dire qu'elle cautionne ses actes. Compte tenu de son passif avec la CIA, je peux même comprendre qu'elle n'approuve pas l'idée que la personne qui l'a élevé soit détenue et torturée régulièrement en violation totale de ses droits », commenta Hirst qui observait toujours la scène depuis son coin de la pièce.

-« Laissons de côté cet aspect pour le moment », intervint Nas. « Ce qui nous intrigue c'est le timing de l'attaque, et un détail que nous avons remarqué en analysant les données satellites des jours précédents ».

-« Quel genre de détail » ? Demanda Patterson.

-« Une faible trace de radioactivité qui part d'ici pour aller jusqu'à la prison, et qui en repart ensuite, clairement visible depuis les satellites ».

-« Exactement pendant le lapse de temps où cette équipe a été amenée sur la zone », dit Meyers.

-« Personne dans cette équipe n'a aidé Shepherd à s'évader » ! Protesta Kurt en croisant les bras.

-« Peut-être pas volontairement c'est vrai mais…nous avons une théorie », répondit Nas à contrecœur avant de se tourner vers Jane.

-« Jane…en analysant la vidéo de l'interrogatoire, nous avons remarqué que vous jouiez régulièrement avec quelque chose dans votre poche. Qu'est-ce que c'est » ? La brune se figea sur place, avant de jeter un regard coupable à Kurt. Lentement, elle glissa ensuite la main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en sortir…la pièce que Roman lui avait donné lors de leur première rencontre.

-« Attend est-ce que c'est…la pièce que Roman et toi échangiez quand vous étiez enfant » ? Demanda Patterson en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je croyais que tu l'avais donné à Roman juste avant son évasion », commenta Kurt, plus surpris qu'accusateur.

-« Ce qui nous amène à la question suivante. Comment cette pièce s'est à nouveau retrouvée en votre possession » ? demanda Meyers d'un ton froid.

-« En revenant ici après que Kurt m'ait retrouvé dans les montagnes…une pile de courrier attendait sur mon bureau. La pièce était dans l'une des enveloppes… », admit difficilement la brune.

-« Jane…vous étiez censé nous signaler tout contact même indirect avec votre frère », soupira Hirst.

-« Je ne voulais pas qu'on me la confisque, c'est…le seul souvenir que j'ai de lui », murmura Jane en détournant le regard. Ses amis retinrent un soupir de dépit, connaissant l'importance de ce petit objet qu'elle leur avait avoué lors d'une soirée un peu arrosée où l'alcool avait considérablement baissé ses inhibitions.

-« Quel rapport avec la pièce » ? demanda pourtant Reade. Sur un signe de son supérieur, l'agent de la CIA qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici s'avança avec un petit boitier à la main, qui grésilla au fur et à mesure qu'il l'approchait de la pièce reposant dans la paume de Jane.

-« Parce que c'est la pièce qui les as conduit jusqu'à Shepherd », répondit le directeur de la CIA.

-« Attendez ! C'est évident que Roman s'est servi de Jane. Il savait à quel point cette pièce est importante pour elle, et il comptait sûrement sur le fait qu'elle la garderait tout le temps avec elle », protesta Patterson.

-« Où elle travaille avec lui depuis le début pour faire évader Shepherd. Après tout, personne ne sait ce qu'elle a fait réellement durant sa prétendue retraite dans les montagnes…», insinua Meyers.

-« Jane ne ferait jamais ça » ! Protesta à nouveau Patterson en se tournant vers Hirst.

-« Peut-être mais sa loyauté reste sujette à caution », continua le directeur de la CIA, ne voulant manifestement pas en démordre. Alors que l'équipe et Kurt protestaient, Jane s'avança vers Nas.

-« Il a raison », dit-elle finalement.

-« Quoi ?! Jane nous savons que tu ne ferais jamais ça », la défendit immédiatement son mari en approchant.

-« Mais ce n'est pas vous que je dois convaincre », répondit la brune avec un sourire triste.

-« Et comment compte tu faire ça ? Ce connard a l'air d'avoir déjà décidé que tu étais coupable », grogna Tasha sans se soucier du fait qu'elle insultait le directeur de l'une des plus puissante agence fédérale du pays.

-« Je vais repasser au scanner », répondit la brune en regardant vers Nas. « La dernière fois vous m'avez dit qu'il était infaillible, j'imagine que cela n'a pas changé non » ?

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 _Fin du chapitre 7_

Comme d'habitude, une petite review ferait plaisir ^^


	8. Chapter 8 - Douloureuses révélations

Hello hello, voici le chapitre 8 un peu plus rapidement que la dernière fois, mais pas aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu. Merci encore à toutes celles et tous ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire malgré sa parution irrégulière.

Au départ ce chapitre devait être en ligne hier mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je pouvais me connecter mais pas uploader le document.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Fan28, Spiigirl et Hm pour vos reviews

 **Hm** : Le suspense c'est bon pour le cœur ^^

 **Spiigirl** : Thank. As you can see, the update is a little more faster than the last time. ^^

 **Fan28** : disons que compte tenu des circonstances, il est logique que la CIA ne lâche pas Jane comme ça. Mais ce sera un mal pour un bien, car beaucoup de choses vont remonter à la lumière.

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et de NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 8 – Douloureuses révélations**

…

.

 _Bureau du FBI_

La déclaration de la brune déclencha un tollé parmi les membres de son équipe.

-« Jane, tu n'as pas à faire ça, nous te faisons confiance » ! Protesta Patterson en attrapant les mains de son amie.

-« Elle a raison, rien ne t'y oblige », approuva aussitôt Tasha en jetant un regard noir vers les agents de la CIA. Reade ne dit rien, mais vint se poster derrière elle, comme s'il défiait le directeur de la CIA de l'enlever sous leurs yeux. La brune leur jeta un regard ému par leur soutien, avant de leur adresser un sourire triste et fatigué, montrant combien les évènements des derniers jours lui pesaient.

-« Vous savez que c'est faux, c'est ma seule chance d'éviter de me retrouver dans un autre trou sombre encore une fois…Après ce que j'ai fait…ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne me fasse confiance ».

-« Ça suffit » ! Gronda Kurt en venant face à elle et en saisissant sa tête à deux mains avec une douceur qui démentait l'agressivité de son ton. « Arrêtes ça maintenant ! Tu as fait des erreurs c'est vrai, mais cela ne justifie pas ce que tu as subi. Tu es ma femme, et personne ne t'enlèvera à moi sans me tuer d'abord » ! Ajouta-t-il sévèrement.

-« Quoi ?! Non Kurt, je ne veux pas que… », commença la brune en lui jetant un regard alarmé.

-« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, ce choix est le mien », l'interrompit sévèrement son mari. « Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour aller te chercher à l'autre bout du monde et te ramener à ta vraie place, avec nous, pour laisser un connard débarquer et tout foutre en l'air parce qu'il n'est pas capable de gérer son agence », gronda Kurt en se tournant cette fois-ci vers le directeur de la CIA.

L'air impénétrable de celui-ci sembla se fissurer pour la première fois et il le regarda sous le choc, avant de plisser les yeux de colère.

-« Je vous demande pardon » ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

-« Au lieu de vous en prendre à Jane, vous feriez mieux de regarder de votre côté. C'est la CIA qui était responsable d'Orion, qui je le rappelle consistait à mener des assassinats non autorisés pour servir des intérêts privés. C'est la CIA également qui a utilisé des informations acquises illégalement dans le cadre de Daylight pour mener ces opérations. Et manifestement, quelqu'un qui s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à ma femme dans votre agence a donné l'ordre de l'enlever », rétorqua Kurt sans se démonter en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Je n'ai rien à voir avec Orion ou même Daylight, contrairement à votre mentor…Et nous savons tous où cela l'a conduite n'est-ce pas » ? Kurt serra les poings et fit un pas vers l'homme face à lui, la mâchoire crispée.

-« Kurt non », supplia Jane en le tirant par le bras.

-« Agent Weller » ! Le rappela à l'ordre Hirst en même temps. La directrice comprenait ses réactions, mais à l'heure actuelle ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un conflit avec une autre agence, surtout aussi puissante que la CIA. De plus, même si elle répugnait à l'admettre, surtout après ce par quoi Jane était passé, si la brune tatouée ne prouvait pas son innocence, rien ne garantissait que l'Agence ne l'enlèverait pas à nouveau dans la rue pour lui poser des questions, dans des circonstances bien moins contrôlées. Tant que…l'interrogatoire, même si elle haïssait que ce mot soit rattaché une nouvelle fois à Jane après ce qu'elle avait enduré, se déroulait dans leurs locaux, ils pouvaient en surveiller le déroulement et la protéger si nécessaire.

L'air à la fois déterminé et effrayé sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent lui montra qu'elle aussi était consciente de ne pas vraiment avoir le choix. Par contre, l'air pensif et presque calculateur de l'agent Nas indiquait que celle-ci travaillait à quelque chose, et en voyant ses yeux passer de Jane a Kurt, puis à l'équipe, elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle préparait.

-« C'est une procédure dangereuse, il doit sûrement y avoir un autre moyen », intervint Patterson d'une voix plaintive en se dressant entre Jane et les agents de la CIA, comme si elle voulait lui faire rempart de son corps.

-« Tu sais qu'il n'y en a pas », nia la brune en secouant la tête.

-« Il y a toujours un autre moyen Jane », protesta son mari en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

-« Pas cette fois-ci Kurt…maintenant que je suis revenue, je ne peux pas passer ma vie à regarder par-dessus mon épaule en attendant que Sandstorm ou la CIA viennent pour moi ».

-« Toute cette histoire…je pensais que c'était derrière nous… », gronda son mari en crispant les poings. « Après tout ce que tu as subi…je pensais que nous pourrions enfin remettre les choses à plat ».

-« Eh bien le meilleur moyen de prouver son innocence c'est encore de laisser votre femme répondre à nos questions. Elle est volontaire après tout », le coupa Meyers.

-« Tout ira bien Kurt, je n'ai rien à cacher ». Dit doucement Jane en se plaçant devant son mari pour l'apaiser. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai loin de là, mais elle ne cachait effectivement aucune mauvaise intention contre eux.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout simplement revenir de son exil dans les montagnes et reprendre une vie normale. Il restait trop de choses en suspens, trop de secrets qu'elle gardait, même si depuis peu ses amis étaient au courant de son…écart avec Oscar. Fort heureusement, contrairement à ses craintes, ils ne la haïssaient pas pour ça. Son mari adoré non plus ne lui avait pas reproché ses actions, considérant sans doute qu'elle devait déjà bien assez se blâmer toute seule. Au contraire, il était même devenu encore plus protecteur, mais si elle appréciait beaucoup que Kurt prenne sa défense, la brune ne voulait pas pour autant qu'il se mette en danger en se faisant un ennemi aussi puissant. Se tournant à nouveau vers Nas, elle prit une profonde mais discrète inspiration.

-« Je suis prête ». L'agent de la NSA la regarda un instant, semblant clairement mal à l'aise et hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Leurs débuts avaient été chaotiques, puisque quelque part c'était parce qu'elle était venu trouver l'équipe pour demander leur aide afin de l'arrêter à nouveau qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Au fil du temps, à force de travailler avec elle, Jane avait cependant accepté les actions de chacun, et commencé à éprouver du respect pour Nas. Sa propre équipe avait été durement frappée par Sandstorm, et elle comprenait son désir de vengeance. La jeune femme tatouée n'oubliait non plus que l'agent avait fait son possible pour que l'équipe s'adapte à ses révélations, même si elle l'avait sans doute fait par intérêt en sachant que Shepherd essayerait de la retourner.

Elles avaient eu des désaccords, comme sur la façon de gérer le cas de Roman, mais surtout parce que Nas avait agi de manière plus rationnelle, en ne perdant pas de vu leur objectif qui était de stopper Sandstorm. Même maintenant, elle se doutait que la femme face à elle était partagée entre la camaraderie née entre elles durant l'enquête, et le besoin de défendre son pays. Bien que cela soit douloureux d'être à nouveau accusée, Jane savait qu'en tant qu'agent, Nas ne pouvait pas laisser ces questions sans réponses.

-« Pas du tout », les coupa cependant Patterson avant que l'agent de la NSA ne puisse répondre. « D'abord nous allons faire quelques analyses ».

-« Quelles analyses » ? Demanda immédiatement Kurt surpris et un peu inquiet. Sa femme se tourna aussi vers Patterson pour lui jeter un regard intrigué. La spécialiste informatique les regarda en rougissant légèrement, avant de jeter un regard nerveux vers le reste de l'assemblée, consciente qu'un grand nombre de personnes écoutait la conversation.

-« Tu vas te faire injecter un produit radioactif et dangereux et…je sais que depuis que le patron t'a ramené, tu…enfin vous…», hésita la jeune femme, avant que Tasha ne vienne à son secours.

-« Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que nous savons tous que depuis votre retour vous êtes de vrais lapins », précisa la Latina à mi-voix, afin que les agents de la CIA n'entendent pas. Le couple rougis légèrement, mais compris instantanément de quoi il retournait.

-« Je…ne l'aurais pas formulé comme ça mais…Je veux m'assurer que tu n'es pas enceinte avant de te laisser faire ça, dans le cas contraire le produit serait très nocif pour le fœtus », précisa Patterson embarrassée mais déterminée à éviter un drame potentiel.

Jane se figea en entendant ces mots. Effectivement, depuis que Kurt l'avait ramené aux États-Unis leurs ébats étaient…passionnés et très fréquents. Prise par les sensations agréables qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, et baignée dans l'affection que lui prodiguait son mari, après des semaines de solitude, la jeune femme avait perdu de vu cet aspect des choses. Depuis son retour, elle n'avait en effet pris aucune mesure pour éviter de tomber enceinte, et maintenant, l'idée était terrifiante. D'autant plus terrifiante que quelques mois en arrière, alors qu'elle était encore sous le charme d'Eva et qu'elle pensait que leur avenir s'annonçait plus calme, Kurt l'avait convaincu d'arrêter de prendre la pilule pour essayer de fonder leur propre famille.

La situation avait cependant dramatiquement évoluée depuis, et avec Shepherd à nouveau libre, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre ce risque pour l'instant. Cela la mettrait hors course pendant des mois pour aller sur le terrain, sans compter le fait que sa mère pourrait se servir du bébé comme moyen de pression contre eux. Protéger à la fois l'équipe et sa famille, surtout une petite vie innocente serait impossible à gérer. Elle craignait déjà que Shepherd ne s'en prenne à Allie et Eva, et malgré la pointe de désir qu'elle ressentait à cette idée, ce serait irresponsable de mettre un autre bébé en danger. De plus…les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus de son passé et ce que Shepherd lui avait dit commençaient à la faire douter sérieusement de sa capacité à être mère. Les gens comme elle ne méritaient pas ce genre de bonheur.

Décidant de faire comme si les agents de la CIA n'étaient pas là, Jane se concentra sur ses amies et laissa Patterson lui faire une prise de sang puis lancer l'analyse. Les résultats confirmant qu'elle n'était pas enceinte laissèrent la brune encore plus confuse. Elle se sentait soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire face à une situation encore plus compliquée, tout en se sentant étrangement déçue.

-« Nous en parlerons plus tard », lui souffla Kurt, semblant comprendre ce que sa femme ressentait.

-« Bien, si tout le monde en a finis avec tout le déballage émotionnel, peut-être que nous pouvons enfin trancher cette question » ? Demanda sèchement Meyers, s'attirant de nouveaux regards noirs de l'équipe.

-« Quoi que vous en pensiez, vous n'avez aucune autorité ici, ni même pour agir sur le sol américain, alors je vous conseille de montrer un peu plus de respect à mes collaborateurs », répondit aussitôt sévèrement Hirst, que les manières de l'homme commençaient à agacer.

-« Je ne cherche qu'à arrêter la menace qui pèse sur notre pays », se défendit son homologue de la CIA.

-« Alors commencez par en respecter les lois ».

-« Certaines circonstances…».

-« Ne commencez pas à me sortir votre propagande sur la nécessité de se salir les mains. Pour moi, vous vous rabaissez au même niveau que nos ennemis en utilisant les mêmes méthodes qu'eux… Dites-moi, combien d'informations valables avez-vous pu obtenir avec vos moyens barbares » ?

-« Les informations que nous obtenons… »

-« Sont par nature incomplètes, peu fiables voire complètement fausses. Sous la torture les gens ont tendance à dire n'importe quoi pour que la douleur s'arrête. Et cela, à condition d'arrêter des personnes qui savent réellement quelque chose… », fit remarquer sèchement la directrice du FBI en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens avant que ses yeux ne glissent sur Jane. « Rien ne remplace une véritable enquête menée par des professionnels qui recoupent les indices. C'est de cette façon que le FBI a arrêté Shepherd, pas en torturant des gens ».

En entendant ces mots, Tasha eu l'air un peu coupable, alors qu'elle se remémorait sa dispute avec Kurt sur le traitement à réserver à Parker pour le faire parler. À l'époque, elle avait insinué que la CIA avait raison et que des méthodes plus…dures, leurs auraient permis d'obtenir les renseignements dont ils avaient besoin pour arrêter Shepherd. Avec le recul, elle avait cependant compris que c'était sa colère face à tout ce qui était arrivé qui avait parlée, et que mettre en application ce qu'elle avait dit à l'époque serait revenu à cautionner ce que Jane avait dû endurer. Après les dernières confessions de la brune sur ce qu'elle avait subi dans l'Oregon, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle était prête à pardonner, ni même à approuver.

-« Je vais préparer le…nécessaire » dit finalement Nas à Jane, à la fois pour couper court à la tension et pour lui donner le temps de se préparer psychologiquement. Elle hésita un instant à ajouter quelques paroles de réconforts, mais se ravisa, sachant que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'aiderait réellement Jane à faire face à ses mauvais souvenirs. La rencontre à laquelle elle avait assisté entre Shepherd et sa fille adoptive avait fait basculer quelques-unes de ses croyances. Durant ces deux dernières années, elle s'était concentrée sur le fait d'essayer d'obtenir des informations de Shepherd afin de s'assurer que Sandstorm était définitivement hors d'état de nuire, et n'avait eu que peu de contacts avec le reste de l'équipe. Même si une certaine camaraderie était née entre eux durant ces longs mois d'enquête, elle n'était qu'une pièce rapportée et savait qu'une fois que les agents fédéraux avaient digéré les erreurs de Jane, leur dynamique était peu à peu revenue à son ancienne forme, celle d'une famille comme Borden l'avait si justement décrite.

Du moins elle l'avait pensé jusqu'à ce que Kurt l'appelle affolé en lui demandant de l'aide pour retrouver sa femme. La nouvelle de la fuite de Jane, et des conditions de celle-ci, l'avait laissée sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. L'agent de la NSA n'avait cependant pas hésité à abandonner tout ce qu'elle faisait pour se rendre à New-York et aider l'équipe dans ses recherches. Il s'était cependant avéré que Jane était très douée pour cacher ses traces lorsqu'elle le voulait, et leurs efforts n'aveint rien donné. À cette occasion, Nas s'était d'ailleurs brièvement demandé comment leur enquête aurait tourné si Jane, au lieu de revenir dans la banlieue de New-York pour trouver un moyen de retrouver par elle-même ceux qui avaient effacé sa mémoire, s'était enfui aussi loin.

Sans son aide, elle reconnaissait sans problème qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu les informations qui leur avaient permis de finalement arrêter Shepherd. Que ce soit sur le terrain ou par sa présence, la jeune femme tatouée avait joué un rôle essentiel dans la chute de la plus grande organisation terroriste du pays. Après des semaines à remuer ciel et terre sans rien trouver qui ne puisse indiquer la position ou la destination de Jane, tout juste qu'elle était toujours en vie, la piste s'était cependant refroidie. Ne pouvant pas plus longtemps rester à l'écart de son travail, surtout pour rechercher quelqu'un qui avait disparu volontairement, Nas avait dû se résoudre à rejoindre son bureau.

Bien sûr, Kurt n'avait pas renoncé, et ses efforts avaient finalement été couronnés de succès. Cependant, la situation ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée pour sa femme…Nas pensait suffisamment connaitre la brune maintenant pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais permis volontairement à Shepherd de s'échapper. La difficulté serait d'en convaincre la CIA, et malheureusement, le scanner était le seul moyen qu'elle voyait pour y parvenir. Remarquant les regards un peu nerveux de Jane vers ses amis, l'agent fédéral se fit également la réflexion que les évènements qui l'avaient poussé à fuir n'avaient peut-être pas tous été traités. Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce pour aller préparer le nécessaire, une idée lui vint à ce sujet. Certes, c'était absolument déloyal et elle doutait que le couple Weller apprécie mais…c'était pour leur bien.

…

 _Salle d'interrogatoire, 20 minutes plus tard_

En réprimant un frisson, Jane entra dans la pièce où se trouvait la machine qui avait changé sa vie des années plus tôt. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi le FBI avait gardé cet engin dans ses locaux, alors que son usage semblait être illégal. Avec réticence, Patterson lui avait admis que dans certains cas, lorsque le polygraphe ne montrait pas de résultats concluants, quelques personnes s'étaient vu proposer de prouver leur innocence grâce au scanner, après avoir était dument avisées des effets secondaires éventuels du produit, et avoir signé un protocole d'accord. La blonde s'était abstenue de mentionner que son amie n'avait pas eu droit aux mêmes égards à l'époque, mais lui avait donné un câlin très réconfortant à la place.

Maintenant cependant, la jeune femme tatouée commençait à se sentir nerveuse, même en sachant que Kurt et ses amis restaient de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint, prêts à intervenir au besoin. En fonction des questions posées, leur présence pouvait même se révéler très gênante. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, et essaya de rester le plus calme possible. Elle se sentit toutefois prise par une grande vague de nervosité lorsque Nas et Keaton entrèrent, bien qu'avec son bras en écharpe le directeur adjoint de la CIA ait l'air bien moins menaçant que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans l'Oregon.

-« Prête » ? Demanda l'homme, d'un ton étrangement dépourvu de suspicion ou d'hostilité. À vrai dire il avait même presque de l'air de compatir à ses malheurs, ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'il avait toujours été méfiant envers elle et que son frère lui avait fait cela. Se sentant incapable de parler avec fermeté, la brune se contenta de hocher la tête, alors que Nas approchait à son tour.

-« Désolé, mais c'est la procédure », dit-elle en refermant les attaches sur ses poignets. La surprise figea Jane sur place, avant qu'elle ne jette un regard étonné et légèrement trahit à la femme avec qui elle avait travaillé et dont elle avait sauvé la vie.

-« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire » ? demanda Keaton, manifestement surpris lui aussi. Après tout, Jane avait volontairement accepté de se soumettre au test, et il était à peu près sûr qu'elle n'essayerait pas de s'évader du fauteuil à la première occasion.

-« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est la procédure », répondit Nas en haussant les épaules. L'agent de la CIA fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'il côtoyait la femme de la NSA pour interroger Shepherd, et il pouvait sentir qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Quoi, il ne savait pas, mais elle préparait quelque chose. Après quelques secondes, Jane parvint à se détendre suffisamment, et l'agent lui injecta le produit. Avec un léger bourdonnement, l'appareil se mit en marche, et elle vit la tablette de Nas s'allumer alors que la femme s'assaillait, Keaton restant debout à côté de sa chaise.

-« Très bien Jane, nous allons faire cela aussi court que possible d'accord » ? La brune hocha simplement la tête, priant pour qu'elle ne pose pas de questions sur des sujets qu'elle préférait éviter.

-« Pourquoi avoir laissé échapper Roman il y a deux ans » ? Demanda Keaton d'un ton détaché. La brune manqua de sursauter, mais se dit qu'elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce que le sujet vienne sur le tapis. Même si c'était terriblement personnel…elle devait répondre, ne serait-ce que pour le convaincre qu'elle ne coopérait pas avec son frère.

-« Je…je ne pouvais pas ».

-« Quoi ? L'arrêter » ? Demanda Nas d'un ton conciliant.

-« Non…je ne pouvais pas…abattre mon propre frère. Roman…quand il nous a forcé à sortir de la route, nous avons tous étaient secoués et lui aussi mais…nous nous sommes battus. Il était en colère…parce que je l'ai trahi. Je voulais tellement lui donner une deuxième chance quand j'ai effacé sa mémoire…Quand il a découvert que j'avais mentis sur vos ordres…il était furieux. J'ai gagné le combat…il était trop en colère, trop brouillon pour être efficace…Ensuite…Il m'a demandé de le tuer mais…je ne pouvais pas…c'est mon frère…le seul membre qui existe encore de ma…famille biologique…je ne pouvais pas…Et ensuite Kurt est sorti blessé et…plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance », avoua difficilement la jeune femme attachée d'un ton affecté. L'émotion rendait son discours un peu confus alors que des larmes brillaient aux coins de ses yeux, mais c'était compréhensible, et même s'ils jetèrent par réflexe un regard sur l'écran pour confirmer que Jane leur disait la vérité, les deux agents face à elle le savaient déjà.

-« D'accord…je comprends », répondit finalement Nas, laissant à Jane le temps de se remettre un peu de ses émotions.

-« Autant en finir tout de suite, avez-vous volontairement aidé à l'évasion de Shepherd » ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-« Non ! Je n'aurais…je n'aurais jamais fait ça même si…», se défendit la brune, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'arrêter net, se rendant compte qu'elle se montrait trop ouverte. Cette fois-ci les deux agents froncèrent les sourcils. Les images du cerveau de la jeune femme indiquaient qu'elle disait la vérité, mais sa dernière phrase laissait supposer qu'il y avait plus derrière cela.

-« Même si quoi ? Jane…Y'a-t-il quelque chose que nous ne savons pas à propos de Shepherd » ? demanda l'agent de la NSA en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Son interlocutrice ferma les yeux un instant, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir été plus vigilante. Parmi toutes les questions il avait fallu qu'elle pose celle à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre. La réponse ne plairait sûrement pas à ses amis et ils pourraient même la haïr pour ça…malheureusement pour prouver sa bonne foi elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre.

-« Je…Shepherd…Shepherd est ma mère », dit-elle finalement.

-« Oui, nous sommes au courant de ce détail », commenta Keaton en échangeant un regard perplexe avec Nas.

-« Non…Vous ne comprenez pas…Je…Je me souviens d'elle comme d'une mère », avoua douloureusement Jane, essayant de faire bonne figure.

-« Je vois…Eh bien étant donné l'intérêt que Shepherd t'a témoigné ces derniers temps, et l'insistance qu'elle a mise à te faire venir juste pour te voir, je dois dire que ce n'est pas surprenant…Même si j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en mère aimante », répondit le directeur adjoint de la CIA en se grattant pensivement la mâchoire.

-« Aux vues des derniers évènements, sommes-nous sûrs que c'était la seule intention de Shepherd » ? Demanda Nas, ses yeux allant de Keaton à Jane.

-« Je ne savais rien de ce plan ! Je ne suis allé dans cet endroit horrible que parce que VOUS m'avez demandé de venir lui parler ! Je ne savais pas que la pièce permettait de me tracer et conduirait Roman jusqu'à elle» ! Protesta Jane, tirant légèrement sur les attaches qui la retenaient au fauteuil dans son agitation.

-« Je sais Jane, je ne vous accuse de rien », répondit rapidement Nas. « Je me demande juste si il est possible que Shepherd ait prévu un plan pour s'évader si nécessaire même aussi loin en arrière…La connaissant cela me semble tout à fait envisageable ».

-« Et elle a utilisé Roman pour le faire », marmonna la brune tatouée.

-« Je sais que tu penses toujours à ton frère comme à un pauvre amnésique traumatisé, mais c'est fini…il a retrouvé la mémoire et le camp qu'il a choisi est très clair », rétorqua sèchement Keaton, en frottant machinalement son bras en écharpe.

-« Parce qu'on ne m'a pas laisser le convaincre ! Si j'avais pu lui dire la vérité, lui expliquer calmement pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi et qui était véritablement Shepherd, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Quand ses souvenirs sont revenus, il était trop tard et il était trop en colère, et Shepherd en a profité ». Sa tirade finit, Jane se raidit soudain, avant de regarder nerveusement vers la vitre à sa droite. Emportée par la colère, elle s'était beaucoup trop laissé aller à des confidences qui pourraient lui coûter l'affection de ceux qu'elle aimait. Cet épisode de sa vie était toujours douloureux même si elle n'avait jamais osé en parler, et au fond d'elle-même elle en voulait encore à Kurt et Nas de ne pas lui avoir laissé d'autres choix. Certes elle ne pouvait pas rejeter entièrement la faute sur eux, elle-même avait ses propres torts dans l'affaire, mais leur intransigeance à continuer de traiter Roman comme en criminel l'avait quelque part amené à se considérer comme tel. Une fois ses souvenirs revenus, savoir qu'elle l'avait trahit en suivant les ordres du gouvernement qu'il souhaitait renverser avait suffi à le faire basculer à nouveau.

Nas plissa légèrement les yeux, en voyant la réaction de son interlocutrice. Ceci dit, elle pouvait la comprendre, Jane avait toujours été une personne assez réservée sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Étant donné la façon dont son équipe l'avait traité après son évasion de l'Oregon, il était également très possible qu'elle craigne encore que dévoiler ce qu'elle éprouvait par rapport à la façon dont les évènements avaient été conduits deux ans plus tôt lui valent à nouveau leur colère. Elle rangea soigneusement l'information dans un coin de sa tête, cela ne faisait que la conforter dans son intention initiale.

-« Laissons le passé de côté un instant, dites-nous en plus sur ce que vous vous rappelez de votre enfance avec Shepherd », dit-elle à la place. Avec une réticence manifeste, en jetant de fréquents regards vers la vitre derrière laquelle se trouvait son mari et leurs amis, la brune s'exécuta. Elle n'évoqua pas les sentiments mitigés que cela lui faisait éprouver, à l'idée que la femme qui était la terroriste la plus dangereuse des États-Unis puisse agir de manière aussi…normale et montrer de l'affection à un enfant. La jeune femme ne se faisait pourtant pas d'illusion sur le fait que ceux qui la connaissait bien arriveraient à lire entre les lignes et à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de cacher…

-« C'est fascinant », commenta Nas une fois qu'elle eut terminé. « Bien sûr, il est possible qu'elle n'ait agi ainsi que pour obtenir que vous suiviez ses attentes, mais…Si on met cela en parallèle avec sa réaction en apprenant ce que la CIA vous a fait… ». Jane se contenta de pincer les lèvres sans répondre. Les mots de Shepherd selon lesquels elle finirait forcément par les rejoindre une fois qu'elle aurait vu la vraie nature du gouvernement qu'elle avait rejoint tournaient à nouveau dans sa tête, se heurtant à quelques souvenirs de…sa vie d'avant. Elle n'avait jamais prévu d'avoir de nouveaux flashs sur sa vie en tant que Remi, surtout en fuyant aussi loin, mais le résultat était là…Et il la laissait avec encore plus de questions sur son identité, et sur la façon dont son entourage allait la percevoir une fois qu'ils sauraient.

-« Oui oui nous discuterons des penchants familiaux de cette tarée une autre fois », grommela Keaton. « Est-ce que tu as l'intention de nuire au FBI » ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Jane.

-« Non » ! Protesta la jeune femme d'un ton offensé. Elle était si déterminée qu'ils savaient déjà ne même pas avoir besoin de regarder l'image pour savoir qu'elle disait vrai.

-« Aux États-Unis » ?

-« Non plus, je ne nuirais jamais à un innocent », rétorqua Jane en essayant de se calmer un peu.

-« À la CIA » ? Cette fois-ci, Jane hésita légèrement. « Non », répondit-elle après un court instant. « Je suis…en colère après ce que j'ai subi et…quelque part je suis heureuse que Roman vous ai botté le cul mais…ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux vous voir mort ou que je vais me lancer dans un projet stupide de vengeance. Même si je ne vous laisserais pas vous en prendre à ma famille sans me battre», gronda la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux, avec une soudaine détermination. La réponse ne les surprit pas, en particulier Keaton. Comme il le lui avait dit plusieurs fois, il n'avait rien de personnel contre elle. Même si les méthodes employées étaient horribles, il pensait faire son devoir. Ou du moins, il avait pensé que c'était le cas jusqu'à tout récemment. Le fait que quelqu'un ait modifié ses ordres dans le but de la conduire de force sur le lieu de détention de Shepherd était pour le moins perturbant…Tout comme le fait que contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, son amnésie était réelle, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de lui arracher une information fiable.

-« Est-ce que tu as volontairement infiltré le FBI » ? Demanda-t-il sur une impulsion. Surprise, Jane le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir afin de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un piège.

-« Cela dépend j'imagine…Remi l'a fait mais moi…Quand je me suis réveillée dans ce sac et que je me suis retrouvée au FBI…Les choses étaient folles et un peu effrayantes mais…petit à petit tout le monde m'a accepté. Quand Oscar m'a dit que c'était mon idée…je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais je savais au fond de moi que c'était vrai. Je sais que…j'aurais dû en parler pour éviter tout ça et…c'est quelque chose que je regrette de ne pas avoir fait. Mais je n'ai jamais suivis leur plan volontairement, et si j'avais su à quoi cela allait mener, j'aurais agi plus tôt pour les stopper. Oscar avait des réponses, il me connaissait avant…quand j'étais encore Remi et…je voulais juste une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur mon passé, même si c'était égoïste », avoua Jane avec un mélange de douleur et de regret dans la voix.

-« Revenons à ce qui nous préoccupe, est-ce que vous étiez au courant de l'existence des nouveaux tatouages » ? Demanda Nas.

-« Non, je les ai découverts quand Kurt…m'a retrouvé dans les montagnes. Avant qu'il ne pose ce disque de métal contre ma peau, je n'avais aucune idée que certains de mes tatouages pouvaient faire çà. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi certains ne réagissent pas, ni quels est le but derrière tout ça…Shepherd a l'air de dire qu'il s'agit d'un plan de sauvegarde, mais c'est tout ce que je sais ». Les yeux des deux agents se détachèrent de l'écran où ils avaient suivi l'activité cérébrale de Jane, montrant qu'elle avait dit la vérité tout le long.

-« Très bien…j'imagine que ce sera suffisant » ? Demanda l'agent de la NSA avec un soulagement évident en se tournant momentanément vers la vitre. Un coup sec lui répondit, et Keaton s'approcha de la jeune femme attachée.

-« C'est bon pour moi…Et…pour ce que ça vaut, de suis désolé…», dit l'agent en détournant légèrement le regard. Jane le regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver quoi répondre, Nas empêcha cependant Keaton de détacher la brune.

-« Pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de sa…coopération ». Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme tatouée lui jeta un regard clairement nerveux.

-« J'ai dit tout ce que je savais », protesta-t-elle.

-« En ce qui concerne Shepherd oui, mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'intéresse…Je sais qu'il y a des choses que vous ne voulez pas dire parce que pour une raison ou une autre, vous avez peur de la réaction de votre équipe. Après…ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, je peux le comprendre, mais il est également visible que cela vous pèse », répondit calmement l'agent en sortant une nouvelle seringue de son sac et en lui injectant le contenu.

-« Ok…je vais vous laissez régler vos petites affaires alors », dit Keaton en lui jetant un regard intrigué avant de sortir de la pièce. Nas se rassit face à Jane en soupirant légèrement, presque étonnée de ne pas avoir vu Kurt débarquer au secours de sa femme. Ceci-dit, si elle avait interprété correctement les regards de la directrice Hirst, celle-ci devait maintenant avoir compris ses intentions. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à retenir son directeur adjoint suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse mener son projet à bien.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez injecté » ? Demanda nerveusement la jeune femme attachée en commençant à se sentir…détendue.

-« Un dérivé de thiopental, que l'on appelle trivialement sérum de vérité. Juste de quoi vous donner un petit coup de pouce et vous rendre plus loquace ».

-« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça » ? demanda à nouveau Jane, cette fois-ci d'un ton trahit.

-« Je vous l'ai dit, certaines choses vous rongent mais vous semblez déterminée à les garder pour vous…Et ce n'est pas bon », répondit doucement l'agent en essayant de chasser la pointe de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait devait le regard que lui adressait la brune. Pendant quelques instants, elle chercha un angle par lequel commencer, avant de se résoudre à être honnête.

-« Vous savez…Lorsque je suis venu trouver votre équipe pour leur demander de m'aider à vous retrouver avant la CIA il y a deux ans, je leur ai dit que le lien entre vous était fort. Même de l'extérieur, c'était évident que vous éprouviez une certaine affection les uns envers les autres. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit dans la voiture » ? Jane chercha un instant dans sa mémoire, avant de se rappeler à quoi elle faisait référence.

-« Vous m'avez dit que…l'équipe était dure avec moi parce qu'ils se sentaient trahit, mais qu'avec du temps les choses allaient s'arranger ».

-« C'est exact…et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs. Je sais que pour vous cette période a dû être horrible, parce que les seules personnes qui comptaient pour vous semblaient vous haïr alors que vous ne vouliez que les protéger ».

-« C'était…insupportable » acquiesça faiblement Jane en frissonnant à ce sinistre rappel. « Surtout le jour où…Kurt a dit qu'il ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce que moi ».

-«Je n'imagine même pas ce que cela a dû être », poursuivit Nas d'un ton étrangement compatissant. « À l'époque, j'ai fait quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fière aujourd'hui…j'ai espionné vos premières séances avec le docteur Borden ».

-« Quoi », souffla Jane, essayant de sonner indignée mais se trouvant simplement trop choquée pour réagir.

-« Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner pour ça. Je pensais faire ce qui était nécessaire. Une fois que nous avons appris que Shepherd et Roman, les deux plus hauts dirigeants de Sandstorm étaient votre famille…il y avait un risque non négligeable qu'ils essayent de vous rallier à eux. Je ne vous connaissais pas personnellement, et c'était un risque que je ne pouvais pas prendre alors j'ai observé. Et aujourd'hui, je comprends enfin ce qu'il a voulu dire ce jour-là ».

-« Borden» ? Demanda la brune, curieuse malgré le sentiment de trahison qui la tenaillait.

-« Oui…Il avait certainement pour but de vous garder proche du FBI en suivant les ordres de Shepherd, mais son diagnostic n'était pas dénué d'intérêt. Est-ce que vous voyez à quelle discussion je fais référence » ?

-« À ma première séance…après mon arrestation dans le motel et notre accord…C'est le jour où il a dit que…que l'équipe et moi étions comme une famille », souffla Jane alors que l'émotion étreignait sa gorge.

-« Même s'il l'a dit pour servir ses propres buts et qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, il avait raison sur ce point. Je vous ai vu agir avec chacun d'entre eux, je sais ce que vous avez tous traversé. Et compte tenu de la manière dont ils vous ont traité, je dois dire que c'est admirable de leur avoir laissé une deuxième chance. Honnêtement, à votre place je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable ».

-« Ils sont tout pour moi », admit Jane en sentant les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

-« Je sais Jane, c'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas tiré sur Kurt ou sur l'agent Zapata dans ce motel. Vous vous êtes battus c'est vrai. Vous vous êtes défendu de votre mieux parce que vous aviez peur qu'ils viennent pour vous remettre ensuite à la CIA…Mais vous n'avez infligé aucuns dégâts sérieux à vos amis. Et vous ne les avez pas tués non plus. Si l'on examine rationnellement les choses, Kurt a fait une erreur en allant seul à votre rencontre dans ce motel. Pendant qu'il était isolé, le tuer vous aurait donné le temps de fuir ».

-« Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça…Ni à Kurt, ni à aucun membre de mon équipe. Je tiens trop à eux… », souffla à nouveau Jane d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

-« Parce que vous les aimez. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous, vous les avez toujours considérés comme vos amis…votre famille. C'est pour cela que vous avez provoqué Kurt n'est-ce pas » ?

-« De quoi ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez » ? Demanda nerveusement Jane en fuyant son regard.

-« Vous savez de quoi je parle Jane. Le discours dans la ruelle pour le forcer à vous tirer dessus afin de parfaire votre couverture…C'était un acte de pénitence. Vous vouliez lui donner l'occasion de vous blesser vraiment, comme vous pensiez l'avoir blessé, afin d'expier le mal que vous pensiez lui avoir fait. Espérant peut-être qu'ainsi il vous pardonnerait », dit doucement Nas en se penchant vers elle.

-« Je…Je lui avais fait tellement de mal ».

-« Mais ce n'était pas volontaire Jane. Vous pensiez réellement être Taylor Shaw à l'époque, parce que c'est ce que le FBI et Oscar affirmaient. Kurt…voulait tellement que vous soyez elle, qu'il a ignoré le test isotopique et qu'il s'est convaincu que vous étiez son amie disparue, et il vous a convaincu aussi. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de votre faute Jane. Vous avez fait des erreurs mais quelque part…perdre vos souvenirs vous a rendu meilleur, et vous avez su saisir cette deuxième chance même si le prix à payer a été terrible ».

-« Cela n'empêche que je suis responsable de la mort de Mayfair », geignit douloureusement la brune.

-« Indirectement c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas » ?

-« Non…je voulais…je voulais…protéger Kurt parce qu'il avait toujours été là pour moi et… ».

-« Et parce que vous l'avez toujours aimé », termina pour elle l'agent de la NSA. Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Jane se contenta de hocher la tête.

-« Très bien Jane, je crois avoir prouvé mon point…Pour ce que cela vaut, je suis désolé de ce que je viens de vous faire subir. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de réservé mais…eh bien pour être honnête je n'ai pas envie que nous ayons à nouveau besoin d'aller vous chercher en haut d'une montagne parce que vous vous êtes auto-persuadé d'être une personne horrible », termina Nas en se relevant pour s'approcher de sa captive. Avant que Jane ne puisse répondre, l'ouverture de la porte les surprit toutes les deux.

-« Ne la détachez pas tout de suite ! J'aimerais moi aussi avoir une discussion avec elle sans qu'elle ne puisse prendre la clé des champs », intervint Allie en entrant dans la pièce, surprenant Nas qui s'attendait à voir arriver Kurt. « À nous deux, tête de mule », gronda doucement l'US Marshal en s'approchant.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qu'Allie tient à dire à Jane, et la réaction de l'équipe à son interrogatoire^^.


	9. Chapter 9 - Les secrets sont lourds

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je sais que certains étaient impatients après le cliffhanger de la dernière fois, alors voici le chapitre 9, qui va amener quelques révélations intéressantes sur les sentiments de Jane.

Pour ceux qui ont vu le 3x01, non je ne changerais pas le prénom du bébé. J'ai commencé à l'appeler Eva il y a plusieurs mois, et je resterais sur ça, d'autant plus que je n'aime pas vraiment Bethany. Sérieusement je peux comprendre le désir de vouloir rendre hommage à quelqu'un comme Mayfair, mais donner comme premier prénom à un bébé le nom d'une personne assassinée c'est vraiment bizarre…

 **Remerciements**

Merci à jyaijo, Fan28, Spiigirl, Hm et Kaddu pour vos reviews

 **Kaddu** : J'aime bien le personnage d'Allie, on en verra peut-être plus dans la saison 3, mais j'aime penser qu'elle serait assez favorable à Jane. Après tout, elle lui a sauvé la vie et celle de son bébé, et même si elle a fait des erreurs, elle a payé pour ça.

 **Hm** : Eh bien Jane est têtu, et ils ne savent toujours pas vraiment pourquoi elle est parti et a eu peur d'eux, alors il faut employer les grands moyens pour qu'elle se confie.

 **Spiigirl** : As I promise, here is the next chapter^^.

 **Fan28** : Eh oui, depuis son retour, Jane ne peut plus se passer du corps sexy de son mari, ce qui n'a pas échappé à Tasha ^^. Nas est toujours assez brutale dans ses méthodes, mais pour le coup ses intentions ne sont pas hostiles, même si Kurt ne va pas apprécier. Il faut cependant les grands moyens pour faire parler Jane de ses craintes et l'aider à avancer.

 **Jyaijo** : L'équipe aimerait aussi des réponses, mais Jane veut à tout prix les protéger et craint leur réaction s'ils apprennent tous ses secrets, du coup c'est aux personnages secondaires de la forcer à se confier. Les méthodes de Nas sont discutables, mais sans cela, Jane continuerait à garder ses secrets.

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et de NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 9 – Les secrets sont lourds à porter**

…

.

 _Bureaux du FBI, salle d'observation_

-« Elle ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça », marmonna Patterson d'un ton nerveux en voyant Jane entrer puis hésiter avant de s'asseoir. Compte tenu des souvenirs que cela devait ramener, elle le comprenait sans difficulté.

-« Non, elle ne devrait pas », approuva sombrement Kurt, les bras croisés, semblant prêt à entrer dans la pièce au moindre problème.

-« Eh bien si votre confiance en elle est justifiée, elle n'a rien à craindre n'est-ce pas » ? Demanda ironiquement Meyers.

-« Un conseil, fermez là » ! Rétorqua sèchement Hirst, surprenant les agents présents, en particulier ceux du FBI qui n'avaient que rarement vu leur supérieure jurer de cette façon.

-« À quoi est-ce qu'elle joue » ? S'alarma soudain Patterson en voyant Nas attacher Jane au fauteuil. Kurt fronça les sourcils un instant avant de commencer à se diriger vers la porte, pour trouver sa route barrée par l'agent de la CIA qui accompagnait son patron.

-« Un conseil, si vous voulez encore être capable de marcher à la fin de la journée, hors de ma route » ! Exigea Kurt dans un grondement sinistre.

-« Pourquoi ? Vous avez des choses à cacher ? Ou peut-être que votre charmante épouse n'est pas aussi innocente que vous voulez nous le faire croire ? Comme l'agent Nas l'a fait remarquer, ce n'est que la procédure », intervint Meyers.

-« Ça suffit, garder vos insinuations pour vous », rétorqua sèchement Hirst en venant cependant se poster devant Weller. « Kurt, je sais que tout cela est dur pour vous…et encore plus pour Jane. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, nous sommes malheureusement obligés d'en passer par là. Je concède que cela n'a sûrement rien d'agréable pour Jane, mais…l'agent Nas la connait, et je doute qu'elle lui veuille du mal. La méthode peut…choquer, mais je pense réellement qu'elle veut seulement faire en sorte que rien ne puisse être sujet à débat durant cet…entretien…». La femme évita soigneusement de prononcer le mot « interrogatoire », mais il flotta malgré tout dans l'air, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Son directeur-adjoint baissa les yeux sur elle, semblant cependant toujours hésiter à se rendre auprès de sa femme, ce qui invaliderait probablement ce qu'elle dirait aux yeux de la CIA.

-« Elle a raison. Nas a toujours été…un peu froide mais elle ne ferait pas de mal à Jane. Elle sait ce qu'elle a traversé et elle lui doit la vie », commenta Tasha en jetant cependant un regard méfiant vers leur ancienne coéquipière de l'autre côté de la vitre, et un regard franchement hostile aux agents de la CIA. Rationnellement, elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'essayait de faire Nas, en ne voulant laisser aucune contestation possible tant sur le fond que sur la forme, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'acceptait de gaieté de cœur. À contrecœur, Weller se rangea à leur avis et revint se poster près de la vitre, regardant du coin de l'œil les images du cerveau de sa femme commencer à se colorer suite à l'administration du produit par Keaton sur l'écran à sa droite.

Même de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient dire que la situation rendait Jane extrêmement nerveuse, probablement parce que cela faisait remonter des souvenirs de la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation…La fois où elle avait été forcée de confesser ses erreurs, du moins une partie d'entre elles, et son implication dans la mort de Mayfair…La fois où elle avait donné aux membres de son équipe un prétexte pour la détester et passer leur colère sur elle…

Bien sûr Nas essaya de la mettre en confiance, et même si les deux femmes n'étaient pas des amies proches, elles se connaissaient assez pour qu'ils espèrent que sa présence puisse rendre l'épreuve plus supportable pour Jane. Sans surprise, Keaton attaqua avec la question à laquelle ils s'attendaient tous, et dont ils connaissaient déjà la réponse. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux, Roman restait son frère, et Jane n'aurait jamais pu l'abattre de sang-froid, même s'il le lui réclamait.

La deuxième question, posée cette fois-ci par Nas fut accueillie avec encore moins d'inquiétude. Jane n'aurait jamais aidé volontairement à l'évasion de sa mère, et ils n'avaient même pas besoin de regarder les images du scanner pour le savoir. Celles-ci étaient cependant une preuve fiable à destination de la CIA, et ils jetèrent brièvement des regards satisfaits et triomphants au directeur Meyers, qui fronçait les sourcils de perplexité. Manifestement il avait réellement cru à la culpabilité de Jane, et la preuve de son innocence l'obligeait à revoir ses hypothèses.

L'équipe se tendit cependant lorsque Jane commença à laisser entendre qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout. Avec inquiétude, ils attendirent presque pendus à ses lèvres que la jeune femme se décide à poursuivre. L'image de la brune attachée, vulnérable, et craignant manifestement leur réaction à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur révéler ne manqua pas de les alarmer. Finalement, après une hésitation qui leur fit mal au cœur en la voyant aussi affectée, Jane avoua du bout des lèvres ce qui la tracassait.

La nouvelle qu'elle avait retrouvé quelques souvenirs de sa vie avec Shepherd dans le rôle de mère ne les surprit pas complètement, même s'ils comprenaient que cela l'affecte. La brune tatouée avait déjà avoué à sa mère se souvenir du jour où elle avait voulu s'engager et ils savaient qu'elle ne leur aurait jamais dit si l'information ne lui avait pas échappé durant sa conversation avec Shepherd. Tout comme elle regrettait visiblement d'avoir dû leur dire que sa perception de sa mère adoptive en était troublée.

-« Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance alors qu'elle est clairement du côté de Shepherd » ? Demanda Meyers en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule.

-« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit » ! Protesta Patterson en le foudroyant du regard. « Jane ne cautionne pas les actes de Shepherd, mais si elle se souvient que…qu'elle se comportait vraiment comme une mère avec elle, bien sûr qu'elle va avoir du mal à savoir comment réagir ».

-« Jane n'a presque aucun souvenir, et les interactions émotionnelles ont toujours été compliquées pour elle. Certaines situations la perturbent, parce qu'elle n'a pas de points de repères sur la façon de les gérer. Si elle se souvient de Shepherd dans un rôle de figure maternelle, bien sûr qu'elle va éprouver quelque chose à ce sujet, elle n'est pas un robot. Mais vous voyez bien sa réaction, elle est complétement perdue avec ce qu'elle ressent », expliqua Reade à son tour.

-« Non, elle n'est pas perdue, elle est terrifiée », souffla Kurt en observant attentivement sa femme de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien terrifier quelqu'un comme elle ? C'est une dure à cuir si j'en juge par les rapports que j'ai lu et ce que le directeur adjoint Keaton m'a dit à propos de sa…détention », dit à nouveau le directeur de la CIA. Il avait l'air moins hostile maintenant, mais il ne comprenait clairement pas Jane, ni la nature de leurs relations avec elle.

-« Jane est solide c'est vrai, mais elle a beaucoup subit durant ces dernières années…Durant toute sa vie en fait, si on prend en compte que la plupart des souvenirs qu'elle a récupérés sont violents…et que la plupart des choses qu'elle a vécu le sont aussi. Essayez de vous mettre à sa place, sa famille biologique a été assassinée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, et elle et son frère ont grandis dans un endroit horrible où ils ont été maltraités. Ensuite elle est sauvée par une femme qui se révèle finalement être une terroriste, sans mentionner le fait que la CIA a essayé de la tuer pour sa participation à un programme clandestin, et qu'elle a été torturé pendant des mois…Et je ne vous parle même pas de la façon dont nous l'avons traité après son évasion… », soupira Tasha en se mordillant pensivement les lèvres.

-« Vous ne la connaissez pas mais nous si. Elle essaye de paraitre forte, mais il est visible qu'elle a peur », ajouta Kurt qui regardait avec inquiétude sa femme protester de son innocence dans le plan visant à libérer Shepherd, même si heureusement Nas ne semblait pas la croire coupable. Il se tenait tellement près de la vitre qu'on aurait dit qu'il voulait la traverser par la seule force de sa volonté.

-« À quoi est-ce que vous voyez ça » ? Demanda Meyers maintenant franchement surpris.

-« Elle a regardé vers la vitre neuf fois depuis qu'elle a été attachée à ce fauteuil, dont six à partir du moment où elle a avoué se souvenir de son enfance…ou du moins de quelques fragments de son enfance avec Shepherd », répondit douloureusement Patterson qui avait commencé à se ronger les ongles. La voyant faire, Reade attrapa sa main pour la forcer à arrêter, tout en regardant Jane protester du fait qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé de vraie chance de sauver correctement son frère avant de se figer. Avec un soupir, l'agent afro-américain se tourna vers le directeur de la CIA.

-« Voilà de quoi elle a peur. Elle n'ose pas dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur ou nous confronter à nos erreurs parce qu'elle a peur que nous la détestions pour ça ».

-« Je vois…Avec son frère en cavale et sa mère en prison, elle n'a que vous », marmonna Meyers, qui commençait visiblement enfin à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir.

-« C'est ça…Bien que ses sentiments sur Roman et Shepherd soient sûrement flous. Elle aime son frère et espère pouvoir…le sauver, mais elle doit savoir au fond d'elle-même que ce ne sera pas facile. Quant à Shepherd…le fait que Jane se souvienne qu'elle semblait…même si c'est bizarre à dire, l'aimer lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, ne veut pas dire qu'elle cautionne tout ce qu'elle a fait. Comme elle l'a dit lorsque nous étions dans votre prison secrète, elle a déjà été détenue dans des conditions horribles pendant des mois, et elle préférerait que sa mère adoptive ait un procès et soit enfermée légalement…Mais elle ne lui pardonne absolument pas tout le mal qu'elle a fait, et elle ne l'aidera jamais volontairement », répondit Patterson.

-« C'est troublant… », admit finalement le directeur de la CIA d'un ton pensif. « Elle était la…suspecte la plus logique pour aider sa mère à s'évader ».

-« Trop logique…Sérieusement est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle serait retournée de gaieté de cœur dans cet endroit après ce qu'elle a vécu dans une prison semblable ? Ou qu'elle aurait vraiment gardé la pièce avec elle si elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'incriminer ? Jane est loin d'être stupide et elle a travaillé avec nous sur de nombreuses affaires, elle connait les procédures. Si elle avait vraiment voulu faire ça, elle n'aurait pas fait des erreurs aussi évidentes…ni proposé de repasser ce test stupide », gronda Kurt en le foudroyant du regard.

-« C'est ce test stupide qui a prouvé son innocence », rétorqua Meyers. « Même si le fait qu'elle semble en conflit sur ses liens avec sa famille pourrait être un problème à terme. Ils pourraient l'utiliser pour obtenir des informations ».

-« Des informations qu'elle ne leur donnera jamais volontairement. Vous n'avez toujours rien compris » ? Siffla Tasha entre ses dents, Reade la tirant en arrière alors qu'elle faisait agressivement un pas vers l'homme de la CIA.

La question suivante sur les tatouages empêcha l'homme de répondre, et même s'ils n'avaient aucuns doutes à ce sujet, ils éprouvèrent tout de même un certain soulagement en voyant sur l'écran les images du cerveau de Jane rester blanches, indiquant qu'elle disait la vérité. Tasha et Patterson se tournèrent vers Meyers avec un regard triomphant, et l'observèrent avec satisfaction donner un coup sec que la vitre pour signifier qu'il croyait Jane lorsque Nas lui posa la question.

Les sourires se firent plus perplexes lorsque Keaton présenta ce qui ressemblait à des excuses à Jane, avant de se faire plus inquiets lorsque Nas demanda à ce qu'il ne la détache pas.

-« Mais…qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire » ? Demanda Patterson en se tournant vers son équipe avec un regard étonné et un peu inquiet.

-« Je crois qu'elle veut…forcer Jane à se confier », dit Hirst en regardant Kurt avec inquiétude, s'attendant presque à le voir exploser. Lorsque l'agent de la NSA sortit une nouvelle seringue et injecta du sérum de vérité à la brune attachée, l'équipe manifesta bruyamment son désaccord tandis que le visage de Kurt virait au rouge et qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

-« Kurt attendez » ! S'opposa Hirst en venant se placer devant lui pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-« Vous n'allez pas sérieusement cautionner ça » ! Gronda son subordonné, manifestement choqué et en colère.

-« La méthode peut paraitre brutale c'est vrai, mais je pense que l'agent Nas sait ce qu'elle fait ».

-« C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait que Jane soit attachée, elle avait tout prévu depuis le début », gronda Zapata avec colère devant cette trahison. Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de Keaton, qui s'arrêta sitôt la porte franchie en sentant la tension dans la pièce. Dans la confusion, ils ne l'avaient même pas vu sortir de la salle où se trouvait Jane.

-« Je pensais que le fait que son innocence soit prouvée officiellement vous rendrait plus joyeux », commenta-t-il en les regardant à tour de rôle.

-« Pas si Nas s'amuse à jouer avec elle ensuite », répliqua Patterson qui était la seule à ne pas avoir quitté Jane et l'agent de la NSA des yeux.

-« Elle espère vraiment arranger les choses en forçant Jane à se confier comme ça » ? Demanda Reade d'un ton incrédule en écoutant Nas dévoiler son objectif.

-« Eh bien…si elle était moins têtue elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Sérieusement est-ce que Jane vous a déjà confié quelque chose sans y être forcée » ? demanda Keaton d'un ton neutre. Il comprenait ce que sa collègue temporaire essayait de faire, et les raisons pour lesquelles elle le faisait, mais de son avis tenter quelque chose comme ça au beau milieu du territoire du FBI ne pouvait pas bien finir.

-« Nous avions décidé de ne pas la bousculer. Nous voulions lui montrer qu'elle pouvait nous faire confiance », protesta Zapata.

-« Et c'est pour cela que Nas joue la méchante », répondit Keaton en secouant la tête, stoppant net leur colère alors qu'ils le regardaient avec incompréhension.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? Demanda Kurt semblant hésiter entre l'écarter de son chemin et obtenir une explication.

-« Réfléchissez. Qui est à l'origine de son arrestation dans le New-Jersey ? Qui est venu vous trouver pour vous demander de l'aider à arrêter Jane et la forcer à coopérer » ?

-« Nas », souffla Reade pour eux tous.

-« Correct. Même si elle a ensuite appris à travailler avec elle par la force des choses, Jane lui fait sûrement moins confiance qu'à vous. Pourtant, puisqu'elle est extérieure à votre équipe, elle est probablement un meilleur choix pour…discuter ».

-« C'est des conneries », répliqua Tasha clairement indignée.

-« Pas tant que ça. Vous les connaissez toutes les deux, est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que Nas chercherait à lui nuire » ? Cette fois-ci ils hésitèrent, avant de se tourner vers Kurt. Après tout il était sorti avec l'agent de la NSA, et la connaissait mieux qu'eux.

-« Nas a toujours été obsédée par la réussite de ses missions mais…je ne pense pas qu'elle serait inutilement cruelle avec Jane », admit-il à contrecœur.

-« Nous avons essayé de la convaincre gentiment », intervint Hirst. « Mais même si j'apprécie beaucoup Jane, l'agent Keaton a raison. Elle a tendance à tout garder pour elle et à ne se confier que si on…l'y force », ajouta la directrice du FBI avec réticence.

-« Mais…elle n'est pas prête…Elle a besoin de temps », souffla Patterson.

-« Possible, mais du temps elle en a eu en allant se cacher toute seule dans ses montagnes…En attendant c'est le moyen le plus rapide d'avoir des réponses à vos questions. Vous voulez savoir ce qui la tracasse pour l'aider et la protéger non » ? Demanda Keaton en utilisant sans la moindre honte leurs sentiments contre eux.

-« Connard », gronda Zapata en lui jetant un regard furieux, uniquement pour refuser d'admettre qu'il avait sûrement raison. Depuis son retour, Jane semblait déterminée à continuer à se blâmer pour tout ce qui était arrivé, et refusait de leur confier ce qui la tourmentait, peu importait à quel point ils essayaient de la convaincre du contraire.

-« De toute façon, je doute qu'elle lui ait réellement injecté du thiopental, les interactions avec le produit de contraste pour le scanner ne seraient pas bonnes. Ce n'est sûrement qu'un placebo », expliqua Keaton pour tenter de les calmer. Se jurant d'intervenir si les choses dérapaient, les agents du FBI se tournèrent à contrecœur vers la vitre pour suivre la conversation.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils craignaient, Nas n'attaqua pas frontalement Jane, se contentant plutôt de parler de son arrestation et des semaines qui avaient suivis. Avec compassion, elle poussa petit-à-petit Jane à dévoiler ses sentiments. Ils éprouvèrent un même sentiment de honte lorsque la brune avoua à quel point elle avait souffert d'être rejetée ainsi, sentiment rendu encore plus dur par le fait qu'elle avait toujours refusé de leur en parler. Tasha et Reade se montrèrent choqués lorsque Nas avoua avoir espionné les séances de Jane avec Borden, avant de remarquer l'absence de surprise de Kurt et Patterson.

-« Vous saviez » ? demanda Reade à la fois incrédule et un peu en colère.

-« On en parlera plus tard », grommela son chef d'un ton sans réplique. Les deux agents lui jetèrent des regards qui indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler, mais leur colère fut rapidement effacée en entendant Nas dire que Borden avait essayé de persuader Jane qu'ils étaient une famille. À l'époque, considérant la manière dont ils la traitaient, ils pouvaient aisément concevoir qu'elle ait eu du mal à y croire, mais ils espéraient que l'entendre à nouveau lui montrerait que c'était vrai. L'ouverture de la porte détourna à nouveau leur attention de la conversation en cours.

-« Oula…Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde ici et…Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Jane » ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant d'un ton surpris et un peu inquiet. Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme brun et athlétique qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure, et surtout vers la fillette qui babillait dans ses bras.

-« Connor ? Eva ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici » ? Demanda Kurt en tendant instinctivement les bras pour attraper sa fille qui s'agitait vers lui. Malgré la tension de la situation il la serra amoureusement contre lui, déposant un rapide baisé sur sa petite tête duveteuse.

-« À ton avis ? Elle a été intenable depuis qu'elle a appris que Jane était revenu », soupira Connor. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous lui faites » ?

-« C'est compliqué…Shepherd s'est échappée et…certaines agences pensaient que Jane y était mêlée », soupira Kurt en faisant doucement rebondir sa fille sur son épaule. En temps normal, tout le monde se serait battu pour avoir le droit de la tenir un peu, surtout Patterson et Tasha, mais même si les agents lui caressèrent doucement la joue pour montrer leur joie de la voir, l'attention était encore beaucoup trop tournée vers Jane pour laisser place aux effusions.

-« Quoi, cette tarée et libre ? Mais…attends qui est l'imbécile qui pense sincèrement que Jane aurait pu faire quelque chose comme ça » ? S'étonna Connor d'abord sous le choc de la nouvelle avant de comprendre la deuxième partie de l'information.

-« Moi », répondit sèchement Meyers. « Et j'avais de bonnes raisons de le penser ».

-« CIA », répondit simplement Kurt devant le regard interrogateur du Marshal, qui changea aussitôt d'attitude.

-« Vraiment ? Vous étiez à cours de cellules sombres et d'outils barbares pour décider d'essayer de faire ça ici » ? Ironisa-t-il d'un ton hostile.

-« En fait notre but était justement d'éviter que Jane ne se retrouve à nouveau dans un endroit de ce genre », le détrompa Hirst, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Par contre Eva me semble encore un peu jeune pour arriver à comprendre que Jane est de retour ». Le Marshal cligna des yeux de surprise un instant avant de comprendre la méprise.

-« Oh non je ne parlais pas d'Eva, je parlais d'Allie ».

-« Allie est ici » ? Demanda Kurt surpris et un peu nerveux en se rendant compte qu'effectivement son ex petite-amie manquait à l'appel. Leur attention fut momentanément attirée par la douloureuse conversation qui avait lieu de l'autre côté de la vitre, et où Nas essayait de convaincre Jane qu'elle n'était pas une horrible personne en lui montrant à quel point elle avait toujours protégé l'équipe même lorsqu'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle. Cependant avant que l'agent ne puisse la détacher, Allie entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'un air résolut.

….

 _Salle d'interrogatoire._

Encore un peu secouée par sa douloureuse conversation avec Nas, Jane regarda un instant Allie qui se tenait devant la porte, son cerveau ne semblant pas arriver à traiter l'information.

-« J'allais libérer Jane, elle… », commença Nas avant d'être stoppée par la nouvelle arrivante.

-« Je sais que les derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles. Kurt m'a raconté les grandes lignes quand il l'a ramené à New-York. Je promets que je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je veux seulement qu'elle m'écoute et si elle est libre de ses mouvements j'ai peur qu'elle n'essaye plutôt de prendre la tangente », répondit l'US Marshal en s'approchant. « Par contre j'aimerais savoir à quoi vous vous jouez » ? Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-« Nous devions prouver l'innocence de Jane dans l'évasion de Shepherd et…elle s'est portée volontaire pour ce test », se défendit l'agent de le NSA.

-« Shepherd s'est échappée ? Quand ça » ? Demanda l'agent fédéral d'un ton plus dur.

-« Très peu de temps après…la visite de l'équipe et de Jane ».

-« Et vous en avez conclu que Jane était forcément liée à ça ? Sérieusement vous avez travaillé avec elle, vous pensez réellement qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose comme ça » ? demanda Allie d'un ton incrédule.

-« Personnellement je n'y croyais pas mais…le but de tout cela était de convaincre certaines personnes plus haut placées que vous ou moi », répondit Nas en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Ne me dites pas que la CIA en a encore après elle » ! Gronda la jeune mère d'un ton dangereux.

-« Eh bien grâce à ce…test ce n'est plus le cas maintenant », la rassura l'agent de la NSA.

-« Allie », souffla finalement Jane lorsque son cerveau assimila que la mère d'Eva se trouvait devant elle. Malgré la détresse provoquée par l'interrogatoire et sa conversation avec Nas, son esprit se focalisa brièvement sur le bébé, même si maintenant la fillette devait avoir bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Peut-être même qu'elle marchait déjà…Avec une pointe d'envie, elle se demanda si Eva la reconnaitrait, et si elle aurait la chance de pouvoir la tenir un peu, avant de se secouer mentalement. Elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller sur ce terrain-là, sa présence ne ferait que mettre le bébé en danger. Étrangement cependant, Allie ne semblait pas partager ses craintes et avait même l'air de vouloir la défendre…Une pichenette sur le nez la ramena au présent, et elle remarqua enfin que Nas avait quitté la pièce.

-« Tu vois, je suis à peine arrivée et tu ne m'écoutes pas », la gronda Allison même si elle semblait plus amusée que véritablement en colère.

-« Je suis… », commença la brune tatouée avant d'être interrompue par une autre pichenette.

-« Désolée je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter à chaque fois que je veux avoir une discussion sérieuse. Mais cette fois-ci, tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu n'auras pas écouté tout ce que j'ai à te dire », soupira l'US Marshal en trainant la chaise précédemment utilisée par Nas pour s'installer à côté d'elle. « J'espère que tu es bien installée parce que nous allons en avoir pour un moment » ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

En dépit de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre et de ses craintes, Jane se sentit étrangement moins tendue par la présence de son interlocutrice. Sa relation avec Allie avait toujours été…particulière. Elles avaient toutes les deux été…méfiantes l'une envers l'autre au départ, avant de se trouver des centres d'intérêts communs, notamment un amour inconditionnel pour Eva, et un même plaisir à rendre Kurt et Connor fous. Du fait de l'implication de Kurt dans la vie de sa fille, Jane s'était retrouvée associée à cette famille par extension, et il avait fallu faire des efforts pour que les choses fonctionnent au mieux de l'intérêt d'Eva. Petit-à-petit elle était devenue…eh bien elle ne savait pas vraiment si elles pouvaient se considérer comme amies, mais s'impliquer dans la vie du bébé avait créé un lien entre elles.

-« Tu es vraiment impossible à vivre tu le sais ça » ? demanda Allie en repliant ses jambes en tailleur sous elle avant de se pencher vers Jane.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », répondit aussitôt la brune.

-« De ta petite escapade sans rien dire à personne. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que nous avons ressenti en apprenant que tu avais filé Dieu sais où ? Avec juste un pauvre petit mot en guise d'explication…Et je ne te parle pas du fait d'avoir dû gérer un Kurt en colère et obsessionnel…Sérieusement j'ai déjà assez à faire avec Connor et tu m'as laissé avec un ex grognon sur les bras en plus». Contrairement à ce que Jane redoutait, si Allie semblait légèrement en colère, elle ne semblait pas hostile, plutôt…agacée par ses actions.

-« Je…je ne voulais pas ça », murmura Jane, que ces mots frappèrent au cœur.

-« Est-ce que tu as même réfléchit avant » ? Demanda sévèrement Allie, lui donnant l'impression d'être une enfant qui se faisait gronder pour une bêtise. Peut-être que c'était une tendance que développait toutes les mères, même si Eva était encore trop petite pour faire des bêtises.

-« Je…je voulais vous protéger », souffla la brune attachée en se rétrécissant tout de même instinctivement sous le regard sévère de l'US Marshal.

-« C'est très noble de ta part, mais tu aurais pu essayer d'évaluer la situation avant au moins… », grommela Allie en se massant les tempes.

-« Je pensais que… »

-« Tu as sauté aux conclusions à cause de ton frère », soupira la jeune mère en l'interrompant. « Jane…ce qui est arrivé n'avait rien à voir avec lui ».

-« Mais ça aurait pu », répondit immédiatement la jeune femme tatouée.

-« Jane… », grogna Allie commençant à se sentir frustrée devant son entêtement. « Je sais que tu te sens coupable d'avoir laissé échapper Roman, mais tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière ».

-« Je ne pouvais pas… ».

-« Lui tirer dessus oui je m'en doute, ce n'est pas le genre de personne que tu es », répondit tranquillement l'US Marshal avant de s'adosser plus confortablement à son siège et de la regarder pensivement. « Tu sais…les choses ont été un peu compliquée au départ entre nous. Je veux dire…je te connaissais un peu parce que nous avions travaillé ensemble, mais quand après l'arrestation de Shepherd Kurt est venu me voir pour m'expliquer tout ce qui était arrivé…Je ne te faisais pas vraiment confiance. Tu avais déjà menti à ta propre équipe et tu étais liée à…aux gens qui ont monté ce plan, tu en as même fait partie à une époque ». Même si le ton d'Allie était dépourvu d'hostilité, les mots à eux-seuls faisaient mal, et Jane lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de monter à nouveau.

-« Au départ…j'ai même hésité à te laisser entrer dans la vie d'Eva. C'était stupide, mais avec les hormones je pense que je réagissais trop…impulsivement à cette époque. Et ensuite…je me suis rappelé que tu nous avais sauvé le bébé et moi. Je me suis rappelé ton visage ce jour-là lorsque j'ai dit que Kurt était le père. L'impression que quelqu'un venait de détruire ton monde…tes espoirs, devant tes yeux. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais…je suis désolée que tu aies dû apprendre la nouvelle de cette façon, et à un aussi mauvais moment…Malgré tout ce que tu venais de traverser, tu m'as aidé, alors que tu aurais très bien pu me laisser mourir dans mon coin ».

-« Je n'aurais jamais fait ça » ! Protesta Jane d'un ton blessé et indigné.

-« Je sais je sais, je t'explique juste comment je me sentais à l'époque », répondit Allie en se penchant pour lui tapoter la main. « Ce n'est pas le genre de personnes que tu es. Peu importe qui était Remi ou ce qu'elle a fait, tu n'es pas elle. Tu es Jane, la personne qui cherche à aider les autres peu importe ce que cela lui coûte ». Cette fois-ci, les yeux de la jeune femme menaçaient de se remplir de larmes à nouveau, mais pour des raisons bien différentes.

-« Est-ce que tu te rappelles la maternité ? Le jour où ma fille est venue au monde ? Parce que moi je me rappelle très bien ton regard lorsque Kurt t'a laissé prendre Eva dans tes bras », reprit Allie. « On aurait presque dit que c'était toi qui venait d'avoir ce bébé tellement tu avais l'air heureuse…alors que c'est moi qui ai souffert pendant plus de 12 heures pour le faire sortir si je peux me permettre de faire remarquer », ajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

-« Je l'adore », souffla Jane en pensant à la merveilleuse petite fille qui même si elle ne partageait pas son ADN comptait autant pour elle que si elle était de sa propre chair et de son propre sang.

-« Et elle t'aime beaucoup aussi…Tu lui as manqué d'ailleurs »

-« Elle est encore jeune, elle ne doit pas se souvenir de moi », nia la brune tatouée en secouant la tête.

-« Oh je ne parierais pas là-dessus à ta place. Kurt a insisté pour lui montrer des photos de toi pendant toutes la durée de ton absence et nous avons continué quand il n'était pas là », répondit Allie avec un amusement certain.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda Jane, surprise mais touchée par l'attention.

-« Parce que c'était important pour Kurt, et pour nous. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu fais partie de notre petite et étrange famille, et comme Connor je sais que tu as dû faire des efforts considérables pour t'assurer que cela marche », répondit Allie en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Quelque part je t'admire tu sais ? Tu as subi des choses horribles que ce soit aux mains de la CIA ou de ton équipe et pourtant tu as continué d'avancer et de te battre pour arrêter les projets criminels de ta propre mère. Tu as trouvé la force de leur pardonner pour continuer de les protéger, et à ta place je ne peux pas garantir que j'en aurais fait autant ».

-« Je…je n'aurais jamais pu…je ne pourrais jamais les blesser…vous blesser ou laisser quelque chose vous arriver », souffla Jane.

-« Je sais…Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu mets autant d'effort à vouloir te faire souffrir inutilement ? Je sais qu'ils comptent tous beaucoup pour toi, comme Connor, Eva et moi mais nous ne te blâmons pas pour tes erreurs Jane…Compte tenu de ce que tu as subi, tu as plus que payé pour ça. Tu ne méritais pas d'être torturée par la CIA pour ce qui est arrivé à Mayfair alors que tu pensais seulement protéger ton équipe. Tout le monde a voulu se servir de toi, et les choix qui t'ont été laissé étaient souvent terribles. Mais tu as réussi à faire face…Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te pardonne pas à toi-même ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à vouloir porter le fardeau de tes erreurs seule » ? demanda très sérieusement Allie en se penchant à nouveau vers elle. La jeune femme attachée se figea devant la question. La question qu'elle redoutait le plus. La question que toute l'équipe se posait sûrement mais sans jamais la confronter à ce sujet par peur de la pousser trop loin. Jane savait qu'ils étaient tous derrière la vitre, espérant peut-être qu'elle leur expliquerait enfin ce qui la troublait autant. Et même si elle craignait leur réaction, ils avaient le droit de savoir. Allie lui était trop favorable, et elle devait comprendre le danger qu'elle représentait pour elle et pour Eva. Même s'ils la rejetteraient sûrement ensuite, c'était le meilleur moyen de les garder en sécurité.

-« J'ai fait…de très mauvaises choses avant…Je…Remi…a tué des gens pour sa mission et...je me souviens de certain de ces meurtres », avoua-t-elle finalement dans un murmure en fermant les yeux. « Et maintenant…je me rappelle que Shepherd m'aimait et…je me sens troublée parce que…je ne devrais pas éprouver de la compassion pour elle en sachant ce qu'elle a fait mais…je sais ce qu'elle a vécu dans cette prison de la CIA et je ne souhaite ça à personne. La vérité c'est que…j'ai peur, j'ai peur de…redevenir elle…de redevenir Remi. Je suis…je suis dangereuse pour les gens qui sont près de moi ». Le claquement sec de la porte lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et à travers ses larmes elle regarda avec inquiétude son mari qui approchait à grandes enjambées.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La discussion avec Allie n'est pas finie, mais un nouvel interlocuteur entre dans la partie.


	10. Chapter 10 - Nous sommes une famille

Bon encore une fois une parution qui tarde un peu, vu que _Trahisons_ est entrée dans sa phase finale et m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Désolé pour toutes celles et ceux qui attendent ce chapitre depuis un mois maintenant, je vais essayer d'être plus régulier pour les suivants.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Fan28, Spiigirl, Hm et md7723 pour vos reviews

 **Hm** : Meuh non ça ne tue pas ^^.

 **Spiigirl** : Let me check…Yes I think you say "wow" ^^.

 **Fan28** : Meyers est une sorte de Pellington en plus dangereux, mais heureusement pour elle, Jane a fait ses preuves. Allie est assez compréhensive avec Jane, et elle le restera, sauf quand elle donnera l'impression de ne pas l'écouter. Et il y a une raison à son comportement ^^. Effectivement, l'équipe ne va pas du tout être d'accord avec Jane sur sa supposée dangerosité.

 **md7723** : Réponse dans le chapitre 69 de Trahisons ^^

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et de NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 10 – Nous sommes une famille**

…

.

 _Salle d'observation, bureaux du FBI_

-« Relax, tu sais qu'elle ne lui fera rien », dit Connor en voyant Kurt s'agiter lorsqu'Allie entra dans la pièce et insista pour parler à Jane. « D'ailleurs elle n'a pas tort, si elle ne l'attache pas, ta femme va gentiment hocher la tête pour faire croire qu'elle écoute et filer à la première occasion ».

-« Jane n'est pas comme ça », répondit aussitôt défensivement le directeur adjoint du FBI, avant de voir les regards sceptiques de ses amis et de Hirst. « D'accord, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu obstinée », admit-il à contrecœur.

-« Un peu ? À part toi je ne connais personne de plus têtue que Jane », marmonna Tasha, s'attirant un regard noir de son supérieur et ami.

-« Bref, maintenant qu'elle ne peut filer nulle part, Jane sera obligée d'écouter ce qu'Allie veut lui dire », commenta Connor en haussant les épaules.

-« À quel sujet » ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton brusque.

-« Relax », essaya à nouveau de le tranquilliser l'US Marshal, qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement inquiet de la situation. « Tu crois sérieusement qu'Allie lui ferrait du mal, même verbalement, sachant ce qu'elle a traversé ? Elle lui a sauvé la vie mec, deux fois, ce n'est pas le genre de dette qu'elle va oublier ». À cet instant, Nas entra dans la pièce, marquant légèrement le pas en voyant l'attention de l'équipe se focaliser sur elle.

-« Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire » ? Demanda Tasha d'une voix dure. La si forte et stoïque agent de la NSA sembla légèrement accuser le coup devant leurs regards désapprobateurs. Dès l'instant où l'idée lui était venue, elle avait senti qu'elle aurait des comptes à rendre ensuite, mais savait qu'elle faisait ce qui était nécessaire. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'elle avait placé Jane dans cette situation de gaieté de cœur. Sans hésiter, elle se tourna toutefois vers la personne qui avait le plus de raison de lui en vouloir dans la pièce. La personne qui la connaissait le mieux, et qu'elle s'était attendue à voir débouler dans la salle d'interrogatoire à l'instant même où elle avait décidé de garder Jane attachée.

-« Kurt…je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, et tu as toutes les raisons de le faire…Mais si j'ai fait cela, c'était uniquement pour l'aider. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, tout ce que vous avez traversé, je ne lui ferais jamais volontairement du mal », tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

-« Vraiment ? Comme menacer de la livrer à la CIA si elle ne coopérait pas ou lui reprocher de ne pas avoir tué un innocent pour garder sa couverture » ? Persifla Zapata.

-« Attendez…Quoi » ?! S'écrièrent Connor et Hirst d'une même voix, avant d'échanger des regards surpris par leur synchronisme. Les yeux de Meyers passèrent de l'un à l'autre, avant que le directeur de la CIA ne décide qu'il en avait manifestement assez vu et entendu.

-« Bon…Puisque Jane…Weller semble être hors de cause concernant ces nouveaux tatouages et la libération de Shepherd, d'autres affaires nécessitent mon attention. Le directeur adjoint Keaton partagera avec vous toute les informations pertinentes pour sa capture, et j'espère que vous en ferez de même », dit-il à Hirst.

-« Nous verrons…Tant que vos hommes ne s'approchent plus de Jane ou de cette équipe, j'imagine que nous pourrons maintenir un certain degré de…coopération », répondit son homologue du FBI à contrecœur. « Mais n'oubliez pas que malgré la nature de la menace, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur le sol américain, c'est au FBI de diriger l'enquête. Si vos hommes interférent et gênent le travail de mes équipes, je les ferais arrêter pour entrave est-ce bien clair » ?

-« Limpide », répondit sèchement Meyers avant de tourner les talons, accompagné de son garde du corps.

-« Bon et maintenant…Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire » ?! Demanda Connor une fois que l'homme fut sorti, avant de se recroqueviller légèrement devant le regard noir de Patterson.

-« Langage » ! Le sermonna la jeune femme en désignant Eva qui inconsciente de la tension dans la pièce gazouillait joyeusement sur l'épaule de Kurt en regardant avec curiosité autour d'elle, souriant aux visages familiers.

-« Oh allez, elle est trop petite pour comprendre », répondit l'US Marshal en roulant des yeux.

-« Évite de dire ça devant Allie ou Jane », souffla Kurt en secouant la tête en regardant son ex petite-amie et sa femme qui amorçaient une discussion difficile sur les raisons qui avaient poussé cette dernière à fuir, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-« C'est vrai qu'elles sont effrayantes séparément, alors ensembles… », marmonna Connor en suivant lui aussi la conversation, bien que plus détendu. Après tout, il savait exactement ce que sa petite-amie comptait dire à Jane, elle le lui avait répété quand Kurt l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé sa femme…et quand Allie avait décidé de venir à New-York lui expliquait sa façon de penser…et dans l'avion…En fait, elle était particulièrement remontée contre Jane pour les avoir fait s'inquiéter autant, et pour les avoir laissé gérer son mari très inquiet et en colère, mais également extrêmement soulagée qu'elle soit revenue en vie. Tout comme ses relations avec Kurt avaient été assez compliquées au départ, celle de Jane et Allison avaient été marquées par une certaine méfiance initiale. Cependant, sa loyauté et sa gentillesse avec Eva avait fini par adoucir les choses, et une amitié sincère avait commencée à se développer entre elles deux, surtout lorsqu'il fallait se liguer contre lui ou Weller. Distraitement, il écouta sa petite-amie expliquer tout cela à Jane, pas dans le but de la faire souffrir, mais pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de ses erreurs.

-« Je ne comprends pas…Ce n'est pas sa fille, alors pourquoi Jane se préoccuperait de ce genre de détails ? En quoi l'éducation de la gamine peut l'intéresser » ? Commenta Keaton, attirant à nouveau l'attention sur lui. « Quoi » ? demanda-t-il ensuite surprit par les regards noirs qu'il recevait.

-« Vous êtes encore là vous » ? Demanda Zapata d'un ton déçu.

-« Je pensais que nous réglerions les détails de cette coopération », répondit l'agent de la CIA en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Désolé d'avoir des choses plus importantes à faire », répliqua sèchement Reade.

-« Une minute, vous êtes au courant que Shepherd s'est échappée ? Shepherd ! La terroriste la plus dangereuse que ce pays ait connu. La priorité devrait être de… », commença à protester Keaton, avant d'être réduit au silence par un regard noir de Hirst.

-« Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est le FBI qui est parvenu à l'arrêter, avec l'aide la NSA. Ne prétendez pas nous dicter notre conduite, nous avons partagé toutes nos informations avec les autres agences, ce qui n'a pas été votre cas. L'évasion de Shepherd est une très mauvaise nouvelle c'est évident, mais son réseau est détruit, et à part Roman il ne doit lui rester qu'une poignée d'homme. La plupart de ses informateurs et de ses sources financières ont été arrêté ces derniers mois, donc quoi qu'il arrive, il lui faudra du temps pour remettre en place une structure d'envergure. À moins que vous n'ayez des informations que vous ne nous avez pas encore communiquées, je ne vois pas trop ce que nous pouvons faire de plus en ce moment pour essayer de la localiser… ».

Keaton ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et faire valoir que Shepherd avait admis que les tatouages lumineux constituaient un système de secours, celui de l'oiseau étant à destination de Jane et Kurt dans l'optique où ils se joindraient à elle. Ce qui voulait dire que l'entrepôt avait de l'importance, et qu'il fallait concentrer les recherches là-dessus.

Mais la conversation entre Jane et Allie provoqua une distraction inattendue lorsque la jeune femme tatouée avoua à son interlocutrice se souvenir de certains des crimes de Remi, et avoir peur de redevenir elle. Au fur et à mesure que Jane parlait, le visage de Kurt passa du blanc au rouge, et anticipant la réaction à venir, Patterson se dépêcha de lui subtiliser Eva des bras. Il ne ferait rien qui pourrait nuire à sa fille c'était évident, mais dans son état d'agitation un accident était toujours possible. Sans surprise, ils le virent quitter la pièce au pas de charge et entrer dans la salle voisine.

-« Bon au moins nous sommes fixés », marmonna sinistrement Reade. Le petit jeu de Nas avait eu des résultats c'est vrai, mais pas forcément ceux qu'ils espéraient. Rassurer Jane maintenant qu'elle avait enfin consenti à dire ce qui l'effrayait allait devenir leur première priorité, et d'après ce qu'elle venait de dire, cela ne s'annonçait pas facile.

-« Et si nous reparlions de cette histoire de livrer Jane et de la forcer à tuer des innocents », reprit Hirst une fois remise du choc, en se tournant vers Nas avec un regard qui était à même d'effrayer les criminels les plus endurcis.

…..

 _Salle d'interrogatoire_

Jane observa son mari entrer dans la pièce d'un pas rapide et se raidit nerveusement en attendant sa réaction. Les yeux rivés sur elle, Kurt détacha les sangles qui la maintenaient sur le fauteuil d'un geste sec et passant les mains autour de sa taille la souleva sans efforts pour la remettre debout avant de la serrer dans une étreinte d'ours.

-« Espèce d'idiote », dit-il d'une voix à la fois irritée et affectueuse. Jane était perdue, il devrait la détester, craindre ce qu'elle deviendrait, pas la câliner.

-« Mais… », commença-t-elle à balbutier avant qu'il ne la coupe d'un baiser sauvage et possessif.

-« Mais rien du tout », dit-il ensuite en la laissant respirer à nouveau. « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es partie » ?

-« C'est…une des raisons », admit la brune à mi-voix en détournant les yeux. Kurt posa une main sous son menton, et la força doucement mais fermement à se tourner vers lui.

-« Eh, regarde-moi ma belle ». Sous sa douce pression, la jeune femme accepta de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, et il plaça ses mains en coupe sur son visage, de manière à ce que ses pouces puissent essuyer les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de la femme de sa vie.

-« Je t'aime d'accord ? Même si tu as fait des erreurs et même si tu es la pire tête de mule que j'ai jamais vue, je t'aime. Tu n'as pas à traverser cela toute seule…Mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu te rappelles » ? Un léger gloussement d'Allie interrompit le moment d'émotion et les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers l'autre occupante de la pièce.

-« Je ne me moque pas de vous hein. Vous êtes vraiment très mignons comme ça. Mais Kurt…sérieusement ? Tu es très mal placé pour parler d'entêtement », fit remarquer son ex petite-amie en jetant un regard complice à Jane. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, l'interruption aurait pu sembler grossière, mais ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi Allison l'avait fait. Elle les connaissait bien tous les deux, et savait qu'à l'heure actuelle Jane n'était sans doute pas prête pour une discussion trop émotionnelle. Elle avait juste permis à la jeune femme tatouée de gagner un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions, et reçut un regard reconnaissant en réponse.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », répondit aussitôt Kurt avec mauvaise foi. « Mais peu importe, allons continuer cette conversation ailleurs ». À sa grande surprise cependant, Jane résista lorsqu'il essaya de l'entrainer vers la porte.

-« Je…tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit », souffla la jeune femme en restant figée devant le fauteuil.

-« Oui et alors ? Je t'ai dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance », répondit son mari en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Tu ne peux pas dire ça…vous êtes tous en danger avec moi », nia Jane en reculant légèrement. Maintenant que sa mère était libre à nouveau, elle voudrait forcément se venger, et elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à ses proches pour le faire. Ses jambes heurtant le bord du fauteuil, elle fut forcée de se rasseoir pour éviter de tomber. Aussitôt, Kurt s'accroupit devant elle pour attraper ses mains.

-« Jane…tu n'es pas dangereuse d'accord » ? Dit-il d'un ton ferme, essayant de ne pas laisser la colère que lui inspiraient les craintes de sa femme transparaitre dans sa voix. Il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir remarqué pendant tout ce temps, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment, c'était qu'elle pense que cette colère était dirigée contre elle.

-« Mais… ».

-« Oh ça suffit ! Jane tu as sauvé la vie d'Eva et la mienne deux fois…Et j'imagine aussi plusieurs fois la vie du reste de l'équipe sur le terrain…Mon Dieu quelle personne horrible cela fait de toi », la coupa ironiquement Allie en levant les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe ce que tu penses, nous te connaissons, nous savons qui tu es vraiment. Je te l'ai dit, tu es Jane, la personne totalement dévouée qui cherche à aider les autres peu importe ce que cela lui coûte. Et que tu le veuille ou non, nous formons une famille, alors il est hors de question que tu repartes encore toute seule je ne sais où », ajouta sévèrement la jeune mère.

-« Mais je… », commença la jeune femme tatouée avant d'être interrompue à nouveau.

-« Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu nous as sauvés par inadvertance ? Ou par intérêt personnel » ?

-« Non » ! Protesta Jane d'un ton offensé.

-« Alors pourquoi persistes-tu à te considérer comme une mauvaise personne » ?

-« Parce que…J'ai fait des erreurs et… ». À nouveau, l'US Marshal ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

-« Tout le monde fait des erreurs Jane. Tout est une question d'intention. En fait c'est même très simple…Est-ce que tu aurais aidé Oscar sachant ce que cela allait impliquer » ? Demanda Allie en se levant et en se plaçant devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-« Non », répondit Jane en la regardant avec étonnement, cherchant où elle voulait en venir.

-« Est-ce que tu as eu l'intention de dire tout ce qui est arrivé à Kurt avant qu'il ne t'arrête » ? Cette fois-ci la brune se raidit devant la question. Regardant son mari du coin de l'œil, elle se mordilla les lèvres rapidement, avant de se résoudre à répondre. « Non », répondit-elle d'un ton qui manquait cependant de conviction. Elle avait cependant négligé un petit détail. Le produit de contraste courrait toujours dans ses veines et elle s'était rassise sous le scanner. Un léger bip attira leur attention sur la tablette laissée par Nas et qu'Allie avait posée au sol pour s'assoir.

…

 _Salle d'observation_

Au même instant, le reste des observateurs constata l'apparition des résultats, distrayant Hirst du savon qu'elle était en train de passer à Nas. La directrice du FBI connaissait toutes les ficelles du métier, et si mettre la pression sur des suspects n'était pas rare, les menacer de torture l'était beaucoup moins. Cela heurtait son sens moral, mais l'irritait surtout en raison de l'affection qu'elle avait pour Jane, tout comme le fait de lui reprocher de ne pas tuer un innocent pour garder sa couverture. Après les révélations des derniers jours, et ce que Jane elle-même venait de dire, elle savait que les soupçons de son équipe étaient justifiés, et que la jeune femme luttait contre son passé.

-« Elle vient de mentir » ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'affichage étonnée, la coloration visible sur certaines parties du cerveau de la brune indiquant clairement ce qu'elle venait de faire. « Pourquoi » ?

-« Pour protéger Weller…Il s'est toujours senti coupable d'avoir laissé la CIA l'emmener sans combattre et il s'est souvent demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer si il n'avait pas arrêté Jane aussi brutalement…Si il lui avait laissé une chance de s'expliquer...À nous elle aurait probablement parlé », expliqua Tasha avec une grimace douloureuse.

-« Alors elle a essayé de mentir pour qu'il ne sente pas coupable…parce que si il l'avait écouté ce jour-là, Jane lui aurait dit tout ce qu'elle savait et elle n'aurait pas eu à endurer tout ça », compléta tristement Patterson.

-« Pas triste », protesta Eva dans ses bras en touchant sa joue avec sa petite main potelée, et en la regardant avec un sérieux étonnant pour une enfant aussi jeune. La blonde la regarda avec surprise.

-« Mais tu parles » ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle lorsque son cerveau assimila l'information, frottant son nez contre celui du bébé qui n'en était plus vraiment un et qui gloussa joyeusement avant d'essayer de saisir une poignée des longs cheveux de l'agent blonde, obligeant Reade à venir à son secours. Tasha gloussa ensuite, en voyant son coéquipier essayer de se défendre contre son minuscule agresseur qui avait d'un coup trouvé très attractive sa cravate rouge et noire, et tentait de l'attraper pour la mettre dans sa bouche.

-« Juste quelques mots », répondit Connor alors que la fillette souriait en regardant autour d'elle, contente de l'attention qu'elle recevait. « La plupart du temps elle fait la timide, mais dès qu'elle est avec des gens qu'elle connait, elle passe son temps à babiller », ajouta-t-il affectueusement en ébouriffant les petits cheveux d'Eva, qui gloussa en se tortillant pour lui échapper. Malgré la gravité de la conversation qui avait lieu dans la pièce voisine, les agents présents, même Keaton, sentirent leur cœur fondre devant cette adorable frimousse souriante.

-« Je croyais qu'elle était trop petite pour comprendre ce qui se disait autour d'elle », persifla cependant Tasha avec un regard moqueur.

-« Regardez, je crois que les choses vont bouger », répondit très vite Connor en pointant l'autre côté de la vitre pour détourner l'attention.

… _._

 _Salle d'interrogatoire_

Kurt se figea un instant, avant de se redresser alors que sa femme le regardait presque paniquée en remarquant que son mensonge était devenu clairement évident.

-« Jane… », soupira-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans un état pareil pour ça…Je sais déjà, enfin je me suis douté que…si j'avais fait les choses différemment, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ».

-« Ce n'était pas ta faute », répondit précipitamment la brune les larmes aux yeux, voulant à tout prix le protéger de la culpabilité qu'elle-même ressentait.

-« Si ma belle, je le sais et tu le sais aussi…C'est…adorable que tu essayes de me protéger mais…C'est l'une des erreurs avec lesquelles je dois apprendre à vivre. Je n'ai jamais voulu aborder le sujet parce que je savais que c'était douloureux pour toi mais…si je pouvais revenir en arrière pour éviter que tu sois…torturée…je le ferais », continua douloureusement Kurt sans tenir compte de son interruption.

-« Si je pouvais revenir en arrière pour éviter que…Mayfair meurt je le ferais aussi », souffla sa femme sans oser le regarder. Ils savaient tous deux que c'était un sujet extrêmement sensible. Jane parce que Mayfair était le mentor de Kurt et qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'il la déteste à nouveau, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais explicitement dit qu'il lui pardonnait. Kurt de son côté, bien qu'il souffre encore parfois de la mort de son ancienne supérieure, refusait également d'aborder le sujet car il se doutait que sa femme en souffrait encore, même si elle n'osait jamais en parler. Mayfair lui avait été favorable, la laissant venir armée sur le terrain et la protégeant de Carter lorsqu'il avait voulu négocier un échange entre elle et Dodi Khalil dans le cimetière. D'une certaine manière, Jane s'était tout de même attachée à la stricte mais juste directrice adjointe, et la voir mourir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire avait dû être terrible.

-« Jane…tu dois arrêter de te blâmer constamment. C'est vrai que tu as fait de mauvais choix, mais tu les as faits avec de bonnes intentions. Tu pensais nous protéger, pas nous faire du mal », dit-il finalement en forçant délicatement la jeune femme à le regarder.

-« Et j'ai échoué », souffla celle-ci en réponse en essayant de détourner les yeux.

-« Tout comme j'ai échoué à te protéger lorsque tu avais le plus besoin de moi », répondit Kurt en l'empêchant de poursuivre son geste. « Et même si cela fait mal, c'est quelque chose avec lequel je dois vivre, car on ne peut pas modifier le passé…Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à laisser tout ça te ronger dans ton coin ma belle. Je t'aime, et je…je ne t'ai peut-être jamais dit les choses clairement…parce que ça faisait mal mais…mais cela fait longtemps que je t'ai…pardonné tout ce qui est arrivé. Nous avons tous fait des erreurs et tu n'étais pas la seule responsable. Et j'espère qu'un jour…tu me pardonneras aussi », poursuivit l'agent fédéral, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

-« Non ! Je veux dire oui ! Je t'ai déjà pardonné Kurt ! Tu n'es pour rien dans… ».

-« Jane, arrête ça », intervint Allie, les faisant tous les deux sursauter tellement l'US Marshal avait attendu jusqu'ici calmement, au point de leur faire oublier sa présence. « Tu viens de dire que tu as pardonné à Kurt, et il t'a pardonné, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à te blâmer » ?

-« Je…tu ne peux pas comprendre ».

-« Est-ce que c'est vraiment la raison ? Ou alors est-ce que tu ne veux pas t'expliquer parce que tu sais que tu es irrationnelle » ? Demanda doucement mais sévèrement la jeune mère. La brune lui renvoya un regard offensé, et Kurt l'observa attentivement. Il comprenait ce qu'essayait de faire Allie, elle tentait de pousser Jane à réagir, à sortir de l'auto-apitoiement dans lequel elle semblait s'être enfermée depuis qu'elle avait revu Shepherd. Il était cependant plus qu'incertain sur le résultat. Jane était têtue, et il fallait parfois lui forcer la main pour obtenir certaines choses d'elle, mais dans son état, essayer cette stratégie pouvait se révéler contreproductif.

-« Non ! C'est toi qui ne veut pas voir que je suis dangereuse » ! Protesta Jane d'un ton étrangement désespérée, comme si elle commençait à fléchir et essayait de se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle disait.

-« Dangereuse pour quoi » ? Demanda son mari perplexe.

-« Pour…Eva », souffla la brune, sachant que cela allait enfin les faire réfléchir. Leur préoccupation était touchante et réconfortantes, mais l'évasion de Shepherd avait changé les choses. Quelques jours en arrière, elle aurait pu se laisser attirer à nouveau par l'idée de reformer une petite famille aimante, mais maintenant, elle était consciente que Sandstorm ne les laisserait jamais tranquille. Pas tant que Roman, Shepherd et elle vivraient tout du moins…

-« Oh vraiment ? Donc tu comptes lui faire du mal volontairement » ? Demanda Allie d'un ton moqueur et sceptique, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir que la jeune femme tatouée ne ferait jamais cela. Comme prévu, la pique fit hésiter Jane, qui ne s'y attendait manifestement pas.

-« Eh bien…non », dit-elle finalement d'une voix à la fois vexée et hésitante.

-« Alors quel est le problème » ?

-« Sandstorm…ils vont vouloir se venger de moi maintenant. Le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir c'est…de s'en prendre aux gens à qui je tiens », répondit Jane en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

-« D'après ce que j'ai compris, Shepherd pense que tu les rejoindras de toi-même dès que tu auras changé d'avis sur le gouvernement, alors faire cela serait contreproductif pour elle », lui fit remarquer Allie en plissant les yeux pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Jane se figea net. En effet, elle n'avait pas réfléchit à cet aspect des choses…SI Shepherd comptait effectivement la voir revenir et reformer leur famille de terroristes, elle serait stupide de la braquer…La brune se secoua mentalement, elle ne devait pas aller sur ce terrain-là, les risques étaient trop grands.

-« Peu-importe, je ne peux pas rester près d'Eva parce que…. »

-« Ça suffit ! Je comprends que tu te sentes coupable, mais n'utilise pas ma fille comme excuse » ! La coupa sévèrement Allie, avant de s'approcher et ajouter d'un ton plus doux et sympathique. « Je sais que tu as du mal à accepter tout ce qui est arrivé, et encore plus que tout n'est pas uniquement de ta faute. Mais fuir n'arrangera rien, au contraire, crois moi j'en sais quelque chose… ». La dernière phrase attira immédiatement l'attention de Kurt.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-« Jane ne t'as rien dit » ? Demanda Allie en regardant la brune, avant de soupirer. « Non évidemment, elle voulait te protéger ».

-« Me protéger de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me cacher » ? Dit Kurt, essayant de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas paraître trop agressif, son regard passant alternativement d'une femme à l'autre. Jane n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment, mais l'idée qu'elle puisse encore avoir trouvé quelque chose à se reprocher l'inquiétait.

-« Que j'étais…jalouse…frustrée», admit l'US Marshal un peu à contrecœur en regardant Jane, manifestement peu décidée à intervenir. « Je sais que c'était stupide mais…quand je t'ai annoncé ma grossesse, tu n'as pas vraiment été…enthousiasmé. Je comprends, sincèrement, j'ai débarqué un beau jour après t'avoir largué pour t'annoncer ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout recommence entre nous mais j'aurais aimé un peu plus de…je ne sais pas, d'investissement peut-être… ».

-« Allie je… », commença Kurt, mais son ex petite-amie le coupa.

-« Non…Comme je te l'ai dit c'était stupide. À l'époque, j'avais…peur de devoir élever ce bébé toute seule. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais prêt à jouer ton rôle, cela m'a soulagé mais ensuite… ».

-« Ensuite je n'ai pas été très présent », dit Kurt en grimaçant.

-« Eh bien…maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi, mais à l'époque j'étais loin de me douter de la gravité de l'enquête sur laquelle vous travailliez tous », admit Allison, semblant un peu embarrassée. « Mais sur le coup…j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que…que notre fille ne comptait pas autant pour toi que pour moi ». Une fois encore, Kurt ouvrit la bouche mais son interlocutrice le devança.

-« Comme je le disais, c'était stupide…Tu travaillais beaucoup, et le reste du temps tu le passais avec Nas. Tu disais tout le temps que tu ferais ce qu'il faut pour le bébé mais tu ne demandais presque jamais de nouvelles…Tu as raté des échographies…Ensuite j'ai revu Connor pour la première fois depuis un moment et…les choses sont devenues plus faciles. J'avais à nouveau quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à moi et…il était prêt à aider avec la petite crevette, même si cet enfant n'était pas le sien. Au bout de quelque temps, nous avons eu cette formidable opportunité de carrière dans le Colorado, alors nous avons saisi notre chance ».

-« Je comprends, c'était le mieux pour vous », soupira Kurt, avant de voir Allie secouer la tête.

-« Pas seulement…C'était minable, je sais mais…quelque part je voulais te montrer que…que je n'avais plus besoin de toi…Que je pouvais m'occuper de ma fille sans ton aide… », souffla l'US Marshal d'un air repentant. Elle n'avait pas prévu que la conversation dériverait autant, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Ce n'était sans doute pas agréable à entendre, tout comme il n'était pas agréable pour elle d'admettre ses torts, mais cela aiderait peut-être Jane à voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fait des erreurs…Et parce qu'elle pensait enfin avoir compris une partie de ce qui troublait Jane.

-« Quel rapport avec Jane » ? Demanda Kurt en essayant d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

-« Ta maline petite femme l'a compris il y a quelques temps…au moment où elle a commencé à essayer de nous convaincre Connor et moi de revenir vivre ici pour que tu puisse voir Eva plus souvent ». Le directeur adjoint du FBI ouvrit la bouche, mais pas un son n'en sortit. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa femme qui se mordillait toujours les lèvres, maintenant très embrassée.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a jamais parlé » ? Demanda-t-il, plus curieux que fâché.

-« Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoirs j'imagine », répondit Allie à sa place, alors que Jane se contentait de hausser les épaules. « Ou qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en faire non plus », ajouta-t-elle, gagnant un regard inquiet de la brune en réponse.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? Demanda Kurt perplexe.

-« C'est pour cela que tu es partie n'est-ce pas ? Après la fusillade…Tu pensais que Roman voulait se venger et qu'être près de nous nous mettait en danger. Que cela mettait Eva en danger…Tu savais que Kurt ne te laisserais jamais partir si tu en parlais, et tu ne voulais pas le forcer à faire un choix entre toi et voir sa fille… », dit plutôt son ex petite-amie en regardant Jane, qui se raidit soudain. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit enfin. C'était là, juste sous son nez et il avait fallu qu'Allie vienne depuis le Colorado pour lui en faire prendre conscience. Jane ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de nier, mais un seul regard dans les yeux de son mari l'en empêcha. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir en le regardant en face…c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-« Nous t'avons vu avec Eva Jane…Nous savons à quel point tu l'aimes, alors pourquoi essayes-tu de nous faire croire le contraire » ? Insista Allie. « Et ne me sors pas que tu es dangereuse pour elle » !

-« Parce que…parce que…je ne serais pas un bon modèle pour elle. Les gens…les gens comme moi ne sont pas fait pour ça », murmura la brune en réponse, même s'ils l'entendirent clairement dans le silence de la pièce.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles » ? Demanda l'US Marshal en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'à côté de Jane, Kurt restait figé par le choc.

-« J'ai…grandis dans un milieu violent, même si maintenant je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup. Ma mère adoptive est une terroriste et mon frère a essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois parce que je les ai trahis…J'ai moi-même fait partie d'une unité secrète chargée de mener des assassinats illégaux. J'ai participé à un complot contre ce pays…beaucoup de gens sont morts à cause de moi…de mes décisions…Est-ce que c'est vraiment une personne comme ça que tu veux près de ta fille » ? Dit Jane d'un ton douloureux en levant les yeux vers elle.

-« Non », répondit calmement Allison après un temps de réflexion, faisant s'affaisser les épaules de la brune tatouée. Même si elle s'y attendait, c'était dur à entendre et elle dû retenir ses larmes. « La personne que je veux près de ma fille c'est Jane. Tu parles de tes erreurs, mais ce sont celles de Remi…Tu n'es plus elle désormais ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as que quelques brides de souvenirs de tout ça, et très peu de probabilités d'en retrouver d'autres d'après les médecins », ajouta ensuite la Marshal avec détermination. Son interlocutrice la regarda avec surprise, et un espoir douloureux à observer dans le regard.

-« Mais…et si je redeviens elle ? Si Shepherd avait raison » ? Dit la jeune femme dans un souffle. Aussitôt, elle sentit les bras de Kurt s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'il l'attirait près d'elle.

-« Jane...Tu ne redeviendras pas elle tu m'entends » ? Répondit l'agent fédéral fermement. « Après tout ce que tu as enduré…si tu avais voulu le faire tu aurais pu nous nuire depuis longtemps. Tu as été…torturée à cause de mon inaction…nous t'avons traité comme de la merde après t'avoir arrêté à nouveau…en rejetant toute la responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé sur toi…nous t'avons obligé à faire des choses extrêmement dangereuses sans nous préoccuper de ce que cela te coûterait…Et malgré tout ça…tu as continué à essayer de nous protéger de toutes tes forces…À essayer de faire ce qui était juste…C'est ça le vrai toi Jane. Si tu avais dû redevenir Remi, considérant tout ce que tu as dû endurer, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps...Le fait que tu te sois enfui en pensant nous protéger en est la preuve. Même si je n'aime pas vraiment ça, cela fait partie de toi cette façon de te sacrifier pour tes proches… ».

-« Mais Shepherd… ».

-« Shepherd joue avec toi…avec nous », la coupa Kurt. « Peut-être que quelque part dans son esprit tordu elle pense réellement pouvoir retrouver sa fille…Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, elle avait vraiment l'air en colère en apprenant ce que tu as subi. Au fond d'elle, elle t'aime peut-être…Ou du moins elle aime l'idée qu'elle se fait de toi. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle a raison », ajouta l'agent en faisant pivoter sa femme pour qu'elle lui fasse face, et en posant son front contre le sien.

-« En fait, il y a même un test très simple pour en être sûr », intervint Allie qui semblait elle aussi très émue par ce qui se passait.

-« Quel genre de test » ? Demanda Kurt en se tournant vers elle.

-« Holà paresseux ! Amène l'arme secrète » ! Appela Allie en se tournant vers la vitre sans teint plutôt que de lui répondre. Le couple Weller échangea un regard surpris, avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir quelques instants plus tard, et Connor entrer avant de tendre Eva à sa mère.

-« Arrêtes avec ça, je ne me suis endormis qu'une seule fois et je sortais d'une planque de 72 heures presque sans interruption », se plaignit le jeune homme en adressant tout de même un clin d'œil à Jane.

-« Peut-être, mais c'était pendant une conversation Skype avec mes parents », riposta sa petite-amie, même si son ton était plus affectueux que réellement en colère. De son côté Jane observait le souffle coupé Eva, qui gazouillait dans les bras de sa mère, son attention attirée par la fausse dispute près d'elle. Avec un mélange de crainte et d'envie, la jeune femme remarqua qu'effectivement la fillette avait bien grandie, et qu'elle n'était presque plus un bébé. Elle se souvenait avec une tendresse presque nostalgique de la période où Eva n'était qu'un minuscule être vivant gigotant dans ses bras, à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de la voir.

-« On dit que les enfants sont de très bons juges de caractère », dit d'un coup Allison, attirant à nouveau son attention. La jeune femme tatouée se crispa lorsqu'elle comprit ce que la Marshal avait en tête, mais elle sentit l'étreinte de Kurt se resserrer autour d'elle, l'empêchant de bouger.

-« Regarde qui est là Eva » ! Continua la jeune mère d'une voix affectueuse en tournant sa fille vers la brune. La fillette regarda un instant la nouvelle venue avec confusion, ses yeux d'abord attirés par son père. Après quelque secondes, son petit visage s'illumina et elle gazouilla : « Ni-Ni ». Malgré elle, Jane sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ce surnom. Quelques jours avant son départ, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le bébé, Kurt avait insisté pour essayer de lui faire prononcer son prénom. Après tout, elle arrivait déjà presque à prononcer « maman » et « papa ». Bien sûr « Jane » était encore trop compliqué pour elle, alors Allie avait essayé avec « Janie », dont Eva avait retenu la dernière partie, ce qui avait donné Ni-Ni.

-« Oh oui, tu as l'air d'être une personne horrible, regarde, Eva est traumatisée en te voyant », ironisa Allie alors que sa fille se tortillait dans ses bras en appelant à nouveau Jane avec enthousiasme. La brune ne répondit pas, mais sembla agitée par un intense conflit intérieur.

-« Allez ! Ne me dis pas que peu tu résister à cette petite bouille adorable », insista la Marshal en s'approchant, voyant l'envie clairement visible dans les yeux de la jeune femme tatouée. Non, effectivement, elle ne pouvait pas, et malgré ses craintes, elle sortit de l'étreinte de Kurt pour s'approcher du bébé qui continuait de l'appeler en lui tendant les bras. Plus personne d'autre n'existait dans la pièce, et elle tendit des bras tremblants vers Eva, avant de l'attirer contre elle. Le bébé continua de gazouiller joyeusement en posant la tête contre sa joue, et Jane sentit toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée disparaitre devant la sensation unique que lui procurait le câlin.

-« Merci », articula silencieusement Kurt en direction d'Allie qui s'était reculée pour se tenir près de Connor, avant de porter un regard ému vers sa femme et sa fille qui appréciaient sans l'ombre d'un doute la compagnie l'une de l'autre.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	11. Chapter 11 - Retour à la maison

Bon encore une fois une parution qui tarde un peu, vu que _Trahisons_ m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Alors petite info vu que la saison 3 avance et que certaines choses différent maintenant grandement de cette histoire que j'ai commencé en juin.

Attention spoiler pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas encore à jour sur la S3 :

Hirst restera une « gentille » dans cette fic, tout simplement parce qu'après le 2x22 on ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle, à part qu'elle était assez compréhensive envers la situation de Jane. Pour une fois qu'un perso était un peu sympa avec elle, j'ai décidé de le garder comme cela, et ne pas en faire ce qu'elle est devenue dans la S3.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Fan28, Hm et md7723 pour vos reviews

 **Fan28** : effectivement, Tasha aurait pu avoir droit à une réflexion, mais c'est plus drôle que cela vienne de Connor, car il a essayé de les avoir en prétendant qu'Eva ne comprenait pas. Elles auraient pu le croire vu qu'il vit avec elle au quotidien, mais son bluff est tombé à l'eau quand le bébé a commencé à parler ^^

 **md7723** : Pour cette fic je vais essayer de ne pas me disperser sur des intrigue secondaires (dans _Trahisons_ c'est ça qui m'a fait allonger au fur et à mesure la taille de l'histoire). Là, ils vont juste se concentrer que le fait d'essayer de retrouver Shepherd, qui montrera ensuite pourquoi elle s'est évadée. Je pense faire entre 25 et 30 chapitres, car j'ai d'autres projets et que je ne veux pas que cette fic qui a la base devait juste servir à attendre la S3, s'étale sur plus d'un an comme pour _Trahisons_.

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et de NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 11 – Retour à la maison**

…

.

 _Salle d'observation, bureaux du FBI_

Le reste de l'équipe observa la discussion entre Jane, Allie et Kurt avec un mélange de soulagement, en la voyant enfin se confier, et de tristesse, lorsqu'ils mesurèrent réellement à quel point certains de ses souvenirs l'affectaient. Le fait qu'elle se blâmait encore pour la mort de Mayfair n'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais la confirmation était tout de même douloureuse, car cet évènement datait de près de trois ans maintenant. L'idée qu'elle ait porté ce fardeau seule pendant tout ce temps leur faisait mal au cœur, encore plus à la pensée qu'elle le leur ait caché par peur qu'ils ne se rappellent qu'à une époque ils étaient en colère contre elle et se mettent à la détester à nouveau.

Ce n'était cependant rien par rapport à ce qui suivit. S'ils pouvaient comprendre que le début de la relation entre Allie et Jane ait été compliqué et qu'elles se soient sentit toutes les deux un peu mal à l'aise au départ, avant de devenir amies, l'obstination de Jane à essayer de la convaincre qu'elle était dangereuse était étrange. Le fait que la brune tatouée essaye de convaincre les parents d'Eva qu'elle était dangereuse pour leur fille commença à les inquiéter, avant de franchement leur faire mal au cœur lorsqu'elle avoua finalement qu'elle doutait de sa capacité à être un modèle positif pour le bébé. Manifestement, les souvenirs qu'elle avait récupérés de son passé, notamment avec Shepherd, et sa dernière conversation avec sa mère avait grandement réveillée ses craintes concernant le fait de redevenir Remi. Médicalement c'était très peu probable, mais la question semblait pourtant terrifier leur amie.

Ce fut cependant le fait d'entendre Jane dire qu'elle se considérait comme une mauvaise personne, qui ne méritait pas le bonheur, qui leur fit le plus mal. Même si ils s'attendaient à quelque chose de ce genre, la confirmation était dure à accepter. Heureusement, Allie semblait avoir trouvé la parade à cette situation.

-« Elles sont adorables », soupira Patterson émue en voyant Jane incapable de résister aux appels et aux sourires d'Eva, et la prendre dans ses bras pour la câliner. En soit ce n'était cependant pas très étonnant, ils savaient tous à quel point Jane adorait le bébé, et il aurait fallu avoir un cœur de pierre pour résister à ces petites mimiques si mignonnes et à ces grands sourires. Et Jane avait tout sauf un cœur de pierre…

-« Eh bien…nous nous doutions tous que Jane était partie pour nous protéger et protéger Eva alors ce n'est pas une surprise », commenta Reade en essayant de cacher son air attendri. « Même si je dois dire que nous avons tous manqué la deuxième raison…En y réfléchissant c'était évident. À partir du moment où elle était décidée à partir pour que Roman ne s'en prenne pas au bébé, Weller l'aurait suivit où qu'elle aille. Mais Jane n'est pas comme ça, elle ne lui aurait jamais imposé de choisir entre elle et sa fille ».

-« C'est vrai…mais nous étions trop inquiets et trop occupés à essayer de la retrouver pour penser à çà. Mais maintenant…finit la gentillesse. Jane va admettre qu'elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne, qu'elle le veuille ou non », marmonna Tasha avec résolution. Son coéquipier frissonna de sympathie en regardant le regard déterminé qu'elle adressa à Jane à travers la vitre. La pauvre n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus…Pas que Zapata soit prête à lui faire du mal, mais elle était toujours extrêmement protectrice de ses amis, et elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir obtenu satisfaction.

-« Dire qu'elle a gardé ça pour elle tout ce temps », compatit Patterson.

-« Oh allez, ne me dites pas qu'à un moment vous n'avez pas tous pensé que Roman pouvait être impliqué », intervint Keaton. Les trois membres de l'équipe Weller lui jetèrent à nouveau des regards noirs, et ce fut la blonde qui fit un pas vers lui.

-« Bien sûr que nous y avons pensé, mais c'est son frère…Même si il est…dangereux…Jane ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus de sang-froid…Et ça aurait été le seul moyen de l'arrêter ».

-« Si elle l'avait arrêté quand elle en a eu l'occasion nous n'en serions pas là », fit remarquer le directeur adjoint de la CIA.

-« Et si elle vous avait tiré dessus lors de son évasion, nous serions tranquille », riposta Zapata.

-« Ça suffit » ! Les coupa Hirst avant que Keaton ne puisse répliquer. « Tout ceci ne rime à rien. Oui Jane aurait pu arrêter Roman à l'époque, mais compte tenu de son état mental à ce moment-là, ses hésitations sont compréhensibles. D'autant que l'agent Weller avait été blessé dans l'accident. Alors inutile de revenir sans cesse en arrière, concentrons-nous plutôt sur la manière d'arrêter à nouveau Shepherd. Agent Zapata, je vous prierais ne pas souhaiter la mort de vos collègues, peu importe les sentiments que vous avez pour eux », ajouta la directrice du FBI en se tournant vers Tasha. Celle-ci donna un instant l'impression de vouloir protester, mais capitula sous le regard sévère de sa supérieure. De toute façon, se faire réprimander maintenant n'aiderait pas Jane.

-« Oui Madame », se contenta-t-elle de répondre de mauvaise grâce.

Hirst n'en avait cependant pas terminé car elle se tourna ensuite vers Keaton, faisant disparaître son sourire satisfait : -« Quant à vous, arrêtez de harceler mon personnel, et en particulier Jane. Sa situation est déjà assez compliquée comme cela, et manifestement elle se reproche déjà suffisamment ses erreurs sans que vous ne veniez constamment la remettre en question ». Le directeur adjoint de la CIA ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais son interlocutrice ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Ce n'était pas ouvert à négociation, le fait que j'ai accepté une enquête conjointe ne vous autorise pas à juger le comportement de mes agents. D'ailleurs…je trouve le timing de la libération de Shepherd un peu trop commode ».

-« Jane n'y est pour rien », objecta aussitôt Patterson.

-« J'en suis bien consciente, mais le fait qu'à peine 24 heures après la visite qui leur a donné la localisation du site les hommes de Roman soient passés à l'action est étrange…Cela ne laisse que très peu de temps pour aller sur place et reconnaitre les lieux sans se faire repérer…d'autant que l'attaque a eu lieu au bon moment… ».

-« Comment ça au bon moment » ? Demanda Reade perplexe.

-« La sécurité avait été renforcée parce que vous veniez, mais généralement ce genre d'endroit compte plus sur la discrétion que sur une équipe nombreuse pour garder les…détenus loin du monde extérieur. La moitié des agents présents sont repartis avec moi lorsque j'ai dû revenir à Washington pour un débriefing avec mes supérieurs », expliqua Nas.

-« Donc...Roman et ses hommes ont attaqué dès que vous êtes partie » ?

-« Quelques heures après oui », soupira Keaton en frottant à nouveau machinalement son bras blessé.

-« Et personne n'a pensé que vous pouviez avoir une taupe chez vous plutôt que d'accuser Jane » ? grommela Tasha mécontente.

-« Pour mémoire, je ne la considérais pas comme une suspecte, même si certaines coïncidences étaient troublantes. Mais mon patron était d'un autre avis », répondit Keaton.

-« Et…nous savons que Shepherd avait un informateur au sein de la NSA même si…il a été neutralisé », fit remarquer Patterson en regardant vers Nas, hésitante à l'identité d'évoquer qu'un ancien membre de son équipe s'était retourné contre elle. « Tout comme sa taupe au sein du FBI… », ajouta ensuite la jeune femme, son visage tombant un peu à l'évocation du souvenir de la trahison de Borden.

-« Rien ne dit qu'elle avait d'autres agents infiltrés », remarqua Reade un peu perturbé à l'idée que le FBI ou la NSA puissent avoir été infiltré deux fois.

-« Mais nous ne pouvons pas écarter cette hypothèse, même si nous avons arrêté la plupart de ses sources, d'informations comme de financement, après sa capture à Washington », commenta pensivement Hirst.

-« Et il y a toujours la question de savoir ce que la CIA veut à Jane…Les ordres des hommes qui ont essayé de l'emmener venaient bien de quelqu'un », fit remarquer Patterson.

-« J'ai quelqu'un qui travaille là-dessus et… », la sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit Keaton, qui décrocha rapidement. Son visage se figea au bout de quelques instants. « Quoi ? Quand ? Est-ce que c'est confirmé » ?

-« Quel est le problème » ? Demanda Nas en le voyant raccrocher, la mine sombre.

-« Les deux agents qui ont essayé d'emmener Jane juste avant que j'arrive…ils sont mort tous les deux ».

-« Quoi ?! Comment » ?! S'étonna Tasha, aussitôt soupçonneuse.

-« Accident de voiture… ».

-« Je n'aime pas ça…la coïncidence est trop grosse. Juste après que Shepherd demande à voir Jane, on essaye de la conduire de force ailleurs…Et quelque chose me dit que si ils l'avaient emmenés, ces types auraient reçus sur le chemin un autre ordre leur demandant de se débarrasser d'elle ou de l'emmener ailleurs que là où elle était censé aller…Et maintenant ils sont morts sans avoir pu nous dire qui leur a demandé de faire ça », dit la Latina en regardant les autres agents dans la pièce.

-« Donc…quelqu'un de la CIA ne tenait pas à ce que Jane entre en contact avec Shepherd…Mais qui ? Et pourquoi » ? Demanda à son tour son coéquipier.

-« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous dis que je n'y suis pour rien », se défendit Keaton en voyant les regards se tourner vers lui.

-« Cela pourrait avoir un lien avec Orion », proposa Patterson.

-« Si c'est le cas ce sera difficile de trouver l'identité de celui ou celle qui en a après elle, et pourquoi. J'ai déjà fait des recherches après la mort de Carter et tout a été effacé », répondit l'agent de la CIA en secouant la tête.

-« Même les dossiers papiers » ?

-« Ils sont plus difficiles d'accès car il y a un vigile qui consigne toutes les entrées et sorties des agents dans un registre à part et vérifie que les dossiers qui sortent sont bien ceux marqués sur l'autorisation que l'on doit présenter en entrant…alors j'imagine que c'est possible qu'ils existent encore, mais…Même si ils n'ont pas été détruits, quelqu'un à très bien pu les déplacer dans un autre box pour les rendre introuvable, remettre la main dessus pourrait prendre un temps considérable », répondit l'homme après un temps de réflexion.

-« Mais Shepherd a peut-être ses propres dossiers là-dessus… ».

-« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser d'elle pendant qu'elle était en détention » ? Demanda Reade. « Si elle en savait trop, il suffisait de simuler une évasion manquée ou de…dire qu'un interrogatoire s'était mal passé ».

-« Parce que cela aurait été compliqué. L'agent Nas ou moi étions présents à tour de rôle, et à chaque interrogatoire ».

-« Et les gardiens » ? Demanda Hirst

-« Tous des hommes en qui j'avais confiance et avec qui je travaillais depuis plusieurs années. Vu ses relations, je voulais éviter une infiltration qui aurait permis son évasion… », répondit Keaton.

-« Donc la cible la plus facilement atteignable…c'était Jane », soupira Reade, se demandant si son amie aurait jamais droit à un peu de répit une fois dans sa vie.

-« Il semblerait…mais d'un autre côté…tout ça est bâclé. Je veux dire….Si la personne derrière tout ça à autant d'influence, pourquoi faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'essayer d'emmener Jane de force au beau milieu des locaux du FBI ? C'était évident que nous ne laisserions pas ça arriver sous nos yeux », objecta Patterson.

-« En fait…il y a une autre option », dit Hirst après un instant de réflexion. « Vous avez remarqué que Jane touchait fréquemment quelque chose dans sa poche non » ? Demanda-t-elle à Nas.

-« Oui…la pièce ».

-« La pièce qui a permis à Roman de suivre Jane jusqu'au site noir…manifestement elle a l'habitude de jouer avec en situation de stress. S'il voulait être sûr que sa sœur emmène la pièce avec elle il aurait pu monter tout ça pour provoquer cet état émotionnel », théorisa la directrice du FBI.

-« Il aurait essayé de lui faire croire que la CIA voulait l'emmener à nouveau ? C'est…cruel, même pour lui », fit remarquer Reade.

-« Eh bien…techniquement Jane les a trahit…Elle a trahit leur cause en nous aidant à les arrêter, et elle a effacé sa mémoire…Il doit lui en vouloir pour ça », objecta Patterson en se mordillant les lèvres.

-« Ou il avait assez confiance en ses capacités à se défendre pour savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'emmener aussi facilement », dit Keaton en haussant les épaules.

-« Shepherd n'avait pas l'air au courant de tout ça en tout cas, lorsque Kurt et Jane le lui ont dit », intervint Tasha, en regardant Jane toujours occupée à câliner Eva dans l'autre pièce, manifestement inconsciente du fait que Kurt, Allie et Connor discutaient à quelques mètres d'elle.

-« Et alors quoi ? Roman aurait utilisé leur taupe pour faire donner cet ordre » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Si il y a bien une taupe », protesta Keaton.

-« Shepherd a réussi à infiltrer le FBI et la NSA, alors supposons qu'elle a aussi réussi à infiltrer d'autres agences fédérales », contra aussitôt Hirst.

-« Tout cela n'est que suppositions pour le moment », fit remarquer Nas.

-« Et nous allons devoir essayer de trouver au plus vite si il y a du vrai là-dedans ou pas. Si quelqu'un en a vraiment après Jane, nous devons le savoir pour la protéger », répondit Zapata.

-« Je ne devrais sûrement pas dire ça mais…je préférerais presque que ce soit un coup monté par Roman. Manifestement Shepherd pense qu'elle pourra convaincre Jane de revenir dans leur camp, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'essayera pas vraiment de lui nuire, du moins tant qu'elle ne se sera pas rendu compte que Jane ne fera jamais ça. Par contre si quelqu'un lié à la CIA ou à Orion la traque… », dit doucement Patterson en leur jetant un regard nerveux.

-« Malheureusement, tant que nous n'aurons pas d'autres informations, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose de plus », soupira Reade.

-« Votre équipe continuera à enquêter sur ces nouveaux tatouages et sur Sandstorm, laissons ce qui concerne la CIA à l'agent Keaton », dit conclut Hirst.

-« Pourquoi des mines aussi graves » ? Demanda la voix de Connor, les faisant se tourner pour trouver le petit groupe devant la porte. Distraits par leur conversation, ils ne les avaient pas vu quitter la salle d'interrogatoire.

-« Nous discutions de l'enquête et de la manière de retrouver Shepherd », répondit Tasha en regardant Jane. Après tout ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, mais inutile d'inquiéter son amie pour des choses sur lesquelles ils n'avaient aucun contrôle. Elle avait déjà assez à gérer comme cela en ce moment.

-« Très bien, nous n'arriverons à rien de plus aujourd'hui. Rentrez tous chez vous et nous aviserons demain. Sauf Jane bien entendue », dit Hirst.

-« Pourquoi sauf moi » ? Demanda la brune d'un ton nerveux, quittant des yeux Eva qui faisait des grimaces dans ses bras pour regarder la directrice du FBI.

-« Détendez-vous Jane, personne ici ne veut vous nuire, pas plus que je ne veux vous écarter de l'enquête. Cependant, après ces derniers jours, je pense que vous devriez prendre un peu de temps pour faire le point et digérer tout ce qui est arrivé ».

-« Mais… ».

-« Pas de mais, vu que tu as filé en douce, tu nous dois plusieurs semaines de babysitting », intervint Allie d'un ton faussement sévère.

-« N'essaye pas de nous faire croire que cela t'ennuis de passer du temps avec Eva », renchérit Tasha.

Jane leur jeta un regard un peu méfiant en les voyant se liguer contre elle, et un peu vexé qu'elles utilisent ses faiblesses comme cela. Évidemment qu'elle adorait la fillette, et passer du temps avec elle était une perspective bien plus agréable que de travailler sur l'enquête. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas non plus abandonner l'équipe pendant une affaire aussi importante, et qui la touchait d'aussi près.

-« Même si ce serait une bonne surprise, je doute que nous arrivions à retrouver Shepherd demain, ou même dans les jours suivants Jane. Tu as le droit de prendre un peu de temps pour souffler », intervint gentiment Kurt en passant un bras autour de sa taille. En voyant son père, Eva se mit à babiller davantage en frottant sa barbe avec sa petite main, leur tirant à tous des sourires attendris. Amusé malgré le sérieux de leur discussion, Weller lui tapota affectueusement le bout du nez, et sa fille fit mine de se cacher dans le cou de Jane.

-« Le patron a raison Jane. Tu n'abandonnes personne en t'accordant une pause, et si nous trouvons quelque chose qui vaut le coup, nous te le dirons », approuva Reade en reprenant son sérieux.

-« De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Connor et moi avons prévus de passer un peu de temps en amoureux, alors c'est vous qui gardez le petit diable », ajouta Allie en souriant avec amusement, n'éprouvant aucune honte à lui forcer la main en se servant de ses sentiments pour le bébé. De toute façon, Kurt aussi serait ravi d'avoir l'occasion de voir un peu sa fille, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait vraiment protester d'avoir un peu le temps de le faire. Finalement le regard de Jane rencontra celui étrangement mal à l'aise de Nas. Après quelques secondes à se regarder sans bouger, l'agent de la NSA fit le premier pas et s'avança vers elle.

-« Je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir et…vous auriez raison. J'ai profité de la situation pour vous forcer la main… ».

-« Pourquoi » ? demanda la brune tatouée, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix d'exprimer le sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant, lorsque Nas avait profité de sa situation de faiblesse.

-« Parce que…il était visible que vous n'alliez pas bien…Nous avons travaillé pendant des mois ensemble et je pense vous connaitre assez pour dire que vous gardez souvent les choses pour vous, et que vous essayez toujours de vous en sortir seule », répondit l'agent. Par réflexe, Jane jeta un regard vers ses amis, qui la regardaient tous d'un air protecteur mais sans être en désaccord avec ce qui venait d'être dit. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, la brune tatouée devait avouer qu'il y avait du vrai dans cette affirmation. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie, du moins durant la courte partie dont elle pouvait se souvenir, elle avait souvent dû garder des choses pour elle afin de se protéger, ou de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. À force, enfouir certaines de ses émotions, de ses doutes, était devenu une seconde nature pour elle. Depuis leur mariage, Kurt avait régulièrement essayé de la convaincre de se confier lorsqu'il voyait que quelque chose la perturbait mais…elle n'avait que rarement accédé à ses demandes. Alors que les choses s'amélioraient par rapport à ce qui était arrivé entre eux après son évasion, elle ne voulait pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs, ni risquer qu'il lui en veuille à nouveau.

-« Je sais que vous ne vous confiez généralement que si l'on vous y…force alors…j'ai agi en ce sens », admit Nas en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« Vous m'avez drogué… », marmonna la jeune femme tatouée avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

-«Oui et…non », répondit Nas de manière énigmatique.

-« Vous lui avez injecté quelque chose » ! Protesta Patterson en venant au secours de son amie.

-«Oui…mais pas du thiopental. Cela aurait beaucoup trop mal réagit avec le produit de contraste pour le scanner, et je n'aurais jamais mis Jane en danger pour ça ».

-« Alors…qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je me suis vraiment sentie…bizarre après l'injection », demanda Jane, maintenant plus curieuse qu'en colère.

-« Un léger décontractant musculaire…Juste de quoi vous faire vous sentir plus détendue. Je savais que l'effet serait suffisant pour qu'en vous laissant penser qu'il s'agissait de sérum de vérité, votre désir de parler prenne le dessus ».

-« C'est sournois », fit remarquer Reade avec une pointe de désapprobation, pas vraiment surpris cependant. Après tout, il avait travaillé avec l'agent de la NSA, et il savait de quoi elle était capable. Il avait même été présent lorsqu'elle avait insinué qu'ils ne la protégeraient de la CIA que si elle infiltrait Sandstorm. En pensant au fait qu'il avait cautionné cela à l'époque, il éprouva une pointe de culpabilité. Ils avaient tous, à l'exception de Patterson, maltraité Jane à cette époque, ignorant les tortures dont elle avait été victime et la rabaissant constamment pour ses erreurs, alors que si ils avaient demandé son aide, plutôt que de la menacer, elle la leur aurait sans doute accordée volontiers. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Nas, Jane avait forgé un lien fort avec l'équipe, et elle aurait sans doute pris tous les risques pour se faire pardonner ses erreurs et les protéger. D'ailleurs…c'était d'une certaine façon ce qu'elle avait fait.

-« Je le reconnais…mais quoi que vous pensiez de moi, je vous garantit que je ne me promène pas avec des seringues de sérum de vérité sur moi. Il était visible que Jane voulait se confier parce que le poids de ses secrets devenait trop lourd pour ses seules épaules, tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un peu…d'encouragements. Je l'ai incité à parler c'est vrai, mais elle l'a fait parce qu'au fond d'elle-même elle le voulait, le produit ne pouvait absolument pas la forcer à révéler des choses contre sa volonté ».

-« Eh bien…même si ce n'est pas très fairplay, je dois reconnaitre que c'était efficace », marmonna Allie, s'attirant un regard un peu blessé de Jane. « Ne fait pas cette tête-là, tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu ne nous aurais probablement jamais confié tout ça aussi facilement si tu avais pensé avoir le choix ». Cette fois-ci la brune détourna les yeux, légèrement embarrassée, car c'était la vérité. Avoir parlé lui avait fait du bien, mais elle ne l'avait fait que parce qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir le choix.

-« Encore une fois je suis désolée de vous avoir placé dans cette situation après ce que vous venez de vivre. Mais…je pensais que cela serait plus crédible venant de quelqu'un en qui vous n'avez pas autant confiance qu'en vos amis », ajouta Nas.

-« Je ne comprends pas ».

-« Jane…Je suis celle qui est venue trouver votre équipe pour leur annoncer que vous apparteniez à une organisation terroriste qui voulait les infiltrer. Je suis celle qui les a convaincus de vous traquer après votre évasion pour vous arrêter à nouveau. Je suis celle qui vous a menacé pour vous convaincre de coopérer…Il est normal que même si nous avons ensuite travaillé ensemble dans un but commun, vous m'en vouliez encore pour cela », répondit l'agent fédéral en secouant la tête, un peu désappointée de la voire prête à nier quelque chose d'aussi évident.

-« Tout comme il est normal que tu nous en veuilles pour ce que nous t'avons fait à cette époque », ajouta Tasha, une lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux.

-« Tout va bien je…j'ai appris à faire avec », répondit Jane en haussant les épaules.

-« Jane…ce n'est pas bon du tout. Tu ne devrais pas avoir eu à intérioriser tout ça », soupira Kurt en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille et en l'attirant plus près de lui.

-« Pas », approuva Eva en remarquant l'air sérieux de son père, et en se tortillant pour regarder Jane en essayant de reproduire la même expression. Une nouvelle fois, son intervention tira quelques sourires attendris aux adultes dans la pièce, et Jane frotta son nez contre le sien. Les plus surpris étaient sans doute Keaton et Nas, qui n'avaient jamais vu l'amnésique tatouée agir avec la fillette avant, et ne pouvaient que constater l'immense affection qui existait entre elles.

-« Ils ont raisons tous les deux Jane, cette situation ne peut pas durer. Je te promets que nous ne te jugeons pas responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé. Tu peux nous dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, si nous faisons ou disons quelque chose qui te déplait ou te fait du mal. Ça ne sera pas forcement agréable à entendre, mais nous n'allons pas t'en vouloir de te défendre », lui dit Patterson en s'approchant pour la regarder avec ses grands yeux bleu innocents.

-« Mais si j'avais arrêté Roman… », commença son amie, émue par tant de sollicitude, avant que Kurt ne l'interrompe.

-« Nous pourrions passer des heures à refaire le monde et à envisager ce que nous aurions pu dire ou faire de différent à tel ou tel moment de notre vie ma belle, mais cela ne changera pas le passé pour autant ».

-« Je sais que…après ce qui s'est passé à Washington, je t'ai reproché de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait ce jour-là », intervint à son tour Tasha, après avoir jeté un regard menaçant à Keaton pour le dissuader de participer à la conversation. « Mais…j'étais en colère parce que je venais d'être blessée et que Shepherd venait d'attaquer notre propre bureau, le lieu où…nous travaillons tous les jours. Je pense toujours que l'arrêter aurait été préférable, et aurait peut-être…évité d'autres drames, mais je sais maintenant que la seule façon que tu puisses faire cela ce jour-là, aurait été de lui tirer dessus. Et je sais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas le faire. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait…Roman reste ton frère. C'est le seul…survivant de ta famille biologique, le seul lien avec ton enfance et…je peux comprendre que tu n'as pas voulu courir le risque qu'il soit livré à la CIA, comme Shepherd l'a été », dit douloureusement la Latina.

Jane la regarda un instant, avant qu'une larme ne perle aux coins de ses yeux en entendant la dernière partie. Le fait que son amie comprenne ses doutes et ses craintes était un soulagement. Même si elles étaient redevenues proches maintenant, le fait qu'elles n'aient jamais réellement mis les choses au point après les tensions qui avaient existé entre elles lorsque le FBI l'avait ramené de force à New-York plus de deux ans auparavant, lui faisait toujours craindre certaines réactions de sa volcanique amie.

-« Ok, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Direction la maison », coupa finalement Kurt, la voix légèrement étranglée par l'émotion, en voyant aussi les yeux de Patterson s'humidifier et ne voulant pas d'une crise de larmes de groupe.

….

 _Appartement des Weller_

Jane entra, Eva toujours dans ses bras, et après avoir retiré sa veste et le manteau du bébé se dirigea immédiatement vers le canapé. Kurt entra derrière elle, suivit d'Allie et Cononr, le reste de l'équipe pas loin derrière eux. En voyant sa femme assise avec sa fille sur les genoux, s'amusant à lui présenter l'une de ses peluches musicales et à la frotter contre son visage pour faire rire le bébé, le directeur adjoint du FBI sentit son cœur déborder d'amour. Bien sûr certaines de ses craintes à propos de Shepherd avaient du sens, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Jane devait s'arrêter de vivre. Au contraire, elle avait le droit d'être heureuse et de profiter un peu de la famille qu'ils avaient construite après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils en se remémorant les douloureuses confessions de sa femme, et certains de ses doutes, notamment sur sa capacité à être un bon modèle pour Eva et par extension à être une bonne mère s'ils venaient à avoir leurs propres enfants.

-« Du calme. Tu l'as retrouvé et elle ne repartira pas cette fois-ci. Maintenant qu'elle sait que nous ne lui en voulons pas, elle mesure tout ce qu'elle a laissé derrière elle », lui dit doucement Allie en venant se placer à côté de lui.

-« Je sais c'est juste…Tout ce qu'elle a dit…et tout ce qu'elle ne nous dit probablement pas parce qu'elle veut nous protéger ou qu'elle a peur de nos réactions…C'est juste… ».

-« Écrasant » ? Proposa son ex petite-amie.

-« Oui ».

-« Ne t'en fait pas patron, nous allons lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions, mais ensuite nous allons lui extirper tous ses petits secrets…Et nous continuerons jusqu'à ce qu'elle admette que nous l'aimons malgré ses erreurs, et qu'elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne », intervint Tasha juste derrière lui.

-« Pas de panique, je promets que nous ne lui ferons pas de mal », ajouta Patterson.

-« Je sais mais… », hésita Kurt, sachant combien ses amies pouvaient être obstinées.

-« Patterson a raison, la dernière chose que nous voulons après ce qu'elle vient de vivre c'est lui faire du mal. Je promets que nous ne la pousserons pas trop loin », opina la Latina.

-« De toute façon je les garderais à l'œil », intervint Allie.

-« Et c'est censé être rassurant » ? Demanda Connor en l'enlaçant par derrière, amusé. « Aïe » ! protesta le jeune homme lorsque sa petite amie se retourna pour le frapper affectueusement sur l'épaule, suivit par Tasha qui lui donna deux petits coups de poings peu appuyés dans le gras du bras. « Pourquoi deux » ? Se plaignit l'US Marshal.

-« Un pour moi et un pour Patterson, elle est trop gentille pour te frapper », répondit très sérieusement Zapata.

-« Un conseil, ne les provoque pas quand elles sont en meute », intervint Reade avec un reniflement moqueur.

-« Jaloux » ? Demanda sa coéquipière d'un ton dangereux.

-« Non, non, je disais juste ça pour faire la conversation », répondit Reade en levant défensivement les mais devant lui.

-« C'est ce qu'il me semblait », marmonna Tasha avec une lueur triomphante dans le regard. Jane observa curieusement, et un peu suspicieusement ses amies regroupées entre elles. Elles complotaient sûrement quelque chose…Son attention fut cependant distraite par un éclat de rire d'Eva et elle se tourna aussitôt pour voir ce qui amusait autant le bébé.

-« Bien…Nous nous…parlons avec Jane, et vous vous allez acheter de la crème glacée », ordonna ensuite Allie en sortant de l'étreinte de son petit-ami.

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda Reade surpris.

-« Parce que toutes les peines du cœur se règlent avec de la crème glacée », répondit Patterson comme si c'était une évidence. Kurt voulut ajouter que c'était sûrement un truc de fille, mais un seul regard vers les visages de Patterson, Tasha et Allie qui semblaient le défier de faire une remarque le fit changer d'avis.

-« D'accord, de la crème glacée », marmonna-t-il avant de s'approcher de Jane pour l'embrasser. Un peu surprise, celle-ci lui rendit le baiser avant de remarquer ses amies venir s'asseoir de chaque côté d'elle, et Allie sur le fauteuil en face.

-« Que se passe-t-il » ? Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

-« Les garçons vont acheter de la glace, pendant que nous discutons tranquillement entre filles », lui expliqua gentiment Patterson en lui tapotant affectueusement la main.

-« Pas de panique, nous n'allons pas essayer de t'arracher tes petits secrets », ajouta Allie en voyant son expression un peu incertaine.

-« Pas tout de suite en tout cas », ajouta Tasha d'un ton taquin en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, alors que les hommes quittaient l'appartement, non sans que Kurt ne jette un dernier coup d'œil vers sa femme, qui semblait maintenant un peu plus détendue après une plaisanterie de Patterson, tandis qu'Eva était passée dans les bras de Zapata.


	12. Chapter 12 - Un nouveau protagoniste

Bon…Même si cela peut en donner l'impression vu le temps que j'ai mis à mettre à jour cette histoire, elle n'est pas abandonnée. Les choses ont été compliquées ces derniers temps, mais les idées sont toujours là, et j'espère pouvoir mettre à jour plus régulièrement dans les semaines qui viennent.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Fan28, md7723 et Kelly pour vos reviews

 **Fan28** : Et oui Keaton était encore là, mais il sent qu'il est un intrus dans cette petite réunion. Jane va comprendre qu'on lui cache des choses en effet, mais ses amis sont aussi déterminés à la protéger qu'elle envers eux. Quant à Reade, il a sagement compris qu'il était en infériorité numérique et qu'il valait mieux se taire s'il tenait à sa tranquillité mdr.

 **md7723** : Tu connais Jane, elle est beaucoup trop têtue pour ça lol.

 **Kelly** : elle a tardé pas mal, mais la voici ^^

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et de NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 12 – Un nouveau protagoniste**

…

.

 _Bureaux du FBI, New-York_

-« Du nouveau » ? Demanda Patterson en regardant Nas entrer dans son laboratoire. La jeune femme se renfrogna ensuite en voyant Keaton pénétrer dans la pièce à sa suite. La conversation entre Jane et Shepherd à propos de leurs conditions de détention était encore fraiche dans sa tête, et elle en voulait énormément à l'agent de la CIA pour ce qu'il avait fait à son amie. Secouant brièvement la tête, l'agent blonde essaya de chasser de son esprit le fait qu'elle réagissait autant en grande partie à cause de la culpabilité qu'ils ressentaient tous depuis ces derniers jours. Entendre Jane détailler ce qu'elle avait enduré leur avait fait prendre conscience des horreurs qu'elle avait subies durant ses trois mois de captivité, et surtout de la façon dont ils s'étaient comportés avec elle.

À l'époque, personne ne lui avait vraiment montré de compassion ni ne l'avait soutenu malgré l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre, trop concentré sur leur colère contre elle ou sur la nécessité d'abattre Sandstorm. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal cependant, était de se dire que son amie brune avait ensuite préféré continuer de souffrir en silence, de se débrouiller seule, même lorsque les choses s'étaient améliorées entre eux, juste par crainte qu'en demandant de l'aide ils ne se souviennent de ses erreurs et la détestent à nouveau.

-« Pas vraiment. Aucun signe de Shepherd ou de Roman, mais ce n'est pas très étonnant. Roman a probablement prévu une voie de repli et une cachette sûre avant son raid, et sa mère a toujours été méticuleuse…Elle a sans doute de nombreuses planques dissimulées un peu partout et dont nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'existence malgré nos recherches », répondit l'agent de la NSA.

-« Eh bien il faut dire qu'après son arrestation et malgré le fait que Roman soit dans la nature, chercher des planques pour une organisation détruite n'était pas vraiment une priorité », marmonna Keaton.

-« Si vous voulez encore blâmer Jane pour ne pas avoir abattu son frère…», commença Patterson en plissant les yeux de colère.

-« Sans parler de l'abattre, elle aurait pu l'arrêter », répliqua l'agent de la CIA en secouant la tête.

-« Bien sûr, et ensuite vous auriez pu le torturer lui aussi… », ironisa sèchement la jeune femme. « Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, Jane n'aurait jamais laissé cela arriver, et elle avait de sérieuses raisons de douter de notre capacité à respecter la loi. Après tout ce qui est arrivé entre eux, le bon comme le mauvais, elle aurait accepté de le mettre en prison, même si cela lui aurait fait du mal…Après tout, il reste son frère…Mais jamais elle n'aurait accepté qu'il risque de se retrouver dans un site noir, pas après ce qu'elle y a vécu… ».

-« Certaines situations nécessitent… », Keaton ne put terminer, car le reste de l'équipe et Hirst entrèrent dans la pièce à cet instant.

-« Vous êtes encore là ? Personne à torturer » ? Demanda âprement Tasha.

-« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne passe pas ma vie à ça. Et au moins je n'ai pas tiré sur une personne que je prétendais être mon amie… », répliqua Keaton, avant que Kurt ne s'interpose entre eux.

-« Ça suffit tous les deux » !

-« Le directeur adjoint Weller a raison », intervint Hirst. « Nous déchirer ne nous aidera pas à retrouver Shepherd et Roman avant qu'ils ne nuisent à quelqu'un ». La femme se tourna ensuite vers Zapata, rivant sur elle un regard compréhensif mais teinté d'une pointe d'agacement. « Agent Zapata, je comprends votre colère mais je vous ai déjà averti. Ce comportement contreproductif doit cesser, si vous ne pouvez pas garder la tête froide, je serais forcée de vous retirer de cette enquête ».

-« Madame, sauf votre respect… », commença à protester Reade en faisant un pas pour se rapprocher de sa coéquipière, alors que Patterson pâlissait à l'idée de ce que son amie ressentirait d'être mise ainsi sur la touche…incapable de les aider…incapable de protéger Jane…Ils faisaient tous face à la culpabilité de la manière dont ils avaient abandonné leur amie deux ans plus tôt, mais Tasha était sans doute celle qui se le reprochait désormais le plus, car elle avait aussi été la plus impitoyable avec la jeune femme lorsqu'ils l'avaient arrêté dans le New-Jersey. Être obligée de les regarder prendre des risques sans pouvoir participer serait vraiment un coup dur pour elle, sachant à quel point elle était protectrice de ceux à qui elle tenait.

-« Inutile d'en arriver là, je suis sûr que Zapata fera des efforts », le coupa Kurt en jetant un regard d'avertissement à son amie. Hirst leur était plutôt favorable, et elle tolérait déjà plusieurs de leurs entorses, petites ou grandes, au règlement ainsi que certains comportement assez peu professionnels pour aider Jane, alors inutile de la braquer contre eux. La Latina le dévisagea un instant, puis regarda ses amis à l'air inquiet, avant de fixer à nouveau son attention vers sa supérieure qui l'observait attentivement en attendant sa réponse. Retenant un soupir de frustration, la jeune femme pinça les lèvres et se contenta de hocher presque imperceptiblement la tête pour signifier son accord.

-« Et du côté des dossiers de la CIA » ? Demanda Nas en se tournant vers Keaton pour changer de sujet et apaiser la tension ambiante.

-« Comme nous le pension, presque tout ce qui concerne Orion semble avoir mystérieusement disparu. Mes hommes font ce qu'ils peuvent, mais ils doivent faire attention à ne pas attirer trop l'attention ce qui ralentit considérablement leurs efforts », avoua le directeur adjoint de la CIA à contrecœur.

-« Alors si vous n'avez rien, pourquoi êtes-vous ici » ? Demanda Hirst d'un ton qui sans être vraiment hostile laissait entendre qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, autre que de venir provoquer son personnel.

-« Je voulais voir si vous aviez plus d'informations sur les personnes impliquées dans le projet, hormis celles que nous connaissons comme Carter et Mayfair ».

-« Nous vous avons déjà donné tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapporter dans les archives qu'elle nous a laissé », fit remarquer Patterson.

-« Eh bien…peut-être que Jane a plus de détails », répondit Keaton d'un ton neutre, mais en leur jetant un regard méfiant.

-« Comment ça plus de détails » ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton soupçonneux et légèrement agressif.

-« Nous l'avons tous entendu la dernière fois, elle n'a visiblement pas dit tout ce qu'elle sait à propos de cette époque. Même si elle n'en a que peu de souvenirs, chaque détail sur ce dont elle se rappelle du temps où elle était Remi pourrait nous être utile. Par exemple à quoi ressemblait l'officier qu'elle a vu discuter avec Carter ? Était-il grand, petit, gros, mince, est-ce qu'elle a vu un insigne particulier, des décorations ? Elle en sait peut-être plus qu'elle ne le pense. J'espérais pouvoir lui poser quelques questions pour préciser tout ça et voir si elle ne se rappelle vraiment rien d'utile… ». Aussitôt, l'équipe explosa en protestations.

-« Et sinon quoi ? Un petit coup d'électrochoc pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire ? Ou une simulation de noyade peut-être » ? Cracha Zapata entre ses dents serrées, semblant avoir oublié ses promesses de faire des efforts quelques minutes plus tôt, les mâchoires crispées par la colère.

-« Tu n'iras nulle part près de ma femme » gronda Kurt en faisant un pas menaçant en avant.

-« Hors de question » ! Protesta Patterson.

-« Comment est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle va le prendre si vous venez lui poser des questions en laissant entendre qu'elle cache des choses » ?! Fit remarquer Reade.

-« Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je veux juste parler », répondit l'agent de la CIA en tentant de se faire entendre dans le vacarme ambiant et en levant défensivement les mains devant lui.

-« Ouais je suis sûre que c'est ce que tu lui as dit la dernière fois », persifla Tasha.

-« D'accord, tout le monde se calme » ! Finit par dire Hirst en élevant la voix. Après quelques secondes d'agitations supplémentaires, son air sévère finit par ramener le calme dans la pièce.

-« Je pensais que nous avions un accord », dit Keaton en la regardant.

-« Nous en avons un…Un qui spécifie que nous coopérons mais que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à harceler mes agents, et en particulier Jane », répondit calmement la directrice du FBI, le défiant silencieusement du regard de faire remarquer que la brune tatouée n'était pas un agent.

-« Nous voulons tous la même chose », répliqua défensivement le directeur adjoint de la CIA.

-« Si vous parlez de traquer Shepherd alors oui…Mais notre intention n'est absolument pas de faire penser à Jane que nous pensons qu'elle cache des choses…Surtout si cela pourrait l'aider », répondit Hirst sans se laisser démonter.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un a tout de même envisagé de lui poser plus de questions sur ce qu'elle pourrait éventuellement avoir gardé pour elle » ? Demanda Keaton avec un soupir exaspéré.

-« Bien sûr que nous y avons pensé », répondit Patterson, offensée qu'il puisse croire que malgré leur désir d'aider Jane ils pourraient se conduire de manière aussi peu professionnelle et ignorer volontairement des pistes. « Nous avons décidé que ce serait mieux que Weller lui pose la question, à un moment calme et sans personne autour pour ne pas lui donner l'impression que c'est un interrogatoire ou que nous ne lui faisons pas confiance ».

-« Je vois », se contenta de répondre l'agent de la CIA, manifestement mécontent.

-« De toute façon c'est comme ça et pas autrement », grogna Zapata d'un ton hostile, alors que Reade posait une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-« Écoutez », soupira Hirst. « Je sais que le fait que Shepherd se soit échappée sous votre garde est un coup dur…mais se précipiter n'arrangera rien ».

-« Ce n'est pas une question d'ego », se défendit Keaton en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Bien sûr que si. Jane a échappé sous votre garde seule, alors qu'elle était affaiblie par des mois de…tortures il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Et maintenant sa mère arrive aussi à s'échapper, même si elle a eu de l'aide pour le faire. Cela fait tâche sur un CV, un homme qui perd ses prisonniers », répondit Reade, comprenant où sa supérieure voulait en venir.

-« C'est devenu personnel, trop personnel…je peux comprendre que vous vouliez vous racheter, mais je ne vous autoriserais pas à sacrifier Jane ou mes agents pour cela », renchérit Hirst d'un ton plus compréhensif. « Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que retrouver Shepherd est notre priorité, bien plus que de résoudre les tatouages restants ».

-« Et nous aurons besoin de l'aide de Jane pour ça… », intervint Patterson, « Pas seulement parce que Shepherd semble avoir des plans pour elle, mais parce qu'elle est notre amie et que notre équipe est plus efficace quand elle est là. Et c'est parce que Jane est notre amie que nous voulons prendre le temps de faire les choses bien. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, elle a le droit à un peu de répit. Si nous essayons d'aller trop vite, cela ne peut avoir que deux résultats : soit Jane s'isolera parce qu'elle pensera que nous doutons d'elle à cause de ce que Remi a fait et de ce dont elle se souvient, soit elle voudra à tout prix nous aider et ne se ménagera pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par craquer sous la pression...Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est quelque que nous ne voulons pas voir, et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour la protéger, que ce soit de vous ou d'elle-même ». Sur la fin, la voix d'habitude douce et compréhensive de la jeune femme était devenue dure et résolue, et ses yeux brillaient de détermination. Un rapide regard sur les visages du reste des agents du FBI montra à Keaton qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments.

-« Jake, je sais que les choses ne sont pas faciles pour toi. Crois-moi, savoir que nous avions Shepherd et qu'elle nous a échappé, cela m'affecte autant que toi…Nous avons fait tellement d'efforts pour arriver à la mettre hors d'état de nuire la première fois…Et c'est en grande partie grâce à Jane que nous y sommes parvenus. Elle a été le grain de sable dans son plan si méticuleusement préparé. En se retournant contre Sandstorm elle nous a permis de mettre un terme à leurs agissements », intervint Nas, surprenant les autres agents fédéraux. À la réflexion, cela ne devrait pas être le cas, car l'agent de la NSA venait de passer près de deux ans à travailler avec Keaton pour essayer d'obtenir des informations de Shepherd. Il était normal que des liens se créés, même si la jeune femme était parfois un peu froide au premier abord, et que Keaton n'inspirait pas vraiment la camaraderie de par ses actions.

-« Mais nous devons faire quelque chose », grogna en réponse son partenaire temporaire en frottant machinalement son bras plâtré.

-« C'est vrai…Mais comme quelqu'un me l'a appris lorsque j'ai travaillé ici, parfois la façon dont nous faisons les choses à autant si ce n'est plus d'importance que la raison pour laquelle nous le faisons », répondit Nas en secouant doucement la tête, les yeux brièvement perdu dans le vague.

-« Jane…C'est Jane qui vous a dit ça », comprit Patterson en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Les relations de son amie avec l'agent de la NSA avait toujours été…compliquée. Au départ, Nas avait été celle qui avait convaincu sa propre équipe de la traquer comme une criminelle alors qu'elle venait juste de s'échapper de l'enfer…Elle avait été la femme qui l'avait menacé de l'y renvoyer si elle ne coopérait pas…La femme qui était même sortie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait…Et pourtant…Jane avait ce qu'elle faisait toujours. Elle avait encaissé sans se plaindre, et même sauvé la vie de Nas sur le terrain, comme elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel coéquipier. Avec le temps, l'agent de la NSA avait fini par s'intégrer à leur groupe, et les relations s'étaient apaisées pour permettre la réalisation d'un but commun, arrêter Shepherd, et la femme avait commencé à se montrer plus…compréhensive envers Jane une fois sûre de sa loyauté envers eux. Pourtant, l'idée que son amie tatouée puisse avoir eu une quelconque influence sur la façon de penser de l'austère agent était surprenante, même si c'était encore une fois un témoignage de ses superpouvoirs. Comme la blonde s'amusait souvent à le dire avec affection, Jane avait une manière unique de toucher les gens et de faire ressortir le meilleur d'eux lorsque l'on apprenait à la connaitre.

-« Entre autres choses oui…Comme je le lui ai dit hier, je regrette une partie de mes actions envers elle. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, elle n'était pour moi qu'un agent de Sandstorm qui s'était soudain découvert une conscience, un moyen de parvenir enfin au cœur de l'organisation…Bien sûr j'étais loin de m'imaginer au départ qu'elle était liée à Shepherd et cela a rendu la situation plus…compliquée. J'étais parfaitement consciente que le lien qu'elle avait avec vous avait été fragilisé par son arrestation, et encore plus lorsque vous l'avez capturé à nouveau. Je pensais que…si je j'apparaissais comme la seule dont elle devait se méfier, cela la rapprocherait de vous. Parce qu'une fois qu'elle savait que sa famille était impliquée, sa loyauté pourrait vaciller ».

-« Cela a été difficile pour elle mais au final, Jane avait pris sa décision à partir du moment où elle s'est rendu compte que Shepherd était prête à sacrifier des innocents pour sa cause. Ce n'est pas son genre de regarder des atrocités être commises sans réagir », objecta Reade.

-« Je le sais bien. En apprenant à la connaitre réellement à force de travailler avec elle, j'ai appris à connaitre la personne qu'elle était devenue, en grande partie grâce à vous ».

-« Jane…a toujours cru que tout le monde pouvait avoir une deuxième chance et changer si on lui en offrait l'opportunité, » intervint Kurt qui était resté silencieux depuis un long moment.

-« C'est vrai…Et comme je le lui ai dit, même si elle a fait des erreurs, elle a payé pour cela, et elle a essayé de les corriger ensuite…Je suis bien consciente que c'était cruel de menacer de la livrer à la CIA si elle ne coopérait pas, et même si vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire, je regrette d'avoir dû en arriver là. À cette époque, je pensais que c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir sa coopération contre sa famille… », répondit Nas en regardant les agents du FBI.

-« Mais même sans ça, Jane avait déjà fait son choix…c'est même pour cela que Shepherd et Roman ont réussi à la piéger lors de l'attaque de leur base, en la poussant à nous attirer là-bas », marmonna Zapata.

-« C'est exact…même si je suis sûre qu'elle regrette aussi les évènements de cette journée, ce qui est arrivé n'était pas la faute de Jane. Sa famille a juste utilisé ses sentiments contre elle ».

-« Et quand ils ont compris qu'elle ne leur était plus loyale, ils ont essayé de se débarrasser d'elle », soupira Patterson.

-« En effet », approuva Nas.

-« Mais…je ne comprends pas. Si Shepherd avait prévu d'arriver à faire basculer Weller dans son camp et même préparé un plan d'évasion pour lui et Jane…pourquoi ne pas avoir fait plus d'efforts pour la rallier à leur point de vu ? Pourquoi avoir essayé de se débarrasser d'elle comme ça » ? Demanda Reade perplexe.

-« Tout ce qui concerne Jane est…compliqué », admit l'agent de la NSA. « Les informations sur ce qui est arrivé avant que Jane n'ait sa mémoire effacée sont fragmentaires, et nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'ensemble des plans que pouvaient avoir ou qu'à encore Shepherd. Cependant, d'après ce qu'elle a dit lors de sa…rencontre avec Jane il y a quelques jours, je pense que cette décision a été prise sous le coup de la colère ».

-« Que voulez-vous dire » ? Demanda Hirst perplexe.

-« Apprendre que sa fille a été torturé par la CIA il y a toutes ces années, cela l'a secoué, et elle était vraiment en colère. Si on ajoute à cela les souvenirs de Jane où Shepherd apparait comme une mère, je pense qu'aussi étrange que cela paraisse…elle aimait vraiment ses enfants ».

-« Elle les a endoctriné et elle les a utilisé pour en faire de bons soldats » ! Protesta Patterson.

-« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était parfaite, au contraire cette famille est clairement dysfonctionnelle. Mais d'un autre côté, Shepherd est la seule figure d'autorité que Roman et Jane ont connue, et qui leur a montré un certain intérêt. Elle les a façonné pour servir sa cause, mais dans son esprit, je pense qu'elle pensait sincèrement les aider à se défendre contre un monde qu'elle jugeait corrompu ».

-« D'accord, mais j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire », marmonna Reade.

-« Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, même des criminels peuvent avoir des attaches familiales fortes…Sans cela, Roman ne serait pas venu au secours de sa mère… ».

-« Elle lui a demandé d'abattre Jane pourtant », fit remarquer abruptement Zapata.

-« Oui, et il s'est temporairement retourné contre elle, parce qu'elle lui a demandé de faire un choix », répondit Nas. « Même avec sa mémoire effacée, il a considéré que Jane était toujours sa sœur, jusqu'au moment où sa trahison a été révélée. Et même là, il l'a protégé ».

-« Avant qu'elle n'efface sa mémoire…Quand il s'en est souvenu il a essayé de la tuer », fit remarquer Zapata.

-« C'est vrai, parce qu'il était en colère et qu'il n'a pas réussi à gérer la façon dont il s'est souvenu de ce qu'il percevait comme une trahison ».

-« Ce qui rejoint ce que je disais. Il est dangereux et qui sait de quoi il sera capable dans la nature » ? Intervint Keaton.

-« Nous ne savons pas quelles sont ses intentions non plus…Et si il ciblait Jane » ? S'inquiéta Patterson.

-« Cela reste du domaine du possible bien entendue, mais compte tenu de ce que sa mère lui a appris récemment et de son…comportement, je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite s'en prendre à elle…Du moins pas pour le moment, car Shepherd est avec lui pour canaliser ses tendances destructrices », dit Nas, bien que semblant incertaine de son hypothèse, en jetant un regard vers les blessures de Keaton que Roman lui avait infligé en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur et à sa mère.

-« Shepherd a clairement dit que ces tatouages étaient un plan B, que toute la corruption qu'elle voulait dévoiler ne tenait pas en une seule couche sur le corps de Jane…Si elle a pris autant de précaution, il n'est pas exclu qu'elle puisse vraiment avoir d'autres plans… », souffla Kurt, même si il savait souhaiter une telle chose d'avantage par espoir que la mère de Jane ne décide pas de lui faire payer sa trahison qu'en se reposant sur des faits réels. La femme était une criminelle, probablement rendue encore plus en colère par des années d'emprisonnement et de mauvais traitements. Ses conditions de détention n'avaient pas dû apaiser sa haine du gouvernement. Dans ces circonstances, le pire était à craindre, mais après les derniers mois que sa femme et lui venaient de connaitre il voulait croire qu'on leur laisserait un peu de répit…Que Jane aurait un peu de temps pour récupérer et se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à blâmer…Qu'ils pourraient passer un peu de temps tous les deux pour faire le point et qu'il pourrait aider Jane avec tout ce qui la tracassait. Malheureusement, son instinct lui disait qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas cette chance, aussi était il déterminé à profiter du moindre instant de repos qu'ils pourraient gagner. Si cela devait dire faire obstacle à Keaton autant que possible pour laisser à la femme de sa vie le temps d'assimiler un peu les derniers évènements avant de reprendre la traque de Shepherd, alors il le ferait. Quelques jours de répit, ce n'était tout de même pas trop demandé après autant d'années passées à traquer toutes sortes de criminels.

-« Alors à nous de découvrir lesquels pour l'arrêter et protéger Jane », dit Zapata avec résolution.

-« Eh bien la meilleure façon de le faire serait encore de lui demander tout ce dont elle se souvient et de voir où cela peut nous mener », répondit Keaton.

-« Vous ne lâchez jamais vous », grogna la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard noir.

-« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait la forcer à parler », objecta son interlocuteur. « Connaissant Jane, si vous arrivez à la convaincre que cela peut aider elle sera même surement prête à raconter tout ce que vous voulez pour vous aider ». Une nouvelle fois, l'homme comprit que son choix de mot était malheureux en voyant les sourcils des agents du FBI se froncer.

-« Donc ce que vous dites c'est que nous devons la manipuler, jouer avec ses sentiments pour nous, en lui disant que ne rien nous dire nous mettrais en danger c'est ça » ? Demanda Reade d'un ton hostile.

-« Très bien, cela suffit », intervint Hirst d'un ton autoritaire avant que la situation ne s'envenime. « Personne ne va forcer Jane à faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Comme je le lui ai dit il y a deux ans, je trouvais les circonstances de l'accord qu'elle a été forcée d'accepter scandaleuses, et il est hors de question de l'obliger à nouveau à coopérer avec nous. Même si la situation est grave, elle doit avoir le choix et faire les choses de son plein grès, sinon nous ne valons pas mieux que Shepherd qui s'est servi d'elle dès que sa mémoire a été effacée ».

-« Mais pouvons-nous nous permettre d'attendre autant » ? Soupira Nas.

-« Considérons les choses d'un point de vu logique. Jane n'a pas eu de contacts avec son frère depuis près de deux ans, et elle n'a revu sa mère qu'il y a quelques jours. Les chances qu'elle se souvienne de l'endroit où ils pourraient s'être réfugiés sont plus que minces ».

-« Alors enquêtons au moins sur l'entrepôt », grommela Keaton, comprenant que les agents du FBI ne céderaient pas. « Si la moitié de l'équipe y a été détenue, et qu'on vous y a attiré, c'est sûrement pour une raison ».

-« C'est plus que probable en effet, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons rien. Il a été acheté il y a trois ans par l'intermédiaire de plusieurs sociétés écrans, mais il semble de ne pas avoir servi avant les deux dernières semaines », précisa Reade.

-« C'est à cette date que la consommation d'électricité a augmentée », ajouta sa coéquipière.

-« Mais les chiffres…il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec eux », marmonna pensivement Patterson.

-« Comment ça bizarre » ? Demanda Kurt en se tournant vers elle, les sourcils froncés de perplexité.

-« Ils sont trop élevés par rapport à une utilisation standard…La chambre froide dans laquelle nous étions retenus n'était pas alimentée, sinon nous serions mort gelés, pourtant la consommation est supérieure à ce qu'elle devrait être juste pour un éclairage basique comme celui qui était actif lors de notre libération ».

-« Et donc quoi ? Ils ont branché quelque chose là-bas » ? Demanda Reade.

-« Ou mis quelque chose à charger avant de l'emporter », proposa Zapata. Tandis que les agents spéculaient, Hirst jeta un regard sur l'alerte qui venait de s'afficher sur son téléphone. Secouant la tête pour elle-même, elle sortit de la pièce sans que personne ne la remarque, et s'avança tranquillement dans le couloir, attendant que sa cible tourne à l'angle face à elle.

-« Vous êtes la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte », dit-elle tranquillement avec un mélange de fatalité et d'amusement dans la voix. Surprise, Jane se figea sur place face à son interlocutrice, Eva babillant joyeusement dans ses bras.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », marmonna-t-elle finalement une fois revenue de sa surprise, en essayant d'adopter un ton convaincant.

-« Vraiment ? C'est amusant parce que je suis pourtant presque sûre de vous avoir demandé hier de rester chez vous et de prendre un peu de temps pour récupérer », répondit la directrice du FBI en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Je vais bien », se défendit Jane. « Et puis…cela ressemblait plus à une recommandation qu'à une véritable demande », ajouta-t-elle avec un regard défiant, même si son ton était un peu incertain.

-« Eh bien pourquoi ne pas aller en parler à Kurt ? Ou aux agents Patterson et Zapata ? Je suis certaine que leur avis divergera du vôtre sur ce point », proposa Hirst avec un mince sourire, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-« Eva voulait juste voir son papa », répondit rapidement Jane avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Elle avait essayé de rester chez elle, mais même la présence de la fillette n'avait pas réussi à la distraire suffisamment pour qu'elle oublie que son mari et l'équipe étaient en train d'enquêter sur sa famille. Aussitôt après la sieste, elle avait donc décidé de se faufiler dans les locaux du FBI, espérant pouvoir y glaner des informations sur l'avancée de l'enquête pendant que tout le monde serait occupé. Malgré sa fatigue et sa nervosité, son désir de faire quelque chose pour aider l'enquête à progresser était tout simplement trop grand pour qu'elle reste à l'appartement à attendre sans rien faire.

-« Si vous le dîtes…Peut-être que nous devrions en parler à l'agent Knight alors ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie d'apprendre que vous utilisez sa fille comme moyen de détourner l'attention », ironisa son interlocutrice.

-« Ce n'est pas…nécessaire », répondit la brune en se mordillant les lèvres. Allie ne serait certainement pas ravi de ça, surtout qu'elle enfreignait clairement ses conseils lui demandant de se reposer. Mieux valait ne pas la contrarier alors qu'elle se montrait si compréhensive avec elle, et lui permettait de continuer à jouer un rôle dans la vie d'Eva malgré ses erreurs. Mécontente de ne plus être le centre de son attention, la fillette fronça d'ailleurs le nez et agrippa ses cheveux pour attirer à nouveau son regard.

-« Dit à la directrice Hirst que tu veux voir papa », tenta Jane en levant une main pour retirer doucement les petits doigts étonnement forts qui serraient une mèche de ses cheveux près de son oreille droite, tout en pivotant légèrement pour qu'elle fasse face à Hirst.

-« Non…rester Nini », répondit Eva en secouant la tête et s'agrippant un peu plus fort à elle. Jane retint un soupir et jeta un regard nerveux vers la directrice du FBI.

-« Tu es sûre ? Tu voulais voir papa tout à l'heure », essaya de la convaincre la jeune femme en souriant de manière encourageante.

-« Nini », répéta obstinément la fillette avec un grand sourire, une lueur espiègle dans ses jolis petits yeux bleus. Jane retint un petit soupir démoralisé, en comprenant qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour la contrarier.

-« Eh bien il semblerait que votre alibi vous abandonne », ironisa Hirst avec amusement.

-« Je veux aider », soupira Jane en comprenant que toute façon la femme face à elle ne serait pas trompée par ses faux prétextes.

-« Je comprends, je vous assure », répondit Hirst d'un air plus grave. « Je sais que vous désirez sincèrement aider l'équipe, mais ne vous poussez pas trop pour cela. Vous avez traversé de rudes épreuves ces derniers temps, vous pouvez bien vous accorder un jour ou deux pour récupérer. Pour l'instant rien n'avance vraiment, mais si nous découvrons quelque chose d'important je vous promet que vous serait mise au courant ».

-« C'est juste que…je n'aime pas être sur la touche », marmonna Jane en faisant passer machinalement la fillette sur son autre bras. Elle était toujours aussi adorable mais elle n'était plus le bébé qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle il y avait des mois de cela, et cela se ressentait dans son poids.

-« Ce n'est pas une sanction Jane. Personne ne doute de vous ou de votre envie d'aider dans cette enquête, même si elle vous touche très personnellement. Mais pensez à cela : qu'arrivera-t-il si vous vous poussez trop dur et que vous craquez sous la pression ? Cela sera difficile à vivre pour vous, mais aussi pour votre équipe car ils ne seront plus concentrés. Une distraction au mauvais moment pourrait même être un danger pour eux sur le terrain, et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ».

La jeune femme tatouée la regarda sans rien dire quelques secondes, se mordillant inconsciemment les lèvres, perdue dans ses réflexions. C'était un coup bas, mais Hirst connaissait ses sentiments pour l'équipe, et elle avait raison. Elle était prête à tout pour les aider et les protéger, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être une distraction. Ils tenaient à elle, ils le lui avaient dit plusieurs fois depuis son retour. Ils le lui avaient même montré en faisant bloc pour la protéger lorsque les hommes de la CIA étaient venus, ou lors de leur visite au site noir où Shepherd était détenue. Avant de partir au bureau ce matin, Kurt aussi avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas l'exclure de l'équipe, et qu'il voulait seulement qu'elle prenne un peu de temps pour elle, qu'elle pense un peu à elle pour une fois.

-« Mais…que vais-je faire si je ne peux pas travailler » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. Bien sûr depuis la chute de Sandstorm elle avait eu quelques passe-temps, mais elle n'avait jamais manqué un jour de travail sans que cela soit absolument nécessaire. Il lui était même arrivé de venir au bureau malade, à la grande contrariété de Kurt, car aider l'équipe à recueillir des indices et à traquer des criminels, protéger des innocents, c'était pour cela qu'elle était douée. C'était là qu'elle se sentait le plus utile.

-« Ce n'est que pour un jour ou deux Jane, personne ne vous demande de chercher un autre emploi. Restez à la maison à regarder des dessins animés avec Eva, jouez avec elle, emmenez la au parc…Faites quelque chose que vous aimez et qui vous changera les idées. Prenez un peu de temps pour faire le point, je suis certaine qu'il a des choses qui vous perturbent encore et que vous n'êtes pas encore sûre de pouvoir dire à votre équipe. Réfléchissez-y calmement et voyez où cela vous mène. Ils ne veulent que vous aider, mais vous devez d'abord juste leur en laisser l'opportunité », conseilla ensuite Hirst avec un sourire amical.

Après un nouveau soupir, Jane envisagea sérieusement la question. Passer un peu de temps avec Eva serait certainement agréable, même si elle n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart…Peut-être qu'elle pouvait négocier avec Kurt ou ses amies pour leur demander des mises à jour régulières en échange de sa bonne conduite ?

-« D'accord », capitula-t-elle finalement.

-« Parfait. Oh juste pour que vous le sachiez, j'ai demandé à plusieurs agents de vous garder à l'œil et de m'informer si vous revenez ici trop tôt. D'ailleurs, je pense que si vous le faites je lèverais la restriction que j'ai imposée aux agents Patterson et Zapata », la renseigna Hirst. Jane cligna des yeux un instant, avant de se tortiller nerveusement sur place.

-« Vous bluffez », répondit la jeune femme tatouée avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement.

-« Dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à craindre…mais êtes-vous prête à parier votre tranquillité là-dessus ? Vous savez très bien ce que vos amies ont prévu pour vous si vous ne suivez pas leurs recommandations », sourit la femme avec un amusement visible.

-« Vous n'oseriez pas…Ce ne serait pas professionnel et il y a des règlements…. », commença Jane en frissonnant légèrement à l'idée d'être à nouveau la cible des taquineries de ses amies.

-« Avec le directeur Pellington cela aurait peut-être été vrai. Mais personnellement je préfère une approche plus…anticonformiste qui se base sur les résultats. Si laisser mes agents vous rendre la vie impossible peut vous convaincre de vous ménager un peu je le ferais sans hésiter », répondit Hirst, toujours amusée mais en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour montrer que la menace était sérieuse.

-« D'accord je vais prendre quelques jours », finit par capituler la brune. Même si elle adorait ses amies, être à nouveau leur cible comme elle l'avait été à son retour était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter en ce moment. Elles ne lui feraient pas de mal, mais elles la connaissaient trop bien, et exploiter toutes ses petites faiblesses ne leur demanderait pas beaucoup d'efforts.

-« Parfait. Profitez bien de ces quelques jours de tranquillité, croyez-moi vous reviendrez sur le terrain bien assez tôt », dit chaleureusement Hirst avant de tourner les talons après avoir répondu à la petite main d'Eva qui s'agitait pour lui dire au-revoir.

…

 _Quelques temps plus tard, dans un parc non loin de là_

Sur le chemin du retour, Jane avait finalement suivi les conseils de Hirst, et s'était arrêtée avec Eva dans un parc non loin du bureau. Elle profitait maintenant de l'un de ses petits rêves, et poussait doucement la fillette sur une balançoire pour enfant en bas âge, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à la fille de Kurt. Après une petite demi-heure d'amusement, elle dû reconnaitre que la patronne de son mari avait raison. Jouer avec Eva, l'écouter rire, lui avait changé les idées. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu l'impression d'être une personne normale, profitant d'un petit moment en famille, pas une ancienne terroriste que sa mère sociopathe comptait regagner à sa cause. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua qu'une fois arrivée dans un coin plus isolé du parc deux hommes en costumes sombres qui la suivait. L'air de rien elle essaya d'évaluer la situation sans montrer qu'elle les avait repérés. Les deux hommes étaient grands et bien bâtis, et tout en eux criait « agents fédéraux ». Pourtant elle était presque sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'agents du FBI, bien que cela aurait assez ressemblé à Kurt de lui assigner une escorte sans le lui dire.

-« Madame Weller ? Quelqu'un souhaiterait vous parler », l'interpela soudain une voix sur sa gauche. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, elle remarqua un autre agent sortant d'un chemin latéral, tandis qu'un autre barrait sa route. Brièvement, l'angoisse la saisit. Ce pouvait-il que la CIA ait changé d'avis et souhaite l'emmener à nouveau maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus Shepherd ? Son corps se tendit instantanément, prêt au combat, mais elle se ravisa rapidement. Eva commençait à somnoler sur son épaule et elle ne voulait pas risquer de la voir blesser. La meilleure solution était d'attendre une occasion pour fuir et la mettre en sécurité, avant d'appeler du renfort.

-« Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal », dit l'homme, semblant percevoir sa tension, en levant les mains devant lui pour montrer qu'il n'était pas hostile.

-« C'est pour cela que vous m'abordez dans un parc », ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sarcastiquement la jeune femme en essayant de garder le maximum de ses adversaires potentiels dans son champ de vision.

-« En réalité ce serait ma faute », intervint un autre homme vêtu d'un costume haut de gamme, en sortant de derrière les arbres à son tour. « Jane Weller je présume » ?

-« Qui êtes-vous » ? Demanda la brune d'un ton méfiant, alors que la plupart des agents autour d'eux semblaient s'éloigner pour s'assurer qu'on ne les interrompe pas, ne laissant que l'homme qui avait interpellé Jane avec le nouvel arrivant.

-« Pardonnez cette entrée en matière un peu cavalière. Mon nom est Douglas Mccluden, est je suis le conseiller à la sécurité nationale. Nous devons parler », répondit l'homme de sa voix de baryton en la regardant droit dans les yeux.


	13. Chapter 13 - Orion

Eh oui cette histoire est toujours en vie ! Bon c'est vrai que nous sommes loin du délai de publication que j'espérais d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours, mais j'essaye actuellement de dégager plus de temps pour m'y consacrer. Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais il permettra d'expliquer certaines choses en attendant que je puisse en faire un plus conséquent sur la reprise de l'enquête.

 **Remerciements**

Merci à Fan28, et hm pour vos reviews

 **Fan28** : Et oui Keaton était encore là, mais il sent qu'il est un intrus dans cette petite réunion. Jane va comprendre qu'on lui cache des choses en effet, mais ses amis sont aussi déterminés à la protéger qu'elle l'est envers eux. Quant à Reade, il a sagement compris qu'il était en infériorité numérique et qu'il valait mieux se taire s'il tenait à sa tranquillité mdr.

 **Hm :** vu que la publication a été plus lente que je le voulais au départ, c'est vrai que la fin est brutale. Surtout que ce chapitre a lui aussi été long à paraitre mais je travaille sur une façon de continuer cette histoire plus vite ^^.

 **Disclaimer**

L'histoire et les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Martin Gero et de NBC

…

.

 **Chapitre 13 – Orion**

…

.

 _Parc, non loin des locaux du FBI_

Jane observa suspicieusement son nouvel interlocuteur. Elle ne le connaissait pas de nom, mais la fonction lui disait quelque chose, et le fait qu'il soit accompagné d'autant d'agents fédéraux était un signe du pouvoir qu'il détenait. De plus, même si il avait l'air relativement sympathique, cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'elle pouvait, ou voulait lui faire confiance.

-« Mais venez, nous devrions nous asseoir », invita l'homme en tendant la main vers un banc non loin. Observant rapidement les alentours, la jeune femme tatouée remarqua qu'un seul agent était resté avec eux, tandis que les autres avaient établis un périmètre de sécurité afin de dissuader d'éventuels curieux d'approcher. Son œil exercé remarqua immédiatement leur professionnalisme, ils n'avaient laissé aucune faille pour que quelqu'un franchisse le périmètre…dans un sens comme dans l'autre d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, elle pourrait forcer le passage seule, au prix de quelques difficultés. Mais le faire tout en protégeant la fillette dans ses bras…c'était impossible, et elle n'allait certainement pas prendre ce risque. Presque machinalement, elle orienta son épaule gauche vers l'agent encore présent de manière à ce qu'Eva qui reposait toujours sur son épaule droite soit le plus loin possible de lui. Même si il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque et la sécurité de la fillette était sa priorité.

-« Elle est adorable, j'imagine que c'est la fille des agents Weller et Knight » ? Demanda Mccluden en regardant la fillette avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à de la bienveillance. Jane plissa aussitôt les sourcils, non parce qu'on lui rappelait qu'Eva ne lui était pas liée par le sang, mais parce que cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à une tentative de se servir de ses sentiments pour elle à son goût.

-« Oui », répondit-elle finalement d'un ton neutre.

-« J'ai une petite-fille et un petit-fils qui sont presque du même âge…Ces petits diables rendent ma fille folle », continua l'homme comme si de rien n'était.

-« Eva est plutôt sage » se contenta de dire Jane, sans le quitter des yeux. Brièvement, elle se demanda si c'était toujours vrai. Lorsqu'elle était partit, des mois plus tôt, c'était un bébé relativement calme, mais les choses avaient pu changer entre temps. Peut-être avait-elle commencé à faire toutes les bêtises que Patterson et Tasha lui avaient dit que les enfants en bas-âge faisaient ? Encore une chose qu'elle avait probablement raté, pensa-t-elle avec regret.

-« Je n'en doute pas », répondit facilement son interlocuteur, attendant sans doute qu'elle morde à l'hameçon et que parler d'Eva la rende plus coopérative. Si c'était le cas, alors il avait intérêt à avoir du temps devant lui, car elle ne se laisserait pas manipuler aussi facilement. En fait, rien que le fait qu'il ait lancé la conversation en parlant de la fillette lui donnait envie de ne pas coopérer…Après quelques longues minutes sans rien dire, l'homme sembla en être arrivé à la même conclusion, car il soupira. « On m'avait parlé de votre entêtement, mais je n'imaginais pas que cela allait jusqu'à essayer de rien dévoiler lors d'une conversation toute simple », remarqua-t-il en s'adossant un peu plus confortablement au banc.

-« Il n'y a jamais de conversations toutes simples avec les gens comme vous », rétorqua Jane presque sèchement. Loin de s'offusquer, Mccluden sourit, l'air réellement amusé par sa méfiance.

-« Oui, j'imagine que l'on dit ça de tous les hommes politiques…À vrai dire c'est même un sentiment que je peux comprendre, certains de mes…confrères ont l'habitude de tordre les choses comme cela les arrangent ».

-« Et pas vous » ? Demanda Jane d'un ton sceptique.

-« Pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est la sécurité de ce pays et de ses habitants, et c'est là que vous intervenez ».

-« Je n'ai rien à voir avec l'évasion de ma mère », répondit aussitôt défensivement la brune en regardant à nouveau les hommes en costume avec méfiance, s'attendant à ce qu'ils se jettent brusquement sur elle pour l'envoyer dans un nouveau site noir.

-« Je sais. J'ai entendu parler de la…visite que vous a rendu Meyers. Personnellement j'y étais opposé, mais malgré mon influence, la CIA a la désagréable habitude de jouer cavalier seul lorsque cela sert ses propres intérêts ».

-« De quels intérêts est-ce que vous parlez » ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la brune, la curiosité momentanément plus forte que la méfiance.

-« Orion ».

-« Je ne sais rien à propos de ça », répondit aussitôt sèchement Jane, alors qu'un frisson glacé courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout ce qui était lié à cette période de sa vie ne lui avait valu que des ennuis jusqu'ici. Elle avait même été étonnée que Keaton ne lui pose pas de questions à ce sujet durant sa détention, ce qu'elle avait cru vouloir dire que le secret était mort avec Carter. Manifestement elle s'était trompée, et quelqu'un avait déterré des informations sur l'unité clandestine de la CIA.

-« Je ne cherche pas à vous piéger Mme Weller, bien au contraire. En fait vos ennuis actuels viennent en partie de là », soupira l'homme en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

-« De quoi parlez vous » ? Demanda Jane méfiante mais curieuse.

-« Vous ne trouvez pas étonnant que le jour où vous choisissez d'accepter de voir à nouveau votre mère, des agents de la CIA reçoivent l'ordre de vous conduire, de force si nécessaire, dans un endroit inconnu ? Sans compter le décès mystérieux de ces mêmes agents une fois leur plan échoué ».

-« Ils sont morts » ? Répéta rhétoriquement la brune, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment. La coïncidence était beaucoup trop grande pour en être une, même si elle n'allait pas pleurer leur disparition étant donné le caractère de leur rencontre.

-« On ne peut plus morts », confirma Mccluden. La CIA enquête sur ce qui est prétendument un accident de voiture, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il s'agit d'un homicide. Tout comme je doute qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit ».

-« Pourquoi » ? Demanda Jane, cherchant à déterminer s'il lui tendait un piège.

-« Parce que je pense que quelqu'un de haut placé au sein de l'Agence, sans doute celui qui leur a donné l'ordre de vous emmener, les a éliminé une fois qu'ils ont échoué ».

-« Dans quel but ? Je sais de première main que la CIA ne coopère que quand cela l'arrange, et ne partage pas facilement ses informations », commenta la brune avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-« Oui, j'imagine que vous êtes douloureusement consciente des méthodes pratiquées par certains membres de cette agence », répondit l'homme d'un ton compatissant. « À titre personnel je réprouve totalement l'usage de la torture, je trouve ces méthodes barbares et contreproductives ». Jane retient de justesse la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, lui disant de garder sa compassion pour lui. Elle avait réussi à se sortir de cet enfer seule, sans personne, alors elle n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'il vienne la prendre en pitié comme une pauvre petite chose fragile qu'on avait martyrisé.

De toute façon, l'homme était un politicien, habitué à dire ou promettre n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins, et elle doutait qu'il soit sincère. En fait, elle s'en moquait même, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle était que ses amis considèrent qu'elle n'avait pas mérité d'être livrée à Keaton. Le reste appartenait au passé, aussi douloureux soit-il. De plus, elle n'était pas stupide, s'en prendre au conseiller à la sécurité nationale ne pouvait pas être bon pour elle.

-« Si vous le dîtes… » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-« Vous êtes sceptique, je comprends tout à fait. Vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance mais je vous garantis que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions…En fait, j'ai même besoin de votre aide ».

-« À quel sujet » ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Jane. Pourquoi un homme aussi puissant viendrait-il demander de l'aide à une amnésique qui revenait d'un exil volontaire de plusieurs mois à l'autre bout du monde ? D'un autre côté, il avait mentionné Orion, ce qui ne pouvait pas être bon…En se raidissant la jeune femme lui jeta à nouveau un regard méfiant. Est-ce qu'il la prenait pour un assassin sur commande ?

-« Comme je le disais, je soupçonne que les derniers évènements sont liés à votre passé au sein d'Orion », répondit Mccluden, manifestement soulagé de voir qu'elle était désormais prête à l'écouter.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça » ?

-« Le fait que les agents chargés de vous emmener ont été retrouvé mort ».

-« Oui, mais quel rapport avec moi ou Shepherd » ? Demanda Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

-« J'y viens, mais tout d'abord je vais vous dire ce que je sais d'Orion. Initialement, ce devait être une unité de la CIA chargée d'utiliser au mieux les renseignements fournis par Daylight…j'imagine que vous êtes familière avec ce projet là également » ?

-« Le système d'écoute illégale des communications, quelles qu'elles soient, par la NSA…Je sais que Carter et Mayfair y étaient impliqués… », admit Jane avec prudence.

-« C'est le cas en effet. Bethany Mayfair utilisait les informations recueillies aux bénéfices du FBI en faisant passer cela pour des informations de sources anonymes ou infiltrées. Pas très légal nous sommes d'accord, mais disons que cela reste tout de même dans une volonté de réellement protéger les citoyens de ce pays. Thomas Carter pour sa part…a choisi un autre biais », acquiesça Mccluden en regardant pensivement au loin.

-« Orion ».

-« Exact. Des informations que j'ai pu trouver, au départ l'unité devait se composer d'agents de la CIA uniquement. Cependant, ce projet a été remanié, pour que les opérations sur le terrain soient confiées à des militaires », continua le quinquagénaire.

-« Eh bien…si le but était d'exploiter les renseignements obtenus, cela peut avoir du sens », commenta la brune.

-« Sans doute…Mais je pense que certaines personnes ont dévié le but de l'unité dès le départ. Mener des opérations clandestines à l'étranger est une chose, tous les pays du monde le pratiquent, mais se livrer à des assassinats, des sabotages ou des enlèvements non autorisés par la voie hiérarchique habituelle en est une autre. Chacune de ses actions aurait pu avoir de graves répercussions diplomatiques si l'implication de soldats américains avait été découverte… », répondit son interlocuteur en secouant la tête.

-« Si cela avait été le cas, j'imagine que l'unité aurait été sacrifiée et que le gouvernement aurait répondu que nous agissions sans ordres…ce qui était le cas d'une certaine façon ».

-« En fait c'est une question qui reste en suspens puisque toute l'unité a été anéantie et que vous êtes la seule survivante… »

-« Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette époque », répondit Jane en gardant un visage impassible. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, elle se souvenait de quelques détails de l'une de ses missions, détails qu'elle aurait préférés ne pas se rappeler d'ailleurs, mais mieux valait éviter d'en parler. Après tout, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle pouvait réellement se fier à son interlocuteur, même s'il se montrait parfaitement charmant pour l'instant.

-« Je suis au courant, ce que je trouve dommageable sur un plan professionnel car nous aurions pu envisager d'autres pistes si nous avions été sûr que les soldats étaient pleinement conscients de participer à des missions illégales ou si on leur avait menti pour garantir leur participation. Sur un plan personnel cependant, je pense qu'il est mieux pour vous de ne pas vous rappeler ce que vous avez pu être amenée à faire à cette époque… ».

-« Donc vous dites que Carter a détourné le programme », poursuivit Jane, sans relever son précédent commentaire.

-« C'est une supposition logique puisqu'il était en charge…Mais il n'a pas pu monter cela tout seul ne serait-ce que parce que… ».

-« Parce qu'il a recruté des SEALs », le coupa Jane, commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-« C'est exact », approuva Mccluden, semblant maintenant soulagé d'avoir capté son intérêt. « Un tel projet commun n'a pu se faire que grâce à l'appui de certains gradés de hauts rangs ». Immédiatement, Jane repensa à l'homme qu'elle avait entrevu dans son souvenir parler avec Carter. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre des intentions exactes de l'homme face à elle, alors mieux valait faire comme si de rien n'était pour le moment, mais il faudrait qu'elle en parle à l'équipe à la première occasion. C'était peut-être une piste prometteuse à creuser…

-« Mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils étaient au courant que les missions étaient illégales…Si Carter fournissait les renseignements, les autres participants pouvaient ignorer que les missions n'étaient pas validées par leurs supérieurs habituels », dit tout de même Jane, bien qu'elle soit elle-même dubitative à ce sujet.

-« Malheureusement, la quasi-totalité des archives liées à Orion ont disparues, et malgré différentes recherches menées par diverses personnes de confiance auprès du Département de la Défense, je n'ai pu retrouver aucun officier qui soit impliqué dans le projet », soupira le politicien.

-« Eh bien…ce n'est pas très étonnant si ces gens savent que le programme a été détourné à des fins personnelles…Ils ou elles n'ont pas forcément envie de se vanter d'avoir participé à des actions criminelles, soit parce qu'ils ou elles étaient complices, soit parce que reconnaitre avoir été manipulé serait mauvais pour leur carrière », fit remarquer Jane pensivement.

-« Tout à fait…Ce qui nous ramène à vous et à Shepherd », admit Mcclugen en la regardant dans les yeux.

-« De quelle façon » ? Demanda la brune tatouée un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-« J'ai lu les comptes rendus de vos débriefing après vos premiers contacts avec elle, je sais qu'elle a essayé de se servir de l'assassinat de vos camarades pour vous faire rallier sa cause ».

-« Et je ne l'ai pas fait » ! Protesta Jane d'un ton offusqué, avant de se calmer et de bercer doucement Eva sur son épaule, qui avait commencé à chouiner légèrement dans son sommeil à cause de la hausse soudaine du volume sonore.

-« Encore une fois je ne vous accuse de rien, Dieu sait que si vous aviez voulu vous auriez pu nuire réellement à ce pays en aidant Sandstorm à accomplir son sinistre projet », répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix apaisante en levant les mains devant lui. « J'essayais seulement d'illustrer le fait que Shepherd semble en savoir plus que nous sur Orion, car vous avez sans doute partagé des informations avec elle en revenant d'Afghanistan ».

-« Mais elle est en fuite maintenant », répondit la brune en essayant de garder une voix tranquille maintenant qu'Eva s'était calmée.

-« Certes, mais si votre dernière conversation avec elle est un indice, elle est susceptible de vouloir vous regagner à sa cause. Elle essayera probablement de vous contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre et vous pourriez en profiter pour obtenir des informations…je suis conscient que c'est une mission particulièrement périlleuse et je nous force absolument à rien », ajouta l'homme en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre. « Je sais que les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour vous ces derniers temps mais…j'ai besoin d'aide ».

-« On dirait que c'est personnel pour vous », commenta Jane en étudiant ses réactions.

-« Parce ce que c'est le cas », admit Mcclugen avec un soupir avant de sortir une photo de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Curieuse malgré sa méfiance, Jane y jeta un coup d'œil, reconnaissant sans mal son interlocuteur avec un autre homme, un afro-américain d'une trentaine d'année. Tous les deux étaient vêtus d'un smoking et souriaient à l'objectif, lors de ce qui semblait être un gala.

-« Cette photo a été prise l'année dernière à un gala de charité à Washington ».

-« Un ami à vous » ? Demanda la brune de manière rhétorique.

-« Mon assistant, LaShawn Dewit. Un homme exceptionnel en qui j'avais toute confiance », répondit l'homme en regardant la photo avec nostalgie.

-« Vous en parlez au passé », remarqua Jane son ton moins dur, comprenant que la situation était sans doute plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord estimé.

-« Parce qu'il est mort, accident de voiture il y a deux mois…du moins c'est ce que prétend le rapport de police », dit Mcclugen en tournant à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

-« Vous n'y croyez pas » ?

-« LaShawn venait à New-York pour enquêter à ma demande sur des…rumeurs…», soupira à nouveau le conseiller à la sécurité nationale.

-« Quel genre de rumeurs » ? Demanda Jane.

-« Cela fait quelques temps maintenant que je creuse cette histoire d'Orion…C'est ma faute, considérant les gens qui y ont été impliqué, j'aurais dû être plus méfiant. Il y a trois mois, LaShawn m'a dit avoir peut-être retrouvé un vétéran qui aurait fréquenté des hommes de l'unité Orion ».

-« Comment est-ce possible » ? Marmonna pensivement la brune. C'était une question qu'elle s'était souvent posée après avoir croisé les frères Robeck, tous les deux anciens SEALs et dont l'un avait mentionné la connaitre et lui avait indiqué le nom d'Orion. À l'époque elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, et tout ce qu'elle avait vu c'était une nouvelle piste à explorer pour en savoir plus sur son passé. Une décision qu'elle regrettait à moitié aujourd'hui encore…Apprendre qu'elle avait fait partit d'une telle unité avait apporté un éclairage nouveau sur le meurtre qu'elle se rappelait avoir commis dans une église, et l'avait incité à se méfier de Carter, sans succès malheureusement. Si les frères avaient été membres d'Orion, ils auraient sans doute été tués par Carter plutôt que de courir le monde en faisant des braquages. Alors comment avaient-ils su » ?

-« Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensent, il est très difficile de camoufler totalement l'existence d'une unité militaire, même chargée de missions clandestines. Les soldats doivent être payés, pouvoir bénéficier d'un logement sur une base existante, avoir accès au système de santé de l'armée, être enregistrés pour pouvoir bénéficier d'un avancement. Il est bien sûr possible de noyer tous ces détails dans la paperasserie et de créer de fausses affectations, mais lors des déploiements prolongés à l'étranger, comme en Afghanistan par exemple, l'unité devait bien être forcée d'utiliser les structures existantes ».

-« Ce qui veut dire entrer en contact avec les services d'intendance, les gardes de la sécurité, les opérateurs hélicoptères et ce genre de chose », comprit Jane.

-« En effet. Même si l'unité était secrète, son nom a pu filtrer, lors d'une conversation entre combattants par exemple. Par expérience je sais que les soldats ont tendance à se vanter de leurs faits d'armes auprès de leurs camarades…De nombreuses unités utilisent aussi des surnoms pour renforcer leur identité, alors il est également possible que ses membres se soient désignés comme étant Orion auprès des autres militaires », répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton pensif.

-« Vous pensez que c'est pour ça que Carter a essayé de faire tuer tout le monde » ? Demanda Jane, son esprit flashant brièvement sur ses souvenirs de l'attaque et sur les visages morts de ses camarades. Avec un effort de volonté, elle les repoussa tout au fond de son esprit pour revenir au présent.

-« Lui où un autre, nous ne savons toujours pas qui à part lui était impliqué », soupira Mcclugen.

-« Et ce vétéran, celui que votre ami recherchait » ?

-« J'ignore son identité, il n'a rien voulu me dire au téléphone », répondit l'homme en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

-« Qui aurait pu le tuer alors » ? Demanda la brune tatouée, ayant déjà un mauvais pressentiment sur la réponse.

-« J'imagine que vous soupçonnez les mêmes personnes que moi », lui répondit ironiquement son interlocuteur.

-« La CIA », répondit Jane la bouche soudain sèche, repensant à sa rencontre avec le très peu sympathique directeur de l'agence de renseignement.

-« J'ai des raisons de le croire…D'après nos recherches, les seuls qui pourraient encore avoir des informations là-dessus se trouvent à l'Agence, sauf que ceux qui pourraient avoir envie de coopérer ont sans doute trop peur pour le faire après la mort de Carter…Ou alors ils sont compromis… ».

-« Un homme dans votre position doit pourtant avoir des relations non » ? Demanda Jane à nouveau soupçonneuse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver prise entre deux feux dans une lutte d'influence politique, même si d'après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre résoudre cette affaire pourrait l'aider à rester en sécurité et à protéger sa famille.

-« Bien sûr, mais pour être honnête je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance… Pas à Meyers en tout cas, lui et moi avons déjà eu de nombreux désaccords par le passé sur d'autres sujets. Je le pense honnête et je sais qu'il essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans son agence, mais le risque est trop grand. D'ailleurs…même si je lui en parlais, rien ne dit que certains de ses subordonnés n'étaient pas dans le coup et ne feront pas disparaître les informations compromettantes avant qu'il ne tombe dessus ».

-« Peut-être, mais il vous faudrait tout de même une personne de l'intérieure si vous voulez avoir accès à ces informations », remarqua la brune tatouée en fronçant les sourcils, n'appréciant pas trop la direction que l'affaire prenait.

-« Je le sais bien…j'imagine que ma meilleure option serait le directeur adjoint Keaton puisqu'il était affecté comme chef d'antenne en Asie à cette époque, et que jusqu'à maintenant rien n'indique qu'Orion ait opéré dans cette zone géographique ». Malgré elle, Jane laissa échapper une grimace à la mention du nom de son ancien bourreau. Le fait qu'elle ait été forcée plusieurs fois de travailler avec lui, et bien qu'il lui ait récemment présenté des excuses, ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait l'idée ni qu'elle lui avait pardonné le mal qu'il lui avait fait…

-« Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté Hirst ? Elle est intègre et si quelqu'un peut relancer cette enquête de manière discrète c'est elle », fit remarquer la jeune femme plutôt que de se plaindre.

-« Je connais Eleanor et ses qualités c'est vrai, mais compte tenu de ce qui est arrivé à LaShawn, rien ne garantit que je ne sois pas sur écoute ou sous surveillance. Des réunions entre nous auraient également été facilement remarquées, alors j'ai préféré jouer la discrétion », admit Mcclugen.

-« Donc qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ? Que je sois la messagère » ?

-« Exactement ». L'homme sortit une clé USB de sa poche pour la lui tendre. « Voici tous les éléments que j'ai pu récolter à l'aide de diverses sources et de divers services que certaines personnes me devaient. Parlez de mes soupçons à la directrice Hirst et à votre équipe, vous êtes les seuls en qui j'ai confiance pour trouver qui est derrière tout ça. Encore une fois je ne veux vous forcer à rien, mais c'est une situation gagnant-gagnant, je découvre qui a tué mon ami, et vous êtes enfin débarrassée de ceux qui aimeraient bien vous voir disparaître… ».

-« Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance avec la vie de mon équipe » ? Lui demanda Jane en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant toute trace de mensonge indiquant que c'était un piège.

-« Parce que nos objectifs concordent et que nous pouvons nous entre-aider…parlez de moi à Eleanor, elle vous dira que l'on peut me faire confiance », répondit Mcclugen apparemment pas rebutée par sa méfiance. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, la jeune femme accepta la clé qui lui était tendue. Après tout, rassembler des informations ne pouvait pas faire de mal et si ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que l'homme politique venait de lui dire était vrai, son aide ne serait effectivement pas de trop.

Une soudaine agitation attira leur attention vers la droite, où trois des hommes qui escortaient Mcclugen semblaient se disputer avec Tasha, Reade et Éric pour essayer de les empêcher d'entrer dans le périmètre.

-« Eh bien il semblerait que je doive y aller », conclut le conseiller à la sécurité nationale en se levant. « Oh…s'il vous plait, laissez-moi une petite heure le temps de sortir de la ville avant de dire à Elie que je vous ai abordé de cette façon. Elle a l'air gentille comme ça, mais elle peut-être terrifiante lorsqu'elle entre en mode protection, et croyez-moi, elle est très protectrice des gens sous ses ordres », ajouta l'homme avec un sourire charmeur. Malgré ses réserves, Jane sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire léger tellement cela semblait correspondre à Hirst, avant de répondre par un signe de tête à l'adieu qui lui était adressé. Les agents suivirent leur patron, et ses coéquipiers en profitèrent pour s'approcher rapidement maintenant que la voie était libre.

-« Eh Jane, tout va bien » ? Demanda Reade d'un ton inquiet.

-« Oui, nous allons bien toutes les deux…Comment m'avez-vous trouvé » ?

-« Éric a été chargé par Hirst de te suivre pour…te protéger. Quand il a vu ces types t'entrainer ici il nous a appelés en renfort. Qui était ce mec » ? Demanda Tasha en regardant d'un air soupçonneux l'homme qui s'éloignait de l'autre côté du parc.

-« C'est…une longue histoire…j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire », répondit Jane en faisant distraitement tourner la clé entre ses doigts.

-« On verra ça au bureau…Dès que Nas et Weller nous rejoignent nous rentrons… ».

-« Où sont-ils » ? Demanda la brune en réalisant que son mari n'était pas là.

-« Ils ont fait le tour pour couvrir l'autre accès…ah les voilà », répondit Tasha en indiquant un chemin juste en face d'eux. Avec une pointe de nervosité, Jane regarda approcher à grand pas l'homme de sa vie, qui semblait partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude.


End file.
